Enredados en New York
by Yuzuky
Summary: la gran ciudad de New York, un grupo de estudiantes recién graduados, un viaje de celebración que cambiara la vida de todos ellos. Amores, conflictos, peleas, un secreto, una mentira, el primer amor, la primera vez, todo puede suceder una vez pisen esta ciudad...sobrevivirán?...capitulo 17, FINAL...Naruhina, Sasusaku, Saiino, Shikatema, Gaamatsu, NejiTen, ShinoHana y mas...
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Esta es mi segunda Historia….

Se trata de los de Naruto, las parejas serán…bueno mejor léanla y verán…

Principalmente serán naruhina, sasusaku, ino…aun no me decido… :3

Tiene un poco te todo, drama, romance…, aventura…etc….

Disfrútenla…..

Enredados en New York

Cap 1

El viaje apenas comienza.

Un día normal en konoha, el sol poniéndose, dándole paso a la luna, todos los habitantes recogiendo sus puestos de comida, cerrando las tiendas, y llegando a sus casas después de un arduo día de trabajo. Todos excepto uno de ellos aun vagaba sin rumbo fijo.

Era el ultimo día de high school, su ultimo año, a hora se supondría que entraría en la universidad, igual que todos sus compañeros… la única diferencia era que…no tenia ningún dinero, ninguna ganancia para pagarla, y no había quedado aceptado en ninguna. Sus ganancias se las había gastado pagando su pasaje para new york, su viaje de fin de curso, todos sus compañeros irían, y no había querido quedarse atrás.

El rubio siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, mirando sus pasos,, "tuve que haber ahorrado mas…", pensó mientras se detenía en una esquina, no se paro a ver a los lados, a esa hora de la noche era imposible que pasaran carros. Pero unas luces se aparecieron de la nada, tan rápido que no le dio chance de ni lanzarse ni de observar de donde provenían, las luces lo cegaron por lo que cerro los ojos, esperando a sentir el choque, pero no sintió nada. Vio el carro a centímetros de el, se había detenido a tiempo.

La puerta del conductor se abrió rápidamente y salió un hombre con lentes oscuros, "que demo…como puede ver con ellos siendo tan tarde?".

- esta usted bien? Joven?

-si…perfectamente gracias…-dijo Naruto asustado.

-no debería de pasear tan tarde por estos lugares…son peligrosos.

- si lo se muy bien vivo por aquí… no se preocupe…-"ya esta me va a secuestrar matar, y demás…. T.T".

Tan rápido como se bajo se fue, una ventanilla de la parte de atrás del carro, "una limosina o.o", se bajo menos de la mitad y luego se subió rápido, al parecer la persona que estaba adentro le dio instrucciones al chofer quien se devolvió hacia donde el rubio estaba.

-por favor, permítame llevarlo a su casa.

" esta pidiéndomelo o es una orden?, parece que no puedo rechazar o me lastimaría…." – ok muchas gracias viej…señor.

Se encamino al auto y el chofer le abrió la puerta trasera. No sabia a quien iba a esperarlo en la parte de atrás del carro, quizás un viejo gordo multimillonario, o al dueño de Starbucks quizás, pero se encontró con todo lo contrario, claro que ya sabia quien era una ves la puerta estuvo lo bastante abierta, pero nunca se había imaginado a la chica de esa forma, era obvio que venia de una gran ceremonia, tenia un vestido largo, que le llegaba a los talones, con hermosos pliegues, y un pequeño descote en la parte delantera, un vestido sin mangas, la primera ves que le veía los brazos desnudos.

Su blanca piel, su cabello peliazul suelto y largo y sus ojos claros, tan claros como su piel.

-OHHHH Hinata! O.o wow…hola! Buenas noches- dijo alegremente el chico sentándose al lado, pero oyó enseguida el quejido de algo que había pisado.

-DISCULPA! PERO QUE ACASO SOY INVISIBLE!

Una pequeña versión miniatura de Neji y Hiashi pero en versión mujer, o mejor dicho "niña", estaba sentada justo al lado de Hinata, vestía el mismo vestido que ella pero en otro tono, en ves de ser un hermoso lila era rosa.

- lo siento, no te vi….-se disculpo, sentándose justo al lado de ella.

-bueno bueno, no estas tan mal, mi nombre es Hanabi! Mucho gusto- dijo la pequeña dándole la mano a el rubio, y acercándosele demasiado.

-HA.. Hanabi, por favor….compórtate…disculpa Na..na..Naru..- "_dios.. porque no puedo pronunciar su nombre correctamente….por que tenia que ser el…."_

-Naruto! E estudiado contigo desde que tengo uso de razón Hinata y aun no te aprendes mi nombre?- dijo el chico un poco indignado.

-eres lindo pero tonto..-dijo Hanabi haciendo sonrojar a Hinata- es que no te das cuenta? No lo puede pronunciar por que esta perdida e irrevocablemente e..- Hinata hizo callar a Hanabi con un fuerte pisotón que al parecer Naruto ni vio.-digo…le cuesta pronunciar los nombres de todos…ya sabes se siente mejor pronunciando los apellidos.-dijo mirando con odio a su hermana mientras se acariciaba su pobre pies pisado.

-pero ya no tienes que ser tan formal! es mas te ayudare- dijo con una sonrisa ladina que hizo sonrojar a Hinata aun mas, Naruto se le quedo mirando a Hinata como esperando algo e Hinata casi se desmaya, era la primera ves que sus ojos azules permanecían conectados tanto tiempo con los de ella. – que esperas! Inténtalo!

-ohh… claro….Naru…Naru…

-NA RU TO inténtalo conmigo al mismo tiempo.- dijo soltando una risita.

Hinata sonrió un poco y los dos lo intentaron, la vos de Naruto apagaba a la de Hinata, pero en uno de los intentos lo lograron, y ambos sonrieron. Hanabi los miraba con una ceja levantada "los adolescentes son tan idiotas ¬¬"

-naruto-kun…..muchas gracias..-dijo Hinata bajando la mirada a sus manos sonrojándose lijeramente.

Naruto la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió y la abrazo, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y luego se desmayo en sus brazos y Hanabi aplastada entre ellos. El viaje a casa de Naruto siguió unos minutos mas, en los cuales este intento despertar desesperadamente a Hinata, con Hanabi diciéndole que si algo le pasaba a su hermana su padre lo mataría, lo degollaría y le daría los restos a los perros. Hasta que Hinata despertó y Naruto se fue a su casa.

-bueno nos vemos el próximo fin de semana en el aeropuerto Hinata!

-ok Naruto…-dijo la peliazul asomándose por la ventana del carro, sonriendo amablemente.

-un besooo!- grito Hanabi con una cara de malicia.

Naruto rio por lo bajo, e Hinata intento callar a Hanabi mientras se sonrojaba y cuando volvió la cabeza sintió los labios de Naruto en su mejilla, se quedo paralizada viéndolo a los ojos, esto había sido lo mas cerca que había estado en contacto con Naruto, y su primer beso aunque no halla sido en la boca, era la primera ves que un chico le daba un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa picara de Naruto mientras este volteaba la mirada y se iba a su casa. El rubio se sonrojo al ver los ojos de la chica tan fijamente en el, cuando volteo la mirada otra ves ya el chofer había arrancado, sacudió la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos de ella, " es la hija de Hiashi…demasiado peligroso"….dijo mientras iba a su casa.

…

Sus ojos la observaban desde la ventana del Hotel, podía verlos, claros en la oscuridad, aunque fueran negros, los veía, pudo ver su impertinente y odiosa sonrisa que tanto amaba, porque lo que sentía era amor, o no? No podía llamarse de otra forma… vio como su cuerpo atravesaba las ventanas y entraba a su cuarto, vio como se apartaba el cabello de los ojos, ese gesto que la volvía loca, estuvo a punto de sentir su aliento en su cara, de tocarlo cuando una alarma sonó tan fuerte que vio como su sueño se desvanecía ante sus ojos.

-SAKURAAAA APAGA ESA ALARMA DE UNA VEZ!- le gritaba una histérica voz desde la cocina.

-OK YA VOY- grito la pelirosa, al tiempo que apagaba la alarma con gesto amargado, "porque demonios me tengo que parar tan temprano!" _"inner: Porque tienes que preparar todo para el maravilloso viaje que te espera! Sakurita! Y porque vas a tener una reunión con tus amigas en casa de ino-pig!"_.

Lo sabia, lo habían planeado una semana antes de terminar y de la graduación, hasta Hinata que había sido la mas apartada del grupo se había apuntado a la reunión que tendrían en casa de Ino, para chequear lo que nos llevaríamos, lo que haríamos en el viaje, y los chicos que aun seguían libres y solteros, esto ultimo, solo para tenerlos apartados para cada una. "TENGO QUE PELEARME POR _SASUKE-KUN"_

Se fue a bañar, se cambio, y fue a buscar la lista que tanto se había esmerado a escribir junto con Tsunade, su madre adoptiva el día anterior, para comprar todo lo que necesitaría, iría con su hermanastro, que en ves de hermanastro es mas como una pesadilla andante, y que a parte, sentía que hasta estaba enamorado de ella.

Habían estudiado juntos desde bebes, y en primaria sus padres adoptivos se casaron, Tsunade que había cuidado y criado a Sakura, y Jiraiya, quien había cuidado y criado a Naruto. Sakura nunca le cayo bien Naruto, siempre queriendo llamar la atención, ruidoso, problemático, siempre buscando pelea, Sakura, en cambio, era siempre la primera de la clase, la mas inteligente, ordenada, nunca se había metido en una pelea, y trataba de no llamar la atención, bueno solo quería llamar la atención de una persona en particular, Sasuke, el mas guapo, serio, inteligente, y perfecto chico del todo el planeta, "perdón, de la escuela…"

Había llegado a la cocina, y mientras comía Naruto le arranco el ultimo pedazo de pan que aun tenia en la mano. Siempre hacia eso, ya casi se había acostumbrado aunque aun odiaba esa maña que había agarrado. El chico tenia los pelos mojados, y andaba sin camisa, y tenia unos shorts.

-podrías vestirte mas decente?-dijo lavando su plato y agarrando las llaves de la casa.- voy a salir a comprar unas cosas, y luego voy a casa de ino así que por favor no me esperen.

-quien dijo que te esperaríamos? Que crees que eres así de importante?- dijo y antes de que la chica le respondiera volvió hablar- y aparte que vas a hacer en casa de ino? Oí que iban a hablar de chicos, de cual es para cada quien y eso….a quien vas a escoger? Supongo que yo no soy….

-obvio no! ADIOS- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

No tenia carro, así que tenia que caminar hasta el centro, donde compraría unas cosas, " pasare primero por la farmacia y comprare champú, toallas, jabón y cualquier otra cosa que vea que me haga falta". El barrio donde vivía no era muy lindo que se diga, pero era suficiente para ella. Mientras caminaba por la acera, no se fijo de que un carro pasaba a toda velocidad y, al parecer había llovido en la noche porque todas las calles estaban mojadas, el resultado fue… _"Inner: INVESIL!"_ " MOAJADA DE PIES A CABEZA!". se quedo paralizada unos segundo con la boca abierta y al parecer el carro siguió de largo sin pararse, así que decidió seguir hasta que llego a la farmacia, a dentro el frio era infernal, "¬¬ ahora me refriare T.T esto solo me pasa a mi …" fue caminado sin realmente mirar a donde iba y sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro por detrás, se giro y casi le da un infarto.

Era una versión mas madura de Sasuke, pero parecía mas una estrella de rock, aspecto que le quedaba de maravilla, Sakura lo miraba pero no podía articular ninguna palabra, y percibió que tenia una sonrisita tonta.

-disculpa señorita…..- dijo el chico esperando a que ella dijera su nombre pero estaba tan envelada viéndolo, su cabello largo recogido en una cola, unos lentes negros de aviador, su chaqueta negra de cuero, y esa sonrisa muy parecida a la de Sasuke.

-Sakura?

"Es su voz verdad? No puede ser de otro? Esa voz entre ronca y gruesa, es únicamente de…."- Sasuke-kun!

-lo siento no sabia que eras tu…. Habría tenido mas cuidado….-dijo Sasuke sin ninguna expresión de disculpa en el rostro, mas bien tenia esa sonrisa odiosa en el rostro.

-de que hablas….

-es que mi estúpido hermanito menor estaba tan feliz con su nuevo auto y se suponía que debería haberme escuchado, iba tan rápido que la a dejado empapada a usted, por favor …-dijo con una seductora sonrisa- déjeme encargarme de su ropa.

-claro puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella…..digo…-la pelirosa se puso rojísima- lo que quise decir es que…

-ya ven- dijo Sasuke quien se volvió rápidamente y fue caminando a la salida, itachi le siguió, al parecer se suponía que ella debía de seguirles, lo cual decidió hacer, con el poco poder que aun le quedaba, _"esto debe de ser un sueño!"._

Se acercaron a su carro, " un gran auto, parece Fast and Furious" pensó Sakura, y Sasuke saco algo de la parte de atrás, y se lo ofreció a ella quien lo miraba a los ojos fijamente.

-toma.-dijo ofreciéndole una chaqueta negra- espero que sea suficiente, es mía.

-claro- dijo casi desmayándose la acepto sonriendo y se la puso, se despidieron y se fueron, esto definitivamente tenia que contárselo a Ino-pig.

…

Estaban al frente de una pequeña casa, con un millar de armas en el jardín, era ya medio día, y se suponía que debería de estar esperando afuera, Hinata estaba con su primo en el carro,nerviosa por la forma en que Neji miraba la casa, con tantas armas, _"se supone que es aquí….-dijo mirando la dirección en su celular"…._

-estas segura de que es la dirección correcta, Hinata-sama?- pregunto el chico por enésima ves – es que todas esas armas….-dijo sin terminar la frase, nervioso…_"creo que realmente no la conozco…"_

-es mas tu amiga que mía…estudia contigo, y aun no estas seguro de que es su casa? Y las armas son de su padre…aunque me dijo que algunas eran de ellas, supongo que me tiene mas confianza a mi que a ti….digo…. luego de ver la cara de furia de Neji.

-no…tienes razón..-dijo soltando un suspiro.-tu la conoces mas que yo.

La puerta se abrió y salió una chica con el cabello suelto, le llegaba a la cintura, y tenia una camiseta y unos shorts y traía un gran bolso. Neji bajo la ventanilla para verla mejor y se sorprendió al ver que la chica era la misma que había visto pelearse con los peores chicos de la escuela, y que siempre llevaba el cabello como Sailor Moon pero solo con los moñitos pegados a la cabeza. _" no sabia que fuera tan…femenina…de verdad es mujer!" _pensó un poco sorprendido y un poco asustado. La chica miro a Neji y se sonrojo, nunca había visto al chico mirarla tan fijamente, y aparte no sabia que el la iría a buscar.

-hola chicos! Como están?-saludo tenten algo nerviosa, sentándose en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta.

-hacia donde es la casa de Ino? –pregunto Neji ignorando la pregunta de Tenten.

Hinata le explico con la ayuda de Tenten, puesto que Hinata no había ido muchas veces a la casa . Llegaron rápido ya que las calles estaban vacías, Hinata se despidió de Neji con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hacia de un momento para acá, ya que el se había mudado a vivir con su familia, ya que el padre de Hinata, tras la muerte de su hermano, padre de Neji, había decidido que no podía vivir solo, y había sido una orden mas que una sugerencia. Al principió se la pasaba el día amargado, diciendo comentarios que molestaban a su tío, y Hinata trababa de controlarlo pero Neji siempre terminaba hiriéndola, pero de un momento para acá, cuando empezó a trabar amistad con Tenten, había controlado su ira, y empezó a tratar con mas cariño a su prima.

Neji se despidió y luego siguió su camino, Hinata y Tenten estaban en frente de la gran casa de Ino, tocaron el timbre, y una chica rubia con el cabello un poco mas arriba de las rodillas le abrió la puerta, Sakura estaba a su lado con una chaqueta de cuero negra puesta.

-tienes frio?- dijo Tenten a modo de saludo.

-no es que es la chaqueta de….. :3-se sonrojo y cerro los ojos recordando lo sucedido en mañana olvidando todo a su alrededor.

-ya! ¬¬ no tienes que presumir frentona….-dijo Ino con un tono de celos en su voz, sacándola de su sueño.

-Hola…. chicas! –saludo Hinata tímidamente entrando a la casa.

Se encaminaron a la habitación de Ino que parecía….una casa de Barbie solo que en una versión gigante, todo era color rosa, la cama, las paredes, la peinadora blanca, tenia una lapto en su escritorio color rosa y un teléfono en forma de pelusa rosa palido justo al lado. Tenia miles adornos de todos los países que había visitado. La alfombra de zebra decoraba en centro de la habitación, y una gran ventana que daba a un inmenso jardín lleno de flores. _"demasiado pink.- pensó Hinata algo mareada por el color". _Miro a su lado y vio que tenten definitivamente pensaba igual que ella.

Todas se sentaron en el piso alrededor de una mesita que tenia unas tasas de te y unas galletitas, hablaron por un rato de las cosas que habían comprado y cosas que usarían, hasta Ino les enseño un par de ropas que se había comprado. Hasta que por fin llego el tema que todas estaban esperando, lo que planeaban hacer en New York, y cual chico seria su pareja durante el viaje de ida.

-bueno, se supone que nos iremos en el avión de mi padre, si que debemos de ponernos de acuerdo de si queremos ir al lado de una amiga…o de un chico..-dijo Ino. (Sr. Yamanaka era dueño de toda una aerolínea, también le ofrecía servicios presidenciales)

-chicas esto me parece ridículo…parecemos niñas de primaria queriendo discutir con quien queremos sentarnos…-dijo tenten como si estuvieran diciendo que querían ver Bob el constructor.-es decir sentémonos en donde queramos…no es necesario discutir…

-¿Qué acaso no quieres estar sentada junto a Neji durante 14 horas?-pregunto Sakura haciendo sonrojar a Tenten.

-bueno…si lo pones asi….pero supongo que Neji se sentara junto a Hinata….

-que? Por que conmigo?-pregunto Hinata algo sobresaltada y sonrojada, estaba tan entretenida con una galleta con forma de aro en el centro que no había escuchado de que hablaban.

-pues…es tu novio no? Digo…eso parece…-dijo TenTen quien no sabia mucho de la familia Hyuga.

-NO! . hyyuuu que horrible!- dijo Hinata asiendo como si vomitara- que dices! Que no sabes que es mi primo?- todas se quedaron calladas, ya que nunca habían escuchado decir tantas palabras juntas a Hinata.

-ENSERIOOOOO!-dijo tenten sorprendida y feliz a la vez- como siempre se iban juntos…siempre te lleva a todas partes, y hasta los e visto agarrarse de las manos….

-bueno por que es sobreproctector…como un hermano…. Digo se que el clan Hyuga es grande y puede que hasta allá gente que no sea de mi familia pero Neji es mi hermano, en serio no te preocupes….

-wiii -.- menos mal….-dijo Tenten.-a hora ya estoy mas tranquila…

-no puedo creer que no lo supieras….aunque solo se parecen en los ojos… es entendible que no sepan que son familiares, no lo aparentan…Neji por una parte alto y atractivo, su tez es algo mas bronceada que Hinata, cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, y Hinata por otra parte pequeña, flaca, palida y cabello azul oscuro….-dijo Ino tomando otra galleta.

Hinata la miro con ojos llorosos y con puchero, todas miraron con una cara fulminante a Ino y fueron a consolarla.

-y con quien te sentaras Hinata? Con quien quieres? :3- pregunto Sakura con cara picara, cambiando de tema.

-eh….yo...bueno…no se….no sabría decir….digo…. ·/·

-con Naruto ovbio! –dijo Ino sonriendo hacia Hinata –YO QUIERO A…

-SASUKE ES MIOOO!- grito Sakura tan fuerte que Ino casi se cae para atrás.- tu tienes a tu novio Ino-pig no te olvides.

-ya lo se! Y lo quiero….solo pensé que seria interesante intentar trabar amistad con Sasuke! Pero no te preocupes…es todo tuyo…igual no iba pedir estar con el….

-y.. que tal te va con tu novio… Ino?-pregunto Hinata intrigada.

-Shikamaru? Bueno me va normal… ya sabes…es que a veces no lo entiendo…es tan… problemático….pero igual lo quiero ^^es la clase de chico que nunca me engañaría por nada del mundo…lo se ; ) aparte que no tiene tanta fama y no atrae a ninguna chica.

-bueno todo esta arreglado para el lunes entonces… en dos días nuestras vidas cambiaran! *-*!

…

Cuando el lunes llego, todos los alumnos de Konoha High School esperaban sentados a que llegara el avión, esperando a las instrucciones de sus profesores guías, El que hablo fue el Kakashi, vistiendo su típica mascarilla, como si estuviera enfermo.

-buenos días alumnos, perdonen las demora, es que me encontré…-todos lo miraron con la ceja levantada, sabían que mentía- bueno ya empezaré de una, nombrare a cada uno y se pondrán en el grupo que indique, ese serán sus compañeros en el vuelo y para cualquier otra cosa que hagamos. Mi ayudante los nombrara, es el que estará mas tiempo con ustedes guiándolos en New York ya que el vivió allá por un tiempo. Sai adelante.

Un chico tan pálido que casi tenia el mismo color que las paredes blancas del aeropuerto, el pelo negro lo llevaba corto pero lo suficiente como para taparle parte de la frente, tenia los ojos negros sin ningún rastro de expresión. – bien hola mi nombre es Sai y los estaré guiando en este viaje y en New York, Empesaré a nombrarlos:

Sakura haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki estarán en la primera fila de asientos.

Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shiro estarán en la que sigue,

Neji Hyuga, Ten Ten, y Rock Lee, luego

Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, y Chouji Akimichi,

… Y así continuo mientras cada uno se agrupaban en sus respectivos grupos, esos eran sus grupos en los respectivos trabajos que a veces les tocaba hacer en la High School, y pues cada uno ya se esperaban ese mismo grupo, Cuando Sai termino de hablar, dio las gracias con una falsa sonrisa sin emoción y luego dijo que el grupo puede variar una ves estando en New York. Luego se fueron ubicando en el avión.

En la primera fila Naruto estaba en la ventana, Sakura en el medio y Sasuke en el asiento que da al pasillo, en el de atrás Hinata se encontraba en la ventana y no podía dejar de ver el asiento de adelante donde Naruto se encontraba, Kiba que estaba en el centro no dejaba de molestar a Naruto por detrás por lo que Naruto se volteo y empezó a pelear con Kiba, Sakura trataba de decirle a Naruto que se quedara quieto, Sasuke escuchaba su ipod con sus audífonos grandes, tratando de separarse del resto, Hinata se sonrojaba cada ves que Naruto le decía que le pidiera a Kiba que lo dejara, Shiro por otra parte charlaba con Kurenai en el asiento de al lado, mas atrás Shikamaru charlaba con Chouji quien parecía muy feliz hablándole de las diferentes papitas que vendían en el avión, y Ino charlaba con Tenten que estaba en el puesto de adelante, Neji estaba en su mundo escuchando música, Ino y Tenten lo miraban de reojo, mientras ino hacia a tenten sonrojar, rock lee estaba hablando con su profesor favorito Guy. Sai estaba en la primera fila junto con Kakashi quien le daba instrucciones.

El vuelo fue largo y silencioso, cada uno hacia algo por su cuenta, la mayoría escuchaban música, otros dormían, como Naruto que estaba pegado de la ventanilla durmiendo, Sakura trataba de concentrarse en su lectura, Hinata miraba a Naruto mientras Kiba le hablaba de algo que no lograba entender.

"_este vuelo será largo y aburrido….-pensó Hinata deprimida al no poder estar al lado de Naruto"._

…..…..…..

Todos estaban reunidos en el lobby del Doubletree Times Square Hotel, Sai estaba enfrente de todos ellos esperando a que se calmaran y callaran lo cual al parecer no iba a suceder. Vestía ropa ligera ya que era verano, tenia una camisa de cuadros negra, y unos jeans. tenia los brazos cruzados y su cara completamente sin expresión, los vio a cada uno esperando a que lo notaran pero _"simplemente imposible". _

-es increíble…-hablo mientras nadie lo notaba.-que tenga que callarlos como si fueran bebes, niños pequeños…..

-quieres ayuda?- dijo Ino mirándolo muy de cerca con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa seductora, como vio que no respondia y la seguía viendo seriamente, se volteo a sus compañeros- OIGAN IDIOTAS!...el chico aquí esta tratando de hablar con ustedes y no puede porque son unos bebes…..callense!-volteo hacia Sai y lo mero con la misma forma que había echo antes, con una gran sonrisa- listo querido….todo para ti..

se fue a sentar junto con Sakura que la miraba con una ceja levantada, mientras Sai aun la miraba con las cejas levantadas por el asombro, algo que duró solo una fracción de segundo, todos estaban viéndolo a el esperando, la mayoría con cara de regañados. Sai les dio instrucciones y dividió todo el grupo en dos, uno que dirigiría el y el otro Kakashi.

-ok entonces.. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shiro, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji; Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee están conmigo y los demás están con Kakashi, síganme.- Sai se dio la vuelta y salio por el Hotel, todos se quedaron afuera apresiando el times square, buscando en donde se irían mientras Sai seguía Caminando.

-una…una pregunta…donde nos vamos?, la limosina, o el carro….donde esta?-pregunto Ino viendo a su alrededor sin encontrar ningún tipo de carro ni siquiera Taxi. Llevaba unos tacones super altos, su cabello suelto, unos lentes grandes, unos shorts blancos y una camiseta rosa que dejaba mostrar su cuerpo lo necesario como para que todos los hombres que pasaban se le quedaran viendo.

Sai simplemente la miro con cara de pocos amigos y siguió su camino, con eso contestaba todo, siguieron todos detrás de el dejando a una Ino pasmada atrás. _"ten….tengo que…caminaaar?"_

Llegaron, no tan rápido por culpa de Ino que se quejaba a cada rato y tuvieron que hacer como 10 paradas para que descansara, sakura iba junto a Sai, estaba super acostumbrada a caminar, por lo que llevaba el mismo ritmo que el, hablaron durante todo el camino sintiendo las fulminantes miradas que Ino le daba debes en cuando, Shikamaru tomaba la mano de Ino a veces pero iba tan lenta que no podía mantener su ritmo por lo que se iba adelante con Chouji. Su relación era muy extraña y en realidad casi nunca estaban juntos, nadie sabia si realmente eran pareja.

Llegaron a central Park, gigante y hermoso, Sai les dejo que pasearan por el como quisiera y que se reunirían hay mismo, que el los estaría esperando, tenían alrededor de 2 horas para caminar por el, aunque no pusieron hora fija de encuentro.

-yo me quedo aquí, no pienso caminar más.- dijo Ino con cara de enfado cruzando los brazos.

Sai la miro con los ojos entrecerrados (algo así ¬¬), para luego indicarles a los demás que ya podían irse.

-porque te pusiste tacones entonces?- pregunto Sai con cara de cansancio.

-nunca puedo dejar de usarlos aparte…solo traje tacones…y pensaba que andaríamos en carro….-dijo amargada.

-bueno pero yo caminare un poco por las afueras, dijo sacando un pequeño cuaderno y un lápiz de dibujo, se dirigió a una esquina y se sentó en el suelo y empezó a dibujar, Ino solo se le quedo viendo y miraba alrededor para ver si alguien lo veía raro, pero cada quien iba en su mundo. Así que decidió pararse al lado de el sin sentarse en el suelo.

"_que aburridooo – dijo suspirando."_

…..

Hinata caminaba por el parque era tan hermoso, llevaba una falda larga y blanca, una camiseta azul claro, y unas zapatillas, en verano todas las plantas se veían muy lindas, el clima era cálido "perfecto.." dijo suspirando, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba, alrededor habían muchas parejas, "que romántico" cerro los ojos mientras caminaba deseando poder tener eso, un novio, cuando de repente sintió como su pies se deslizaba y ella se iba hacia atrás pero antes de caer sintió como unos brazos fuertes la agarraba por la cintura, y la paraba otra vez, se volteo y vio nada menos que a Naruto sonriendo hacia ella mientras aun la sujetaba por la cintura. Llevaba una camiseta negra y unos shorts beige, dejaba ver sus brazos que eran mas formados de lo que ella se imaginaba. Su corazón latía a millón y se avergonzaba de ello por lo que desvió la mirada rápidamente, con miedo a que estuviera escuchándolo.

-ten mas cuidado, no puedes darte el lujo de fracturar tu cuerpo…bueno me refiero a que…seria un desperdicio…digo porque tendrías que quedarte en el hotel- dijo Naruto nervioso de repente. _"por que estoy tan nervioso…es Hinata solamente…"_-bueno ya puedes seguir con tu paseo te veías muy alegre….

-he…Naru…Naruto-kun…..si …me soltaras podría seguir…..-Hinata dirigió su mirada a las manos de Naruto que aun seguían sujetándola por la cintura.

-oh…lo siento.-dijo soltándola, algo sonrojado- bueno ya continua...-dijo alborotándole el pelo, poniendo esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella, Hinata sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir rápido y como se le bajaba la tensión al verlo sonreír de esa forma y al ser tocada por el, y luego lo único que vio fue oscuridad, sin antes sentir otra ves los brazos cálidos de Naruto.

Naruto la agarro antes de que se desmayara y callera al suelo, "otra ves paso, cada ves que estoy con ella por mucho tiempo se desmaya….porque…." "-Eres tonto!-Hablo una vos en su cabeza, a la cual llamaba kyubi, . es obvio…dejare que te des cuenta" "que! De que hablas?" pero la vos no se volvió a oir. "de seguro estoy loco…". La cargo en sus brazos ya que aun no se despertaba, la llevo a un asiento que estaba cerca del lago y la acostó hay. "se ve tan angelical….su piel… su respiración lenta y calmada como si estuviera soñando… sus labios rosa, sus pestañas largas….es tan…" Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y se paro enseguida "que diablos estoy pensando…." .Había estado raro desde aquel suceso que había tenido con la peliazul.

_Flash Back:_

_Se encontraban en el patio del colegio, alejados de los demás, lo había llamado tímidamente para que lo siguiera, se encontraba frente a el, su cabello recogido en un buen moño como siempre lo solía llevar, tenia una carta en su mano y se la entrego a el con una pequeña inclinación tapando su cara sonrojada con sus brazos inclinados hacia Naruto con la carta en la mano para que la agarrara. Extrañado la agarro con una gran sonrisa sin saber que contendría y luego levanto la cara de Hinata agarrándola del mentón para que lo viera, le dio las gracias haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas, y al ser tan pálida se notaba a simple vista, su corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta el lo podía oír, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue con la carta en la mano dejando a Hinata paralizada. Mas adelante ese día había llovido tanto que al volver a su casa vio que todo su bolso se había mojado dejando la carta completamente destrozada, sabia que la carta era, según sus amigos, de amor, pero aun no podía creerlo y con pena de contestarle o preguntarle que contenía simplemente al día siguiente le dio las gracias otra ves a Hinata sin que esta entendiera bien a que se refería. _

A lo lejos Kiba y Shiro venían caminando cuando vieron a Hinata desmayada en la banca y Naruto parado frente a ella sin saber que hacer, estos corrieron a su ayuda. Pero al llegar Naruto le explico lo sucedido, Kiba empezó a pelear con el y Shiro por otra parte trataba de despertar a Hinata gentil mente.

-¿qué le hicistes!- pregunto Kiba con enfado.

-no le hice nadaaa – se defendió Naruto nervioso, tratando de recordad que pudo haberle hecho, pero esto siempre le pasaba cuando se le acercaba mucho a Hinata ya era normal para el "en realidad hasta empieza a gus…."

-despierta Hinata…-dijo Shiro sacudiendo un poco el brazo de Hinata.

Hinata despertó y se sentó en la banca, vio a todos mirándola fijamente, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-que pas…-no termino la frase ya que se acordaba perfectamente de porque se había desmayado "la sonrisa de Naruto….sus brazos agarrándome….demasiado para un solo segundo…"-Ya estoy bien no se preocupen….

-segura…Hinata?-pregunto Naruto con preocupación.

-si no te preocupes….estoy bien.

"después de todo estoy en New York contigo…que mas puedo pedir…!" dijo en su Mente Hinata.

….

Estaba lista, se había preparado mentalmente para decírselo, "Inner: ESTAS lista! Vamos! FIGHTING!". Sakura lo podía ver, sentado en una banca mirando fijamente al lago. "siempre tan hermoso y pensativo…"suspiro la pelirosa. Estaba lista para confesar su amor a el, no había podido en el colegio ya que su club de fans siempre lo perseguían pero aqui solo estaban ellos dos, "solo nosotros dos…"pensó sonrojándose.

-puedes salir de ese árbol Sakura…..dime lo que vienes a decirme..-dijo volteándose dirigiendo sus negros y afilados ojos hacia ella.

Sakura salió asustada "siempre tan vigilante.." "Inner: HERMOSO…"-Bueno…..-empezó acercándose mas a el – yo quería….-Sasuke se paró de la Banca y la Miró fijamente- Sasuke yo desde hace tiempo…

-no tienes que decirlo…-dijo sonriendo fríamente, esa sonrisa que solo el podía hacer- has estado total y perdidamente enamorada de mi…-dijo apartándose un mechón negro de sus ojos, bajo la mirada a los verdes ojos de Sakura- te lo dire de esta forma…..-dijo acercándose a ella…-no soy el chico de nadie, pero soy de todas… no puedo estar solo con una, y menos con una nerd como tu…..-dijo cruzándose de brazos y apartando los ojos de ella.

Sakura se quedo petrificada, sabia de la reputación de Sasuke y las chisas de la high School, sabia que había herido y rechazado a cada una de ellas, pero nunca pensó que seria tan cruel y egoísta, "es como si…estuviera cubriéndose….como si no quisiera salir herido el….." .Pero la diferencia de ella y las demás era que ella no se dejaría ver llorar ante el "INNER: NOOO, no le dare la satisfacción".

-JA – JA – JA…. Valla que te crees gran cosa Sr. Uchiha….mas bien vine a decirte que tengo tu chaqueta, y que te la daré cuando lleguemos al Hotel….ya sabes para que no se enteren de que una NERD como yo la tiene….dañaría tu reputación ..¿no?- dijo tragándose las lagrimas.

Sasuke se quedo petrificado, no se lo esperaba la verdad. Siempre veía la forma en que ella y sus amigas hablaban en susurros cuando el estaba cerca y como se callaban y la miraban a ella y luego a el. Era la chica mas inteligente del Instituto, y el era el mas popular, y rico, "y problemático"…."no puedo estar con ella….de paso….no es mi tipo". Por eso la había rechazado tan cruelmente. "lo nuestro nunca funcionara…".

-bien….muchas gracias.-dijo dando la vuelta mientras se volvía a sentar.

….

bueno eso es todo por ahora!

Espero les guste y pues que entiendan que esta es mi segunda Historia….que la primera la hice años atrás y por eso no logre continuarla…..no me acuerdo mucho de ella….debo tener horrores ortográficos o.o…..

Pronto tendre el segundo cap….aunq aun ni lo empiezo….pero si veo que les gusta mucho lo hare en seguida ^.^..

Gracias por leerla!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2

Central Park.

Caminaba por el parque, buscando un lugar donde comer algo "demonios…que problemático…" dijo el chico mientras buscaba alrededor. "que aquí no comen….todo queda demasiado lejos….."dijo suspirando, un suspiro que se transformó en bostezo. Shikamaru, era el típico chico que simplemente no saldría con una chica porque simplemente "es muy problemático". En estos momentos salía con Ino a pesar de que no parecían novios, realmente le parecía atractiva, y pues la conocía desde que eran bebe por lo que fue fácil salir con ella, conocía sus gustos, y sus mañas, aunque no sentía un gran amor hacia ella. "AL FIN" dijo exclamando en su mente cuando por fin vio un carrito de perro calientes, se acerco corriendo empujando a una persona que llegaba al mismo tiempo que el " con esta hambre no me siento con modales…"pensó.

-he disculpa pero yo llegue primero- respondió una odiosa voz de mujer a su lado.

-no me importa yo llegue prime…-no termino la oración ya que al voltearse a ver de donde provenía la voz vio a una hermosa mujer, alta, bronceada, de cabellos dorados tirando a beige oscuro, unos ojos verde azules penetrantes y unos labios rojos, llevaba un vestido negro pegado que acentuaba sus caderas y sus …"Pechos….diablos que piensas…concéntrate…" se dijo-….-trato de articular palabras pero al parecer había quedado mudo.

-bueno supongo que no existen caballeros estos días….-dijo poniéndose detrás de el.

-señorito va a pedir o no?-pregunto el señor de los perros calientes.

-eh…si….claro…me da uno...no digo perdón…..pase usted primero….-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.-usted llego…primero.-dijo al fin.

-oh…bueno...ok- dijo la chica mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.- me da un agua por favor solo eso.

-todo por un agua….que problemático…..-dijo en voz alta shikamaru.

-ah bueno disculpa que cuide de mi figura….mi cuerpo no aguantaría comida chatarra- dijo señalando su cuerpo, aunque era innecesario.

-ah….-Shikamaru la miro fijamente a ella y a su cuerpo aunque retiro la mirada rápidamente mirando a un lado.

La chica obtuvo su agua y luego se fue dejando el vuelto atrás, shikamaru lo agarro y dejo la fila tratando de seguirla para dárselo "RAYOS..típico…ni siquiera le pude pedir su nombre ni nada…."dijo suspirando. Vio el pelo de la chica alejándose "será que corro…o mejor lo dejo así…"pensó mirando el vuelto "son solo 10 céntimos…"(en dólares se me hace mas fácil)…."mejor la sigo" se dijo a si mismo corriendo de tras de la chica tratando de alcanzarla.

-hey…espera…-dijo gritando haciendo que la gente y la chica se volteara "oh…parece propaganda de champú…"pensó cuando la chica volteo lentamente haciendo que la brisa moviera su cabello.

-oh eres tu…que quie….-callo cuando el chico le mostraba su mano.

-aquí esta tu vuelto…..no te lo llevastes…..-dijo shikamaru viendo como la chica se asombraba.

-oh muchas gracias….-dijo viendo el vuelto- son solo 10…..corriste detrás de mi solo por 10 cnts…..?

-eh…supongo…bueno…también por tu nombre…digo quisiera saber tu nombre…-dijo tartamudeando "dem…que me pasa…."

-oh….-dijo riendo bajito.- me llamo Temari….muchas gracias por todo eh….

-Shikamaru….mi nombre es Shikamaru…..

-Shikamaru…gracias….adios….-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

Shikamaru la vio alejarse, "Amo New York…oh cierto que tengo novia….Ino.."pensó sintiendo vergüenza de el mismo, había corrido detrás de una chica "una muy hot…" solo porque había dejado el vuelto y porque quería saber su nombre, "yo no soy así…." Dijo suspirando mientras seguía su camino devuelta a donde se encontraba el carrito de perro calientes, "misteriosamente perdí el apetito…" pensó cuando dejo al señor y se fue.

….

Neji se hallaba en una banca junto a Tenten, nunca pensó en ella de la misma forma que ella lo hacia con el, pero ahora que se encontraba junto a ella después de oír su confesión la miro fijamente haciendo que se sonrojara y bajara la mirada, un gesto que nunca había visto hacer, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. "que se supone que haga…." Vio los labios de la chica, pintados con un ligero brillo, sonrojándose, sintió de repente la necesidad de besarla pero cuando se proponía acercarse a ella un grito se escucho de lejos.

-Hey chicos como están!- Rock Lee corría hacia ellos muy feliz interrumpiendo el feliz momento privado que habían tenido por solo unos minutos.

-hola…..Rock-Lee….-Saludo Neji con odio.

Tenten solo lo miro fijamente sin siquiera saludarlo, su corazón aun latía fuertemente, Neji había estado apunto de besarla. Rock lee se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo muy importante pero ya era muy tarde.

-eh…..bueno….solo venia porque ya es la hora de volver….-dijo Rock Lee señalando su reloj.

Los tres se pararon y se encaminaron otra ves al camino. Caminaron lenta y calladamente, sin hacer comentarios, mientras Neji lanzaba furtivas miradas a Tenten quien le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa, luego Rock lee volteaba y le sonreía ambos, rompiendo el ambiente. Neji tomo de la mano a Tenten mientras continuaban el camino.

Vieron a lo lejos a Shikamaru y a Chouji quienes se acercaban a ellos y mas halla Todos los demás. Caminaron todos hasta la salida donde se encontrarían con Sai.

….

Sai dibujaba, y muy rápido, se ponía en una esquina y empezaba a sketchear a las personas sin que estas se dieran cuenta, luego se movía de lugar sin darle tiempo a Ino de que se sentara o de que llegara al lugar donde se hallaba. En una de esas Ino se le aproximaba mientras Sai se movía a su próximo encuentro cuando paro repentinamente haciendo que Ino chocara contra su espalda y perdiendo el equilibrio cayo al piso, rompiéndose el tacón. Sai suspiro, tratando de calmarse para luego voltear a verla en el piso, pero sin el mayor interés siguió su camino.

"·.·…..que…QUE LE SUCEDE…que no sabe tratar a una dama…." Se paro apoyándose de una silla, con dificultad trato de poner el tacón en su lugar pero lo que izo fue que se le terminara de caer, dejando el tacón en las manos de Ino. "T.T solo esto me pasa a mii…..T.T….." pensó dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas. Pero termino de ponerse en pie y se dirigió a Sai.

-HEY ¿que no sabes tratar a una dama?-dijo gritándole en voz alta haciendo que la gente volteara a verla.

-¿disculpa?- pregunto Sai mirándola sin expresión.

-como….como que disculpa…..te paraste de repente haciendo que chocara contigo, me cayera Y rompiera mi hermoso, mi hermoso y caro tacón.- dijo señalando a su pies.

-Primero…no te pedí que me siguieras, Segundo…tu te pusiste ese tacón, Tercero….no es mi culpa que seas tan torpe y despistada al punto de no poder frenar a tiempo…y Cuarto….mejor deja de gritar ya que te pones en ridículo…..mejor escondes ese Tacón roto que llevas en la mano….-dijo dándose la vuelta otra ves.

-·.· y que se supone que haga….que me quite el zapato?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-bueno puedes emparejarlo…-dijo soltando una risita.

-¿como?

Sai suspirando metió sus cosas en su bolso y la jaló hasta una banca que había cerca. La sentó haciendo que las miradas curiosas los siguieran, luego se agacho frente a ella le levanto el pie y sin pedir permiso le arranco el Tacón al Zapato de Ino, dejándoselo en las piernas, luego se levanto y volteando solo una ves le dijo "Vamos ya es hora de irnos…". Ino miro su zapato roto, luego los tacones y luego a Sai, quedando perpleja.

Sai ya se estaba cansando de aquella rubia, era todo lo contrario a el, tenia siempre algo que decir ante todo, se quejaba, se reirá, era demasiado egoísta, presumida y tenia muchos amigos de los cuales solo pocos eran verdaderas amigas, el en cambio era callado, solitario, y pues, no sentía nada, en verdad "literalmente no se que se siente sentir….."pensó.

A lo lejos vio a los chicos acercándose, ya habían pasado la s 2 horas máximas que le había dicho "puntuales….genial" dijo acercándose a ellos. Ino venia corriendo detrás de el, algo mas cómoda ya que los tacones se habían convertido en sandalias.

-bien chicos es hora de ir a almorzar, luego les daré tiempo para que vallan donde quieran, eso si a las 6 necesito que regresen al Hotel, para ir a cenar y luego pues…..

Todos se miraron, luego tendrían la noche para ellos, no era necesario decirlo, era obvio, y a pesar de que los padres hallan pedido extremadamente cuidado con respecto a las noches, ni los propios profesores podían impedirle a un grupo de estudiantes recién graduados salir de noche con sus amigos y amigas.

Todos siguieron a Sai, quien caminaba delante de todos sabiendo perfectamente aquellas calles tan conocidas, por las que había vivido tiempo atrás. Sakura iba a su lado, hablando y riendo ante comentarios que Sasuke no hallaba oír, pero "que me importa lo que hablen…" pensó volteando la mirada.

Sakura no se había fijado de las miradas furtivas de Sasuke y de Ino por otra parte que intentaba seguirles el paso aunque con dificultad. Iba tan emocionada hablando con Sai que al parecer era mas divertido de lo que se había imaginado, que simplemente no sentía las miradas de ambos hacia ellos. Por otra parte, Sai nunca se había reído tanto en su vida, y nunca le había contado tantas cosas de su vida a una persona desconocida, "Sakura realmente es de aquellas personas que llaman especial…"pensó recordando aquella palabra en el diccionario.

Cerca de ellos Ino no dejaba de mirarlos, sentía "celos….por el….por favor…"pensó mientras volteaba buscando a su novio pero se encontró a Sasuke mirando fijamente a Sakura "oh….inesperado…" pero Sasuke volteo la mirada rápidamente.

-me buscabas?-pregunto una cansina voz a su lado, asustando a Ino por unos segundos "cuanto odio esa voz…..¬¬" .

-sii te buscaba.-dijo volteando hacia el dándole un pequeño beso, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta pero al mirar al frente vio a Sai con los ojos fijos en los de ella. "rayos….. ·.·".

-que tal el parque…¿te gusto….. y tus tacones que le pasaron te veo enana? -_-.

-o.o lo notaste T.T I knew it…-dijo haciendo puchero "T.T" .-se me rompieron ¬¬ -dijo mirando en dirección a Sai.

-o que mal….-dijo sin realmente importarle.

-y…¿a ti? ¿qué tal?-pregunto notando como el chico se ponía nervioso de repente y se sonrojaba "que le sucede -_-u"

-eh….normal…en realidad nada fuera de lo común.-dijo mintiendo.-es un parque como cualquier otro….-"aparte de aquella hermosa y misteriosa chica que salió de la nada".

Atrás de ellos estaba Neji al lado de su prima Hinata, quien no dejaba de voltear hacia Naruto quien peleaba con Kiba aun por lo de Hinata, y Shiro al lado de estos tratando de hacerse el que no los conocía.

-Hinata-sama…..como te fue¿? Te gusto el parque.-trato de preguntarle Neji entre los gritos de Kiba.

-he bueno….-pero antes de poder contestar Naruto grito callando a la peliazul quien se sonrojo.

-BUENO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE HINATA SE DESMAYE ANTE MI PRESENCIA TODO EL TIEMPO…..a….aparte no le hice nada solo la tome del brazo para que no se caye…..-no pudo terminar la frase ya que todos lo miraban, y con todos se refería a TODOS.

Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la mirada al piso, "/" y Naruto al igual se sonrojo, "creo que exagere un poco la voz….. ". Neji volteo inesperadamente dejando a todos parados inmovilizados, sorprendiendo a todos mientras con solo una mano agarraba a Naruto por la camiseta y lo alzaba delante de el. Todos los miraban asustados al igual que Hinata quien estaba sorprendida y no hallaba que hacer.

-que…..fue lo que paso….si le pusiste o hiciste algo indebido a mi prima…-empezó Neji a decir entrecortadamente tratando de controlarse con una vena frotando en su frente.

-no…no le…no le hic...no le hice nada…t lo juro….-dijo Naruto asustado tratando de zafarse de su mano.

-Neji….Neji nii-san por favor suéltalo….el no me hizo nada…mas bien me salvo de una fuerte caída…-dijo tomando a su primo por el brazo, tratando de pedirle que lo bajara.

-Neji bájalo ya…..no te peles con el….-dijo Kiba a su lado.

-por lo menos no aquí en plena calle, llamas la atención de todos.-dijo Sasuke divertido viendo a su alrededor.

Neji lo dejo en el suelo, dejando a todos un poco mas relajados, todos iban a retomar su camino cuando un rayo amarillo se lanzo en la espalda de Neji tumbándolo al piso. Lo que sucedió luego fue que Naruo y Neji empezaron a pelear en plena calle, haciendo que todos alrededor los miraran asustados, Hinata se puso la mano en la boca asustada y todos simplemente tenían los ojos como platos.

-crees que no soy capas de defenderme ¿AHH?-pregunto Naruto cuando estuvo cara a cara con el Hyuga.

-que te sucede…..-dijo Neji haciendo caer al Rubio y se coloco en sima .-te lo advierto…..me vuelves a tumbar y esa será la ultima ves que oigas de mi….-pero no pudo continuar la frase ya que Naruto le dio un golpe inesperado en la barbilla haciendo que el chico callera hacia atrás.

-NO….no me importa lo que digas….hablare con ella cuantas veces me de…..-no pudo continuar ya que Neji le dio un golpe en la pierna, empujando hacia delante.

Hinata estaba al frente de este, y cuando Neji lo empujo Naruto tropezó hacia delante, maniobró con un solo pie y luego tropezó con alguien, quedando frente afrente, cara a cara, rozando unos labios suaves y cálidos. Naruto abrió bien los ojos y vio que enfrente de el estaba Hinata, la estaba besando, dejando a todos perplejos y a Hinata super sonrojada con los ojos lo mas abierto que pudo. Neji se paro al instante "rayos…." Pensó sabiendo bien que había sido su culpa. Naruto había quedado paralizado, "que labios tan suaves…."pensó. "que haceeees o/o separate…"pensó rápidamente separando los labios suyos de lo de los de ella.

No tenia palabras para describir lo que había pasado, tan rápido y repentino que la había dejado helada, paralizada, roja como un tomate, y sobretodo, con mariposas en el estomago "o.o". lo ultimo que supo fue que Naruto se separo de ella antes de echarse para atrás mientras caía en los brazos de su primo.

Todos vieron la escena tan rápido que solo le dio chance di mirar, como si fuera una serie. Todos reanudaron el paso una ves Hinata cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Neji quien la tuvo que cargar todo el camino hacia el restaurante donde iban y Naruto iba callado, tanto que todos volteaban a ver si estaba vivo, jamás había estado tan callado en su vida, sentía de ves en cuando la mirada de todos, e intentaban hablarle y este les respondía incoherentemente "y que se supone que hago::.." pensó "acabo de darme mi primer beso y con la persona menos esperada….y había sido…."pensó callando de inmediato, no había estado nada mal aunque solo haya caído en sus labios, pero, era Hinata, una de sus mejores amigas, y había sentido como quería mas, pero tuvo que apartarse al instante antes de que sus deseos se implementaran, "no enfrente de tanto publico…" pensó al instante.

Llegaron a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante cerca del Times Square. Entraron y allí había un chico cantando, su cabello rojo cubría su rostro, estaba tocando con la guitarra una canción que a los oídos de todas las chicas presentes era como un ángel cantado.

Breathe in for luck,

Breathe in so deep,

This air is blessed,

You share with me.

This night is wild,

So calm and dull,

These hearts they race,

From self control.

Your legs are smooth,

As they graze mine,

We're doing fine,

We're doing nothing at all.

My hopes are so high,

That your kiss might kill me.

So won't you kill me,

So I die happy.

My heart is yours to fill or burst,

To break or bury,

Or wear as jewellery,

Whichever you prefer.

…..

Seguía tocando, todas, Ino, Sakura, Tenten y hasta Hinata se sentaron cerca en una mesa que daba frente a el, y al lado todos los chicos se sentaron viéndolas con cara de no entender que podían verle, pero al parecer estaban como en un sueño, no podían ver a nadie mas. El chico cantaba hermoso, pero no solo era eso lo que les llamaba la atención sino su apariencia, como la de un Rockero, y su cabello rojo, "hermosoo" pensó Ino y Sakura a la vez.

El chico termino de cantar agradeció por los aplausos y se fue a sentar en una mesa cerca de la puerta, junto a el una chica comía junto a el. Estuvo unos segundos hay mientras tomaba un poco de agua y luego sacaba un viejo cancionero de guitarra, lo revisaba y luego se devolvía a el pequeño escenario y empezaba a tocar la guitarra y empezaba a cantar. Todas estaban embelesadas viéndolo.

-que tanto le ven?-pregunto Sasuke mirando la forma en que Sakura se sonrojaba cuando el chico la miraba de ves en cuando.

-celoso Sasuke¿?.-pregunto Naruto riéndose de el.

-mira quien habla….Hinata no lo quita la mirada.-dijo viendo como Naruto abría los ojos como platos.

-Hey déjenlas…-dijo Shikamaru.

-tu novia no deja de verlo tampoco que acaso no te molesta?-pregunto Sai mirándolo con interés.

-eh….no realmente….-miro hacia la puerta sin interés y vio a la chica del parque, sentada en la mesa donde hace unos minutos el chico había estado sentado. "oh la chica" pensó mientras su corazón se aceleraba.-realmente no me importa…..

-eh¿?- todos lo miraron con cara de interrogación pero siguieron la conversación ignorando a Shikamaru.

-no entiendo las relaciones humanas.-dijo Sai haciendo que todos lo miraran.-¿qué? Dije algo indebido ·.· ¿?.

-eh….ignorando ese comentario…..-dijo Neji volteando la mirada a Tenten quien en ese momento lo estaba mirando a el. Se sonrojo y sonrío tímidamente alejando la mirada.

-bueno que no van a atendernos….-dijo Kiba y Chouji a la ves, tenían hambre.

En la mesa de las chicas, Ino no podía que tal chico podría existir, era como si hubiera estado escondido en este pequeño bar. "escondiéndose o algo…" sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron así por un tiempo que a Ino le parecieron eternos. Hinata por otra parte ya no le parecía muy interesante aquel chico y volteaba a ver a Naruto quien la miraba con una ceja levantada "que….esta molesto…. ·.·" pensó nerviosa, luego recordó el beso…su primer beso, se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de el. Tenten por otra parte empezaba a ordenar comida ya que tenia hambre.

El chico termino de cantar la canción y luego dio las gracias otra ves. –hola muchas gracias chicas.-dijo dándoles una sexy sonrisa.- mi nombre es Gaara, Gaara Sabaku. –dijo presentándose.- no se ven de por aquí….

-eh no…. Somos de Japón .-se apresuro a decir Ino. –mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, ella es Sakura, Hinata y Tenten.-dijo señalando a cada una.

-mucho gusto chicas, estaré por allá cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman.-dijo sonriéndose mientras se iba a sentar en una mesa donde se hallaba una hermosa chica.

….

Gaara se sentó en la mesa junto con su hermana Temari quien lo veía con cara de pocos amigos. Gaara levanto los hombres como queriendo decir "que hice". Temari torció los ojos, y luego se paro, dejándolo solo.

-voy al baño ya vengo.-dijo retirándose de la mesa "que se cree….." pensó mirando la forma en que las chicas lo miraban "nunca cambia..". miro la mesa de al lado y hay, mirándola fijamente, se hallaba el chico del parque "que… o.o". siguió caminado volteando la mirada.

Se dirigió al baño sintiendo unos pasos tras ella, sabia que seria aquel chico, "que pretende", sonrió poco, le causaba risa que aquel chico se sintiera atraída hacia ella, después de todo "es solo un crio…. ". Se quedo frente a la puerta del baño de las chicas mientras sentía que el chico se paraba detrás de ella.

Shikamaru se apoyo de la pared viéndola por detrás, "es muy atractiva…." No sabia como había llegado frente a ella, pero hay estaba ya no tenia sentido retirarse, sabia que ella lo sentía detrás de ella, no era tonta, todo lo contrario "es toda una mujer….".

-que deseas pequeño….-dijo sonriendo atractivamente mientras volteaba solo el rostro haciendo que su cabello se apartara un poco de su espalda, dejando ver su escote.

No pudo articular palabra, se le hacia difícil en su presencia, por lo que solo se cruzo de brazos y la miro fijamente, sin decir nada.-ni idea…solo no puedo dejar de verte.

-es normal…después de todo soy una modelo famosa…-dijo riéndose ante la sorpresa del chico.-porque tanta sorpresa…¿?

-es que nunca te e visto en ningún lado en realidad.-dijo levantando los hombros.

-QUE…..-dijo volteándose mirándolo fijamente.

-que no te he….

-si ya escuche…en fin….. de donde eres¿? Del espacio…

Shikamaru no pudo aguantar la risa y cuando paro dijo-no…vengo de Japón.-dijo tratando se calmar la risa.-es solo que allá no eres famosa supongo….

-bueno ok….pero ….que deseas por que me sigues…..

-no se porque…. Supongo que quiero tu numero…ya es al segunda ves que te veo…

-bueno te diré algo…..si nos encontramos por casualidad otra ves…te daré mas que mi numero.-dijo esto susurrándoselo en el oído erizándole el cabello de la nuca a Shikamaru.

La chica lo dejo solo entrando al baño, luego cuando Shikamaru fue capas de movilizarse se fue a la mesa otra ves.

Las chicas discutían que hacer, ya que horita lo tenían libre para ellas, solo para ellas.

-bueno debemos de comprar ropa eso es seguro.-dijo Ino señalando sus zapatos rotos.

-y aparte esta noche tenemos la cena y…..bueno saldremos obvio.-dijo Sakura coincidiendo con Ino.

-bueno bien por ustedes….yo las acompaño pero definitivamente no…

-VIENES.-dijeron las tres chicas a Hinata quien se tuvo que tragar la palabra que iba a decir.

-ok.-dijo bajando la mirada.

-bueno yo ya me voy.-dijo Sai levantándose de la mesa.-ya pueden hacer lo que quieran…los veo luego.

-que harás?.-dijo Ino mirándolo a los ojos intrigada.

Pero otra ves la miro fijamente sin ninguna expresión y luego se fue siguiendo su camino dejándola otra ves sin respuesta. Cuando giro la mirada vio a Shikamaru viéndola fijamente, pero esta ves seriamente. Ino aparto la mirada rápidamente. Las chicas se pararon y se despidieron de los chicos en caminándose a las abarrotadas calles de New York. Mientras los chicos se quedaron en el restaurante un rato mas.

Mientras tanto las chicas caminaban por las calles.- hinaaaataaa…dinos….que tal tu primer beso¿?-pregunto Sakura mirando a la chica quien se sonrojo.

-eh…..yo…..bueno…-Hinata no podía articular una frase complete mientras pensaba en ese beso.

-que tal te fue a ti Sakura ¿no te le ibas a declarar a Sasuke?.-pregunto Ino.

-Pues a ese imbécil no lo quiero ver mas….me olvidare de el…empezare a conocer a otros chicos….no se….-dijo Sakura enfurecida.

-oh….no te fue muy bien entonces….-dijo Ino entre risas, pues Sasuke la había rechazado a ella primero.

-si pero no le di la satisfacción de llorar frente a el, ya vera….-dijo pensativa.

Se dirigieron primero que nada a una tienda de zapatos, donde Ino se compro unas sandalias, para poder caminar cómodamente, botando sus rotos tacones. Luego siguieron a la próxima tienda, una de puros vestidos a la moda. Ino y Sakura fueron las que empezaron a buscar ropa para Hinata y Tenten, ayudándolas a escoger algo que le quedara bien, y así hicieron para ellas. Luego de recorrer la primera tienda de pies a cabeza, todas entraron a los vestidores, saliendo cada minuto con un vestido diferente, obligando a Hinata a salir con aquellos vestidos.

-muy corto….y… y…..se me ven los brazos…-dijo poniéndose roja. Llevaba un vestido Rosa fuerte, sin mangas, y muy por encima de las rodillas.

-pero…realmente te resalta mucho por tu piel blanca..-dijo Ino un poco celosa. Viendo como los chicos volteaban a verla.

-Sakura es igual de blanca…que lo lleve ella….-dijo Hinata buscando a Sakura, quien en esos momentos salía con un vestido verde claro que era igual de corto.

-ah¿?-dijo cuando todas la miraron.-eh…no se quería algo mas impactante…-dijo viéndose en el espejo, era un todo de verde claro, como sus ojos, se veía muy cute, pero "INNER: quiero algo que impacte al Uchiha".

-bueno que tal si vamos a dos tiendas mas….si no encontramos mas nada para ti Hinata, te compras ese….es hermoso…..a parte a mi no me gusto nada.-dijo Ino entrando al vestidor.

-pero si todo le quedo hermoso ¿?- dijo Hinata confundida.

Ellas torcieron los ojos en dirección a Ino y encogiéndose de hombres se metieron a ponerse su ropa. Fueron a la siguiente tienda en la que Ino al parecer encontró el vestido de sus sueños, tenia un color morado, muy chillón, abombado en la parte de abajo, y tenia unas tiras en la parte de arriba. Realmente le quedaba bien. Tenten escogió uno muy sencillo de color rosa pálido, y luego siguieron a la ultima tienda en la que encontraron el vestido para Sakura. Era de color rojo, pegado al cuerpo, con un escote en la parte delantera, resaltaba la palidez de la pelirosa. Luego se devolvieron a la primera tienda en la que Hinata se midió otros vestidos, pero el único que acepto a comprar fue uno de color rosa, pero que tenia en la parte delantera de arriba un tejido, que le cubría el cuello y solo parte de los hombros. Después de satisfechas con sus vestidos fueron en busca de tacones, pasaron solamente por una en la cual encontraron los perfectos para cada una, y luego se dirigieron a comprar accesorios, y después a la peluquería (querían estar perfectas).

El resto del día lo pasaron tanto en la peluquería, como en una cafetería, y entre otros lugares mas que recorrieron, mientras tanto…

-Naruto….no creo que sea correcto….digo, hasta yo que busco problemas igual que tu no lo haría….-decía Sasuke esta ves serio.

-no lo harías porque no te atrae….-decía el rubio cruzándose de brazo molesto.

-escucha a Sasuke….-decía Shikamaru cansado.

-bueno se ve que su guardia es muy fuerte y aterrador.-dijo Sai concentrado en su lectura.

-ahhh tu también ¿?...-dijo Naruto esta ves suspirando y rindiéndose.-esta bien….tratare de no acercarme ni nada….tratare de ignorar…..de ignorarla….pero no aseguro que funcione…..-dijo serio por primera ves.

-creo que te entiendo….-dijo Sasuke mas para si mismo que para los demás, pues lo dijo en vos tan baja que no lo escucharon.

-has madurado Naruto.-dijo orgulloso Kiba.-yo no me resistiría a ella pues es hermosa….-dijo recordando su rostro dormido en el parque.

-GRACIAS…-grito Nauro molesto.

-bien ya silencio…..deberíamos irnos ya es algo tarde.-dijo Shiro devolviéndolos al mundo real.

-si es verdad…..aparte ya tengo hambre.-dijo Chouji aunque tenia unas papitas en la mano.

-ya veo porque Shikamaru esta tan flaco….con el a mi nunca me daría hambre…..-dijo Rock Lee molestando un poco a Chouji.

-bien…vámonos.-dijo Sai parándose, todos lo siguieron.-Sasuke bienes o no¿?-pregunto Sai sonriendo falsamente, como siempre lo hacia.

"cuanto odio esa sonrisa….¬¬" pensó mirándolo con mala cara "odio que me digan que hacer…" pero sin mas remedio se paro y lo siguió, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la cara de Sakura cuando el la rechazo, "sus ojos se veían dolidos, eso es algo que no pudo ocultar…". Sasuke era hijo de Mikoto y Fugako Uchiha, familia encargada de la policía en Konoha, y era un clan que había sufrido de la perdida de casi todos, tiempo atrás, dejando solo a los dos hermanos, herederos de la policía, y ambos eran los mas deseados por las chicas, y por eso mismo, sabia que, siendo Sakura una chica tan inteligente, aplicada, y con un gran futuro por delante, no quería arruinarle su camino, ya que el era el mas deseado, el mas rebelde y problemático de toda la aldea, y en ves de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano, siendo policía, y manejando toda la empresa que su padre le había dejado, se dedicaba a causar problemas, corriendo mas de lo debido, comiéndose la luz roja, y cosas como esa "no quiero ser el esclavo que mi papa fue…" esa era su excusa. "simplemente me siento como si la corrompiera…"pensó Sasuke, " y es que de todos los chicos, porque tenia que buscarme a mi ¿?".

Se dirigieron a la salida, y caminaron de vuelta al Hotel, y es que todo quedaba relativamente cerca, la mayoría caminaba, tomaba el metro (tren, sudway, underground), o tomaban taxi, y/o autobuses.

Todos se encontraban ahora, por fin en sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales quedaban en el mismo piso, Ino y Sakura estaban en una, Shikamaru y Chouji en otra, Tenten y Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, Neji y Rock Lee, Kiba y Shiro, y Sai con Kakashi en otra. Tomaban un descanso, ya que en una hora volverían a salir a cenar, y luego lo que mas estaban esperando, saldrían solo los jóvenes a uno de los clubs mas populares de New York.

…

-Ino…dime…¿cómo te va con Shikamaru?-pregunto la pelirosa cuando salió del baño.- últimamente no hablan mucho…..

-lo se…..no se que pasa…-dijo erizándose al recordar la mirada que le había hecho Shikamaru cuando la cacho mirando a Sai.

-oh…..odio a los chicos…..excepto a Sai-kun….-dijo sonriendo Sakura de forma un poco gafa.-digo…..el gracioso, divertido, y sabe mucho, a recorrido muchos lugares…en comparación con Sasuke-kun….que es un idiota, serio, presumido, odioso, sarcástico, y ….esa estúpida sonrisa que hace cuando cree que tiene la razón…..-paro cuando se acordó de esa condenada sonrisa que tanto odiaba, y a la ves no podía dejar de ver.

-si se nota que no te cae bien.-dijo Ino torciendo los ojos.-pero no creo que hables del mismo Sai que conocemos…..el que yo conozco es un antipático, sin sentimientos.-dijo Ino cerrando la puerta del baño fuertemente.

"o.o ok…:"pensó Sakura mientras empezaba a arreglarse.

…

Hinata estaba acostada en la cama con la toalla puesta, acababa de salir del baño, y tenten acababa de entrar, pero estaba en un transe mientras se enrollaba su largo cabello en el dedo, "no puedo creer que paso…."pensó la peliazul sonrojándose ligeramente recordando el beso. "definitivamente me le volveré a confesar, esta ves en su rostro…..quizás sea diferente esta ves…."dijo sonriendo. Cuando de pronto la puerta sonó. "quien será…..o cierto el agua que le pedí a la señora de limpieza…" dijo parándose rápidamente, abriendo la puerta sin preguntar quien era, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos grandes ojos azules.

Naruto estaba ante ella con los ojos sorprendidos paralizado al ver Hinata ante el, y tan solo con una Toalla, "dem…..creo que me equivoque…. ·/·". Hinata se puso como un tomate y empezó a hiperventilar, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir, se puso una mano en su pecho tratando de calmarlo.

-que….que…quii….quier…res….-pregunto Hinata tratando de completar la frase sin éxito.

-lo siento…yo….me equivoque de habitación.-dijo sin poder dejar de verla, "rayos….siempre lo empeoro…"

-oh…..-Hinata cerro la puerta de un portazo dejando a Naruto del otro lado sorprendido. "dios….dios….dios….." Hinata salió corriendo a cambiarse "me ha visto…bueno…..con toalla…..pero…por dios…..que hago a hora…." Pensó sin saber como mirarlo a la cara otra ves.

-HINATA…..QUIEN ERA¿?-pregunto Tenten desde el baño.

-eh….na….na….Naru….to…-dijo cayendo desmayada en la cama ya cambiada.

…

"o.o…." Naruto no podía creer lo que había visto "dios…..estoy muerto…."pensó, aun sentía su corazón demasiado acelerado, y sentía como estaba rojo y la imagen de Hinata aun estaba en su cabeza y no se borraba. "que hago….tengo que sacarla de mi mente…"pensó dándose pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza, "no puedo enamorarme de ella…ya me lo han advertido….y hoy lo experimente….." "aunque…no esta mal…."pensó otra vos en su interior, "que dices…..no no y no" dijo dándose golpecitos mas duros. Aun seguía afuera con la vista a la habitación de Hinata, "es hermosa….."pensó sonrojándose aun viendo la imagen en su cabeza, el cabello mojado a un lado de su hombre descubierto su piel blanca, ese olor a lavanda que siempre llevaba, su pequeña toalla blanca cubriéndole lo necesario, y dejando ver lo suficiente, "gracias a dios….sino estuviera muerto…" "pervertido" pensó la otra vos. Se dio golpes contra la pared que daba a su habitación.

-que haces dode ¿?- dijo una vos detrás de el.-¿quieres ayuda?-dijo Sasuke divertido.

-Sasuke! No te sentí…y no necesito ayuda…-dijo abriendo la habitación.

-no supongo que no…eres lo suficiente idiota como para pegarte tu mismo.-dijo riéndose en vos muy alta.

-callate…me voy a bañar primero…..-dijo metiéndose a la ducha.

Sasuke quedo solo en la habitación.

…

-bueno creo que ya estas lista Hinata.-dijo Ino cuando la terminaba de maquillar.

-oh wow…..gracias.-dijo Hinata viéndose en el espejo, llevaba una pintura roja en los labios, las mejillas rojas y las pestañas resaltadas de negro.

-pareces otra persona….y todo gracias a mi-dijo tocándose el hombro orgullosa de ella misma..-bien frentona, vienes o no¿?

-¬¬ ok ino-pig…aunque yo puedo sola con esto.-dijo sin saber muy bien que agarraba, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse tanto como Ino lo hacia.

-ven..-dijo haciéndole señas para que se sentara.

Sakura se sentó y se dejo maquillar por la experta, mientras Hinata y tenten se terminaban de arreglar. El tiempo paso rápido, por lo que al terminar todo, se vieron en el espejo, tomándose unas cuantas fotos, y luego bajaron al lobby, todos los chicos las estaban esperando, incluso el rosto del salón, el grupo que estaba con Kakashi. Todos voltearon de inmediato, incluso las chicas del otro grupo, con una envidia que se notaba a lo lejos, los chicos todos sorprendidos. Las 4 chicas tomadas de la mano se acercaban a ellos.

-pueden apurarse, ya llevamos 10 minutos esperando por ustedes. –dijo Sai odiosamente dirigiendo su mirada a Ino

-lo sentimos Sai, vamos.-dijo Sakura separándose de las chicas y tomando el brazo de Sai, alejándose hacia una gran limosina.

-ohh al fin….-dijo Ino aliviada al ver donde se irían.

-HINA…Tenten…..te ves…..eh….hola…..-dijo Neji nervioso cuando vio a tenten tan maquillada y arreglada, era la segunda ves que la sorprendida.-te ves hermosa. –dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela dejando a Hinata sola, aunque muy sonriente al ver a su primo tan nervioso. Ino ya estaba con Shikamaru, al parecer discutían.

-vamos Hinata…-dijo una vos seria de tras de ella. "Shiro…"-Kiba vienes con nosotros no¿?.

-obvio que pretenden dejarme solo¿?-dijo tomando el otro brazo de Hinata haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.-te ves bella por cierto.- dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-gracias….-dijo volteando hacia delante viendo a Naruto recostado de la limo, viéndola directamente, con expresión de pocos amigos "porque me ve asi….esta molesto…."pensó.

Todos se montaron en la limo, dejando a Naruto el ultimo en montarse, en la parte mas cercana de la puerta, estaba molesto evidentemente, aunque no era el único, Sasuke a su lado estaba furioso, viendo en dirección a la pelirosa "quiere provocarme…"pensó al ver el vestido que traía. "aparte de ese vestido rojo…..esta hablando con ese Imbécil….". Naruto lo miro, sabiendo lo que pensaba, pero no lo culpaba, su media hermana estaba muy hermosa esa noche, y con otro chico, que se parecía a una versión mas amable de Sasuke, solo que mas pálido. "no lo culpo por sentirse así….."pensó volteando su rostro a la peliazul, que en estos momentos se reía por una broma que kiba le acababa de decir quien la miraba de pies a cabeza disimuladamente, al otro lado de Hinata, Shiro la miraba, pero con una extraña expresión de tristeza que no logro descifrar, al ver otra ves a Hinata su mirada se topo con la de el, haciendo que ella se sonrojara una ves mas, "esa condenada mirada…." Pensó tratando de controlar su corazón que latía muy duro al ver esos ojos, y sus labios y por sobretodo esa expresión que ponía cuando se sonrojaba. Aparto la vista a la ventana viendo la enorme ciudad.

Mas atrás de la limosina, una pareja discutía muy por bajito tratando de no llamar la atención.

-bueno ok, admito que me llama la atención pero créeme es un odioso, no volveré a verlo ni preguntarle nada.-dijo dándole un beso sorpresa a Shikamaru.

-ok Ino…..te creo….que problemático…..-dijo suspirando.

Se acurrucaron juntos mientras esperaban a llegar a la cena, ya felices y reconciliados. Y delante de ellos Sai volteo sigilosamente a ver a la pareja y torciendo los ojos "no entiendo a las chicas", miro otra ves hacia delante enfrascándose otra ves en la conversación que tenia con Sakura, "es tan…como le dicen…ocurrente!" pensó riéndose otra ves de un comentario de Sakura.

-eres demasiado Sakura-chan…..-dijo mirándola sonriendo.

-gracias…-dijo sonrojándose un poco.-tu también eres gracioso, nadie se había reído de mis chistes…..bueno…nadie los había entendido en realidad….

-es que no entienden tu inteligencia.-dijo volteando hacia Sasuke encontrándose con su mirada, sonrió pedantemente, sabiendo que el odiaba esa sonrisa, "me odia" dijo riéndose odiosamente haciendo que Sasuke se enfureciera mas aun. Sakura volteo hacia donde Sai miraba y se encontró con la mirada de sasuke fijamente en ella.

"esta será una noche interesante no crees" pensó Sakura "inner: definitivamente que si Sakurita…." Respondió otra vos en su interior.

…

bueno eso fue todo por ahora!

Gracias Tiyo! Por darme el primer review de mi Historia! Espero te guste este cap.

Que pasara luego…..durante la noche…..

La Canción que canto Gaara :3 es de Dashboard Confessional- Hands Down por si están interesados en escucharla :D….esa misteriosa aparición no será la única….. ^.^

Bueno sin mas que decirles…. Me despido hasta el next episode!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

In the Party…

Después de haber llegado al restaurante, comieron en silencio, y mas que silencio era como si alguien hubiera muerto, en excepción de la mesa donde Kakashi y su grupo estaban, en la mesa de Sai, solo se dedicaban a comer, y a lanzar miradas entre ellos, sin saber que decir, por lo que preferían quedarse mudos. Comieron rápido y luego se despidieron de los profesores, que también habían ido con ellos. Luego todos los chicos y chicas se fueron a la limosina y se fueron. Camino a la discoteca mas famosa de New York.

Llegaron al poco tiempo y se dirigieron a la entrada, ya tenían entradas apartadas, y sin ningún problema los dejaron entrar a todo el grupo, mientras la gente de la cola lanzaban quejas y gritaban al señor de la entrada quien los ignoraba.

Adentro la música alta hacia que no pensaras en nada mas que bailar, las luces te mareaban al punto de ignorar a la gente, y todo el espacio estaba hecho como para olvidarse del mundo y quedarse hay hasta que tu cuerpo no pudiera mas. Las luces, la decoración, los colores, "perfecto" pensaron la mayoría del grupo quien se disperso al instante. Ino llamo al grupo de Sai, y los dirigió hasta un lugar un poco mas apartado, adentro la música se escuchaba solo un poco mas baja, y era en una esquina, un largo asiento blanco recorría la pared y una pequeña mesa del mismo color estaba en el centro.

-AQUÍ NOS QUEDAREMOS.-dijo Ino hablando con todos.

Chouji entro junto con Rock Lee y se sentaron en el asiento, Shiro se perdió, Kiba y Naruto ya bailaban como dementes, y Neji y Tenten estaban sentados muy juntos en una esquina del sofá. Shikamaru e Ino se fueron a la pista de baile, Hinata al parecer también había desaparecido, y Sakura se fue al bar junto con Sai a pedir algo de tomar.

-pensé que eras una nerd….los nerd no van a bares a tomar.-dijo esa condenada vos que tanto la atormentaba en sueños.

-la gente cambia Sasuke Uchiha.-dijo Sakura volteando a verlo.-no ves.-dijo señalándose.

-si es un poco difícil…..ignorarlo.-dijo Sasuke sonriendo atractivamente.

-que quieres Sakura¿?-pregunto Sai sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke.

-he…..

-que tal un vaso de agua o leche quizás….-dijo Sasuke parándose muy cerca de Sakura y Sai.

-SASUKE….-grito Sakura molesta.

-bueno por favor otro mas de lo que le pedí.-dijo tomando su bebida y ofreciéndosela a Sakura, quien la tomo amablemente.

-que no sabes que no debes de aceptar bebidas de personas extrañas? Y mas estando en una disco?

-cállate Uchiha, el no es un extraño.

-lo acabas de conocer y ya lo llamas amigo? Y de paso, ahora soy Uchiha y no Sasuke-kuun.

-algún problema conmigo Sasuke?-pregunto Sai con aquella falsa sonrisa.

-NO….ninguno.-dijo retirándose y sentándose lejos de ellos.

-que le sucede?-dijo Sai con el seño fruncido.

-ni idea…..-dijo Sakura esta ves viéndolo con detenimiento, tenia una bebida en su mano y se le veía algo triste y enojado.

-ven vamos a sentarnos.

Dijo agarrando a Sakura, sacándola de su ensoñamiento y dirigiéndola hacia donde se encontraba el asiento. Sasuke los siguió con la mirada, pendiente de donde se sentaban, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su otro lado, con una cabellera demasiado rojo chillón para su gusto, sintió que le hablaba sin parar pero el solo podía ver Sakura, con ese vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo y su cabello recién planchado, "nunca la vi tan arreglada" pensó, sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

-he….Sasuke-kun! Respóndeme….-dijo la molesta vos a su lado.

-que? Quien eres?-dijo viéndola esta ves.-¿qué quieres?

-o.o…soy….soy….Karin…..de tu club de fans….hemos hablado antes…..y….

-ah.-fue lo único que contesto y volvió a ver hacia Sakura sin escuchar a Karin, dejándola hablando sola otra vez.

Karin, la chica creadora del club de fans de Sasuke Uchiha miraba con odio a la pelirosa, quien lucia despampanante, mientras ella con sus anteojos, y su vestido sencillo, se veía "como neerrddd T.T" pensó la chica mientras lanzaba una mirada a Sasuke quien no dejaba de verla "HUUUYYY LA ODIO", trato de llamar su atención otra ves pero sin éxito, ya que el chico estaba hipnotizado viendo a Sakura "la convertiré en mi enemiga!" pensó con detenimiento haciendo que unas cuantas personas voltearan a verla como si estuviera loca, le toco el hombro a Sasuke para que se volteara pero lo que causo fue que le lanzó sin querer su bebida encima de el, quien la miro con odio, y se paro del asiento. Karin había quedado paralizada, "trágame tierraaa….!".

-Q…QUE….QUE TE SUCEDE! ¬¬ -grito Sasuke enojado.

-OHHH POR DIOS…..lo LO SIEENTOOO!. mientras se iba corriendo al baño avergonzada y llorando.

Sasuke sin mas remedio se tuvo que ir al baño a limpiarse un poco el pantalón que había quedado empapado de aquella bebida demasiado dulce para su gusto, según olfateo. Luego se fue y llego al bar otra ves, esta ves concentrándose en otra cosa, "tengo que reaccionar! Deja de ver a la pelirosa". Pensó viendo a su bebida, tratando de pensar en la música y no en ella, "quizás deba bailar con alguien mas" pensó sonriendo "soy atractivo atraigo a muchas…..pero…pero que demonios piensas? "pensó poniéndose una mano en la frente "últimamente estoy irreconocible….".

Karin estaba en el baño, tratando de pensar que hacer a hora "oh dios…me….me odiaraa! T.T" pensó apoyándose la pared. "que hago! Todo por esa idiota de Sakura! La odio….la odio….la o…". Callo en su mente ya que sintió que alguien entraba al baño, se acomodo y volteo a la puerta y quien no mas, era Sakura entrando por ella, se vio en el espejo, se arreglo un poco el peli "momento perfecto…".

-oh…..HOLA Sakura.-dijo Karin parándose cerca de ella.

-Hola….he….tu-dijo Sakura sin recordar exactamente quien era la chica.

-KA….Karin….mi nombre es Karin! E estudiado contigo todo el tiempo, soy la Jefa del Club de Fans de Sasuke Uchiha, y vengo a informarte.-dijo jalándola por el brazo y poniéndola contra la pared.-QUE si te atreves A tocar, besar, tan solo MIRAR a nuestro Uchiha, a nuestro precioso Sasuke-Kun, todas, YO y todas las demás del club TE aremos todo el resto de tu vida Miserable, y no creas que porque nos acabamos de graduar eso pueda cambiar…

-jajajajaja…..-Sakura salio de su shock y empezó a reírse.-eso era…..yo…con el Uchiha…-dijo entre risa.-antes me gustaba, como el resto de ustedes pero ya no lo quiero, no tiene nada especial, es X…odioso, egoísta, y demás.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-oh….igual vi la forma en que te miraba, y creo en que…igual te puede gustar, no es algo que se valla fácilmente de tu corazón Frentona!.-dijo poniendo un dedo en la frente de Sakura.-oh so…no importa que hagas con tu look, siempre serás la nerdsita enamorada de Sasuke, persiguiéndolo y tratando de llamar su atención.

-ya va….hablas de mi o de ti….¿? -.-…

-oh a hora eres graciosita eh?

-karin ya para….no voy tras de el creeme…es mas…- "perdón Sai…".-estoy saliendo con Sai…

-oh…..OH…oh…ok….entonces lo siento…deberás.-dijo cambiando completamente de personalidad, incluso sonriendo.

Sakura la miro completamente extrañada, se aparto de ella se arreglo un poco mas, y luego se despidió saliendo del Baño, completamente confundida "que chica mas rara…."pensó "INNer: no te dejes caer por eso chica…..ella se ve…..peligrosa…". Sakura se fue ha donde Sai estaba. Miro a su alrededor, y hay entre la multitud vio a Sasuke quien la miraba muy fijamente. "o.o….que le sucede a hora….primero me rechaza y ahora no deja de verme…..¿? bipolar….." pensó torciendo los ojos concentrándose otra ves en Sai.

…

La música sonaba fuerte, y Naruto no paraba de bailar, vio que una chica guapa lo miraba y se le acercaba lentamente mirándolo a los ojos, el chico se ruborizo un poco viendo a su alrededor, pero la chica iba era hacia el, era guapa, pero no su estilo, "demasiado falsa para mi gusto…"pensó pero antes de pensar en apartar la vista ya la chica estaba a su lado y empezaba a bailar sensualmente con el, pegándosele excesivamente demasiado para su gusto, pero sin poder apartarla no tuvo mas remedio que seguir su paso, aunque apartándola un poco, "ya me la quitare de encima…..KIBAA donde estas cuando te necesitaaan" pensó, ya que minutos atrás estaba con el a su lado fastidiándolo.

Hinata estaba sentada con Shiro en el bar, quien le había ordenado una bebida con poco alcohol. "siempre cuidándome…" dijo sonriéndole mientras la aceptaba. Estaban apartados de todos, Hinata con la mirada buscaba a cierta personita que no paraba de bailar, pero cuando lo encontró, vio que bailaba con una chica, con un vestido muy corto, y de cabello rubio como el, que se le acercaba mucho al rubio y bailaban provocativamente, no lo dejaba de tocar por todas partes a pesar de los intentos del chico por apartarla. No era el momento correcto para verlos ya que la chica se le abalanzo (totalmente borracha…) y le dio un beso a Naruto quien se quedo pasmado y la aparto justo cuando Hinata se encontraba con los ojos de Naruto, y volteaba rápidamente con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos. "oh….dios…." pensó la chica "es solo un beso….no significa nada…"pensó tratando de quitarse la tristeza de encima.

-Hinata paso algo…..-pregunto Shiro confundido al ver las lagrimas de la chica.

-no….nada…señor….puede ponerle mas alcohol a esto….parece agua…..no mejor deme algo mas…...-dijo dejando a Shiro con la boca abierta.

-que tal.., _"sex on the beach"_?-pregunto en señor del bar acercándose a ella.

-ehhh ¿coo…coomo?-pregunto Hinata sonrojándose al tope, pensando algo totalmente diferente.

-eh…sex on the beach….la bebida ¬¬ ….-dijo lentamente para que entendiera.-bueno aunq si quieres lo otro no pongo resistencia

-eh….solo la bebida…gracias…..-dijo nerviosamente desviando la mirada.

-eh Hinata-chan….no creo que sea buena idea que….

-SILENCIO…..digo…..es… es hora de que empiece a comportarme como una adolescente…..y estoy de humor.-dijo volteando al rubio quien esta ves esta justo detrás de ella, lo que izo que su corazón diera un salto horrible.-Na…..na….naruto-kun….. co..como llegaste hasta aquí…si estabas…por….por allá….

-no te tomaras nada Hinata…aparte que es eso de que "estas de humor"¿?-pregunto mirándola con una ceja levantada.-no eres esa clase de chica….noo permito que….

-bueno no te importa….veo que estas muy ocupado haciendo amigas…..ve no te preocupes por mi…..yo…yo estoy bien aquí….con shiro y con mi bebida…-dijo dándose la vuelta tomando su bebida de un solo trago.-otra por favor.-dijo dejando a Naruto a Shiro y a el bar tender sorprendidos.

-sabes que….la aparte justo después de que voltearas.-dijo Naruto muy bajito cerca de la oreja de la peliazul, haciendo que se erizara, sintiendo sus labios y su aliento en el rostro.-no te pongas celosa…no quiero a ninguna chica….y trato de…..hacerme creer que no debo estar contigo…-dijo haciendo que esta se volteara sonrojada.-bueeno ya quiero ver hasta donde llegas.-dijo esto ultimo en vos alta apartándose de la chica.

-porque…porque no quieres…...como que…..-dijo hablándole en el oído ("la única forma de hablar"), acercándose a el sin concretar ninguna de sus preguntas. "como que tratando de no quererme…tan…..tan X soy?".

-por que….eres Hyuga y eso…..ven un momento…-dijo jalándola por el brazo mientras la arrastraba de por toda la disco, tratando de llegar a un lugar mas apartado de hay, dejando solo a Shiro que aun seguía sorprendido, hasta llegar a un lugar afuera donde habían gente fumando.- veras….. mis amigos me han dicho que porque eres de la familia Hyuga…..bueno que….eres intocable..-"aunque eso me hace desearte mas…..." pensó aunque se quito ese pensamiento rápidamente de su cabeza.

-oh…..claro…típico…..-dijo entristeciéndose.- siempre me pasa….por eso no tuve amigas hasta horita…todos con miedo de hablarme…..solo por mi apellido….y con los chicos bueno….-dijo desanimándose mas aun.

-bueno….. si tu primo da miedo imagínate tu padre…...-dijo mientras se le erizaba la piel tan solo pensarlo.

-bueno si no quieres por miedo….entonces te lo hago mas fácil Naruto….no te preocupes por mi….veo que no te gusto…..lo suficiente…..-dijo Hinata un poco enojada "igual que los demás…." Pensó.

La chica se alejo de el dejándolo muy sorprendido y con las palabras en la boca, y se alejo con agilidad llegando hacia donde Shiro estaba, pidió otra bebida diferente, otro coctel, y se la tomo también rápido como si fuera agua, mientras Shiro a su lado trataba de controlarla sin mucho resultados, mirando con odio al Bar tender quien estaba feliz al lado de la chica sirviéndole toda clase de bebida, "nadie me había pedido esa antes" decía cada ves que la chica le decía que le trajera la mejor que hacia.

-no….no creo que deberías tomar tan rápido….no estas acostumbrada….además se nota que no todas te agradan…...-dijo viendo la expresión de la chica cada ves que se tomaba una que otra bebida que no era de su agrado.- bueno ya que no me haces caso….dime…..que te pasa…

-tu sabes que me pasa….eres el único que me entiende…..digo….Neji simplemente no se puede hablar con el…..Hannabi no esta aquí…Kiba es…..bueno tu sabes…..y mis amigas tendría que explicarles para que me entiendan…..contigo no es necesario.-dijo sonriendo viéndolo a los ojos, Shiro, siempre serio, y callado, sabia mas de ella que incluso ella misma.

-si te entiendo….Hinata…..olvídalo.-dijo volteando la mirada concentrándose en su bebida.

-es muy…tonto…..y….nunca se arriesgara…..verdad….-dijo viéndolo con tristeza reflejada en el rostro…

-sabes…-sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir.-tu para mi…eres….

-especial lo se…tu mejor amiga…igual que tu eres mi mejor amigo…

-eh….si bueno….eso.-dijo Shiro "no es el momento aun…".

Hinata siguio tomando y tomando, mientras charlaba con Shiro, quien trataba de controlarla sin éxito, hasta que todo la disco y el bar empezó a darle vueltas en la cabeza "por…porque….."dijo soltando unas cuantas lagrimas, cuando recordó lo que Naruto le había dicho. "no me quiere….". pensó tristemente, tanto que su corazón empezó a dolerle mucho, lo que hizo que la chica se agarrara a su pecho fuertemente, tratando de que no le doliera mas de lo debido. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y como sentía que las lagrimas empezaban a caer, sin poder evitarlas.

Shiro la miraba con intensidad, sabia que estaba enamorada de Naruto pero el era demasiado cobarde e inocente como para llegar a estar con una chica de una familia tan problemática como los Hyuga "jamás se arriesgara.." pensó mirándola con tristeza "si tan solo pudiera…hacerte feliz…" pensó mirándola, la amaba desde hace tiempo, pero sabia perfectamente que era un amor no correspondido. Alzo la mano y le limpio las lagrimas que caían por su mejilla, le ofreció sus brazos y su hombro, y sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se lanzo en ellos llorando con intensidad. "-calma….calma…todo estará bien Pequeña" susurro tan bajo que Hinata no lo escucho, pero al parecer se empezó a calmar un poco mas.

Hinata se sentía muy bien en sus brazos, eran cálidos, no tanto como con Naruto, pero era agradable, "gracias Shiro…."susurro Hinata.

…

"oh hay esta el chico otra ves….." pensó la chica sorprendiéndose. "esta ves no puedo ignorarlo, ya es la tercera ves que me lo encuentro….pero quien es esa chica..¿?" lo vio junto a una chica alta, blanca, de cabello largo rubio, bailaban muy pegados uno del otro "oh….es su novia ·.·" pensó al verla besarse con el "eso no me parara…"con una sonrisa malévola se acerco a su hermano Gaara quien estaba a su lado viéndola con cara de no entender que pensaba.

-que pasa…¿?

-ves a ese chico de hay….-dijo señalando a Shikamaru

-aja….-dijo mirando a la chica.

-bueno necesito que apartes a su novia de el…..veras…es la tercera ves que me lo encuentro y digamos que…me atrae un poco…..quiero que apartes a su novia de el para tener un momento de privacidad con el.

-o comprendo.-dijo sonriendo también maliciosamente.

Gaara se paro y se acerco sigilosamente a la pareja, colocándose un poco alejado de ellos, pero en una posición perfecta para que la rubia lo notara "o.o el chico del restaurante" pensó Ino sonriendo. Gaara sonrió atractivamente hacia la chica quien sin pensarlo dos veces le pidió a Shikamaru que le buscara a una bebida ya que tenia sed. Luego cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Ino se acerco a Gaara, y empezaron a charlar, amistosamente.

En el bar, Shikamaru buscaba las bebidas cuando, vio a su lado a la chica del parque "tercera ves o.o" la miro, y ella lo miro, luego se acercaron.

-hola.-dijo Shikamaru haciendo la palabra con la boca, ya que no se podía escuchar.

-hola.-dijo sonriendo seximente Temari.

Luego sin pensarlo dos veces Temari se le acercó y poniendo sus manos en el cuello de Shikamaru lo beso, dejando al chico sorprendido pero sin rechazarlo, lo devolvió, y luego empezaron a besarse intensamente haciendo que las personas los miraran y luego se apartaran de ellos. Mas allá de ellos Ino volteaba y dejaba a Gaara solo cuando ante ella vio a Shikamaru besando a aquella chica espectacular.

Ino sin pensarlo dos veces, después de estar paralizada unos minutos, sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente y sintió que le empezaba a doler, sintió las piernas débiles, y las lagrimas en su rostro, salió corriendo en busca de alguien, pero cuando vio a Sakura estaba muy ocupada besando a Sai, aunque fue un beso rápido, Ino se dio la vuelta sin poder verlos mas y antes de que Sakura la llamara a ver que le pasaba se fue corriendo a la salida, dejando atrás ese sitio, y paro un taxi pidiendo que la llevara al Hotel, devuelta a su habitación, donde se echaría a llorar hasta que su cuerpo no diera mas. "me….me a….engañado…."pensó.

…

Sai repentinamente se acerco a Sakura y la beso, dejando a Sakura sorprendida pero ella acepto el beso aunque, no sintió nada, "se supone que se debe sentir algo….no¿?". luego se aparto de el, ambos se vieron por unos minutos y luego se rieron al mismo tiempo, Sakura miro a un lado algo sonrojada y vio la silueta de Ino corriendo a la salida, escapándose. "oh… que le abra pasado…"pensó con preocupación.

-Sai debería irme…..Ino…..

-si lo entiendo…tu amiga…..-dijo aun viendo hacia la salida, donde la chica se había ido.-deberíamos ir por ella, digo….deberías…deberías ir por ella.-dijo corrigiéndose rápidamente.

-en serio¿? No te molesta que me valla…¿?

-no….-dijo riéndose - después de todo esta claro que somos nada mas amigos no¿?, digo tu no sentiste nada ni yo tampoco…..-dijo sonriendo amablemente-digo….no…no sentiste nada verdad? –pregunto algo preocupado "no se diferenciar tantos sentimientos…. -.-".

-eh….no….jajaja…..eres el mejor.-dijo Sakura abrazándolo y riendo se paro y se fue pasando por al lado de Sasuke Uchiha quien la miraba con ojos asesinos. "ohhh celoso ·/·" pensó aunque sin prestar atención se fue, empujándolo al pasar a su lado.

"sasuke….relajate…no te debería importar" pensó el chico respirando lenta y profundamente, siguiendo con la mirada a Sakura quien salía de la disco. "QUE…que hace¿?" pensó persiguiéndola y saliendo también por la puerta, vio como miraba alrededor buscando por alguien y luego se acercaba a una persona de la calle "no….no le pre….rayos" vio como el vagabundo se acercaba a ella asustándola y como la agarraba por el brazo "oh no…no conmigo aquí" pensó corriendo hacia ella y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo un golpe justo en la cara.

-No TE atrevas A tocarla…. –dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente tratando de calmarse, mientras se masajeaba la mano, le había pegado tan duro, que hasta a el le dolió.

El maleante estaba en el suelo tapándose la cara con las manos. Masajeándose su naris mientras veía con un terror reflejado en sus ojos a los ojos de Sasuke que lucía claramente enojado, tando que daba miedo mirarlo por largo rato.

-Sa…sasuke-kun…-dijo Sakura viéndole a los ojos agarrándole del brazo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-es….estas BIEN?-pregunto un poco histérico. Volteándose hacia ella tomándola de la mano.

-eh….yo…s….

-DIME…..

-si….SI .—dijo nerviosa ante la mirada de Sasuke.-estoy bien….mejor….mejor vámonos.

Sasuke respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse aun, y luego dio una ultima mirada al maleante, volteo y se fue con Sakura, quien aun estaba agarrada de su mano, y Sasuke se aferraba a ella, y algo fuerte. Pero a Sakura no le importo, es mas trato de agarrar su mano un poco mas fuerte , pues estaba un poco nerviosa, y demasiado atontada como para reaccionar ante el dolor que empezaba a sentir en sus dedos apretujados en la enorme mano de Sasuke. Caminaron juntos hasta a el Hotel, provocando la mirada de ojos curiosos en ellos, demasiado despampanantes estaban, los dos vestidos con ropa elegante, y tan arreglados, caminando agarrados fuertemente de la mano, sin mirarse mutuamente, cada uno con la mirada fijamente en un punto diferente. La gente susurraba cuando los veían pasar, pero Sasuke y Sakura trataban de ignorar las miradas, ambos sonrojados, alegres de por fin llegar al Hotel.

…

Naruto como un demente, buscaba a su alrededor, persiguiendo a Hinata quien se había ido sin explicaciones, "porque a mi….." sabia que estaba herida pero "es que no puedo hacer nada….." pensó, recordado las palabras que le había dicho _"eres…..intocable" _había dicho, pero siendo una chica de la familia Hyuga, y no solo eso sino, la primera hija de Hiashi, eso la hacia un poco difícil, y el no estaba a ese nivel, Hiashi lo echaría tan rápido como Neji había hecho, y Naruto no quería una relación con alguien tan complicada, pero "no dejo de pensar en ella…". Volteando a unas cuantas personas, "donde se abra metido?" se pregunto a el mismo cuando viendo hacia la barra una chica bailaba sexymente mientras se quitaba un pequeño abrigo que tenia y lo lanzaba a una multitud de chicos a su alrededor quedando con un vestido extraple, "O.o HINATA?" Naruto salió corriendo entre la gente lo mas rápido que pudo "tengo que detenerla" y dando un salto algo mortal, se le lanzo encima antes de que pudiera quitarse el vestido, se lanso apoyándose de una silla cercana agarrando con sus manos las manos de la chica y cayendo a la parte de atrás del bar, cayendo encima de ella, haciendo que los chicos que estaban a su alrededor abucharan. "uff….a tiem…"se detuvo a observar a la chica, respirando agitadamente, trataba se zafarse de sus manos. Su piel blanca, sus labios rojos, sus largas pestañas, su cabello que caía por el hombro, y su vestido , que resaltaba su palidez, mostraba lo necesario como para que Naruto no se desmayara. "o/o".

-rayos….que estas loca¿?-pregunto apartando la mirada rápidamente, su corazón latía muy agitadamente, "seguramente la carrera".

-suel…..ta…me….-dijo tratando de zafarse de esas garras que la tenían atada contra el suelo, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sentía la respiración acelerada de Naruto, y su cuerpo encima del de ella, impidiendo que se moviera.

-no…no estas loca…estas….-y oliéndola termino de decir.- borracha…..sabia que no llegarías lejos con la bebida.-dijo sonriendo un poco.

-nooo…no…no lo…estoy…..-dijo sonrojándose enormemente.

-bien lo que sea pero vendrás conmigo.-dijo separándose de ella. Luego la ayudo a pararse, pero cuando se paro, dio unos cuantos traspiés y callo encima de el, quien la agarro justo a tiempo.-eres caso perdido…..-dijo tomándola de los brazos y pasando otra mano por sus piernas la levanto dejando a la chica aun mas roja pero simplemente ella desvió la mirada del rubio.-donde esta Shiro?...

La llevo cargada hasta donde estaban los demás chicos, quienes mirándolos de reojo, fingieron no notarlos llegar. La coloco en el asiento y suspirando al ver como se apartaba un poco de el "resentida", el se coloco al lado de ella, vio que al frente estaba Rock Lee que al parecer había hecho una amiga, y en estos momentos se besaban en una esquina. Al lado Tenten y Neji charlaban "tan metidos están en su conversación que Neji no noto llegar a Naruto con Hinata, mas halla Kiba y Chouji charlaban también. Shikamaru no se le veía por hay cerca. Shiro llego de repente.

-oh…que alivio….que estas aquí Hinata, pensé que…te…..-no termino la frase ya que Naruto lo miraba con cara acecina señalando a Neji. –que te habías desaparecido…..

-oh….no estoy bien Shiro, de hecho de maravilla!-dijo hablando un poco alto y se le notaba un tono extraño. –y tu donde te habías metido!

-eh estaba persiguiéndote…pero perdí tu rastro entre tanta multitud.-dijo con una gotita en la frente y luego se sentó al lado de Naruto.

-que tu que….? Mejor calla….no quiero saber…..-dijo Naruto retractándose.

-tengo algo de sed…..-dijo Hinata quien se pudo pálida de repente (mucho mas pálida de lo que ya era) y sin darle tiempo a Naruto de levantarse, callo en sus piernas desmayada.

-Hinata? .-Neji se paro de repente saliendo de su conversación-que le paso UZUMAKI?.-pregunto levantando un poco el tono de voz .

-no se…yo…yo no hice nada…-dijo nervioso.

-no le paso nada.-dijo Shiro parándose rápidamente.-simplemente fue la música y la multitud.-dijo mintiendo con agilidad.

-oh…bueno lo mejor será irnos ya entonces.-dijo tomándola de las piernas de Naruto y llevándosela a los brazos salió, indicándole a los demás que lo siguieran.

Shikamaru no se vio durante toda la noche, y ni siquiera se fue con ellos en la limo de regreso al Hotel. Sasuke, Sakura e Ino se habían ido con antelación, por lo que los demás se sentían un poco mas cómodos. Llegaron cansados y en silencio, y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Neji haciendo una parada en el cuarto de Hinata y Tenten para dejar a su prima en su cama.

-por que eres así con ella?-pregunto Tenten con un poco de celos viendo como colocaba a su prima con delicadeza y le quitaba los tacones, y la arropaba con la cobija.

-eh?-pregunto Neji .-oh….bueno es que antes fui muy cruel con ella sin ningún motivo, quiero recompensárselo…..es como una hermanita para mi.

-oh….ya….y por eso eres tan rudo con UZUMAKI.-dijo imitando en voz baja la vos que había puesto Neji anteriormente.

-es…lo mejor para los dos….para Hinata y Naruto…..mejor que no se involucren…-dijo y dejándola con muchas preguntas mas se fue a su habitación.

…

Sakura estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, no habían tardado mucho en llegar, y habían sido sin duda los mejores momentos de su vida "inner: UN MoMento! SAKURITA no te dejes ganar por ese Baka que te hirió, no…lo hare sufrir para que venga a mi" "segura?" "inner: SI". Sasuke la miro fijamente por unos momentos, quedando hipnotizado por sus ojos verdes, y ese vestido que llevaba puesto, la miro fijamente sonriendo de la forma en que sabia que la enloquecía.

-bueno me tengo que ir, gracias.-y sin decir mas entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido e indignado.

"como se atreve?...esa nerd las pagara….."dijo dándose vuelta hacia su habitación y apartándose el cabello de los ojos inútilmente, entro en ella. Sakura ahora estaba en su habitación viendo a Ino que lloraba inconsolablemente en la cama "o.o".

-Ino…estas bien?.-inútil pregunta ya que la chica lloro mas alto aun.-ehm….cuéntame…que fue lo que sucedió?

Pasaron los minutos y luego la rubia se calmo un poco mas, se paro se seco las lagrimas, respiro hondo, y luego miro fijamente a la pelirosa a los ojos, y solo soltó dos pequeñas palabras "me engaño", Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca formando una perfecta O sin saber que decir, luego sin cuestionárselo mucho se lanzo encima de su amiga y la abrazo, y ella empezó a llorar otra ves. Luego de minutos que parecieron horas, se separaron.

-no entiendo….como que te engaño? Digo osea…

-lo vi besando a otra, la chica que estaba en el restaurante hasta mañana en realidad…..muy apasionadamente….no un simple beso.-dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de Sakura mucho antes de que esta las hiciera.

-oh….cuanto lo siento…..no me lo esperaba de Shikamaru…..siempre a sido…flojo…por decirlo de una manera…..

Ino no dijo nada, bajo la mirada al suelo, y después de un rato de silencio se paro y se metió en el baño. Sakura quedo sola en la habitación, "como hare para hacer que Sasuke se arrepienta de haberme tratado tan mal…"pensó la pelirosa, maquinando miles de cosas que podía hacer, pero eso si la primera era "ya no seré la nerd que el cree que soy " pensó con malicia, sonriendo sola.

Ino no sabia que hacer, ni que pensar, que podría hacer, "me a engañado…." Pensó, claro que era algo muy precipitado decir eso ya que fue solo un beso "oh no?" pensó confundida.

…

"rayos porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…"pensó el rubio entrando calladamente en la habitación, recordando a Hinata bailando encima del bar. "simplemente…..desearía que…..AHHHH no se….." _"claro que sabes…."pensó _otra voz en su cabeza _"la quieres….deseas estar con ella" _dijo aquella voz haciendo que recordara cuando estuvo encima de ella, "AH CALLA!"esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta, y quedo paralizado en la habitación.

-dios que t pasa….estaba durmiendo tonto…-dijo la odiosa vos de Sasuke.

-lo siento…..-dijo lanzándose en la cama quitándose los zapatos, los pantalones y la camisa.

-ese calla era para ti ¿no?

-si…..es que…..no dejo de pensar en ella….su cara, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, su piel blanca…y cada ves que se sonroja…deseo estar con ella….no puedo ignorarlo mas….se que ella me desea…y yo a ella…..

-no te dije que me contaras tu historia ¬¬ te dije que dormía….. -.-….pero…..creo q te entien…..olvídalo…-dijo volviéndose a acostar.

-Nani?¿? ·.·…ok…..buenas noches…

ambos quedaron rendidos al instante, ya que estaban muertos de cansancio, y pues mañana seria otro dia "tengo que trabajar en mejorar mis asuntos con Hinata…"pensó ya casi dormido, mientras Sasuke por otra parte no podía dormir, recordando el beso de Sakura y Sai "abra sentido algo… JA… no claro que no, se fue conmigo después de todo". Dijo relajándose mas.

…

Shikamaru por fin había llegado al Hotel, se habían ido sin el, claro que el estaba muy ocupado en otros asuntos, había pasado la noche con aquella misteriosa chica que no dejaba de aparecérsele en todos lados, y es que, "que puedo hacer….negarme" pensó mientras entraba por la puerta del Hotel, adentro solo habían unas cuantas personas nada mas, no muchas, siguió de largo al ascensor "la mejor noche de todas" pensó sonriendo para si mismo.

Subió el ascensor ha su habitación, entro sigilosamente, y adentro Chouji lo esperaba completamente despierto, mas serio que nunca, incluso mas aun que cuando le quitaban el ultimo trozo de comida.

-que hacías?-pregunto serio.

-eh…..yo….bueno….estaba…..y luego….yo….y ….aquí estoy.-dijo nerviosamente sin completar ninguna oración. Suspiro y luego le indico que se sentara para poder hablar con el. Y lentamente le dijo todo lo que le había pasado con la chica durante todo el día y en la noche.

Chouji quedo pasmado nunca había visto a su amigo actuar de esa forma, y no sabia que decirle, había engañado a su novia por una chica mayor que el, que seguramente no volvería a ver.

-no puedo creer que …

-digo….tendré que….osea….solo fue un beso…..bueno varios….bueno mas que solo un beso….pero no es como si fuera a verla otra ves….

-planeas ocultarlo?-dijo chouji parándose de la cama.

-si….bueno…digo…..

-NARA SHIKAMARU! DEJE QUE TE QUEDARAS CON LA MUJER QUE AMABA, PORQUE SUPUESTAMENTE LA AMABAS Y AHORA LA ENGAÑAS! No…..no importa que allá sido solo una noche, no puedo permitir que la lastimes…..que lastimes a Ino…jamás lo permitiré, no importa que tan amigo mío seas….-dijo seriamente, luego volvió a su cama y se acostó.

…

bueno eso fue todo por ahora….siento el retraso…es que empecé el segundo cuatrimestre de mi segundo año, en la Uni….así que…no e tenido tiempo para escribir pero me inspira y así pude terminarlo…pronto empiezo a escribir el 4!

Byeee espero les allá gustado…..


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

En el Museo…

Su cabeza dolía a millón, y por alguna extraña razón su cuello le dolía mucho, se sentía incomoda y al parecer estaba torcida en algún lugar que no era su cama, "don….donde estoy?..."pensó Hinata tratando de abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio sus ojos fue un inodoro y su cabeza reposaba de la tapa "hyyyyyuuuuu" exclamo en su mente apartándose de eso. Vio a su alrededor "el baño…..y…. o.o Tenten¿?" la chica estaba a su lado totalmente esparramada en el suelo del baño. "se ve cansada mejor la dejo hay….que es ese….olor" pensó oliendo "o.o soy yo….." olia a alcohol de pies a cabeza "oh dios…" trato de recordad que había pasado ayer pero solo recordaba haber sido jalada por alguien a la terraza y luego nada, como si le hubieran borrado la memoria, "será mejor que me bañe…"pensó arrastrándose con cuidado acercándose a tenten y le toco el hombro.

-ten….tenten?-dijo bajito y la chica simplemente aparto la mano de Hinata y se dio la vuelta acurrucándose en una mantica que tenia alrededor de su cuerpo enrollado. –tenten despierta…-la chica aun no se despertaba.-TENTEN! Despierta….-dijo gritando y la chica despertó acelerada la miro y entrecerrando los ojos la miro seriamente por lo que fueron largos minutos.

-Hey…-dijo un poco seria.-seguro no tienes ni idea de que sucedió…bien te digo en cuanto te bañes….tuve que dormir aquí contigo no dejabas de pararte a vomitar así que preferí dormir aquí por si te ahogabas tu misma o algo….

-o.o…..-Hinata simplemente la miro con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, pero tenten simplemente se paro y se fue dejándola sola en el baño "que abra pasado…."sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, y al pararse sintió como si el mundo se le fuera encima, "ohh…" dijo agarrándose la cabeza y con cuidado se quito el vestido que aun tenia puesto y se metió a la ducha, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a despertar y empezó a sentir toda clase de dolores musculares, en las manos, las rodillas, la espalda, "dios que me abra pasado….!"peso preocupándose.

Tardo mucho en el baño ya que le costo mucho quitarse ese olor a alcohol, no sabia que había bebido pero tenia simplemente toda clase de olores encima pero solo uno logro descifrar entre tantos, "Naruto…"pensó, su vestido olía un poco al perfume que Naruto siempre llevaba puesto "oh….que rico olor" dijo abrazando el vestido una ves salió de la ducha, se tapo con el paño y salió del baño, a fuera todas las chicas estaban adentro, ya listas y arregladas "oh dios….soy la ultima….." solo tenten faltaba por bañarse, quien entro justo cuando Hinata salió del baño.

-hola…..Hinata.-dijeron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo viéndola con picardía en los ojos.-Tenten nos conto tooodo lo que sucedió….bueno aquí en la habitación cuando llegaron…no te acuerdad de nada?-pregunto Sakura.

-noo…-dijo haciendo puchero mientras buscaba que ponerse.

El timbre sonó y Hinata sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a la puerta y abrió "mala maña de no ver o preguntar quien es…" y nadie mas que Naruto en la puerta quien por segunda ves veía a la chica con tan solo una toalla tapándole el cuerpo y en la otra un sostén, que tiro justo al ver quien era "rayos…" pensó el rubio tapándose los ojos.

-dios….cuanto lo siento…..Hinata…..ya es la segunda ves que te veo sin ropa….digo…con toalla pero técnicamente….bueno no digo que no quiera, osea es agradable….digo…..lo siento….-dijo corriendo a su habitación, peleo un poco con la puerta y después de muchos intentos y pateadas entro. Después de unos minutos volvió a salir , Hinata seguía hay parada sin poder reaccionar.-es solo que ya vamos saliendo…..Sai y los chicos están en mi habitación…-viéndola a los ojos "que bella es….."reacciono y luego dijo-para que te vallas vistiendo….si quieres…..bueno obvio que quieres….HAAAA…..lo siento solo digo estupideces…adiós.-dijo sacudiendo la mano y luego se fue otra ves a su habitación y cerro detrás de el.

Adentro todos lo veían confusos, Sai, Kiba, Shiro, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji que estaba muy apartado de Shikamaru al parecer, y Rock lee. "porque estoy tan nervioso? Mi corazón late a millón y no dejo de ver su imagen en mi mente…..con esa toalla…..y mojada…dios reacciona" se freno de sus pensamientos impuros agarrándose el corazón que casi se le salía por la boca. Los chicos aun veían a Naruto que aun no se movía de la puerta. Después de otros minutos en los cuales Naruto movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, reacciono y se acercó a ellos.

-ya casi están listas…..-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Naruto te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sasuke levantando una ceja.

-eh….si perfectamente…

-seguro? Estas algo rojo y….puedo oír tu corazón desde aquí…-dijo Levantando los hombros.-será que….-viéndolo a los ojos fijamente haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara aun mas.-vistes a alguien desnuda? Hinata quizás…¿?-pregunto a modo de diversión haciendo que Neji saliera de su conversación con rock lee quien presintió el aura maligna que empezaba a salir de su cuerpo.

-nooo por favor…..ella no es la clase de chica que va por la habitación desnuda…-dijo parándose en seco cuando su mente empezaba a visualizarla, pero se paro en seco y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.-ella no es así…..y no me paso nada…..bebí mucho anoche….eso es todo.-dijo apartándose y viendo a otro lado, recordando la noche anterior.

-bien bien…te creo…..-dijo Neji.-ella no es esa chica….quizas cuando era pequeña solo unas cuantas veces pero era pequeña…..-dijo normalmente y todos se le quedaron viendo, cuando se fijo en las miradas de ellos se sonrojo un poco y solo dijo.-fue hace mucho tiempo y éramos pequeños…..

todos obviaron ese ultimo comentario de Neji y siguieron conversando, pero solo uno seguía concentrado en otra cosa, seriamente, Chouji veía por la ventana cruzado de brazos, hundido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto a su lado Shikamaru se paro y lo vio fijamente y al parecer se comunicaron por largos minutos solo viéndose a los ojos, eran amigos desde incluso antes de nacer ya que sus padres eran los mejores amigos, y pues crecieron juntos con el padre de Ino, por lo que eran muy unidos, casi hermanos, y Chouji con lo que paso ayer, no podía creer lo que Shikamaru había hecho a Ino, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde que tenia uso de razón, la única chica que le hablaba, y que lo trataba normal, no muy bien pero ellos se entendían. "hasta que no le diga no te perdono" pensó viendo a los ojos y luego aparto la vista. Shikamaru veía ese acto como un poco exagerado "fue solo una noche…..seguramente no la volveré a ver…"pensó tristemente, luego sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la habitación y toco en la habitación donde las chicas estaban.

-abran ustedes no pienso acercarme mas a esa puerta.-dijo Hinata que aun estaba en shock "por…por segunda ves" pensó sonrojándose al tope otra ves. Ino torciéndole los ojos se acerco a la puerta, y para la suerte de Shikamaru como cosa del destino, vio que Ino le abría, pero Ino se le borro la sonrisa del rostro e incluso indignada iba a cerrar la puerta pero Shikamaru puso el pie para que no lo hiciera y "si que duele….no es como las películas…" pensó mordiéndose el labio aguantándose el dolor, agarro la mano de Ino y la saco como pudo de la habitación, hacia el pasillo.

-Ino…que pasa…..-una pregunta inútil ya que incluso mucho antes de hacerla, tan solo con mirarla ya sabia la verdad " lo sabe…." Pero la pregunta en realidad era ¿cuánto sabe?.

-que quieres?-pregunto con una frialdad jamás vista en la vos de la chica.

-quiero hablar….de anoche….-dijo bajando el rostro hacia el piso un poco avergonzado de el mismo.

-no….no hay nada que decir o de que hablar….ya se….lo que hiciste….-dijo controlando las lagrimas que sentía que bajarían en cualquier momento.

-Ino….solo fue….una noche…un beso….y…..-sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos de la rubia, sabia que había resistido demasiado para no llorar frente a el.

-no quiero saberlo…..por favor, dejémoslo así…..-dijo dándose la vuelta pero una mano la agarro de la suya y le dio la vuelta otra vez.

-esto no es por mi ni por ti, es por un amigo que no quiero defraudar…tengo que decirte todo lo que paso ayer por el…..-dijo sin soltarla, y viéndola a los ojos empezó a contarle lo que había hecho todo el día anterior, desde el momento en que conoció a la chica, hasta cuando la vio por ultima ves en la disco.-la vi cuando fui por las bebidas, y pues y era la tercera ves en el día que me la encontraba, sin pensarlo dos veces….bueno ella me beso, y no pienso decir que no lo quise….ya que no lo rechace.-dijo parando por unos minutos, dejando que la chica asimilara todo lo que le había dicho. –y no solo fue eso, no paro hay….perdí el control y no pude parar, ni frenarme, termine….en su habitación…con ella…-fue hay cuando las lagrimas de la chica no pudo sostenerse mas, y todas aquellas retenidas por la chica cayeron desenfrenadamente por su mejilla, ella había pensado que el beso había sido el problema pero termino siendo mas que solo eso, mucho mas. –siento haberte herido Ino…lo siento con el alma….

Ino no pudo decir nada, simplemente se soltó de su mano y la poslas chicas, todos bajaron en silencio, sin saludarse siquiera, a, pero sucedio uales lo vio como el niño que una ves fue, aquel ó en el hombro de Shikamaru por solo unos minutos, en los cuales lo vio como el niño que una ves fue, aquel que cuando cometía un error, salía corriendo con su madre a pedirle perdón, luego se separo y con ninguna mirada atrás se fue a la habitación. Shikamaru quedo solo en el pasillo, sentía un alivio claro pero dentro de ese alivio una vergüenza y un dolor que no pudo explicar, el nunca quiso herir a la chica, pero sucedió y no había vuelta a tras, su relación jamás seria la misma. Volteo y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Chouji quien lo abrazo fuertemente.

-eres mi hermano…lo sabes verdad? Eres único y especial…..daría lo mismo por ti lo sabes?-dijo entre sollozos.

-si lo se hermano….-dijo abrazándolo dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas.

Volvieron a entrar después de unos minutos, todos ya estaban parándose de sus lugares, listos para salir, irían a desayunar en el restaurante del Hotel. Salieron y ya afuera están las chicas, todos bajaron en silencio, sin saludarse siquiera, solo un gesto con el rostro. Bajaron por el ascensor y luego se dirigieron al restaurante, les escogieron la mesa mas grande ya que eran todo el salón que estaría hay, y los profesores junto con Sai en otra mesa aparte. Escogieron los puestos callados y ordenaron igual de callados, cada uno en lo suyo. La mayoría tenia ojeras en los ojos por estar ex trasnochados, muchos aun estaban incluso enfermos y habían ordenado solo un te, como era el caso de la peliazul, Hinata, quien apoyaba su cabeza de su mano y con un cubierto le daba vueltas a su te. Sakura a su lado miraba la tasa de te dar vueltas y vueltas, Ino a su lado jugaba con la comida, Tenten se había sentado al lado de Neji, y al parecer era la única pareja feliz de la mesa que charlaban alegremente, Naruto comía sin parar, y Kiba a su lado hacia lo mismo, Shiro dormía en su plato vacío al parecer cansado de muerte después de correr en la disco detrás de Hinata, Sasuke estaba concentrado en un punto ciego del restaurante, no había ordenado mas que solo un café negro, rock lee comía normalmente y Shikamaru y Chouji comían también normal, aunque ambos cabizbajos.

Sai comía con Kakashi que no dejaba de ver, junto a los demás profesores la mesa de sus alumnos, quienes estaban como su hubiera muerto alguien.

-que les hiciste ¿? ·_· jamás los había visto tan callados…-dijo confundido viendo como todos estaban callados.

-yo no hice nada.-dijo seriamente siguiendo con su comida.

Kakashi lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados preguntándose si el chico le decía la verdad. Pero alegre de no tener que mandarlos a comportarse se concentro en su café.

Sakura pidió un jugo de naranja y unas tostadas, estaba al frente de Sasuke que solo había pedido un café. Jugaba con la comida mientras pensaba lo sucedido en la disco, Karin amenazándola, "debería hacerle caso…¿?" pensó mientras la miraba a lo lejos de la mesa, mirando a Sasuke como siempre, "es un poco demente…..pero debo de tener cuidado con ella" pensó mientras se encontraba con los ojos de Sasuke puestos en ella, pero no la saludo ni nada simplemente aparto la vista. Sakura se le quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos, "que le sucede…" pensó, "debo darle celos" pensó sacudiendo la cabeza "que piensas….no deberías pensar esas cosas…" se concentro en su comida maquinando en su cabeza.

Sasuke al frente de Sakura, que lucia su típico look, arreglada, pero cómoda, peor esta ves usaba mas maquillaje de lo habitual. "que hacer….."pensó recordado a la chica dándose el beso con Sai, sintió celos de eso estaba claro, pero sabia que la chica al final se había ido con el, "la conquistare otra ves….no podrá resistirse" pensó sonriendo atractivamente hacia ella que lo miraba un poco atontada pero luego recobro su postura indiferente y siguió comiendo.

Hinata daba vueltas a su te, dio un pequeño trago, se sentía muy mareada, a su otro lado estaba Shiro que dormía; Tenten le había contado lo que había pasado en la habitación pero aun no tenia ni idea de que había pasado en la disco, y no había podido preguntarle a Shiro ya que dormía, en su plato, y realmente no lograba recordar lo que había hecho el día anterior. Vio a su alrededor y vio a Naruto que descansaba en su silla satisfecho, al parecer si había podido comer lo suficiente como para estar satisfecho no como ella que no había ni podido tocar su té. "que hice….T.T" pensó triste. Naruto la miro fijamente, y ella se encontró con su mirada, luego el rubio sonrío y luego rio a carcajadas, dejando a Kiba algo confundido y a Hinata sorprendida y avergonzada "que hiiicee!" pensó alertada, sonrojándose al tope, luego volteo la mirada inflando un poco sus mejillas y bebió de su té.

Ese día irían al Museo Metropolitano, serian llevados por un guía, y serian divididos en grupos de 4, para hacer los grupos mas pequeños. Cuando terminaron de comer se pararon y se fueron con su grupo. Sai les indico que se irían caminando y en metro. Ino ya se lo esperaba, al igual que los demás, pues es fácil llegar a cualquier lugar de esa forma. Caminaron un largo camino luego bajaron por unas escaleras eléctricas hacia el metro, compraron tickets para cada uno, luego se fueron a montar, todos salían corriendo pegados mutuamente uno del otro ya que había mucha gente y no querían perderse, se montaron en uno de los trenes y se acomodaron apretujados unos de otros. Sakura estaba al lado de Ino y a su otro lado, cerca de la puerta estaba Sasuke, viendo por la ventana, con los audífonos puestos, viéndose "odiosamente sexy…"pensó Sakura sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, sintió que la tocaban por el hombro y asustada volteo con la mano formada en puño, pero se freno a tiempo ya que el que la llamaba era Sai quien sorprendido la vio asustado.

-soy yo, tranquila.-dijo sonriendo.

-oh…lo siento…..-"dios que paranoica soy…"

-estas bien? Te veo distraída….-le pregunto preocupado.

-si estoy bien…no te preocupes.

A su lado Ino veía al piso, pensativa, jamás había estado tan callada en su vida, pero realmente estaba deprimida, "Shikamaru….no tiene la culpa….admitió para ella misma "nunca estuve tanto con el como debí…."pensó, viendo a su alrededor vio como Sakura reía con Sai "que tan gracioso puede ser ¬¬ es odioso conmigo…." Sai sintió la mirada de Ino y volteo, encontrándose con la rubia quien lo miraba fijamente, "que mirada es…..quizás de odio…..no…..creo que celos…."pensó riéndose, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara, "últimamente anda rara…."pensó poniéndose serio "como triste…."pensó recordando la noche anterior, la chica corriendo de la disco "que le abra pasado…."pensó, "no es que me importe pero….." volteo el rostro, concentrándose en otra cosa.

A su lado estaba Hinata, quien charlaba con Shiro, quien le terminaba de contar lo sucedido la noche anterior, la chica estaba sorprendida, se le notaba en el rostro "yo le advertí…."pensó el rubio riéndose bajito, haciendo que la chico volteara a verlo, Naruto la miro y sonrió a su dirección, haciendo que se sonrojara, "que linda se ve…" pensó al ver como se sonrojaba al verlo sonreír, pensó en lo que le había dicho en la noche, de que no se atrevía a estar con ella, luego recordó los momentos pasados con ella, en la High School, cuando le dio la carta, cuando la salvo de caerse, el beso accidental, la noche, "lo siento amigos….no puedo resistirme mas…."pensó sonriendo pícaramente a su dirección haciendo que la chica volteara a su alrededor, luego hacia el otra ves, como si no creyera que fuera para ella, luego se sonrojo otra ves y sonrió tímidamente hacia el, pero Shiro la saco de su sueño, llamándola y siguió hablando con el, sonriendo con el "atacare hoy mismo…..antes de que sea tarde…"pensó Naruto viendo la forma en que Shiro la veía, no era como si fuera su amiga, pero sabia que no se atrevería a hacerle algo que ella no quería, "todo un caballero ah?" pensó algo celoso.

Llegaron a la estación correcta, y se bajaron rápido, salieron a la calle y siguieron caminando, luego de un rato, al girar a la esquina hay encontraron el museo metropolitano de New York. Se tomaron unas cuantas fotos en la entrada, todo el grupo completo, luego entraron. Todos siguieron a Sai y se ubicaron en una esquina de la entrada, ya que hay los dividirían en grupos de 4. Sai empezó a llamar, Hinata, Shiro, Kiba y Naruto en uno, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai e Ino en otro, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten y Chouji en otro, Shikamaru estaba junto con Sai ya los grupos ya estaban hechos, y para su mala suerte, estaría con Ino. Cada uno seria guiado por uno de los guías del museo, y tomarían caminos diferentes para no toparse unos con otros. Hinata, Shiro, Kiba y Naruto serian guiados por una señora mayor, quien los llamo y se presento, luego la siguieron. Fueron por un pasillo en los que la señora empezó a hablar de cada una de las piezas, Shiro e Hinata prestaban atención, pero Kiba simplemente veía a todos lados sin escucharla, y Naruto no dejaba de ver a Hinata quien volteaba de ves en cuando. Naruto se acerco a ella por detrás y se coloco muy al lado de ella, haciendo que se erizara.

-bien seguimos con este de aquí…..-dijo señalando al lado.

-Na…Naruto-kun….-dijo Hinata en vos baja volteando y viéndolo frente a frente.

-hola Hinata….-dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su cintura, luego camino con ella siguiendo a la señora, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara. "que le pasa…."pensó la peliazul.

-que…que pasa Naruto-kun…..-dijo nerviosa la chica.

-nada….que no puedo estar así contigo….-dijo inocentemente Naruto sonriendo pícaramente.

-eh…bueno…..yo…

-disculpen pero hagan silencio.-dijo la señora un poco amargada, haciendo que Shiro y Kiba voltearan a verlos, Naruto aparto la mano rápidamente, algo avergonzado, pero tarde ya que lo habían visto, Hinata se sonrojo al tope otra ves

"este será un recorrido algo largo…" pensó la chica nerviosa.

…..

Sakura y Sai, prácticamente eran los que daban el recorrido, terminaban la oración del otro, y luego reían, pero dos personitas no la pasaban muy bien, Sasuke estaba mas celoso de lo que pensaba, se veían felices "no te importa….no te importa….."pensó el chico tratando de convencerse, pero de vez en cuando la chica volteaba a verlo, y sonreía satisfecha "solo quiere darte celos…"pensó tratando de calmarse, pero no iba a dejar que eso lo afectar. A su lado Ino, que antes estaba triste, ahora se veía un poco molesta, pero en ves de quedarse de brazos cruzados, se puso muy al frente de Sai y empezó a preguntarle acerca de lo que hablaba, se acercaba al rostro de Sai y ponía cara de interés "si que sabe actuar…."pensó de mala gana, era obvio a los ojos del chico que estaba interesada en Sai, otra mas….que le ven….".

-no las rechaza…eso es….-dijo una voz a su lado, muy bajito.

-…que¿?-Sasuke volteo a su lado y vio a Shikamaru mirando a Sai que tenia a Sakura y a Ino a su lado.

-tu siempre rechazas a todas las chicas, a pesar de ser popular…..deberías darte el chance de aceptar a alguna….antes de que sea tarde amigo….-dijo Shikamaru posando una mano en el hombro de Sasuke que quedo algo sorprendido y aparto la mano, pero miro en dirección de la pelirosa quien lo miro con cara de sorpresa, al verlo tan cabizbajo. "quizás tenga razón…."pensó el Uchiha.

Había perdido todo, a sus padres, sus amigos, y realmente no sentía ganas de darse el lujo de tener a nadie mas en su vida, con miedo de perder a una persona importante otra ves, y pues Sakura poco a poco se había convertido en una persona importante para el, durante las clases, y días libres, cuando tenían que trabajar en algo, era especial para el , solo que actuaba como si no lo fuera, porque no quería sentir nada por nadie. Ino por otra parte, quería sentir toda clase de sentimientos, solo para olvidar el mal anterior, por eso hablaba con Sai, tratando de ver si era tan gracioso como Sakura decía.

-ahhh…..no entiendo…-dijo concluyendo la explicación de Sai, quien trataba de explicarle algo por 3 vez.

-dios….-dijo frotándose la frente.-simplemente ignóralo entonces…..no creo que te interese mucho de todas formas…-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-oh….bueno….ok pero que tal ese de allá…..me llama la atención, ven explícame.-dijo jalándolo del brazo.

-oh eso..-dijo aun con la mano de Ino en el brazo.- el Templo de Dendur que esta dentro de una estructura de cristal construida especialmente para contenerlo, cuando los egipcios se lo regalaron a los estadounidenses en agradecimiento a la colaboración prestada para el recate de los templos nubios inundados por la represa de Asuán…..

-ohhhh que interesante…..-dijo Ino sin dejar que terminara de hablar.-eres muy inteligente.-dijo sonriéndole.

-SAI? Oh eres tu Sai!-grito la voz de una chica, detrás de ellos, era bajita, pero muy flaca, con el cabello corto amarillo, y ojos verdes muy grandes, llevaba un gorrito rojo, unas gafas grandes negras, y una ropa muy loca, que combinaba. Se lanzo, (literalmente) encima de Sai, empujando a Ino a un lado que quedo así o.O, Sai sorprendido le devolvió el abrazo, dejando a Ino aun mas sorprendida. "la conoce?o.o!"

-Nana! Tanto tiempo sin verte!.-le respondió sonriendo. Sorprendentemente de verdad.

-¬¬sigo aquí!...-dijo Ino con vos un poco baja.

-SAI….te extrañe tanto! Por que te tuviste que ir!- le pregunto la chica separándose de el.

-eh…cuéntame que has hecho?-le pregunto Sai cambiando de tema.-cuando me fui te habían aceptado para trabajar en una galería.

-o bueno ahora soy la….eh….. The Main attraction! :D soy la artista principal de la galería, sin mi no habría nada…y tu que has hecho?

-oh….bueno de todo un poco….ya sabes…debes en cuando me llaman para trabajar en algún anuncio…..o para algún personaje…también doy clases de artes en Japón, tengo un pequeño taller de arte y estoy tomando clases de guitarra.

-o.o…..what…..-Ino lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, pero al parecer era invisible en estos momentos.-bien….no los interrumpo…..me iré…nadie me escucha….ok….ok- ninguno de los dos la miraron así que se fue molesta "que le sucede…..unos minutos atrás no dejaba de verme….y a hora es como si no existiera….¬¬".

-quien era la chica que estaba contigo? Digo….se veía como una modelo o algo…..no sabia que tratabas a esa clase de gente –_– -dijo un poco triste.

-oh…que clase de gente?

-ya sabes…la de esa clase.-dijo señalando a Ino.-populares…

-oh….ella no…..yo no… es una amiga…..bueno es una estudiante que estoy guiando…..nada mío….ni siquiera la conozco bien…..-dijo mirando a Ino quien estaba parada junto a su grupo, su cabello largo amarillo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, llevaba unas sandalias "ja…."rio al verla llevarlas, en ves de usar Tacones "aprende rápido…."

-oh menos mal que no es nada tuyo….-dijo celosa al ver que el chico no dejaba de verla.

-oh lo siento…..créeme no es nada mío….

Siguieron charlando y Sai siguiendo el recorrido, invito a Nana, su amiga, a seguirlos, lo que hizo que Ino se molestara muy evidentemente. Sakura a hora iba atras, algo celosa de aquella chica que ahora era el centro de atención de todos, completaba las oraciones de Sai, y se sabia toda la historia del museo, cosa que hizo que Ino y Sakura se molestaran, aunque fuera por motivos diferentes, Sasuke estaba aparentemente feliz de que Sakura fuera ignorada por Sai, y Shikamaru iba en sus pensamientos.

…..

Hinata no lograba concentrarse en lo que la señora explicaba, y sentía la mirada de desaprobación de parte de ella cada ves que volteaba a ver a Naruto, Shiro a su lado estaba un poco callado, mas de lo normal, y Kiba se colocaba en cada silla que encontraba, molestando a un mas a la pobre señora, Shiro para no enojarla, contestaba a todas las preguntas que hacia, e incluso intervenía de ves en cuando, Naruto se ponía al lado de Hinata, sabia que la ponía nerviosa, y le gustaba.

-bien…..pueden tomar un descanso.-dijo la señora amargada.

-geniaaall! –grito Kiba desde la silla-necesito el baño.

Kiba se fue enseguida, Naruto se fue también a comprarse una bebida dejando a Hinata y Shiro solos por unos minutos. Hinata le sonrió y Shiro también le sonrió, luego la agarro de la mano y la llevo a una esquina, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica. Se freno, cuando llego a un sitio donde no había mucha gente.

-Hinata, necesito hablar contigo…..-dijo seriamente, armándose de valor.

-si…ya me di cuenta…..-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-lo siento….-dijo un poco avergonzado.-veras, lo que sucede es que, me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Naruto, se que te gusta y todo lo demás….pero-dijo interrumpiéndola para que no hablara.-quiero que sepas todas tus opciones…

-como¿? –dijo confundida.

-Hinata…..yo desde hace tiempo…..

-HEY!TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR!-grito Naruto y Kiba quienes esperaban junto a la señora.

-eso fueron los minutos libres ¬¬.-dijo Shiro molesto.-vamos.

-pero…shiro que era lo que ibas a decirme….¿?-pregunto la chica confundida.

-nada olvídalo, te digo después…. -.-

siguieron el recorrido, esta ves Naruto pendiente un poco mas de Shiro, quien había llamado a Hinata a un lugar apartado "sospechoso….muy sospechoso…."siguieron el recorrido, aburrido empezó a sentarse junto a kiba "que este es in terminable…T.T". Shiro junto a Hinata y la señora, veían las obras, pinturas, y todo lo demás que el museo les ofrecía. Naruto debes en cuando le decía cosas graciosas a Hinata en el oído, y la hacia reír lo cual trataba de disimular a los ojos de la señora.

Siguieron por un largo pasillo y la señora se encontró con una amiga, con la cual empezó a hablar mientras le decía el horrible grupo que le había tocado, justo al frente de ellos, "¬¬descarada…" pensó Naruto. Lo cual le dio chance para relajarse un poco mas, ya estaba cansado de ese recorrido "ooodio esto…..". sintió que Hinata desapareció de su vista, al igual que Shiro. Empezó a buscar a su alrededor, dando vueltas y justo en ese instante sintió la mano de alguien.

-Q….demonios Kiba casi me matas de un infarto.

-estas bien Naruto?, no soy gafo, se que algo te pasa.

-estoy bien.-dijo mientras seguía viendo alrededor.

-Hinata se fue con Shiro a comprar algo de tomar.-dijo cansado.

-oh… eh yo no….no la buscaba.-dijo molesto, cruzando los brazos.

-creí que era…."muy peligrosa" para ti…..tu mismo nos los dijiste.-dijo Kiba levantando una ceja.

-AHH…..no….no se que me sucede. –dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

-eh…entonces deja de pensar con la cabeza…..solo calla….y escucha lo que sientes….-dijo kiba dejando perplejo a Naruto.- pero no se solo digo…yo no tengo nada de experiencia.

Pero Naruto se calmo, respiro profundamente, relajando todos los sentidos, y simplemente lo sintió, solo pudo ver la cara de Hinata, en todos los momentos que habían pasado, "oh….ok" pensó, "entonces no me resistiré…" dijo y salió corriendo, buscándola alrededor.

Por otra parte, Hinata estaba junto a Shiro quien bebía de su agua, estaba confundida, no sabia realmente que quería el chico pero debía de ser importante, "quiero que sepas todas tus opciones" había dicho, "que quiere¿?"pensó Hinata viéndolo a los ojos fijamente, haciendo que Shiro se pusiera algo nervioso, "oh dios…vamos tu puedes".

-Hinata…yo…

-si Shiro?

-HINATA SHIRO!.-grito Naruto, sin poder contenerse, "lo siento Shiro, pero Hinata será solo mia.-los estábamos buscando, la señora esta furiosa debemos seguir.

-oh….claro….por supuesto.-dijo Hinata siguiéndolo.

-OH….es la señore Naruto?, o es algo mas? ¿TU quizás?-dijo furioso Shiro.

-Porque seria yo? Ah¿?-dijo Naruto haciéndose el Inocente.

-eh….chicos…..-empezó Hinata tratando de calmarlos-

-pues no dejas de interrumpirme a mi y a Hinata…..

-BUENO si quieres decirle algo por que no se lo dices y ya…..

-NO ME DEJAS….

-chi…chicos….cálmense por favor….

-silencio Hinata.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.-Hay algo importante que debo de decirte pero el no me deja.

-tenemos que seguir chicos.-dijo Kiba apareciéndose junto con la señora- pasa algo?

-NO nada…..-dijo Naruto calmándose y riendo, cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por la camisa, abriendo bien los ojos vio a Shiro frente a el.

-no importa cuanto me interrumpas, no importa cuanto tenga que esperar…ya que tengo suficiente paciencia…..pero te advierto,….en cuando tenga chance….un tiempo libre que tu no estés….le diré…y jamás la dejare ir.-dijo en vos muy baja, para que solo Naruto lo escuchara.

-ok….ok….pues tendré que atarme a ella para nunca dejarla sola….jamás la heriré…..-dijo Naruto amenazándolo.

-OK chicos…..ya basta…sepárense.-dijo Kiba alarmado, separándolos.

Hinata tenia la mano en la boca, un poco asustada, y la señora, una expresión de susto, y Kiba trataba de separarlos, Shiro fue el primero, soltó a Naruto y se hecho para atrás, Naruto se acomodo la camisa, y luego todos los demás se calmaron, las demás personas que habían visto lo sucedido, volvieron a lo suyo.

El día transcurrió arduo y lento, y después de llegar al piso de abajo, la señora dio por terminado el recorrido, sin despedirse, se fue dejándolos casi cerca de la entrada, dejando al grupo mas tenso que nunca, Naruto estaba sentado junto a Kiba, Shiro parado en una esquina alejado de todos, Hinata con la cabeza viendo al suelo, sentada al lado de Kiba. Sai y los demás llegaron. Sakura e Ino juntas hablando en vos baja, mientras Sai agarrado de mano con la chica, Nana, se iban a un la lado y hablaban despidiéndose, Sasuke viendo a Sakura, mientras reía por lo bajo, haciendo que la chica lo mirara con odio. Shikamaru en una esquina junto a chouji quien había llegado, se quejaba de que en todo el recorrido, el señor que los había guiado no paraba de hablar, y Neji y tenten agarrados de mano, hablaban de las obras, mientras Rock Lee se la paso hablando con Gai sensei por teléfono.

Sai termino de despedirse de Nana quien se fue feliz, y les indico que lo siguieran. Se encaminaron hacia fuera y se fueron caminando a un pequeño restaurante, diferente al que habían ido antes, esta vez sentándose todos juntos, en una misma mesa.

-que tal les pareció?-dijo Sai feliz, sin parar de sonreír.

-oh suuuper.-dijo con sarcasmo Ino.

-me alegro que te allá gustado ^.^.-dijo Sai sonriendo.

-¬.¬…-Ino lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero prefirió ignorar su felicidad.

-a mi me gusto…. =3-dijo Naruto mirando en dirección a Hinata.

- ·/·….si a mi también….-dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-¬¬ a mi no mucho….-dijo Shiro amargado.

-pues yo lo ame .-dijo lanzando una carcajada Sasuke.

-bien bien me alegro…..^.^ horita podrán ir donde quieran…..con quien quieran…..

-oh tienes planes?-pregunto Ino acercándose a el.

-eh yo…..no o/o.-dijo sonrojándose repentinamente.

-bien entonces me acompañas a…por hay.?-pregunto Ino-bien me acompañaras a recorrer New York ^^

-eh yo….. -.-U ok…..-dijo desanimándose

Todos ordenaron, y esperaron a ver que iban a hacer, Naruto que estaba al frente de Hinata, le trato de hacer señas para invitarla a salir, pero Hinata no entendía, después de intentarlo 3 veces, y quedar en ridículo 2, a la cuarta Hinata entendió, y sonrojada accedió, Sakura decidió ir sola por hay, y evito mirar a todos, en especial al Uchiha, quien era muy orgulloso como para invitarla "INNER: se nota que quiere pero no se atreve! T.T" "cállate inner…..no quiere" pensó Sakura volteando la mirada hacia la calle a donde daba el restaurante, viendo pasar a la gente. Neji invito a Tenten a salir. Y Shikamaru y Chouji se propusieron recorrer las tiendas.

Después de terminar de comer, Hinata se escabucho de la multitud que salía del restaurante, incluido su primo, que aparentemente andaba muy feliz como para notar que se había ido "te amo Tenten 3" pensó la chica mientras salía rápido. Sintió que era jalada por alguien hacia un callejón, su corazón se acelero, pero sintió unos cálidos brazos alrededor de ella, y sintió su olor, sabia quien era y se sentía a salvo con el, cerro los ojos y lo abrazo, dejando al rubio algo sorprendido, escondidos en el callejón, mientras sus compañeros agarraban caminos diferentes. Hinata sintió como si pudiera pasar años en sus brazos, sin sentir ganas de nada mas, "tan cálido…."pensó suspirando.

-Hinata….no planeo pasar esta sita en este callejón a oscuras….me da algo de miedo :S

-oh si claro…..-dijo Hinata reaccionando, se separo de el, y sonrojada sintió la mano de Naruto agarrar la de ella y empezaron a caminar por las calles de New York ". t amo New York3" pensó Hinata mientras se aferraba a las manos de Naruto, haciendo que el rubio sonriera. "este será el mejor momento…..:D mátame si quieres después Neji" pensó, sonriendo con malicia.

Caminaban por las calles de New york, como la propia pareja, Hinata no podía estar mas feliz, y Naruto, sentía una sensación agradable, que jamás había sentido, no quería separarse de ella, se aferraba a su mano fuertemente y sentía la de ella hacer lo mismo. Pasaron junto a un puesto de globos y vio como Hinata los miraba con asombro "mujeres…."pensó torciendo los ojos, pero sonriendo se acerco y mientras Hinata los miraba distraída, compro uno, grande en forma de corazón, y Hinata al verlo, se le abrieron los ojos muy grande y se lanzo encima de Naruto, enrollando sus brazos en su cuello, primera ves que hacia algo como eso, y sin causarle desmayo, luego se aparto un poco avergonzada al sentir las miradas de la gente, y agarro su globo besando, haciendo que Naruto la viera sin poder apartar los ojos de ella "cuando se a convertido en esa clase de chica…en la que no puedo dejar de pensar….."sacudió la cabeza, y siguieron caminando, de la mano.

…..

Sakura caminaba por las calles de New York, sentía los pasos de alguien detrás de ella, pero cada ves que volteaba los ojos no veía a nadie familiar ni sospechoso, por lo que volvía a lo suyo, buscaba una librería, ya que tenia una lista de libros que quería comprar, "sola y feliz…"pensó sonriendo, caminaba lento sin prestar atención por donde iba cuando sintió la corneta de un camión y acelerada vio de donde provenía pero justo a tiempo sintió que alguien la jalaba a la acera, salvándola, volteo y vio a nada mas y nada menos que a Sasuke.

-o.o sabia que alguien me seguía!-dijo señalándolo sorprendida.

-oh…..de nada….. te salve la vida.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-estaba bien…..-dijo un poco avergonzada.

-el marcador esta caballerosidad 0…-dijo volteando la mirada.

-….lo siento…gracias por salvarme….-dijo sonrojándose viéndolo a los ojos.-otra ves me salvaste…

-oh bueno…no es nada…..pero…que haces! Que andas en las nubes todo el tiempo!viviendo en tu pequeño mundo de fantasías donde todo es felicidad y lleno de buenas personas con carros hechos de nubes o que? –dijo un poco amargado y estresado.

-como? Yo….yo no….yo no ando en ese mundo…..-dijo cruzándose de brazos un poco indignada.

-a no? Y la otra ves….sabes que…..olvídalo…..

-bien

-bien…para dond….para donde vas?-pregunto persiguiéndola mientras la chica reanudaba su paso.

-no te importa.-dijo cortantemente

-claro que si….tengo que vigilarte y terminaras siendo raptada por…..por secuestradores asesinos rusos….o algo por el estilo.

-¬¬ estoy bien…..

Pero sin prestarle atención Sasuke la siguió, pero no se hablaron por todo el camino. "dios…quien l entiende." Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

….

bien eso es todo por ahora…si lo se….en el momento menos justo…..tendrán que esperar el next episode! Lo siento…

:D pronto saldrá se los prometo!

Espero les halla gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Sabía que no debía de haberlo obligado a venir con ella pero, "me enfureeece que se valla con esa otra chica…." Pensó Ino furiosa mientras caminaba junto a Sai, quien miraba a su alrededor, sintiendo las miradas dirigidas a la chica, quien llevaba aquellas descubiertas ropas que llamaban la atención, "¬¬" la vio y luego volteo a su alrededor "aun las miradas….."Pensó fastidiado y para apartar la mirada de ellos, sin pensarlo mucho, paso su mano por la cintura de la chica acercándola a él, vio a su alrededor y las miradas curiosas se apartaron avergonzadas, Ino por otra parte, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y miro en dirección a Sai quien veía alrededor.

-Sucede algo….¿estás enfermo?-dijo asustada.

-qué?-dijo normalmente, luego vio la vista de Ino dirigida a la mano de Sai que rodeaba la cintura de Ino.-oh…..te incomoda….lo siento…..-dijo apartando la mano avergonzado, -es que me molesta la vista de todos hacia nosotros…

-ah…te acostumbras con el tiempo…..-dijo suspirando.

-en serio no te molestan?.-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-eh….no digo que no me molestan…pero no me gusta…..-dijo mirándolo

-no te entiendo….

-digo que…cuando ya llevas mucho tiempo de tu vida en la que siempre te ven….quizás demasiado, llega un punto en el que te acostumbras…..no te agrada….pero ya no es algo nuevo….aparte no es como que me van a atacar o nada por el estilo…-dijo tranquilamente sonriendo.

-oh claro…..-dijo viendo a otro lado.

Siguieron caminado y cuando Ino no pudo mas, se quedaron sentados en Central Park, habían llegado lejos caminando, suficiente para Ino. Sai se fue a comprar un agua, la dejo sola por unos minutos, los cuales se alargaron, así que decidió pararse a buscarlo. Y lo que vio fue algo que ya se esperaba, Sai hablando con la chica llamada Nana, quien llevaba el agua que suponía debía ser de ella ". la odio!" vio que Sai la veía y se sorprendía un poco, como acordándose de que estaba con ella. Ino indignada se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rápido, alejándose de ellos, sintió que la seguían, aunque de lejos "no podrá alcanzarme…..idiota, como se atreve a dejarme sola….estando con una chica tan…tan bella como yo…".

Siguió sola caminando, sin ver mucho por donde se metía, hasta que llego a un calle ciega, un callejón muy oscuro, asustada se dio vuelta, mirando a su alrededor, se decidía salir cuando una sombra negra salió de un lado.

-ja….no me asustas Sai….-dijo con el corazón en la boca.-y no importa lo que di….

Cayó cuando vio que la sombra que salía no era Sai, era mucho más grande e intimidante, "y feo…"pensó, aunque sacudió la cabeza al pensar en algo como eso en ese momento, vio que a otro lado salía otra sombra mas "hay dios…ya esta….aquí muero….."Pensó asustada, y más que asustada, muerta de miedo.

-qui...quie….quienes….son…..?

-tu quien eres? como llegaste aquí preciosa?-dijo el más grande.-por qué no respondes?-dijo tomándola de la barbilla.

-su…suéltame…..

-no nos intimidas querida…..y menos cuando tienes tanto miedo…-dijo el otro acercándose a ella colocándose atrás.

-de….dejem…..

-silencio….-dijo el que tenia la mano en la barbilla, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-DEJENLA.- grito una voz detrás de ellos, acercándose corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

-s….SAI…..-dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos, sintió como el chico que la tenia agarrada de la barbilla la soltaba, pero el que estaba atrás tomaba sus manos cruzándolas por la espalda. - ouch…

El tipo grande se puso enfrente de Sai, quien se veía diminuto delante de este, el grande se proponía a lanzarle un golpe a Sai, pero este ágilmente salto por encima de el, y dando solo un golpe entre el cuello y la espalda, lo tumbo, dejándolo desmayado, dio la vuelta y miro fijamente al otro chico que agarraba a Ino por los brazos.

-no…no te acerques o la lastimo,….-dijo tomando mas fuerte a Ino por las manos.-sigo te….teniendo el control…-dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el cuello de Ino.

-lo diré otra vez mas…..-dijo tranquilamente.- suéltala…..

-oh serio…es tu novia….es una lástima que salgas con alguien como él preciosa….eres muy bella- dijo bajando la mano por el cuello, llegando al pecho.

-suéltame…-dijo mientras se le escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas. Estaba inmovilizada, entre el susto, y el dolor de los brazos presionados por aquel asqueroso hombre, quien tenía ahora la mano en su pecho.

Sai sin decir nada se movió tan rápido que el tipo no pudo verlo. Y poniéndose a un lado de este, le lanzo un golpe en la cara, haciendo que se echara para atrás, soltando a Ino, quien cayó al suelo, el tipo asustado en el suelo lo miro sorprendido.

-oh…..tienes miedo?...-dijo Sai con un tono algo maniaco

-s…..sai deberíamos irnos ya…..-dijo Ino tomándolo del brazo.

Sai la miro fijamente con los ojos llenos de ira, pero luego se calmaron un poco, y la tomo de la mano y salieron del callejón, llegando a las calles de New York, en las cuales la gente caminaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-gra….gracias….-dijo Ino aun tomada de su brazo.

-CO…como se te ocurre irte así? No tenias que alejarte de mi….

-yo….tú te alejaste de mi….me dejaste sola mientras hablabas con esa tal…Nana….-dijo herida.

-si…buen…pero….yo…lo siento….-dijo suspirando.- pero ya ves lo que pasa cuando te pones ropa tan provocativa…no te vuelvas a ir de mi lado.-dijo tomándola de la mano también.

-lo…lo siento -_- ·/·-"provocativa¿? :o".

…

Sakura estaba caminando, buscando la tienda, aun podía escuchar los pasos de Sasuke detrás de ella, "porque me sigue….." "inner: .". Siguió caminando, tratando de no prestarle atención. Siguió por la calle viendo un pequeño papel que tenía en la mano, tenía anotado la dirección de la tienda de libros que planeaba ir. Lo leyó y luego parándose de repente se proponía ver al frente cuando sintió el choque de alguien a su espalda.

-Sa… Sasukee!.-se quejo Sakura adolorida.

-lo siento….aunque tú fuiste la que te paraste de repente….no es mi culpa.

-bueno….-dijo volviendo a el papel que aparentemente se le fue de las manos, "rayos…" pero vio al frente y vio la librería que buscaba, grande de dos o más pisos.

Sakura le lanzo una mirada seria a Sasuke dejándolo paralizado por unos minutos, luego siguió de largo, volvió a sentir los pasos de Sasuke detrás de ella, pero esta vez no le paro. Espero para cruzar la calle, se paro lo más alejada de Sasuke que pudo sin prestarle atención aunque sentía a mirada fija de sasuke "que le sucede….me dice que no le gusto y después no deja de seguirme…" "INNER: BIPOLAR" "al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo…." Pensó, al cambiar la luz siguió de largo. Entro en la librería y sus ojos se abrieron como plato, "oh este es mi sueño o.o". Empezó a ir de un lugar a otro, y Sasuke detrás de ella trataba de seguirla, "dios q le paso ·.·"

-sa….sakura….espera….-trato de agarrar unos libros que la chica tumbaba accidentalmente.

-oh….ups lo siento…-dijo volteándose rápidamente atrapándolos al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, sintió las manos de el cubriendo las de ella, agarrando el libro y luego se vieron fijamente, ahí estaba, la sonrisa que tanto odiaba pero de la que no dejaba de pensar.

-ten cuidado pequeña….no te lleves todos, con calma tenemos todo el día….-dijo sonriendo.

-Si claro….-dijo quitando las manos rápidamente. Luego vio el libro que casi tumbaba en las manos de sasuke, "the hunger games o.o ese es uno de los que quiero.."

-lo buscabas? –dijo Sasuke con las cejas levantadas viendo la cara emocionada de Sakura.

-oh bueno….de hecho…si …. -/- . –dijo sonrojada.

-aquí lo tienes.-dijo dándole un pequeño beso discreto al libro y luego se lo ofreció a Sakura.

La pelirosa se sonrojo al tope pero para no darle la satisfacción al ver la sonrisa del chico , lo tomo y luego se dio la vuelta, y siguió de largo por la librería, viendo los libros, y sasuke persiguiéndola por las hileras de libros sonriéndole y poniéndola nerviosa. Después de un rato recorriéndola logro encontrar todos los libros que necesitaba. Asi que se dispuso a ir a pagar. Podía sentir unas cuantas miradas de las chicas a su alrededor, susurrando a su alrededor, en dirección a Sasuke, "típico…" dijo mirándolo fijamente, vio su mirada indiferente, como si no estuvieran viéndolo a el, sus ojos serios y casi sin brillo, y sus cabellos en la cara, vio que ahora la veía a ella, cosa que la hizo erizarse así que aparto los ojos de el, sintió que Sasuke volteaba en dirección a las chicas quienes se callaron y se sonrojaron, luego con una sonrisa picara puso su brazo en el cuello de sakura, quien tenía aferrada a ella sus libros, y su cara estaba algo enojada, pero al sentir el brazo de Sasuke se sobresalto, y miro al chico.

-que ¿? No puedo ¿?-dijo inocentemente.

Pero Sakura no respondió. Espero a pagar sus libros y luego se quito el brazo de Sasuke, haciendo que las chicas susurraran, pero no le paro. Se propuso salir a paso rápido de la tienda pero sintió la mano de Sasuke agarrando la suya. Sintió los labios de sasuke en su oreja.

-que pasa Sakura?-le pregunto al oído.

-nada…-dijo quitando su mano de la suya y saliendo de la tienda.

-como que nada se que te pasa algo.-le dijo sasuke un poco alto asiendo que unas cuantas personas voltearan a verlo.

-veras Sasuke Uchiha, estoy harta de tu bipolaridad, de tu…..Hot and cold personality…..no puedo más contigo…..en el parque me dijiste que nunca estarías con alguien como yo, y me tratas de la patada y hoy andas coqueteando conmigo y persiguiéndome….que…que te sucede?-dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando a su dirección, sabiendo que tenían ya unas cuantas miradas sobre ellos.

-Sakura….vamos a hablar en otro lado…más tranquilo y en priva...

-no…me lo explicas ya y aquí…si no…no pienso dirigirte la mirada más.

-bien….pues…..yo…..no sé exactamente que pasa conmigo….

-QUE TIPICOO!.-grito una señora de la multitud.

-di…disculpa?-dijo sasuke furioso.

-es cierto Sasuke…esa es la típica excusa…

-pues es la verdad…..simplemente siento la necesidad de protegerte….no quiero que nada te pase….pero….al mismo tiempo no te soporto y siento que eres una annoying y también una nerd….-dijo parándose en seco.

-INPERDONABLE! .-grito una de las personas que observaban.

-DEJALO! QUERIDA NO SIRVE!-grito otra persona.

-o.o oh…..claro Sasuke…entiendo….te lo hare fácil entonces….hoy cuando llegue al hotel te entregare tu chaqueta.

Y sin decir más se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, dejando a todos algo desconcertados. Y más a Sasuke quien al principio no entendió a que se refería pero luego capto, la chaqueta de cuero negro que le había dado la vez que la había mojado con el carro, se la había dejado y al parecer no se la había devuelto, de hecho sabia que le demostraba que aun Sakura no había podido olvidarlo, pero "no va a poder dármela…no querrá ya lo sé….".

…

-hey entonces…..que te parece si nos vamos?

-he? ir a donde Neji?-pregunto Tenten confundida.

Estaban en un Starbucks, habían pasado todo el día juntos, y ahora se encontraban tomando un café, Neji al fin le había pedido ser su novia "algo que nunca esperaba de el…"pensó sonriendo, "el genio numero uno de konoha high, al menos antes de que llegara Sasuke, y de paso es un Hyuga…y e estado enamorada de el desde que lo vi…" pensó sonrojándose.

-bueno…digo que Hinata no debe de estar en la habitación, asi que podemos ir a descansar un poco, ya es tarde….solo digo..-dijo inocentemente.

-o.o oh….pero….como sabes que no esta hay?-dijo ruborizándose.

-me dijo que iría con Sakura a comprar libros….-dijo dejando a Tenten sorprendida.

-con…Sakura?- "pero sakura se fue sola…..o.o oh…..ya entiendo"-ohh claro! Claro! Con Sakura….

-si….entonces?

-oh….neji…que estas sugiriendo exactamente?

-bueno….simplemente descansar….

-bien… vamos..^.^

…

-que te parece si vamos hay?-le pregunto después de un rato de estar sentados en una banca.

-he? hay?-pregunto Hinata tímidamente.

-si…que….no te gusta?.- pregunto Naruto viendo el cartel que decía "paintball park"

-oh no es eso….en realidad me encantaría.-dijo Hinata emocionándose.

-bien, pero te advierto…..-dijo lanzando una carcajada presumida.-soy excelente.

Hinata lo miro algo confundida, lo que hizo que Naruto moviera la cabeza a modo de resignación y luego se encaminaron al lugar, "Paintball Park", parecía todo un campo de batalla, ambos les ofrecieron unas mascarillas para protección, unos trajes blancos con guantes y zapatos incluidos, y listos, les ofrecieron una zona solo para ellos dos. Se prepararon frente a frente, y luego contaron hasta tres y Hinata fue la primera en correr a esconderse ágilmente.

Naruto si era bueno, mejor de lo que Hinata esperaba, pero, ella tenia sus pequeñas tácticas, por sobretodo en esconderse, Hinata se escondió en una pared de piedra no muy alta "ok….prepa…"justo cuando pensaba pararse a atacar sintió una pintura correr su rostro, Naruto rio a carcajada pero sin esperárselo sintió como si le hubieran dado una cachetada, toco su rostro y efectivamente estaba lleno de pintura.

-hay tienes Naruto…-dijo Hinata riéndose.

-ahh asi que no eres muy tímida que se diga ah? Ya verass.-dijo Naruto poniéndose serio haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara y se asustara un poco.

Naruto la agarro justo antes de que se escapara, y tomo otro bolita de pintura y se la lanzo en todo el pecho luego la soltó y la chica callo derrotada al piso, pero no se paro, lo cual causo que Naruto se asustara, y alarmara, preocupado se agacho a la levanto, pero luego sintió como otra bola de pintura explotaba en su mascara protectora, la chica se paro corriendo y riéndose de el, Naruto estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a la chica actuar de esa manera tan abierta y feliz, lo cual hizo que Naruto se alegrara, salió corriendo detrás de la chica, pero la perdió de vista fácilmente, "es ágil".

Naruto siguió buscando "donde se metió…." pero justo cuando estaba dándose por vencido la vio escondida en un montón de pajas, así que fue sigilosamente hacia ella por detrás, y en vez de lanzarle una bolita de pintura se le lanzo encima, lanzándola contra el piso cayendo Naruto en la espalda de Hinata.

-hey eso no es justo….

-Hinata….a hora eres mía…-dijo dándole la vuelta viéndola cara a cara, la chica se ruborizo, y Naruto quitándole la mascarilla de su rostro y la de ella, se acerco al de Hinata, y tomo el rostro de la chica con una mano y la miro fijamente.-definitivamente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Hinata…

Entonces se acerco a ella, puso su mejilla en la de Hinata, se movio con suavidad, respirando el dulce perfume de Hinata, cuyo corazón latia a millón, Naruto movio su rostro recorriendo con sus labios el de Hinata hasta que poso sus calidos labios sobre los de Hinata, con delicadeza, Hinata reacciono distinto a Naruto, no fue la respuesta que ambos esperaban, quizás fue el tiempo que Hinata había esperado por ese momento, tantas veces se lo había imaginado, un beso de verdad no como el accidental que había tenido, aferro con sus dedos el cabello de naruto, atrayéndolo hacia ella, Naruto se sorprendió un poco pero no la aparto, se controlo con todas sus fuerzas para no sobre pasarse con ella, no hay en ese lugar, suavemente la parto de el, luego ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos minutos luego Hinata reacciono a lo que había hecho y se sento rápidamente, echando a Naruto hacia atrás. Naruto rio bajo pero luego la miro con sus ojos serios.

-bien Naruto….al parecer no eres tan malo…..-dijo Hinata coquetamente.

-o.o…Hinata? me estas asustando…..

Hinata rio divertida, y perdiendo un poco la pena se puso sobre el, sentándose sobre su pecho, luego lo miro fijamente y se le acerco a su rostro. –aun no se acaba el juego….-dijo muy bajito en su oreja y sin previo aviso le exploto una bomba de pintura en todo el cabello del rubio, Hinata echo una carcajada y se paro corriendo, pero sintió como era atrapada por el rubio quien ágilmente se había parado.-así es la cosa lady Hyuga…..-dijo seriamente Naruto.

-uich no me llames lady Hyuga…. Me recuerda a mis guardias personales…-dijo la chica como si fuera muy normal.

-tus….tus q? ¿guardias….personales..? o.o….-pregunto asustándose.

-sip….tengo guardias que me siguen a veces….. ¿miedo Uzumaki? ^.^-pregunto la chica inocentemente.

-he….no…. no… jaja para nada….. ·_·…..-dijo el chico soltándola.

-no te preocupes Naruto…igual no están aquí….. y aparte…. Aun no saben que tengo novio… -.-aunque…no se que hare cuando lo sepan….digo…..

-Neji me matara…de eso estoy seguro….

-bueno será nuestro secreto…-dijo la chica poniendo su dedo índice en su boca a modo de "shhhh".

-eso me gusta…-dijo acercándose y besando el dedo de Hinata que aun seguía cerca de la boca.

-na…Naruto-kun….no hagas cosas así….aun siento que se me baja un poco la tensión…

-woow…. tengo esa clase de impacto en ti?...aunque hace ratito no lo aparento ….-pregunto sonriendo ladinamente.

-si…..y ya déjalo….viste solo nos quedan 5 minutos por estar hablando….aunque me he divertido como nunca…..-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-tú también me causas impacto a mí, Hinata no te creas…..-dijo Naruto poniéndose una mano en la cara dándose la vuelta rápidamente- vámonos pues….sigamos, -dijo tomándola de la mano y apuntándola con una bombita de pintura, Hinata actuó rápido y la esquivo justo antes de que explotara en su cabello pero desgraciadamente le pego en su hombro salpicándole en su rostro. Hinata abrió la boca enojada, pero antes de que pudiera vengarse del, Naruto ya se había escondido otra vez.

-o muy maduro Naruto-kun…..-dijo Hinata poniéndose la máscara.

-en la guerra y en el amor…..todo se vale mi vida….-dijo alegremente la voz de Naruto que no se supo de donde venia.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco, pero luego decidió esconderse, para que Naruto no la alcanzara con ninguna bomba de pintura. Pero luego sintió como la agarraban desde atrás y la tiraban contra el suelo, rio y cuando iba a decirle a Naruto que se quitara de encima, se dio cuenta de que no era él, pesaba mucho más de lo que Naruto pesaba, y la agarraba por los brazos muy fuerte contra el piso, lo vio a la cara y tenía una capucha negra, estaba sentado encima de la cintura de Hinata, y le puso los brazos por en cima de su cabeza con una mano, y con la otra le tapo la boca.

-no grites….no te muevas…. …..-dijo en la oreja de Hinata.-sé quién eres Hyuga….

-co…como sabes….¿? estoy en otro continente….

-tienes a gente peligrosa persiguiéndote pequeña heredera…

Hinata se le salieron las lágrimas y no pudo aguantar mas, trato de gritar el nombre de Naruto, pero no podía articular nada. En otra parte Naruto buscaba ya desesperado a Hinata "se escondió muy bien o…". Aquel que se había colocado encima de Hinata se paró de encima de ella y luego le dijo:

-te estaré vigilando pequeña….cada paso….no importa que…ese rubiecito no podrá protegerte de mi gente…...

Luego se fue así como había aparecido. Dejándola indefensa en el piso, luego con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron se paro temblando se apoyo de la pared donde se escondía "porque….porque me buscan…o…es simple amenaza a mi padre…."se pregunto preocupada, sintió como unos brazos la agarraban por detrás abrazándola fuertemente, grito asustada fuertemente hasta que oyó entre sus gritos la vos de Naruto diciendo que solo era él, así que avergonzada se dio la vuelta y lo miro, pudo ver reflejado en el rostro de el chico preocupación.

-me asustaste Hinata, no aparecías por ningún lado…que paso….estas bien…estas mas pálida que de costumbre….

-no nada solo que me asustaste Naruto….ya se acabo el tiempo….vamos…tengo hambre….ya Neji debe de estar preocupado por mi…no podemos dejar que sepa que no me fui con Sakura sino contigo…

-o cierto vamos entonces…..-dijo Naruto recordándolo.

Se dirigieron a entregar las armas, y los accesorios, luego se fueron a sus respectivos vestidores y baños a arreglarse un poco para quitarse la pintura que había quedado por los cabellos y en ciertas áreas del rostro, que la mascarilla no había alcanzado a quitar. Hinata aun pensaba en la razón de porque la habían seguido hasta aquí solo por amenazarla, "tengo que hablar con Neji" pensó. Luego salió y se encontraron en la salida, Naruto volvió a tomar a Hinata de la mano dirigiéndose al Hotel.

….

Shikamaru iba con su amigo chouji caminando por "alguna de esta calle debe ser donde me quede con temari…cual será…... -.- todas son iguales para mi…."pensó el chico, quien le mintió a su amigo, diciéndole que había una gran tienda de chocolates por ahí, pero en realidad buscaba donde se había quedado con aquella chica misteriosa "ni siquiera sé porque la busco…es una chica bella, que hay en cualquier parte del mundo…..es demasiado complicado enfrascarme con alguien que vive en new…"callo ya que a lo lejos vio a la chica quien llevaba una bata larga que le tapaba todo el cuerpo, de color negro, y llevaba el cabello totalmente desordenado, agarro a chouji y lo hecho a una esquina, y se escondió hay también, Chouji trato de quejarse pero shikamaru le tapo la boca, volvió a ver a la chica, y esta vez se fijo del chico que estaba a su lado, tenía el cabello rojo, "a su hermano creo que he….." callo otra vez ya que vio como se le lanzaba encima y la besaba apasionantemente, recorriendo sus brazos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, shikamaru se quedo simplemente con la boca abierta, sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, dolido al ver aquella escena "con que hermano eh?" peor luego se fijo de que en la ventada de arriba el verdadero hermano de la chica la llamaba furioso, vio que el otro chico soltaba a Temari avergonzado y se despedía de ellos y se iba. Temari volvió a entrar. "novio entonces…... o esposo….amante tal vez…dios quien es esta chica…." Pensó cayendo sentado contra el frio suelo.

-shi….shikamaru? estas bien….?-pregunto su amigo.

-No se no estoy se…..-vio la cara de su amigo la cual se inundaba de lagrimas, tenía los ojos muy abiertos lo cual no era muy común en el. –que dem….que te sucede!? Porque esa cara?

-te han engañado T.T this is so sad…

-que tonto eres….pero supongo que es verdad…ya sé cómo se sintió Ino….pobre de ella…..-dijo tocando su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, "el corazón no es el que produce el amor, eso son puras hormonas….lo sabes…así que…porque te tocas hay….." se pregunto el mismo "porque es ahí donde duele….que problemático…."

Chouji jalo a Shikamaru levantándolo con solo una mano, lo sacudió un poco para quitarle la nieve luego lo miro seriamente y le dijo –amigo…te ayudare a investigar quien es….dijiste que es modelo no? Asi que no será difícil…y mas a hora que te engaño….Nadie Engaña a Mi Mejor Amigo! Figthing! Shikamaru! .- luego de esto lo abrazo y siguió de largo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-donde queda esa tienda de chocolate que decías? ^.^

Shikamaru lo miro sorprendido "es más maduro que yo…no sé porque no tiene novia….." luego lo siguió, -sé que hay una grande no sé si estoy en la dirección correcta…-dijo inocentemente.

…

Neji llego a la habitación con Tenten, no había nadie como esperaban, así que se acostaron juntos a ver una película. Estuvieron así hasta que la clara tensión entre ambos fue obvia, Tenten lo miro fijamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de Neji, y él la miraba fijamente igual a ella, se acercaron poco apoco hasta que sus labios se tocaron, empezó con un simple beso, luego paso a algo mucho más intenso, Neji busco con su brazo el interruptor de la luz, y no tardo mucho en encontrarlo.

Tenten estuvo nerviosa, claro, pero era con Neji con quien estaba, su compañero desde que eran pequeños, lo conocía, y estuvo siempre enamorada de él, hasta que el por fin la noto, sentía su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus labios sobre los suyos, para ella fue como si pasaran días pero no quería que terminara, lo agarro por el cuello, no quería que la dejara, sabia lo difícil que será ser aceptada por el clan Hyuga, pero acepto el desafío.

Después de lo que pareció un día entero Tenten se recostó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Neji, quien le acaricio el cabello, haciendo que se durmiera "no sabes lo que te espera tenten….." pensó el chico "no quiero causarte tantos problemas…. Si fueras inteligente te alejarías de mi….."

-nunca lo hare Neji…..jamás te dejare ir…

-o.o hable en voz alta…

-si….-dijo la chica riendo.-se que es difícil….pero peleare por estar a tu lado…que tan difícil puede ser he? Tus primas son las sometidas…..-dijo seriamente.

-supongo que tienes razón….me preocupo por nada….

Ambos estaban ya casi dormidos cuando sintieron que la puerta se estaba abriendo, claro que habían puesto el seguro, Neji separo rápidamente, recordó el horrible frio de la habitación una vez estuvo de pies y sin la cálida sabana, el frio penetro en todo su cuerpo pero se vistió rápidamente, luego tenten quien ya estaba vestida fue hacia la puerta espero a que neji se escondiera, escogió debajo de la cama de tenten que era la mas cerca.

-tenten estas hay? Ten teen!

-voy la puerta se trabo…..-dijo volteando para comprobar que neji ya se había escondido "y muy bien…"pensó sonriendo – listo…..hooola Hinata…..llegas temprano….como te fue? Que tal la libreriiia!?

-he….sabes muy bien que no….

-supongo que genial hey tengo mucha hambre comamos abajo si?

-o bueno ya que lo dices….tengo mucho que decirte tenten…..fue tan….

-si si si ya vamos…

Dijo tenten nerviosamente sacándola de la habitación a empujones, vio que Naruto aun seguía afuera, le pregunto pero al parecer era que se le había olvidado la llave y sasuke aun no llegaba, así que decidió ir adonde estaba Kiba y shiro pero no estaban hay, asi que simplemente se había quedado hay solo.

-Shiro y Kiba están en el lobby planean ir a comer aquí en el hotel quieres venir? –pregunto Hinata relajadamente sin tartamudear, sorprendiendo a Tenten.

-Si claro que si mas si tu vas….!-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla dejando a tenten con la boca abierta.

-tranquilo zorrito aun no hablo con ella….-dijo sonriendo viendo la cara de tenten que entraba en shock.

"no es más de lo que yo hice pero si que me sorprende viniendo de Hinata…" pensó la chica. Recordó a Neji escondido debajo de la cama, asi que gritando dijo que se fueran encaminando ellos que ella la alcanzaba luego, diciendo que se le había quedado algo en la habitación asi que se devolvió sola a buscar a neji.

-gracias por olvidarme…-dijo neji abriendo la puerta antes que tenten. Tenia la camisa desabrochada y el pantalón también ya que no le dio chance de arreglarse.

-lo…lo siento…..-dijo la chica sonrojándose.

-ven aquí un momento….no se darán cuenta de tu ausencia….-dijo acercándola a el, dándole un apasionado beso dejándola más en shock.

-bien pero déjame solo decirte que tu prima acaba de irse sola con Naruto a cenar….bueno con los otros chicos también pero….o.o en que momento te arreglaste?

-vamonos!.-dijo jalándola por el brazo ""

….

-Sakura espera no te molestes…..puedes frenarte? – pero antes de que se diera cuenta sintió como chocaba con Sakura y caía encima de ella quien se había frenado y dado la vuelta hacia el.

-ouch…..que te pas…-pero no pudo concluir al verlo tan de cerca, con el cabello en la cara y su expresión de estresado.

-podrías avisar al menos cuando te vas a parar?-dijo mirándola quedando un poco desconcertado al verla tan de cerca. Vio como la cara de Sakura se ponía roja como un tomate sin saber porque miro una de sus manos que agarraban algo suave y cálido "casi como una almohada redonda" pensó apretándola un poco, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano agarraba uno de los pechos de Sakura quien se había puesto a parte de roja como un tomate, algo furiosa y nerviosa, chillo tan alto que mucha gente volteo a ver qué pasaba "otra vez".

-su…SUELTAME!- dijo dándole un golpe a Sasuke echando a un lado, estilo a los que le daba a Naruto todo el tiempo, dejándolo tirado a un lado. Se agarro hay donde Sasuke había tenido su mano, fría pero extrañamente cálida, "extrañamente confortab….." se sonroja al pensar lo que no terminod e decir en su mente 'como puedes pensar asi Sakura…" "inner: te gustoo tonta!" sintió como su corazón latia fuertemente.

-Sa…Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke avergonzado, Sakura vio su rostro y se sorprendió al verlo también sonrojado, y demasiado serio.-es la primera vez que me pegas asi….aunque lo merezco…. –pensó viendo su mano, que aun podía sentir la suavidad y calidez de Sakura, sacudió su cabeza sonrojándose un poco más, luego volteo a ver a Sakura quien estaba sorpresivamente cerca del rostro de Sasuke, quien se hecho para atrás

-te ves lindo sonrojado, sexy…digo… . - vámonos….

Sakura se paro rápidamente luego Sasuke también y ambos siguieron de largo callados por todo el camino, "esto fue….interesante…." pensó el chico "supongo que no tratare de alejarla mas….aparte no hay porque….ya no me importa nadie...soy bueno en ignorar a la gente…..Sakura podrá ser la nerd de Konoha pero…me gusta…es diferente…" pensó sonriendo.

Sakura lo vio "un poco loco el" pensó aunque rio también al recordar la expresión de Sasuke al ver su mano en el seno de Sakura. "un poco timido…..pense que había estado con muchas chicas…."

-Sasuke….has tenido…..tu sabes…relaciones con alguna chica?-pregunto Sakura avergonzada al no haber pensado la pregunta antes de decirla.-no tienes que responder…lo siento….

-eres muy cómica Sakura…..pareces sacada de una serie…..-dijo riéndose- bueno…..no….tengo muchas chicas detrás de mi todo el tiempo….pero ninguna me ha llamado la atención….todas ellas son demasiado iguales para mi gusto…no valen la pena….

-o.o oh osea que no has hecho nada…-sakura sintió repentinamente un alivio.

-nunca deje que no Sakura….

-o.o….oh ya -_- comprendo…-dijo entristeciéndose otra ves

-no te preocupes por nada horita sakura, iré lento contigo…seré delicado….-dijo esto último en el oído de Sakura.

-y quien te dijo que te iba dejar hacerme algo…no somos nada…..y si quieres salir conmigo tendrás que cortejarme….y conquistarme otra vez…

-y entonces podre acercarme a ti íntimamente? –dijo haciéndola erizarse, luego rio a carcajadas-era broma relájate un poco.-dijo amablemente.

Sakura estaba sorprendida nunca lo había visto actuar así, riéndose y haciendo bromas, era como toda una persona diferente, antes siempre estaba serio, y nunca reía, incluso se percibía un aire maligno en sus ojos negros, siempre frunciendo el entrecejo, pero ahora siempre sonreía, y estaba feliz "lo abre cambiado yo?...no lo creo…pero me alegra de que este así…." Pensó feliz.

…..

Muy bien! Gracias por ser pacientes y esperar tanto…

Verán estaba e mis finales de la uni, (mis finales cuatrimestrales) pero ya Sali y tengo dos semanas libras asi que me pondré todo lo que pueda a escribir y adelantar la historia!

Tengo todo en la mente solo tengo que plantearlo en el papel (bueno en la compu para ser exactos…). Asi que por favor sean pacientes que si la terminare! Espero q les guste!

Y para aquellos que fueron pacientes les daré un adelanto!...

Muchos amores encontrados…

Un suceso en el restaurante….INo Sai y….Temari?

Quien es Nana en realidad…

Sakura atrapada en un problema…..

Esto y mucho más en el próximo cap!


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Love

La chica miraba por la ventana, acordaba haber visto pasar a aquel joven por la ventana, a Shikamaru, "podrá haber sido un niño solamente pero definitivamente con el que estuve esa noche no fue menos que un hombre, nadie me había tocado de la misma manera que el…."pensaba la chica mientras recordaba al pobre que se iba con la cabeza gacha mientras su amigo lo trataba de animar, "me habrá visto de seguro….pero que piensas Temari? Eres una mujer…..porque piensas en un chico como el….?" La chica se abofeteo levemente. "jamás lo veré otra vez de todas formas….demasiados encuentros en un mismo día, además ya van 3 días que no lo veo…..el tiempo pasa rápido, quizás hasta ya volvió a Japón…" dijo suspirando "nadie me había tratado tan fríamente como el antes…. Y Sasori simplemente no se acerca a sus habilidades en la…"

-dioos podrías callarte o por lo menos hablar en tu mente? Me perturbas y creo que quedare traumatizado si escucho esa última frase…..es de mi amigo del que hablas!-grito Gaara con cara amargada tapándose rápidamente los oídos.

-ups…..no me di cuenta que hablaba en voz alta Gaara…lo siento….y a ti Kankuro? Te molesto?

-no hermanita….en realidad prestaba atención a lo que hablabas….y creo que deberías ir a buscarlo…..no sabes donde esta?

-no…

-no tienes su número de teléfono, o dirección de hotel o casa? Apellido al menos?

-nop…nop….nop y….nop…..no tengo nada de el…solo sé que se llama Shikamaru y que es menor que yo….

-dios porque sufres tanto….sal a buscarlo a ver si lo encuentras, tú dices que lo has visto demasiadas veces por casualidad ve a ver si es destino entonces y búscalo pero ya calla que estoy escribiendo una canción y me desconcentras….-dijo Gaara volviendo a lo suyo tranquilamente.

Temari lo vio sorprendida, "se supone que yo soy la mayor!...uich que problemático….o esa frase me recuerda a él…" pero la chica igual se paro animada por los 'ánimos' de su hermano menor y se fue a vestir.

Lo arduo y sorprendentemente para ella es que no encontraba nada que le quedara bien ese dia, nada, todo lo que antes pensaba que la hacía ver bien, ahora la hacía ver mayor y vieja "esto es ridículo…." Pero se decidió por el vestido que uso la primera vez que lo vio, luego se maquillo ligeramente, y se hecho perfume, luego se paro sonrió al espejo "suerte preciosa" se dijo ella misma y luego se fue de la casa.

Dio vueltas y vueltas sin saber que hacia exactamente, que se suponía debía de hacer…."donde empezar a buscar?" se dijo a ella misma, miro a su alrededor, estaba en central park, hay lo había visto por primera vez "no creo que este aquí otra vez" sollozo bajito y se tiro al suelo "estoy agotada!".

-hey chica estas bien?- pregunto una chica pequeña de cabello corto, marrón y con ropa muy alocada para el gusto de Temari.-mi nombre es Nana, Matsuri Nana…te vi caer de repente así que me preocupe….

-oh so sweet! And cutee! Estoy bien gracias…es solo que busco a alguien importante para mi supongo…pero no se nada de el…..solo su nombre…

-ohh tha's so romantic! Que romántico…..yo te ayudo ven vamos!-dijo tomándola de la mano y levantándola.

-oh como me dijiste que te llamabas? Matsuri nana? No son esos dos nombres?

-si pero mis padres no se decidían así que me pusieron ambos! Llámame como te plazca!

-bien… Nana entonces?

-NO! Digo…ese nombre es solo para….*/*alguien especial….

- -.-U Matsuri entonces?

-si perfecto! –dijo riendo alegremente.- empecemos entonces!...eh…..tu nombre es?

Temari rio a carcajada "que chica mas demente….me agrada" –Temari…. Mi nombre es Temari.

…..

-bien chicos, hoy en la noche acamparemos en el central park, por favor recuerden que es solo una noche así que no exageren en las cosas que llevaran por favor….- Sai dijo esto viendo a Ino.- el motivo es que….ya han pasado 5 días desde que estamos y solo no quedan 9 días, tenemos que disfrutarlo al máximo, y entiendo que ustedes ya no quieren ir a museos…y muchos de ustedes no les gusta salir en la noche –dijo esto viendo a Hinata quien se sonrojo. – entonces quedamos de acuerdo de que hoy haremos algo diferente, acampar, obvio es en central park pero está bien, será roma…..será perfecto para todos… ya pueden ir a arreglar todo e ir a comer y todo eso…..-Sai se separo un poco a contestar el teléfono.- que….NO GRITES…escucho….cielos…ok….aja….ok…oh pero yo sé quien es….si obvio que si…..estoy en el hotel horita….si ok….ok…k…OK….bien chicos como segui…..qué?-pregunto confuso ante la mirada de todos, la de los chicos picara, la de las chicas intrigantes solo una mostraba disgusto… la de Ino. –ya vallan déjenme….

Sai se proponía alejar cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba por la camisa, volteo y vio la cara de Ino, la más inocente que pudo hacer y sexy, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara, Ino se acerco más a su espalda pegando sus pechos a la espalda de Sai haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas y se erizara. –q…que….qu…quieres…Ino?-pregunto el chico nervioso alejándose de ella.

-me preguntaba….y es solo una pregunta…..-empezó a preguntar uniendo sus manos enfrente haciendo que sus pechos sobresalieran más aun de lo que ya lo hacían en su camiseta casi transparente.- si…..podría ir contigo….a comer….?-pregunto poniendo a Sai mucho más Nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-bi…bien pero ya basta de hablar así….-dijo jalándola haciendo que Ino se molestara un poco aunque la chica rio por lo bajo "misión una cumplida…" "misión dos: seducirlo….en proceso…"

Sai camino con Ino agarrada de su brazo, "más bien pegada a mi brazo…", Sai miro hacia donde estaba la chica, sonriendo felizmente, con su típica ropa descotada mostrando más de lo necesario, "no es tan mala como pensé…..simplemente es…como una pequeña niña malcriada….aunque no tiene el cuerpo de niña….." Sai se erizo de tan solo pensarlo, "que diablos piensas….." se sentía extraño, "nunca había tenido tantos…..sentimientos al mismo tiempo….".

-Donde comemos?-pregunto ino parándose mientras miraba alrededor del hotel, habían dos restaurantes, uno buffet que venía incluido con la estadía del hotel, y otro muy elegante, donde si había que pagar, Ino miro el más caro pero aparto la vista avergonzada "soy demasiado superficial…". Volteo hacia Sai que la miraba con la ceja levantada.-qué?

-vamos hay?-dijo señalando donde Ino había visto.

-he no no tienes que…..vamos al buffet.-dijo sonriendo

-bien como quieras….te sentirás bien entre la gente normal?

-hay no seas exagerado! Puedo….comer entre gente normal…..yo soy normal! .

-no….no eres normal Ino pero….eso está bien….te hace diferente…..-Sai se quedo callado, sacudió la cabeza a modo de negación "pero que dices Sai?"-vamos de una ves

- o/o ok...- "me dijo un cumplido?".

….

Hinata, tenten y Sakura hablaban en la habitación, mientras tenten e Hinata empacaban unas cuantas cosas en los bolsos que se llevarían en la noche. Sakura estaba recostada de la cama recordando el dia que había pasado con Sasuke, riéndose. Estos 3 dias que habían pasado, habían ido a ver puros museos hasta el cansancio, y tanto que al final quedaban muertos de cansancio, aasi que no querían salir mas, y las veces que Sakura le preguntaba a Hinata o a tenten o a Ino para salir todas andaban ocupada, Ino "conquistando a Sai", Tente "saliendo con Neji" e Hinata siempre le decía que estaba cansada y que se iba a acostar temprano, aunque siempre que iba, nunca estaba ahí. Sakura estaba acomodándose para pararse cuando sintió que se cavo algo en la espalda, y a buscar que era vio que era un anillo, pero muy grande como para ser de una chica "que….de quién es?" vio que tenía una pequeña inscripción dentro del, que decía "Hyuga" "o.o de Neji quizás? Pero que hace en la cama de Tenten?"

-tenten que hace el anillo de Neji aquí?

-o.o bueno…..el me lo dio…..para que lo tuviera yo….y bueno….lo tenía en la mesita de noche debe de haber caído en la cama….- "en realidad lo dejo aquella noche y no se lo di….duermo con el desde entonces -/-".

-oh claro….

El timbre sonó y tenten fue a abrir, lo primero que vio fue una hermosa rosa roja, luego se fijo en Neji quien estaba vestido muy elegante, con un suit negro y su hermosa sonrisa y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

-comerías conmigo preciosa?

-oh…..no digas esas cosas….está bien….. pero déjame arreglarme mira mis fachas! –dijo señalando a su pijama de armas.

Salió corriendo cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Neji, luego busco en su ropa, algo que ponerse sin responder a las preguntas de sus amigas, Hinata quien ya sabía que había pasado, la ayudo, y Sakura también al escuchar la explicación de Hinata.

-gracias amigas! Las quiero…-dijo Tenten cuando ya estuvo lista, con un vestido blanco ligero y su cabello suelto, "como le gusta a Neji!".

Tenten se fue dejando a sus amigas a solas, vio que Neji aun esperaba de pies un poco preocupado, pero al verla sorprendido le dio la rosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Neji la llevo al restaurante del Hotel, el más elegante de todos los que ella había visto. Entraron y como ya esperaba, tenía una mesa reservada, una en el lado más hermoso del restaurante. Desde que empezaron a salir, Neji la había tratado como una princesa, la llevaba a los mejores lugares de New York, a pesar de que Tenten le decía que no exagerara, parecía que era costumbre para el chico.

-Neji…..siempre me tratas como….si….

-no tienes que decir nada…es la primera vez que salgo con alguien…..y creo que exagero un poco….-dijo sonriendo avergonzado

-bueno es genial que lo seas…a veces…..pero esta bien! Aunque no es la primera vez que salgo con alguien…- "o.o ups…"

-oh en serio? Con quien…

-mejor dejémoslo así si?-dijo desviando la vista de los ojos de Neji.

-Um…nop y no voy a dejar que te vayas sin decirme-dijo el Hyuga seriamente mirándola a los ojos haciendo que se pusiera aun más nerviosa.

-bien…si tanto insistes…he salido solo con una persona, nada muy serio claro….

-sabes que no me refiero a eso….pero me alegra saberlo…

-fue con Rock Lee….Salí con él hace dos años ya que no me parabas…..y bueno e gustaba de mi y mucho….

- ._. Rock Lee?-pregunto el chico sorprendido –el gustaba de ti? Y cuando saliste con él? Digo en qué momento?

-ya te dije…fue hace dos años, tú estabas en tu mundo por así decirlo….y fue durante casi todo ese año, pero solo salimos varias veces….y no llegamos a…nada serio….no te preocupes….y quita esa cara…..por que te sorprende?

-pues…es Rock lee y tu…..es como Sakura y Naruto…..no se….y pensé que era Gay…..

-que se supone que significa eso? Y como que gay? –dijo eso ultimo entre risas.-igual siempre lo considere un buen amigo asi que no te preocupes.

-bien bien…supongo….ya deja de reir….

-celoso Hyuga?

-un poco princesa…

- -/- bien…

…

Naruto estaba en su habitación con una mesa redonda frente a su cama, con una gran cantidad de comida, entre panques, tostadas, jugo de naranja, leche, y otras cosas más, estaba hambriento y no pensaba bajar a ningún sitio, estaba muy cómodo y solo, ya que Sasuke había bajado a hablar por teléfono con alguien y justo cuando pensaba en el, Sasuke abrió la puerta y lo vio con cara entre sorprendido y divertido.

-sabes que el servicio a la habitación no es gratis verdad? –dijo con una gran sonrisa odiosa es su rostro.

Naruto quedo un poco pasmado al principio pero pensando que bromeaba rio un poco soltando unos trozos de comida alrededor – si si claro….

-no miento Naruto…..esto te lo cobran antes de irte….que planeas hacer ha?

-o.o…oh….-dijo sorprendido soltando lo que tenía en la mano-eso no me lo esperaba…..

-tranquilo…..como soy buen amigo…..te lo pagare pero ya deja de pedir servicio a la habitación ok?-dijo muy serio.

-reaallyy! *.*-dijo Naruto con los ojos muy grandes y llorosos.- por eso eres mi amigo! .

-porque? Por ser rico?

-ja! Noo porque a pesar de ser odioso siempre terminas ablandándote un poco….

-ya no sigas suenas gay…..por cierto creo a ver visto a Tenten salir con Neji hace ratito, osea que Sakura e HInata deben de estar solas…..

-o.o….que insinúas….no que no te gustaba mi hermana?

-no le digas asi…lo arruinas….y pues no he dicho que me guste….ni insinuaba nada….solo te decía para que fueras por Hinata…..te ayudare apartando a Sakura….

-oh claro….-"como si pudiera engañarme"-bien….qué tal si sales con ella un rato….yo me quedare con Hinata en la habitación…

-no vallas muy rápido zorro…..que es de la Hyuga de la que hablas…..su familia es la mas estricta de Konoha…

-oh y que la tuya no la es?

-mi hermano lo es un poco….aunque es demasiado blando….y bueno nuestro tío y jefe de la empresa…..sí que lo es….pero yo no le paro mucho…..nos ha cuidado a pesar de todo nuestros problemas…..pero no creo que le preocupe Sakura, ya que es la más inteligente de casi toda Konoha, y he oído que es buena medico…

-pero no es rica como tu…

-sí pero una vez mi hermano logre heredar la empresa….no creo que allá problemas conmigo saliendo con quien quiera….

-supongo…osea que yo soy el único con problemas serios….pero aun es secreto….nadie se enterara….

-hasta cuando seguirán asi ha? Cuando lleguen a Konoha no podrán ni salir….

-no te incumbe! Ya veré que se hace….no te metas….-dijo Naruto molestándose.

-bien bien…ire a buscar a Sakura.

Sasuke salió de la habitación, "no sé porque me preocupo tanto por el…." Sabía que naruto se metía en problemas, siendo el chico zorro, como le decían por ser el que más se escurría de todos aquellos problemas que causaba, y ella la heredera Hyuga, el clan mas "no más poderoso que el mío…pero es uno de los mas estrictos y antiguos de Konoha…..teniendo un romance en secreto…." Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se propuso olvidar todos esos problemas ajenos "que se den cuenta ellos". Estaba al frente de la habitación donde debería estar Sakura, toco y como cosa del destino fue ella quien abrió la puerta, estaba con unos shorts, y una camisa roja, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, lo miro algo sorprendida, luego reacciono un poco y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-que quieres?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-quieres comer?-pregunto cortante.

-ok.-dijo algo sorprendida, y sin darle chance de decirle algo a Hinata, Sakura fue jalada por Sasuke hacia fuera de la habitación.-Sasuke yo puedo caminar sola….de paso…necesito arreglarme un poco…

-te ves bien asi Sakura….no necesitas tanto maquillaje.-dijo frenándose de pronto haciendo que Sakura chocara contra él.

-ok…... aunque me lleves a comer….no retiro lo que dije antes…..te daré tu chaqueta….

-sin ofensas pero llevo esperándola desde hace tres días…

-bu….bueno….tengo mala memoria…..

-me lo has dicho desde hace tres días también…..-dijo sonriendo odiosamente.

-wherever…..

-wherever también….-dijo riendo.

Siguieron caminando a lo largo del pasillo, agarrados de mano, Sakura pudo percibir la mirada de alguien detrás de ella, pero al darse vuelta no logro ver a nadie así que siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. "me estoy volviendo paranoica…"pensó la pelirosa. Llegaron al lobby, y Sasuke se dirigió hacia el restaurante más caro, pero sintió como Sakura se frenaba, tan fuerte que hizo que el chico se diera la vuelta hacia ella. La miro fijamente sorprendido.

-que te sucede?

-no pienso ir allí vamos al buffet mejor….-dijo mirándose la ropa.

-por favor Sakura no te preocupes por tu ropa…..estas bien….vamos…

-no-dijo parándolo otra ves-no me provoca algo tan dramático…..vamos al buffet.

-ok…-dijo siguiéndola "dios que problemática…."

Detrás de ellos, Karin los seguía silenciosamente "asi que Sai era tu novio a? mentirosa….ya veraa , por meterse conmigo y con EL CLUB DE FANS DE SASUKE UCHIHA!" se lanzo a un mueble cercano al ver que Sasuke volteaba, cayó encima de alguien quien la miro con cara de pocos amigos, su cabello medio largo y blanco, y unos ojos muy afilados la miraban con odio.

-oh….hola!-dijo Karin avergonzada.

-podrías quitarte de encima y estaría mejor…-dijo la odiosa voz del chico.

-pues yo también tengo mis razones por haberme lanzado….las cuales no te incumben- dijo tratando de levantándose apoyándose de las piernas del chico.

-pues estas encima mío así que si me incumbe…..y ten cuidado donde pones las manos chica.

-ni que quisiera tocarte….-dijo quitándose rápidamente enrojeciéndose "que imbécil…por su culpa perdí a mi querido Sasuke-kun!".

Karin recobro su compostura y siguió de largo dejando al odioso chico detrás quien se reía escandalosamente, "estúpido…".

…

Hinata decidió bañarse, justo en el momento en el que Sakura fue jalada afuera de la habitación "suertuda…... Hinata cálmate…..has salido con Naruto todos estos 3 días….bueno 4….así que no tienes por qué molestarte si no te busca hoy…igual tendrás la noche para pasarla junto al o/o o mejor no pienso en eso….." se trato de calmar al imaginarse junto a Naruto toda la noche, "Neji estará hay de todas formas….. T.T".

Termino de bañarse y salió a buscar su pijama, se quedaría en la habitación, deprimida al ver que Naruto no la había buscado, justo hay sonó el timbre e hizo que la chica se callera del susto, recobro la compostura "Naruto!" se dijo así misma feliz al ver que si la había buscado, y sin recordar que llevaba solo una toalla abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a Naruto sorprendido, vio como se sonrojaba al tope al verla por tercera ves asi pero esta ves Hinata se le lanzo encima.

-pense que no me buscarías!-dijo feliz soltando unas cuantas lagrimas, tumbando a Naruto al suelo.

-he…Hi…Hinata…..ok….eh….-Naruto no lograba articular ninguna frase coherente, tenía a Hinata encima de, el.- Hinata solo…..llevas…puesto solo una toalla…..y estamos en medio del pasillo.

Hinata se sentó, y Naruto hizo lo mismo la miro fijamente y sonrió divertido, Hinata se miro y luego lo vio a él, cayendo en cuenta lo que acababa de hacer y sin poder pararse sintió como se le nublaba la vista y caía desmayada en los brazos de Naruto, quien la tomo nervioso, mirando de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer "dios….dios que hago….está prácticamente….sin ropa y en pleno pasillo….." _"Kyubi: vamos Narutin sabes que no puedes controlarte…." Pensó _la otra vos en su cabeza. "cala…no en este momento… dijo mirando a la chica que parecía dormir apaciblemente en los brazos de naruto, se obligo asi mismo no mirar más abajo, ya que la chica solo poseía una pequeña toalla. Naruto la agarro por debajo de los brazos y con el otro brazo la agarro por las piernas, se erizo un poco al sentir la fría piel mojada de la chica, y su cabello en el cuello de Naruto, "calma…calma…" dijo depositándola en la cama. Hinata se puso de lado acurrucándose en la cama, dejando mostrar parte de su pierna, mas de lo debido, Naruto la miro fijamente pero antes de hacer nada la tapo con la sabana "uff….mejor…." dijo poniéndose al lado de ella, por encima de la sabana por si acaso.

Puso la televisión después de a ver cerrado la puerta, e Hinata se despertó, lo vio a su lado y se vio a ella, la toalla se le había resbalado hasta la cintura, agarro toda la sabana que pudo tumbando al suelo a Naruto, tratando de no gritar.

-na…na…naruto…podrías meterte en el baño…..so..solo por un….momento….?-dijo tartamudeando.

-ok….-dijo Naruto sin discutirlo mucho. "dios…..estuvo casi cerca…..pense que no resistiría mas…menos mal se despertó…" "kyubi: cobarde…" dijo la otra voz, molesta.

Hinata se paro aun con la sabana encima, busco ropa interior y un vestido de flores, y se lo puso por debajo de la sabana, luego le dijo a naruto que ya podía salir.

-lo siento mucho….te moje… .

-oh..-dijo viéndose la camisa-no….no te preocupes lo disfrute…digo….olvidalo-dijo tapándose la cara. "que dices!"

-bien…. -/- que querías….?-dijo cambiando el tema, se sentaron ambos otra ves en la cama uno junto al otro.

-solo quería verte….claro que no de la manera que lo hice aunque no estuvo mal…digo no quería….no me refiero a que no me gustes…solo que…..yo…he…

-solo respira naruto….tu corazón late muy fuerte lo puedo escuchar…..-dijo Hinata riendo, puso la mano encima del pecho de Naruto.

-si….y yo que pensé que tu eras la tímida…ahora no logro articular nada que tenga sentido…..-dijo tomando la mano de Hinata.

-si bueno…-Hinata aparto la vista de los hipnotizantes ojos azules de Naruto.

Naruto agarro el rostro de la chica delicadamente, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tratando de calmarse, "no hagas nada indebido Uzumaki…" se dijo así mismo, pero sintió como su corazón se aceleraba otra vez, y la vio a los ojos, Hinata lo miraba algo confundida "inocente" pensó tumbándola hacia atrás colocándose encima de ella, Hinata lo miro algo asustada, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Naruto le tapo la boca, para que no dijera nada.

-dame un minuto si?-dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

Hinata poso sus brazos en el cuello de naruto, atrayéndolo hacia ella, y empezó a acariciar el cabello del rubio, haciendo que se calmara, "si claro…me está volviendo loco….." pensó el rubio, Naruto quito las manos de Hinata y se sentó encima de ella, y la miro fijamente.

-podrías no hacer eso pequeña? –dijo Naruto con una voz algo diferente.

-Naruto? Estas bien?-dijo Hinata asustándose un poco.

-se que tenemos que ir lento….pero si no lo hicieras tan….dificil de veras que te ayudaría…..

-de que hablas?

Naruto se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla luego la beso, haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera un poco, pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a los calidos labios del rubio, sintió que las manos de Naruto recorrían su cuerpo más de lo debido, dirigiéndose a la espalda de la chica, buscando algo, Hinata trato de frenarlo pero sintió como la besaba mas fuerte para que no lo parara, sintió que Naruto bajaba el cierre de su vestido "Na….Naruto…."trato de articular pero no la dejaba "no….por…por favor para…'trato de decirle "asi no….no es el momento…" sintió como naruto trataba de quitarle el vestido cuando sintió unas gotas saladas en sus labios, Naurto despertó de su ataque y vio los ojos llorosos de la chica, que trataba de alejarlo asustada "que…que hacia" reacciono en rubio.

-hi….hinata….yo…..lo siento….-dijo quitándose de encima, vio el vestido de la chica cayendo de sus hombros desnudos, y vio como Hinata se trataba de quitar las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-no….yo…soy…..yo soy la tonta….por no poder….digo….

-no tranquila…fui yo….he querido ir muy rápido….lo siento….

-es normal en ti…eres un hombre no?

-he…bueno pero igual…

-si quieres buscarte a otra que si pueda….llenarte completamente en tus necesidades ok…..-dijo la chica soltando mas lagrimas.

-Hinata no seas tonta….te quiero es a ti…a nadie más….esperare lo que tenga que esperar hasta que estés lista….así tenga que casarme contigo primero.-dijo secándoles las lagrimas de los ojos a hinata.-tranquila respira profundo….lo siento por asustarte…-dijo abrazándola cariñosamente en sus brazos meciéndola en la cama hasta que las lagrimas cesaron.

-que tal si vemos la televisión…..-dijo separándose de el.

-ok pero primero….-dijo acercándose a ella, paso sus brazos por la espalda de la chica, y luego sintió como la mano de Naruto pasaba por toda su espalda hasta el cuello, vio que le había puesto otra vez el vestido.-lindo brasier…-dijo Naruto dándole un beso en el cuello.

Hinata se sonrojo al tope y se puso debajo de la sabana.-que horror…..-dijo tapándose.

-hay dios…que hare contigo Hinata….-dijo poniéndose al lado de ella.

Naruto prendió la televisión y después de unos minutos Hinata salió de las sabanas y se acurruco al lado de él "sí que me asusto…."pensó recordado al rubio en aquel estado "salvaje". Pero luego lo vio riéndose de algo en la tv, y se calmo un poco. "cuando este lista….se que el estará esperándome…..tratare de estar lista lo más pronto… -/- mejor no digo esas cosas…."pensó sonrojándose.

…

Temari caminaba por fin feliz junto a su nueva mejor amiga, Matsuri Nana, quien le había dicho que tenía un 'amigo' que conocía a Shikamaru, "estoy tan feliz" pensó la chica sonriente. Llegaron al hotel rápido después de la llamada. Ambas literalmente corrieron a la entrada y se quedaron sorprendidas "woow….que elegante…" aunque por la parte de temari siempre había tenido dinero, y conocía ese hotel muy bien, lo que la sorprendía era el hecho de que ese chico se quedara hay.

Ambas entraron al hotel y Matsuri llamo al chico que conocía, hablaron unos minutos y luego colgó.-esta por halla comiendo vamos!-dijo jalando a temari.

-shikamaru?

-he no el chico que lo conoce!

-ahh tu novio?-pregunto haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-aun no….pero eso espe…..

Matsuri no termino la frase ya que a lo lejos vio a sai comiendo en el buffet con aquella chica rubia de la otra vez, quien veía la comida de modo extraño y Sai viéndola rio y luego agarro uno de los cubiertos lleno de comida y se lo dio en la boca a la chica, Matsuri no pudo articular palabra, justo hay cuando se iba a dar vuelta Sai volteo y al llamo alegremente, asi que tuvo que actuar y se acerco junto con Temari a la mesa.

-hey chicos como andan? En una cita?-pregunto sintiendo un dolor en su estomago.

-eh…ja…bueno… nosotros… jeje dime que es lo que querías?-pregunto sai nervioso cambiando de tema. Ino rio por lo bajo.

-bueno mi querida amiga aquí….Temari….busca alguien que creo conoces se llama shimaru…

-Shikamaru - la corrigió Temari.

Sai e Ino se quedaron paralizados, lo primero que sucedió fue la reacción de ino, quien la miro con los ojos muy abiertos recordando vagamente la imagen de ella encima de Shikamaru la ves que salieron en la noche, "fu…fue ella….." .Sai por otra parte se vio acorralado en una mezcla de sentimientos, Matsuri claramente herida por haberlo visto con Ino, e Ino se encontró con la chica que hizo que terminara con su novio.

-es que necesito verlo…

-si están enamorados….bueno ella por lo menos…así que necesitan encontrarse….solo tuvieron una hermosa y romantica noche juntos! No te parece romántico?-dijo Matsuri muy inocentemente. "claro no sabe lo que sucede..." pensó Sai preocupados, vio a Ino que ahora estaba parada.

-discúlpenme esto no me concierne…-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Ino espera….Veras Temari…..Shikamaru tenía….-Ino lo piso rápidamente haciendo que se callara.

-Shikamaru está en la piscina con su amigo si no me equivoco….hay podrás encontrarlo- dijo Ino con una muy clara falsa sonrisa.

Temari la vio fijamente, sin recordar donde había visto ese rostro, pero al saber donde se encontraba Shikamaru la dio un abrazo a la chica "Ino" y luego a matsuri y después se fue alegremente. Matsuri la vio irse alegremente "corre por tu amor…. -.-"Sai vio a Ino y pudo percibir que no iba a aguantar más la lagrimas, se dio la vuelta y se fue al baño "mejor la dejo ir…".

-Sai….no puedo más….te amo! Por favor quédate conmigo….olvida a esa chica…y quédate en New York! Por favor no te vayas!.-dijo matsuri abrazando a sai, dejándolo sorprendido.

-Nana….lo siento….pero….no puedo quedarme en New York….tengo unaoferta de trabajo en Japon….no pienso rechazarla…..y esa chica…

-es tu novia no?...se por como la miras…te gusta…..

-no….no es eso…..no me…

-aun no lo admites…..-dijo tristemente – ok Sai está bien…déjalo así….pero ya no puedo seguir hablándote….no por un tiempo…

-pero Nana….

-no….no me llames así….llámame Matsuri….-le dijo entre sollozos.

-pe….OK –"será lo mejor".

Sai la abrazo cariñosamente y luego la dejo, camino, aunque literalmente corrió, vio la puerta del baño de las chicas "oh rayos no pensé en eso", dio unas cuantas vueltas, llamo a la chica un par de veces pero no hoyo respuesta alguna, así que "ok Sai, vamos tu puedes" se dijo así mismo y entro. No había nadie, por lo que pudo ver asi que le puso seguro a la puerta. Escucho unos sollozos por lo que siguió el sonido. Vio la puerta entre abierta y hay estaba sentada en una esquina del piso, con la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Ino…-Sai se arrodillo frente a ella.

-no…..dejame….tu….vete con…Nana….-dijo entre sollozos.

-la rechace Ino….no me gusta ella….es solo una gran amiga que malentendió todo…..y shikamaru es un imbécil…no sé ni que le ves…

-lo se….-dijo riendo un poco- pero…..no puedo creer que…... digo es una hermosa mujer comparada conmigo….

-Ino por favor tú eres mil veces más bella…..bueno linda….-dijo un poco avergonzado.

Ino lo miro sonrojada y luego se le lanzo encima abrazándolo, Sai también la abrazo, y estuvieron así por unos minutos, luego cuando se separaron quedaron uno frente al otro, viéndose fijamente "cuando….llegue a sentir tantas cosas" pensó el chico, Ino no pudo aguantarse más y acercándose lentamente le dio un beso en la boca, dejando paralizado a Sai.

….

Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban listos para comer, sentados en una mesa un poco alejados, "siento que estoy siendo observada…"pensó Sakura viendo de un lado al otro sin ver a nadie en especial viéndola, Sasuke al parecer hacia lo mismo, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, al parecer veía la comida divertido como si fuera un reto comer en un buffet. Sakura lo vio con el ceño fruncido y el chico la vio inocente.

-qué? Me parece….interesante….-dijo viendo la comida otra ves

-no está envenenada ni nada ok? Solo cómela es rica…

-ok ok aquí voy.-dijo dándole la primera probada.- umm…esta….extrañamente rica….-dijo riendo ante la expresión de Sakura.

-dios….te lo dije –dijo Sakura torciendo los ojos.-dime qué clase de lugares…es en los que comes..? no mejor no contestes…

-en restaurantes como los de al frente, elegantes…..cinco estrellas…ya sabes los mejores de Japón usualmente…pero es común para mi….y para mi hermano, y mi tio.

-y….y tus padres….? O cierto….lo siento….-dijo avergonzada recordando.

-no te preocupes….pasa a menudo….y obvio que tu sabes….eres mi fan numero 1.-dijo cambiando de tema, Sakura logro notar un poco de frialdad en la primera frase, y como el semblante alegre de Sasuke cambiaba rápidamente.

-JA ex -fan numero 1.-dijo riendo al ver la sorpresa de Sasuke.

-como que ex fan?

-bueno ahora somos más que eso o no…digo…..olvida lo que dije…...-dijo Sakura rápidamente sonrojada. "pero que dices….?"

-oh….me alegra oir eso Sakura….y no es algo que quiera olvidar. –dijo levantando el rostro de Sakura haciendo que lo mirara, sus miradas se conectaron por unos largos minutos, en los cuales se fueron acercando mutuamente, milímetros de diferencia entre sus labios, cuando Sakura sintió que le lanzaron algo en la cabeza, y volteo rápidamente pero de donde sea que vino ya no estaba, Sasuke vio lo que le habían lanzado, "una aceituna negra?".

-ya…ya vengo…..-dijo Sakura rápidamente dirigiéndose al baño.

"oh dios eso estuvo cerca…..casi muero de un infarto…." "Inner: PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS ME INTERRUMPIO" pensó la otra voz en su cabeza furiosa, entro en el baño tirando la puerta de golpe hacia atrás furiosa, sin querer pegándole a la persona que venía atrás. –ups….lo sient….

Sakura cayó al instante al ver nada más y nada menos que a Karin y a su grupito de chicas, que al parecer estaban furiosas, una de ellas, la ultima en entrar, cerró la puerta de tras de ellas. Todas acorralaron a Sakura en una esquina, Karin la miraba frente a frente furiosa, hizo un movimiento de cabeza, y dos de la chicas más grandes del grupo tomaron a Sakura de los brazos, dejándola inmovilizada, trato de zafarse pero eran muy persistentes y la lastimaban.

-qu….que quieres Karin….? Déjame ir!-le ordeno Sakura.

-eh…no no no no pequeña, yo hago las preguntas aquí Y doy las ordenes- dijo Karin riendo escandalosamente.- NO que SAI era tu…novio? AH RESPONDE!-grito en la cara de Sakura.

-bu….bueno….yo….

-AH con que mentiste….Y de paso SALES CON SASUKE-KUN en nuestra cara!? Como te atreves!

-NO TE INCUMBE…. Y ustedes nunca se arriesgan a salir con el así que, que les importa.

-COMO TE ATREVES!- dijo Karin sorprendida- pues te tendremos que dar una lección Nerd….

-de….déjame…..suéltenme….como que nerd….ustedes son las friquis…..como que lección? Que aun están en primaria!? Ya se graduaron por el amor de dios!-dijo Sakura parándose derecha aun tratando de zafarse.

-Y te atreves a decir eso en esta posición!?

Karin saco unas tijeras de su chaqueta y con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro se fue acercando a Sakura, la agarro de la barbilla con una mano y le dijo –espero que aprendas a no tocar a nuestro sasuke-kun frentona!- luego sin que Sakura pudiera moverse, sintió como sonaba la tijera al cortar el cabello y vio en el piso una gran parte de su cola de caballo. Claro que Sakura no era una gran fan de la belleza, ni del cabello largo, pero, vagamente en sus recuerdos, acordaba a ver visto a Sasuke acercándose a ella de pequeños y decirle que le gustaba el cabello largo de Sakura, un poco infantil pero justo ahí a Sakura le empezó a gustar Sasuke, ya que justo al frente de, el estaban las chicas que solían molestarla, después de esa ves empezaron a tratarla bien.

La puerta empezó a moverse desesperadamente, haciendo que todas las chicas presentes se alertaran.

-vamos Karin tenemos que escondernos ya no sigas cortando…..vamos!...

-bien bien, ahora bien pelirosa, si te atreves a decir que fuimos nosotras, hare que mi padre destruya tu vida por completo, no podrás entras a ninguna universidad ni tu ni tu familia.-dijo riendo, luego dándole un golpe en el estomago hizo que callera al piso ambas corrieron a los inodoros a esconderse, cerrándolos detrás de ellas.

Sakura holló como la puerta era derribada por alguien y vagamente pudo observar a Sasuke entrar por ella, percibió como la atmosfera se tornaba fría, corrió hacia ella y vio el cabello cortado en el piso, luego la levanto y con los ojos claramente preocupados y serios la vio fijamente.

-que sucedió Sakura….

-yo….simplemente…se me engancho el cabello de la secadora de mano…..y tuve que cortármelo pero me tropecé y caí…..-mintió.

-JA claramente no sabes mentir.-dijo parándose y furiosamente le dio patadas a cada puerta hasta llegar en la cual todas estaban escondidas.

-NOOO-grito Sakura asustada.

-PORQUE LE HICIERON ESTO A SAKURA!?-grito Sasuke agarrando de cuello a Karin quien asustada empezó a sollozar.

- no….nosotras…yo….-balbuceo Karin.

-NO TIENES EXCUSA AH? YA VERAS…

-NO Sasuke déjala…suéltala….-dijo Sakura jalándolo del brazo.

-Sakura….ellas…

-no ya vámonos….-dijo soltando unas cuantas lagrimas, con un brazo se agarraba ahí donde Karin le había pegado.

Sasuke soltó a Karin de golpe haciendo que callera asustada, luego volteo y vio a Sakura quien lo miraba fijamente aun con la mano en su estomago, "p…..porque a ella…."pensó furioso, y sin pensarlo dos veces la levanto en sus brazos, cargándola hacia fuera del baño, dejando sorprendida a todas las de su grupo de fans, una de ella salió corriendo y le grito: "-pe…pero Sasuke! Somos de tu grupo de fans!" y Sasuke volteo fríamente, casi congelando a la chica, diciéndoles…

-no necesito a ningún grupo de fans…..ya que tengo novia, no me hacen falta…..a y si vuelven a poner un solo dedo en mi chica hare con mi poder que sus vidas sean un infierno total- lo dijo con una maldad en sus ojos que asusto no solo a las chicas sino a Sakura también.

Sakura lo rodeo con sus brazos susurrando un "gracias" haciendo que Sasuke se calmara, bajando la guardia.

Sasuke la llevo en los brazos captando la atención de toda la gente presente, avergonzada, Sakura escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, quien sonrió divertido. Camino por un largo rato, sakura preocupada levanto el rostro y vio que al final del pasillo había una pequeña habitación que decía 'enfermería', pertenecía al Hotel.

-sa…sasuke a donde me llevas? No estoy tan mal así….

-si claro….-dijo terminando la discusión.

Sakura no dijo nada más, si sentía un poco de dolor, claro que no tanto como para que fuera a una enfermería, ni nada pero no podía negarse a Sasuke en ese momento, no después de haber visto su estado de ira. En vez de discutir decidió quedarse quieta en los brazos de Sasuke, miro hacia el y en ese momento quedaron frente a frente, a solo milímetros de diferencia, Sakura pudo sentir la respiración se Sasuke en su rostro, su corazón se acelero, y de pronto la puerta de la enfermería se abrió asustando a ambos a Sakura y a Sasuke quienes voltearon sorprendido, como su los hubieran cachado haciendo algo indebido, la señora lo vio a él y luego a la chica.

-que sucede?-pregunto amargada la señora.

-es que recibió un golpe en el estomago…..

-recibio? O fue usted?

-NOO-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-oh fue durante o después?

-de que?- volvieron a preguntar.

-hay dios no se hagan los inocentes.-dijo la señora amargada pero ante la cara de interrogación de ambos contesto-fue durante o después de tener sexo que recibió el golpe?

-o/o-ambos quedaron sorprendidos.- noo no fue.,…nosotros no…..-ninguno pudo concretar nada y ambos se pusieron rojos.

-no fue así….solo revísela! –ordeno Sasuke avergonzado.

La señora torció los ojos ante la orden pero dio la vuelta y le indico que entraran, adentro había una pequeña camilla en la que Sasuke puso a Sakura. Luego la señora sin previo aviso entro cerró la puerta y se acerco a Sakura levantándole la camisa hasta más arriba de sus pechos, Sakura se sonrojo al tope y Sasuke quien se había quedado en shock por unos minutos viéndola, se dio la vuelta rápidamente mirando a otro lado, por lo que Sakura se calmo un poco y se recostó. Sintió un poco de dolor ahí donde la señora la toco en donde había recibido el golpe.

-que fue lo que te paso? Esta muy…..morado…-dijo un poco asustada la señora.

-como?-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta y viendo ahora el golpe que había recibido Sakura.

-no es nada es solo que soy muy blanca y los moretones se me marcan mucho….-dijo calmando un poco a ambos.

-oh bueno voy a buscarte un medicamento. –dijo la señora saliendo.

-dios…..esa chica se excedió…-dijo Sasuke tocando el golpe de Sakura. Recorrió todo el estomago de Sakura con sus dedos, alrededor del moretón, luego vio a Sakura quien estaba completamente sonrojada y con los ojos extrañamente grandes.

-Sas….Sasuke…..para…..-dijo nerviosa.

-oh….lo siento no estaba pensando…-dijo un poco avergonzado, luego se acerco a ella asustándola un poco -pero veras eres mi chica. –dijo esto y cuando planeaba acercarse más a su rostro la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro la señora quien miro a Sakura y luego a Sasuke quien se había echado para atrás.

-ya puedes bajarte la camisa querida….aquí no van a hacer cosas impuras.-dijo señalando a la camisa de Sakura, quien avergonzada se la bajo rápidamente. –aquí tienes échate esta crema todos los días después de bañarte y estaras bien.

Sakura asintió y luego junto a Sasuke, salieron de la enfermería, caminaron hasta el ascensor, ambos callados sin decir nada, Sasuke la miro otra vez haciendo que Sakura volteara a verlo y estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Sakura le pregunto.-con que soy tu chica ha Sasuke?-pregunto coqueteando con él. Lo que no esperaba era que Sasuke la acorralara en una esquina del ascenso, la tomo de la barbilla recorriendo con su dedo los labios de la chica y luego justo cuando iba a besarla el ascensor paro escandalosamente y las puertas se abrieron, sobresaltándolos a los dos. Sasuke se aparto molesto y Sakura sonrojada y nerviosa, ambos salieron del ascensor y Sasuke la acompaño a la habitación de Sakura.

-qui…quieres pasar un rato?-pregunto la chica nerviosa.

-bueno puede ser unos minutos, ya se hace casi la hora de irnos.

-oh cierto….mejor te veo entonces.

Sakura se proponía entrar pero Sasuke la jalo hacia uniendo su cuerpo al de ella, y tomándola de la barbilla la miro, se acerco a ella la miro a los ojos, y con esa sonrisa típica suya la beso, el corazón de Sakura latía agitadamente, tomo a Sasuke de su cuello y lo segundo que supo fue que estaba en su cama, "sa…Sasuke…" empezó Sakura a llamarlo, "he…espera…"dijo frenándolo, lo miro fijamente, claramente un poco avergonzado, la miro y luego rio un poco y se sentó al lado, susurro un "lo siento" entre risa lo que hizo que Sakura se molestara, lo miro odiosamente y vio que empezaba a reir un poco como demente. Luego se calmo y la miro.

-supongo que aun eres virgen…..-dijo con esa odiosa sonrisa.

-eso que tiene de malo…y no fue por eso…deberás tengo que bañarme y arreglarme Sasuke….será mejor que te vayas.-dijo pateándolo afuera de la cama, haciendo que callera al suelo.

-hey que te sucede…..ok ok….supongo….pero después vendré por ti-dijo a forma de amenaza.- por cierto acabas de tener tu primer beso.

-he…no en realidad, me he besado antes….siento decepcionarte.

-oh cierto con Sai….pero ese no cuenta…este-dijo besándola otra vez- es un beso de verdad.

Sakura se sonrojo otra vez pero igual se paro y lo jalo hacia afuera de la habitación, rio ante la sorpresa de Sasuke, le lanzo un beso y luego cerró la puerta dejándolo afuera un poco molesto.

…

Ahí estaba, sentado en una silla viendo hacia el cielo, viendo las nubes pasar "ahhh que problemático…"pensó tranquilo "tener que acampar….no me agrada…."pensaba el chico, recostado en una silla, vio a Chouji quien comía "que raro" pensó, "bahhh…..mejor me voy" pensó parándose y lo primero que vio fue a Temari entrando por la puerta, quien veía de un lado al otro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shikamaru "q…que hace aquí?" pensó parándose rápidamente aun viéndola, ella se fue acercando a él, también sin dejar de verlo, el chico tropezó con alrededor de personas o más, hasta que llego a Temari, quien se veía cansada y respiraba agitadamente, trato de hablar pero no le salía nada de la boca, ya que aun estaba cansada, pero lo abrazo fuertemente, sorprendiendo al chico, quien pensaba que la chica lo había usado por una noche para arruinar su vida, pero ahí estaba la chica, en sus brazos y llorando.

-te….Temari? q…que sucede…-pregunto preocupado separándola y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-yo….simplemente…..te….extrañaba…-dijo besándolo intensamente haciendo que el chico casi cayera de espaldas.-ups…lo siento….

-no…no te preocupes….pero…pensé que tenias novio.-dijo seriamente.

-bueno…..podría decirse así pero me gustas tú.-dijo sonriendo.

-me alegra oírlo….creo –dijo un poco confundido- así que aun sigues con el pero te gusto yo?

-bueno terminare con el pero no pude esperar te vine a buscar…con la ayuda de una chica llamada Matsuri Nana, Sai e Ino llegue aquí!-dijo sonriendo.

Shikamaru quedo sorprendido "Ino?...oh dios….que problemático…"dijo frotándose la frente, Temari lo vio confundida, "dioos seguro hubo todo un suceso hay…" se dijo el mismo, pero para ser sinceros estaba feliz de que la chica lo hubiera buscado, "esta separación será problemática…" pensó el chico.

-temari….pronto tendré que irme y lo sabes….-dijo seriamente- no vine a New York para quedar atrapado en una relación tan problemática…

-lo se lo sé….pero ya veré que hacemos…..veremos que hacemos…..nativamente so de Japón no tengo problema en regresar….por ti…

-serias capas de eso por mi?...sabes que acabo de salir de la High School? Soy com años menor que tu…

-claro que no….bueno no se prefiero no contar….pero…el amor no tiene edad…

-supongo….supongo….

-ven conmigo a mi casa esta…..hoy….horita….

-pero tengo que ir a….bueno realmente no quiero así que…..está bien iré.-dijo sonriendo "bahhh que problemático…"pensó.

-excelente! Estoy aun más feliz ahora….ven vamos!.

-pe…p-ero ya va calma…andas corriendo demasiado sentémonos un rato…de paso hay alguien que tienes que conoces, ven.-dijo llevándola hacia Chouji, quien volteo despreocupado a verlos y abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Chouji ella es Temari, Temari el es mi mejor amigo Chouji.

-wow…con razón dejaste a Ino por ella….digo mucho gusto-dijo sonriendo.

"Ino? O.o"-mucho gusto…- dijo Temari.- co…como que Ino? –dijo volteando a shikamaru.

-es mi ex…la conoces creo…

-ohh…OH ya….ups….-dijo recordando en donde había visto la cara de Ino, en la fiesta, cuando destruyo la relación de Shikamaru y ella.

Ambos se sentaron con Chouji quien estaba un poco nervioso ante la presencia de la chica, "No me cae bien" pensó viéndola fijamente, sintió la mirada penetrante de Shikamaru, así que aparto la vista y suspiro "como estará Ino…." Pensó triste, "se que no le gusto pero me gusta igual…..sé que todo este asunto de Shikamaru la deprimió…" recordó. Shikamaru por otra parte, hablaba muy feliz con Temari, tenían cosas en común, aunque muy pocas, eran suficientes como para que se llevaran de maravilla, estuvieron un rato hay hablando hasta que se hizo un poco más tarde y decidieron irse. Chouji se negó rotundamente a ir con ellos 'amablemente', luego ambos se despidieron y se fueron, en la salida, Matsuri estaba sentada en una banca. Temari se acerco casi corriendo y se sentó al lado.

-matsuri…que paso?-pregunto poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-muy simple…..fui rechazada…..-dijo sollozando.

-oh….el chico que te gusta….cuanto lo siento….

-no….es entendible…le gusta esa rubia….-dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de temari.

-oh Ino? Qué pequeño es el mundo….-dijo al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Shikamaru.-pues tienes que saber que hay miles de peces en el lago…no solamente uno.

-pero…como que peces no entiendo… quiero a Saaiiii-dijo llorando más fuerte.

-me refiero a que…Sai no es el único chico del mundo…ya verás encontraras al correcto, quien sabes quizás a la vuelta de la esquina…..oh hay esta mi hermano, que tal si vienes con nosotros?-pregunto saludando a su hermano que venía en un carro negro.

-oh…bueno ok….

Temari, Shikamaru y Matsuri se encamino a donde estaba el carro de Gaara, quien vestía como el propio roquero, con su chaqueta negra de cuero, el cabello rojo despeinado, un pantalón roto y sus lentes de aviador, Matsuri quedo con la boca abierta, y temari riendo un poco la empujo adentro, y luego se sentó ella adelante.

-esto será interesante…..-dijo Gaara bajito a temari, riendo sexy mente, viendo de reojo en el retrovisor donde estaba Matsuri quien no dejaba de ver a Gaara disimuladamente.

-ni te atrevas…-susurro Temari amenazándolo.

-qué? No sé a qué te refieres…..-dijo inocentemente.

-so…..You're Temari's brother?-pregunto Matsuri en ingles (entonces…eres el hermano de temari?)

-ajam…-dijo Gaara levantando la ceja.-y tu…..eres….?

-oh! Yo soy Matsuri Nana! Fui la que reunió a la pareja! Ayude a tu hermana a encontrar a su verdadero amor!-dijo casi soltando corazones alrededor de Gaara.

- he…..seguro….-dijo Gaara ignorándola- tu eres entonces Shikamaru?-dijo mirándolo de mala gana "este chico es menor que yo o.o"-cuántos años tienes?

-yo…bu…bueno….estoy casi en los 20…..bueno tengo casi 19….-dijo bajito.

- ._. yo tengo 21 Temariii!-dijo indignado a su hermana mayor.

-qué? Déjame en paz…

-._. wow….estoy con mayores….-dijo Matsuri.-yo tengo 18…..me gradué a temprana edad con Sai….y empecé a trabajar en la galería de arte…..

-nadie te pregunto.-dijo Gaara odiosamente.

-bu…bueno simplemente quería decir mi edad- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-oh pero eres muy aplicada entonces!-Dijo felizmente Temari.-eres como una hermanita menor que siempre quise!

-hey pero yo soy tu hermano menor! .-dijo Gaara molesto.

-sii pero no es lo mismo….-dijo ignorándolo.

-ustedes son muy graciosos…-dijo Matsuri riendo inocentemente.

-y tu eres muy g….-Gaara cayo porque temari lo golpeo antes de que terminara la frase 'gafa'.

-calla….-dijo temari.

-no sé porque pero siento que estoy demás…..-dijo Shikamaru viendo por la ventana.

….

-Bien chicos! Tienen todos los equipajes?-pregunto sai con una lista en la mano.-ok, bien…..quiero recordarles de que será solo una noche, en el medio de central park, nos lo permitieron solo hasta las 7 de la mañana así que a esa hora tenemos que irnos, y pues….siento que deberíamos ir hay porque…..ya que han salido ya a muchos museos y eso creo que será divertido hacer algo que les guste…-cayó ante las quejas de su grupo-bien bien se que prefieren salir con sus parejas, amigos, a bailar supongo pero hoy iremos al parque…-dijo ignorando otra vez las quejas.-comeremos, y contaremos historias, y…

-si ya sabemos que amas esa clase de cosas pero nosotros noo-se quejo Naruto.

-ami si me gusta….-dijo Hinata inocentemente

-o bueno entonces me parece bien….-dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

-que cambio tan repentino….-dijo Neji mirando hacia Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-si bueno perosera divertido-dijo Tenten llamando la atención de Neji.

-bueno realmente a mi no me gusta mucho…..-dijo ino algo asustada.

- si a mí en particular tampoco…. –dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a casi todo los del grupo.

-enserio! Porque?- pregunto Rock Lee, quien estaba casi al mismo nivel intelectual que Sakura.

-pu…pues…..

-le da miedo….-dijo Sasuke normalmente, todos lo miraron –que?

-co…como es que sabes eso de Sakura he Sasuke?-pregunto Rock Lee un poco indignado.

-porque es mi chica cejas encrespadas….-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-oh como que tu chica? Esa frase está muy pasada de moda…-dijo seriamente.

-lo dices tú que vistes así-dijo señalando su ropa.

-hey no te metas con mi forma de vestir-dijo poniéndose serio.

-ok ok ya paren….en serio van a pelear…-dijo Sakura poniéndose en el medio- que tiene de malo que sea su chica….en realidad asi no se dice Sasuke….soy tu novia .-dijo un poco molesta

-pu….pues….no es nada….simplemente es que eso de 'mi chica' no suena muy bien eso es todo…..eres mi amiga y no me gusta que te llamen asi…..-dijo inocentemente.

-oh que tierno-dijo Sakura a Rock lee quien se sonrojo.

-ok ya basta….-dijo Sasuke agarrando a Sakura.

-entiendo tu sentimiento horita Lee- dijo Shiro.

-enserio?-dijo viendo a lo que Shiro miraba, Naruto al lado de Hinata riendo amorosamente. – oh ya entiendo….

-yo no los entiendo a ninguno….lamentablemente ni siguiera me gusta nadie…..-dijo Kiba felizmente –al parecer es lo mejor….creo que las chicas de nuestro grupo están tomadas…. –dijo echando un vistasu a su alrededor, Neji y tenten, Naruto escondidamente al lado de Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, INo al lado de Sai, quien parecía ignorarla.

-si no es justo….-dijo Chouji recordado a su amigo yéndose con Temari.

-bien bien ya basta…vámonos, nos esperan afuera.-dijo Sai.-ah por cierto no solo iremos nosotros….también irán los demás grupos…-dijo dejando a todos algo sorprendidos.

-en serio? Pensé que éramos solo nosotros….pero me parece mejor ir todos….-dijo Naruto viendo la posibilidad de escurrirse con Hinata y alejarse de todos.

-al fin y al cabo vinimos juntos o no?-dijeron los demás.

Todos salieron y afuera encontraron un autobús para ellos, todos se montaron y encontraron a los demás hay, "esto será interesante…" pensaron la mayoría…

…..

Bien eso es todo por ahora…! Como ven adelante dos cap porque tuve dos semanas de vacaciones….(estoy en la uni y estudio cuatrimestralmente) asi que este lunes empiezo….quizas no sea tan rápida con los capítulos pero tratare lo que más pueda en realizarlos

Sean pacientes por favor! .

Bien les pondré un pequeño adelanto!

Next chapter

Historias de terror…

Rock lee tomara más protagonismo

Un secreto de la familia Hyuga

Sasuke celoso…

Ino….rechazada?

Shikamaru escapo?

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!

Espero les guste como va todo….no sé si soy buena pero aun así espero les guste!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Una noche en Central Park

Central Park, de noche definitivamente era mucho mas hermoso, oscuro pero a la vez fantástico, y aun había gente a sus alrededores. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, y se podían observar muchas estrellas, lo cual era raro al encontrarse en una ciudad como New York. Caminaron por el largo sendero del parque, para llegar justo al centro, alrededor del cual no habían muchas luces, dándole un toque romántico pero a la vez aterrador. De noche se veía totalmente diferente, se veía pacifico y frio, pero muy romántico, "perfecto" pensaron la mayoría de las chicas que se habían quedado suspirando viendo el hermoso lago que tenían al frente, junto con las luces de los edificios, las estrellas y la luna, "justo el paisaje perfecto para enamorarse…" pensaron otra vez mientras que los chicos las veían con el ceño fruncido "que estúpidas…"pensaron los que no tenían novias y los demás trataron de ignorar las miradas de sus respectivas novias, a excepción del grupo de Sai, quienes se veían mutuamente y luego volvían a ver el largo camino y la larga noche que les esperaba. Caminaron silenciosos hasta que los profesores les indicaron donde pondrían sus pertenencias, tales como colchonetas, y ese tipo de artículos que habían llevado, se dividieron en sus respectivos grupos, formando un circulo, alrededor del cual colocaron unas cuantas lámparas que servía para poder verse las caras mutuamente.

-bien aquí nos quedaremos…-dijo Kakashi, quien también había ido, junto a los demás profesores-por favor no se pierdan….no quiero problemas con sus padres…..-dijo amenazándolos.

-Kakashi! Tiempo sin verte….-dijo Sakura al ver a su profesor favorito. –que tal el grupo?

-um…bueno es muy….a quien miento es genial…organizado….mejor que ustedes…

-oh que cruel!- le dijo Naruto uniéndose a la conversación.

-que!-dijo defendiéndose- es verdad….-dijo dejándolos.

-hay que tal he?…estas saliendo con Sasuke verdad?-le pregunto Naruto a Sakura sonriendo pícaramente.

-y tu estas con Hin….-Naruto le tapo la boca rápidamente.

-mientras menos personas lo sepan mejor…-le dijo Naruto un poco asustado viendo a su alrededor.

-ups….lo siento…-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-que le haces Naruto? –le pregunto Sasuke un poco furioso.

-he yo nada….es mi hermana no te metas!-dijo defendiéndose aunque aun asustado ante la expresión desafiante del Uchiha.

-bu…bueno ya suéltame-dijo Sakura apartándolo con una sola mano.- podemos ir a sentarnos…

-si vámonos….o ya claro no era conmigo lo siento…..-dijo Naruto un poco renegado.-por cierto que le paso a tu cabello Sakura?

-he yo….lo corte….me gusta mas así…me queda mejor verdad?-dijo sonriendo falsamente, "la verdad es que amaba mi cabello largo…"pensó deprimiéndose.

-bueno supongo que si….todo te queda bien…-dijo Naruto un poco pensativo, pero igual se fue sin preguntar mas.

-Sakura yo…quiero decirte que lo siento….si no hubiera sido por mi…no hubieras salido lastimada….-dijo posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica haciendo que se ruborizara un poco.

-no te preocupes….igual ya paso….no creo que me vuelvan a molestar…..-dijo Sakura viéndolo con una sonrisa sincera.

-igual me gusta el cabello así….es mas….original.-dijo acercándose para darle un beso, pero fue frenado por un libro muy grueso que no logro identificar, enojado aparto sus labios del libro y vio quien lo había interrumpido.

-no besos durante la estadía aquí por favor.-dijo Sai inocentemente sonriendo divertido.-únanse a nosotros que ya estamos listos para empezar.-dijo alejándose rápidamente del chico al percibir la rabia que emanaba de el.

-calma….calma…-lo tranquilizo Sakura.

-bien bien….quiero empezar esta…..lo que sea que sea esto, con un cuento…..una historia de terror!-dijo Sai prendiendo su linterna debajo de su barbilla, haciendo que su rostro se viera aterrador, provocando unos cuantos gritos en el grupo, provenientes de Ino quien salto hacia Sai instintivamente, de Sakura quien se acerco a Sasuke y de Naruto quien tuvo que contenerse en sus ganas de abrazar a Hinata quien al parecer estaba muy ansiosa de escuchar la historia.-aunque sinceramente….no se me ninguna.-dijo sonriendo avergonzado provocando la mirada de interrogación de muchos, y de risas.

-bu…bueno….yo cr….creo que si se una…-dijo Hinata un poco avergonzada.

-bueno adelante entonces…todos te escuchamos.-dijo Sai animándola, aunque al observar alrededor vio que todos los demás grupos se les habían unido.

-vamos sin pena Hinata.-la animo Naruto a su lado.

-o…ok….leí una vez…..en alguna parte de mis…de algún libro de terror que…..en un parque parecido a estos, un grupo de estudiantes se reunieron para celebrar la culminación de sus estudios. Era una noche fría y oscura…el viento soplaba fuertemente…prohibiendo que los estudiantes recién graduados pudieran dormir…. Había rumores en la zona de que en ese parque….cosas extrañas sucedían….como apariciones de sombras….sonidos…..e incluso muertes…..pero ninguno lo creía…..pero esa noche todo cambio…..al parecer uno a uno fueron desapareciendo en la noche…..al rededor podían oírse uno que otro grito de terror…al día siguiente fue reportado en la policía que todos habían desaparecido…-Hinata contaba la historia, aunque un poco en susurros, no se había dado cuenta pero todos la miraban aterrados, no solo por la historia sino que la apariencia de la chica en la noche era un poco, aterradora, su cabello largo se veía negro a la luz de la luna, sus ojos blancos y su blanca piel. – nunca mas se supo de ellos…si no mal recuerdo fue en este parque…bueno fueron solo rumores claro.

-oh….eso es tranquilizador…..-dijo Naruto riendo con miedo, no se había percatado de que agarraba la mano de la chica, y estaba muy pegado a ella, al fijarse en ese detalle se aparto rápidamente, e Hinata hizo lo mismo.

-eso fue interesante…..-dijo Sai sin la mas pisca muestra de miedo en su voz.

Ino a su lado estaba pegada completamente al costado de Sai, y temblaba de pies a cabeza, haciendo que Sai temblara junto con ella, Sakura por otro lado se mantenía quieta con los ojos muy abiertos, Sasuke a su lado parecía divertido. Karin muy atrás de ellos, los veía con odio profundo, mas a la chica, y a su alrededor las demás amigas de ella hacían lo mismo.

-si pero no termino…..se rumorea que … lo que causaba la muerte y desapariciones era como una clase de espectro que se apoderaba del cuerpo de una de las personas para luego matarlas y desaparecerlas enterrándolas en el lago y aquí mismo en el parque…

-yaa ya creo que es suficiente Hinata gracias…..-dijo Sai quien no dejaba de temblar a causa de Ino.-ya relájate son historiiiiass-dijo eso ultimo con dificultad.-ok no me hables pero me vas a cortar la circulación del brazo….-dijo quejándose.

-lo…siento….-dijo en un susurro que casi ni Sai pudo escuchar, pero aflojo la presión.

Los estudiantes de Konoha estaban alrededor de las lámparas, todos unidos por primera vez desde que llegaron a New York. De vez en cuando uno de los otro grupo contaba una Historia de terror, mientras los demás escuchaban. Se iba oscureciendo mas y mas, haciendo que uno a uno se durmieran. Quedaron pocas personas despierta, entre los cuales estaban todo el grupo de Sai, Karin y alguno de los profesores. Rock Lee y su profesor favorito, Gai, hablaban apartados del grupo, Neji y tenten estaban viendo el cielo acurrucados, Ino estaba con su viejo grupo de trabajo, Shikamaru y Chouji, con los cuales no había hablado mucho en su estadía en New York. Naruto dormía placenteramente, y junto a el estaban Sakura y Sasuke quienes aun hablaban junto a Sai, Kiba el cual interrogaba arduamente a Karin ya que al parecer no la conocía, la chica trataba de contestar cortamente, pues andaba pendiente de Sasuke, aunque ahora lo miraba con mas temor que antes. Hinata también estaba con ellos, sentada junto a Shino quien tenia un gran debate mental. "ya es hora….pero mejor aun no…."

-pasa algo Shino?-pregunto amablemente Hinata a su lado. –te veo preocupado…-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-no es nada….-dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la frente de Hinata.-aunque….ven un momento.

Dijo eso ultimo y se puso de pie, tomo la mano de Hinata y la llevo lejos del grupo, quienes lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando. No se alejaron mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para hablar en privado. Shino se dio la vuelta y la miro fijamente por de sus gafas negras que siempre llevaba puestas. Hinata lo vio y alzo las manos para quitárselas, el chico no aparto las manos.

-tienes unos ojos muy lindos….por que siempre llevas estas gafas? Pareces de los hombres de negro o algo así…-dijo sonriendo.

-eh…yo….Hinata necesito hablar contigo –dijo el chico cambiando de tema.

-si? Te escucho? Oh es lo mismo que me ibas a decir el otro día en el museo? Cuando…

-si cuando Naruto me interrumpió…..por cierto…estas saliendo con el verdad?

-he….bueno….yo…-la chica asintió con la cabeza avergonzada.

-oh…ya decía yo que era muy raro la forma en que te trata ahora…siempre sonriéndote y horita te agarro la mano. …..

-oh es muy obvio?-pregunto la chica asustada.

-pues…para mi lo es…..pero no te preocupes es simplemente que yo le pongo mas atención a lo que haces…digo….eh…

- y eso porque?-pregunto la chica intrigada.

-porque….ya no importa….es tarde supongo…-dijo desanimado dándose la vuelta.

-espera dime…..

-Hinata lo que pasa es que….-el chico se acerco a ella, muy rápido por lo cual hizo que la chica retrocediera un poco asustada.-lo siento…-dijo alejándose un poco. Poso una de su manos en la mejilla de la chica, recorriendo su rostro, hizo que Hinata se erizara, e incluso se puso roja.-eres muy hermosa a la luz de la luna…..-dijo acercando su rostro al de ella. La chica abrió los ojos muy grandemente.- te amo desde que empecé a hablar contigo.-dijo proponiéndose a besarla cuando sintió que alguien daba un grito "Ino….."pensó furioso, estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica quien soltaba unas pocas lagrimas, "oh…que hice…."-Hinata yo….lo siento….-empezó el chico, pero sintió los brazos de la chica en su cintura, lo cual hizo que el chico se ruborizara.

-Shino…..eres mi mejor amigo, te aprecio demasiado, y quizás en otro mundo puede que hasta me gustaras pero amo a Naruto-kun….desde hace mucho…y lo sabes…..me siento terrible ahora…pero tengo que rechazarte….por favor….espero que esto no cambie nuestra amistad.

-lo se Hinata….no estoy pidiéndote que dejes a Naruto….solo tenia que confesarme…..para poder seguir con mi vida. – dijo abrazándola amablemente, aunque por dentro sentía un dolor que le quemaba los ojos, causando que salieran unas cuantas lagrimas.

Naruto los podía ver desde lejos, sintió unas ganas enormes de lanzarse hacia Shino, "la verdad es que siempre le e tenido envidia..:" pensó celoso, pero se contuvo al ver que la chica se separaba del chico y empezaba a caminar de vuelta a donde estaban, así que decidió fingir que dormía, "después le preguntare que paso…."se dijo a si mismo.

Por otra parte Rock Lee era interrogado por su profesor, quien de pronto se veía interesado en la vida amorosa de su estudiante, Lee estaba sonrojado tratando de evadir preguntas como "¿has salido con alguien alguna vez?" y "ya te has dado tu primer beso?¿quien te gusta?", su profesor no se sorprendió a oír que le gustaba Sakura, ya que había observado a su alumno en clase. Siempre estaba pendiente de ella, y pues desde un principio sabia que era perfecta para el, ya que ambos eran inteligentes y aplicados "así es Lee".

-pero ya no importa….esta con…..Sasuke –dijo mirando con rivalidad al chico quien besaba en esos momentos a Sakura.-dios por que!-grito muy alto haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlo, Sasuke con odio claramente, al ser la segunda ves que era interrumpido. Sakura un poco preocupada.

-tranquilo querido Lee, tu también tienes potencial! Eres mucho mas inteligente que Sasuke, y obvio que mas fuerte así que no tienes por que preocuparte.-dijo animándolo.

-pe…..pero…

-NO-grito.-sin peros Lee…tienes que ser fuerte y creer en ti! Quizás si tengas posibilidad…-dijo sonriendo y picándole el ojo.-te daré un buen consejo…..se su amigo….dale confianza…no seas su mejor amigo ya que te categorizara diferente…..dale la posibilidad de verte como un hombre amable….de confiar….y de amar..

-en seeeriiioo?-pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

-bah! No le creas nada a Gai Lee….nunca a estado con alguien…-dijo una voz cansina detrás de ellos.

-KaKashi!? Mi gran rival….como te atreves a cuestionarme delante de mi querido Lee?-pregunto ofendido.

-solo digo la verdad.-dijo sonriendo amablemente.-la verdad es que no tienes posibilidad…Sakura a amado a Sasuke toda su vida….bueno casi….y ahora el se dio cuenta de que siente algo por ella….-dijo volviendo a su lectura.

-que…-dijo lee llorando.

-no te preocupes pequeño….inténtalo no pierdes nada con eso….-dijo Gai tratando de animarlo.

-no lo animes mucho Gai….solo lo lastimara….-dijo seriamente Kakashi.

-claro como tu haces todo perfecto…-dijo Gai pero callo al fijarse en los ojos tristes de Kakashi quien al parecer se había perdido en sus recuerdos otra vez. "dios que deprimente…"pensó un poco avergonzado.-bueno pero si tanto la quieres tendrás que al menos decírselo algún día Lee…¿entiendes?.

-si tienes razón! Y lo hare….después….-dijo intimidándose al percibir la mirada de Sasuke.

Kakashi por otro lado se había quedado pensando en una esquina apartada de todos, mientras Rock Lee se recostaba en la grama al lado de su profesor. Mas halla Ino ya se había calmado bastante, a pesar de que aun seguía aferrada al brazo de Sai. El chico la miraba un poco confundido "que debo hacer…." Pensó mientras se concentraba en aquellos sentimientos que se presentaban en su mente aquellos momentos.

-pasa algo Sai?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

-eh…no, todo esta bien…-dijo sin ninguna muestra de cambio en su voz (sabia mentir fácilmente.)

-oh ok…..-dijo la chica viendo a otro lado.

Neji hecho un vistazo a tenten, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, luego vio a la multitud de estudiantes y mas halla, donde su grupo se hallaba vio a Hinata, quien veía a Naruto durmiendo a su lado " creen que soy estúpido…" se dijo un poco enojado, luego se paro lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, y se dirijo hacia ellos, llamo con la mirada a Hinata, para que se acercara. Recordó que la chica le había dicho que necesitaban hablar justo después de regresar de su salida con Sakura, cuando el y tenten habían compartido el dia juntos en la habitación del hotel. La chica tenia el miedo reflejado en su rostro "que le pasa?" se pregunto confundido, se acerco lentamente a su primo viéndolo a los ojos. El chico la jalo para apartarla aun mas de la multitud, luego paro y la vio a los ojos.

-que es lo que tenias que decirme?-pregunto seriamente a la chica quien se asusto.

-que?-dijo en susurros.

-lo que paso el otro día cuando saliste con Sakura.

-oh si eso…..-dijo respirando nuevamente.-bueno…..mientras…..sakura compraba los libros…-comenzó mintiendo.-yo me aleje un poco, luego….

Hinata le conto lo sucedido con aquel hombre, exceptuando el hecho de que estaba con Naruto, y de que aquel hombre se le había lanzado encima "algunas cosas es mejor no decirlo…"pensó cuando termino de hablar y vio en los ojos de su primo clara preocupación y miedo por primera vez. Luego, sintió los brazos de su primo alrededor de ella, Hinata sorprendida se quedo paralizada, sintió como su primo emanaba odio y enojo, la abrazaba fuertemente, hasta que se separo de ella un poco avergonzado.

-lo siento Hinata…tuve que haber ido contigo…..si hubiera estado hay…yo…

-no es tu culpa neji-niisaan… no te preocupes….pero quien era aquel hombre?

-es…..es algo complicado….veras…..tu padre tuvo muchos problemas recientemente con una empresa vecina, y mucha de esa gente…..digamos que quiere venganza…..tu padre aun no ha llegado a un acuerdo con su líder pero, muchos de ellos no pueden ser controlados, y pues al parecer aun venido hasta aquí….solo para amenazar a Hiashi…..

-oh…..dios…..pero entonces….

-no estamos a salvo aquí….o por lo menos….tenemos que mantenernos en grupo….puede que estén aquí también…..Hinata trata de no alejarte de mi o de ningún profesor…..o incluso alumno de nuestra clase por favor.

-ok no te preocupes eso hare.

-hay otra cosa Hinata…tu padre recurrirá a cualquier medio con tal de que lleguen a un acuerdo con ellos… y todo esto por tu seguridad ok?

-oh…ok…..

Neji coloco su mano en la cabeza de Hinata la vio con ojos tristes y luego se dio la vuelta, Hinata aun confundida lo siguió de vuelta a donde estaba, Naruto la veía a los ojos, seriamente, comprendiendo que algo no iba bien pero no le pregunto nada, esperaría a que Hinata le dijera. Por otra parte todos los demás estaban dormidos o al menos la mayoría. Sai se había apartado de todos, y veía el lago con melancolía, recordando todos los momentos pasados hay.

…_Flashback.._

_la chica lo veía sonriendo, aun no sabia lo que le iba a decir el chico, quien la veía con ojos entristecido. Sai siempre había sido el chico callado, cuyo pasado no había sido muy agradable, por lo que había hecho en lo posible, no generar ningún sentimiento, hacia nada. Pero no era fácil, ya que aquella chica le había sacado las palabras, y se había vuelto su mejor amiga, pero ahora se iba, y quizás no volvería a verla mas._

_-Matsuri….digo Nana….tengo que irme…..del país…volveré a Japón._

_-que?-pregunto sorprendida y a la vez confundida._

_-pues…me han ofrecido empleo halla….. _

_-pe…pero no puedes quedarte?_

_-me llamaron del hospital de tokio…mi hermano….está enfermo._

…

-Sai? Pasa algo…?

-ino….bueno…pasan muchas cosas pero no…no es el momento de hablar….quieres algo?

-que frio eres Sai….pero supongo que no tiene remedio….no quiero nada….-dijo enfadada.

-lo siento…soy nuevo en esto de las relaciones…-dijo sonriendo apenado.

-lo se….-dijo sonriendo.-ven vamos con el resto…..al parecer nos tocaran una música de guitarra…

-o en serio? Quien toca?.-pregunto interesado.

-o pues…Sasuke….sorprendido no?-dijo la chica riendo al ver la expresión de Sai.-al parecer a aprendido de su madre Mikoto…..en fin vamos quizás puedas unírtele….. tu tocas también no?

-si….

Ambos se encaminaron hacia donde el resto estaba, todo su grupo rodeaba a Sasuke, quien apenado llevaba la guitarra y miraba al piso, Sakura a su lado sonreía, pues le sorprendía que Sasuke Uchiha podía realmente sentir pena ante alguna situación. Estaba a su lado sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Hinata y Naruto estaban apartados uno del otro, Neji le había pedido a Hinata que se colocara a su lado, "rayoos…no puedo disimular…" se dijo Naruto a el mismo sin poder dejar de ver hacia la chica, Neji lo miraba con una ceja levantada, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Hinata podía sentir la presión. Shiro ignoraba a Kiba quien no paraba de hablarle de algo, Rock Lee por otra parte estaba al lado de Sakura, sin lograr llamar su atención, Chouji se encontraba deprimido al lado de kiba y shiro, viendo de vez en cuando a Ino quien abrazaba feliz a Sai, "ni siquiera le sonríe de vuelta…" se dijo a sí mismo al ver los ojos perdidos de Sai. Kakashi, Gay, Kurenai e incluso Asuma, se habían arrimado junto a ellos, pues el resto de los estudiantes dormían, con excepción de una muy enojada Karin, quien se coloco justo detrás de Sakura, en la oscuridad.

Sasuke miro a su alrededor, vio a la gente frente a el, sintiendo los nervios, pero recordó lo que su madre le dijo "_si sientes miedo alguna vez, o nervios antes de tocar, simplemente cierra los ojos e imagínate solo en tu habitación, si no puedes…busca los ojos de alguien en quien confías y tócale solo a esa persona especial para ti_", intento lo segundo, vio a su lado a Sakura quien lo veía fijamente, y luego empezó a tocar. Era una melodía lenta, romántica, y completamente diferente a lo que Sakura había imaginado de Sasuke, dado que era uno de los chicos más populares de la high school, y el más arrogante y serio de todos, pero cuando le tocaba era como si su personalidad cambiara por completo, mirándola a los ojos, solo a ella, Sakura se ruborizo y percibió la sonrisa de muchos de sus compañeros.

La noche paso larga y lenta, las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo y cada una de las parejas dormían acurrucadas. Por una parte Sakura y Sasuke uno al lado del otro, pero la chica charlaba con Rock lee acerca de las constelaciones y de las pocas estrellas que se podían ver desde la ciudad, Sasuke los miraba de reojo, celoso de no poder unirse, al no saber nada del tema. En otro lado Sai estaba recostado de un árbol y a su lado Ino dormía plácidamente "que se supone que haga…..digo me preocupo verla salir al baño llorando por mi….de verdad que si…pero….yo no creo que esté preparado para una pareja….demasiados sentimientos…" le aparto uno de los cabellos dorados del rostro.

-es linda a que no?

-OH! Dios!... De donde Salistes?-pregunto el chico asustado-Kakashi…de que hablas?

-se que no eres tan estúpido en cuanto al amor…y ella es muy linda….

-Kakashi!...lo sé, he leído muchos libros….pero leer no es lo mismo que realizar….

-sí pero….que harás entonces….una vez se acabe todo esto….

-no se…

-le gustas… y mucho….- dijo seriamente.

-como sabes?

-bueno…escucho chismes!...-dije sonrojándose.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, luego Sai dio un largo suspiro "Ino….como lograste meterme en este lio?" se pregunto el mismo. Detrás del árbol, escondidos de todos los alumnos se encontraban Hinata y Naruto. Hinata recostada entre las piernas de Naruto, quien le acariciaba el cabello peliazul de la chica.

-dime….desde cuando gustabas de mi Hinata?-pregunto el rubio curioso.

-oh…yo….-la chica se puso nerviosa.-desde….primaria….una vez cuando me defendiste de unos chicos, que me estaban molestando…

-PRIMARIA!...-grito el chico, tapándose la boca rápidamente.-lo siento…..desde primaria?

-sip….-dijo la chica volteándose, colocando sus brazos en el pecho de Naruto, viendo la cara a cara.-me parecías interesante, divertido, lindo…... y bueno aun lo eres…

-gracias…-dijo el chico sonrojándose.- porque no me dijiste nada?

-pues en ese tiempo te gustaba Sakura….y luego….simplemente no encontraba las agallas supongo…..

-bueno me gustaba….pasado….ya es mi hermana así que de veras que no la veo así.

-lo sé…-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-como no me fije en ti antes…

-bueno era muy…..muy tímida…..no es tu culpa….

-si pero…igual….siempre estuviste hay para mi…en todo momento….

-ya estamos juntos…no importa.-dijo tranquilizándolo. La chica se recostó en el pecho del rubio dejando que este le acariciara el cabello, durmiéndose casi al instante.

De pronto Naruto escucho unos pasos, por lo que intento levantarse un poco, Hinata pudo sentir más de lo que debía por lo que se paró de pronto echándose para atrás, pero como llevaba falda, esta quedo mostrando gran parte de su pierna, pero la chica no se percato, mientras Naruto volteaba a ver quién era, se fijo de que aquella persona cambiaba de rumbo a otro lado, por lo que se calmo y se agacho otra vez volteando a ver a la chica quien aún seguía en la misma posición, el chico se sonrojo al tope al ver tanta piel de la chica, pues mostraba toda su pierna.

-he…..Hinata….-dijo el chico acercándose a ella lentamente.- podrías…..-dijo colocándose encima de la chica quien un poco asustada se fue echando para atrás hasta que su espalda toco la grama.- tener cuidado con…..-dijo poniendo su mano en la punta de la falda de la chica.-tú falda…..estas mostrando de mas…..-dijo acomodándole la falda. –si no quieres que haga nada malo…..por favor ten cuidado….

Hinata estaba petrificada, y su respiración se aceleraba con cada movimiento que el rubio daba, erizándose, mientras sentía que la mano del chico bajaba por su pierna, la chica tomo de la camisa al chico, atrayéndolo hacia ella. El chico soltó la falda de Hinata, y la vio fijamente, estaba roja, no podía negarlo al ser tan blanca, se quedaron viéndose por unos minutos hasta que volvieron a sentir unos fuertes pasos, y Naruto se paró enseguida, al igual que Hinata.

-mejor….vamos con el resto…..-dijo Naruto.

-si….tienes razón….

….

Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara y Matsuri llegaron al apartamento de los hermanos, subieron al ascensor en silencio, mirándose las caras unos a otros, Shikamaru y temari tomados de la mano, y Gaara cruzados de brazos viendo la cara de felicidad de Matsuri, "demasiado infantil…." Pensó Gaara apartando la vista, Matsuri se ruborizo al haber percibido los ojos verdes de gaara clavados en ella. El ascensor freno repentinamente y las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

-oh dios….casi sufro un paro cardiaco…-dijo Matsuri asustada.

-ja….no te preocupes ratoncita todo estará bien….-dijo Gaara riendo.

-oh….como que ratoncita! –grito Matsuri.

-mis oídos….trata de calmarte…..bueno aquí esta nuestro apart….

Gaara abrió la puerta dejando ver a su hermano mayor Kankuro quien solo llevaba un diminuto paño en su cadera, tapándole sus partes, Temari torció los ojos, Shikamaru solo abrió los ojos, y Gaara le tapo los ojos rápidamente a Matsuri quien iba justo al lado de Gaara y se había quedado petrificada al ver el buen trabajado cuerpo del hermano mayor. Kankuro los miro fijamente con un trozo de pan en la mano a punto de comérselo, los saludo con la cabeza y siguió en lo suyo.

-ejem…..Kankuro…..podrías ir a vestirte tenemos visitas-dijo Gaara mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-oh….Hola! mucho gusto soy el hermano Mayor.-saludo a la chica que aun seguía con la mano de Gaara en los ojos.

-mucho gusto….mi nombre es Matsuri….

-calla….kankuro estoy esperando…..-dijo Gaara ya un poco enojado.

-lo siento…ya no molesto a tu novia…un poco menor por cierto.-dijo riendo al ver la expresión de Gaara en el rostro, y a la chica sonrojarse hasta el tope.

-hay! Ya quita tu mano me tapas la nariz con ella…..me molesta…..-se quejo Matsuri.

-bien esta es nuestra pequeña casa….-dijo temari dejando ver su muy pequeña suit del edificio.

La verdad no era tan grande, como para ser de una modelo famosa, pero si era lo suficientemente lujosa. Tenia 3 habitaciones, cada una con baño propio, otra habitación de huéspedes, una oficina, la sala, la cocina, comedor, y otra sala aparte donde estaba el televisor. Todos entraron a la sala principal y se sentaron viendo hacia la gran ventana, que dejaba ver parte de New York. Temari fue a la cocina para llevar algo de tomar a las visitas, Shikamaru y Matsuri estaban sentados en un sofá esperando, y Gaara solo los veía "como es que un chiquillo como el enamoro a mi hermana" se pregunto celoso, viéndolo de arriba abajo, Shikamaru por otra parte podía sentir la mirada fija de Gaara, "dios….creo q moriré aquí…..como es que me metí en este lio…que problemático" pensó nervioso. A su lado Matsuri no podía dejar de ver fugazmente a Gaara, con su chaqueta de cuero negra, la camisa blanca entreabierta, su cabello rojo despeinado "aun puedo sentir su mano en mi rostro…."pensó sonrojándose, "no no no…..es odioso, mayor, y…y…..odioso" pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-sucede algo?-pregunto Gaara.

-ah….no…nada, todo está bien….-dijo sonrojándose aun mas.

-estas algo roja….-dijo Shikamaru viendo a la chica.

-estoy bien en serio!-grito Matsuri.

-que le hacen a la chica?-pregunto Temari levantando la ceja.

-naada ella empezó a gritar….-dijo Gaara excusándose.

-bien…aquí están….cervezas para todos!-dijo la chica felizmente.

-eh….son menores de edad….te meterían presa si…

-tu también eres menor! Se supone que puedes beber a los 22 años o no?-pregunto enojada Matsuri.

-bu….bueno pero…

-en tu cara hermanito…-dijo Kankuro riendo muy alto saliendo del cuarto ya con un mono y una camiseta que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos. –tu me caes bien…como dijiste que te llamabas?-pregunto ofreciéndole la mano.

-Matsuri, mucho gusto….-dijo viéndolo fijamente "estoy como en….twiligth….todos son hermosos"-no son vampiros o sí? Ups….eso lo dije en vos alta….lo ciento…

-vam…o dios…-Gaara torció los ojos y se puso una mano en la frente.

-ja…eres muy tierna…supongo que eso fue un cumplido…o en parte creo….gracias..-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.-tranquila si lo fuera no me atrevería a dañarte….

-oh gracias…..-dijo sonriendo bobamente.

-bien eso fue suficiente saludo o no? Puedes soltar su mano…-dijo Gaara un poco enojado.

-bien entonces será una cerveza para mi y otra para Kankuro…..o pero ya que igual no tienen que manejar asi que…

-eres muy mala influencia hermana…-dijo Gaara tomando una.

- calla…..otra para ti…-dijo ofreciéndola a Shikamaru- y…tu también quieres? –pregunto a Matsuri.

-es una niña mejor dale una malteada de chocolate.-dijo odiosamente Gaara.

-que no conoces a la juventud hoy en día hermanito? Ya las chicas menores si toman o no?-dijo Kankuro dirigiéndose a Matsuri quien estaba a su lado.

-si…si claro que si…-dijo tomando la cerveza de la mano de Temari "oh dios….la verdad es que nunca e tomado nada….mi madre me va a matar….." dijo en su mente.

-bien hagamos un brindis! Por estar todos reunidos hoy….y que el amor nos llegue a todos!-dijo Temari lanzándose un beso a Shikamaru, y luego todos brindaron aunque no tan felizmente como ellos.

Temari y Shikamaru, se colocaron juntos en la ventana, mientras hablaban y se besaban, por otra parte Matsuri estaba rodeada de los hermanos Sabaku, quienes le hacían preguntas, las cuales Gaara trataba de molestarla y Kankuro la defendia "dios….como pare aquí….bueno al menos la cerveza no resulto tan mal después de…por cual voy?" se pregunto, al ver ya como se iban acumulando en la mesa varias latas de cerveza "yo voy más lento que ellos….seguro esta es la segunda" se dijo aunque ya podía sentir como la cabeza le daba vueltas, trataba de enfocarse en la pregunta que Kankuro le hacía, pero no podía más que ver como se movían sus labios, "ok vamos vamos Matsuri no puedes perder la conciencia…"

-matsuri?-pregunto Kankuro posando su mano en el hombro de la chica-estas bien?

-ah? Si…si…estoy…perfectamente….que…que me preguntabas?

-que como es que llegastes a New York?

-bueno yo y…..un…amigo…nos ganamos una beca al salir de middle school, de arte….y nos vinimos aquí con nuestras familias, a estudiar la high school y luego en la universidad…..al graduarnos yo empezó a trabajar en la galería de arte…donde realizamos exposiciones y de vez en cuando yo misma monto mis cuadros también…. Por otra parte mi…..amigo….se fue otra vez a konoha…a trabajar allá…

-oh interesante…-dijo Kankuro.

-desde cuando te gusta ese amigo tuyo?-pregunto Gaara odiosamente.

-gaara que te sucede?-dijo enojado su hermano.

-bueno….desde que lo conoci…..-contesto Matsuri viendo fijamente a Gaara, quien la vio un poco sorprendido de que respondiera a su pregunta.-pero el siempre me vio como un amigo…..y pues luego se fue….y fue lo peor que me pudo pasar….pero sorprendentemente seguíamos en contacto hasta que llego aquí y lo vi! Me sorprendió mucho…..pero ya para cuando nos encontramos fue demasiado tarde….-dijo bajando la cara sintiendo las lagrimas aproximándose.-ya….le gusta otra…..una rubia que vino en el mismo tur que el está dirigiendo….vienen de Konoha…

-Ino?.-pregunto Shikamaru saliendo de la conversación con Temari.

-eh…si…creo que se llama asi….es de tu mismo tur….. viaje…lo que sea….

-si…no es una lástima….la chica estaba enamorada de…como es que se llamaba? –pregunto Temari.

-Sai…-dijo Matsuri deprimida.

-eso….Sai al parecer está enamorada de la tal Ino…..la conoces?

-si….bueno….es una amiga…..

-un momento…..no se supone que esa rubia….era tu novia? Ahora que me acuerdo….los vimos en la disco la otra noche….donde Temari te había encontrado….-pregunto Gaara.

-oh! Eso…me acuerdo que había visto su rostro….de esa noche….-dijo Temari recordando.

Shikamaru quedo mudo, ya sabía que no había sido coincidencia que Ino lo hubiera visto a él con Temari, ya que la chica y su hermano lo habían planeado por así decirlo, "que enredo….". Matsuri vio a Shikamaru, y vio que realmente era atractivo….aunque un poco descuidado…. "Así que la rubia salía con el….y ahora está con Sai?".

-pero qué clase de persona cambia de gustos tan rápidamente! Y más aun….de novio! –pregunto gritando Matsuri empezando a llorar.

-ya calma pequeña….la gente es asi…pero nadie sabe realmente lo que esa persona piensa dentro…..pueden aparentar algo…..pero quizás por dentro aun lo ama…..-trato de consolarla Kankuro.

Temari abrió los ojos como platos y vio fijamente a Shikamaru quien también la veía a ella. "esto definitivamente es problemático..:" pensó suspirando, bajando la vista hacia la calle oscura y vacía, pensó en Ino, y recordó que estar con ella era realmente pura pantalla, en un momento si le había llegado a gustar, pero era simplemente porque sus padres se conocían y querían juntarlos, claro que le dolió mas ver a su amigo dolido por haberla engañado, pero no sabía como lo había tomado ella, "y ahora resulta que esta con Sai….supongo que un clavo saca a otro…..espero que no lo esté usando." Sintió la mano de Temari en su rostro, la miro y vio como la chica le expresaba sus disculpas por lo que había hecho, pero Shikamaru la beso tranquilizándola.

-a veces….la gente cambia de parecer solo por el verdadero amor….no creer?-pregunto amablemente Kankuro a Matsuri.

La chica respiro profundamente, se limpio las lagrimas y luego lo abrazo.-gracias! Eres una gran persona….supongo que tienes razón….es solo que…-dijo sentándose otra vez viendo la cara del sonrojado Kankuro-es solo que….me gustaba desde hace tiempo….

-y es por eso que esta clase de cosas suceden! Supongo que nunca tuviste las agallas de decirle que le amabas?-dijo Gaara sonriendo.

-Gaara!-grito Kankuro enojado.

-no…calma…-dijo Matsuri.-tienes razón….la verdad nunca se lo dije, por miedo a perder su amistad y por miedo a arruinar nuestra relación de mejores amigos, la verdad es que nunca me atreví… pero no me arrepiento…. Ya que gracias a esto conocí a personas geniales…. A Temari….Shikamaru y a Kankuro…aunque por desgracia te conocí a ti….tu siempre tan….odioso… sarcástico….pedante…y….y….. - "increíblemente sexy…"pensó.- infantil.

Gaara la miro fijamente con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido "esta niña….."-sabes eres aparentemente la única chica de aquí que eh conocido….que le caiga mal o que ni siquiera se sienta atraída ni un poco por mi!-dijo indignado.-en serio que eres?-dijo acercándose a ella, ambos parados frente a frente, o casi ya que Matsuri era más bajita que Gaara.

-vees! Eres un narciso…..egocentrico…..y….y…

-vas a seguir?-dijo Gaara frente a ella, a solo centrimetros de ella.-ibas a decir algo mas?

-y….y…y…sexy…-dijo esto último muy bajito que Gaara casi ni entendió, pero al suponer lo que decía rio muy alto y se alejo de la chica dejándola completamente sonrojada.

-co….como te atreves!. –dijo la chica enojada dándole una cachetada cuando el chico volteo hacia ella.

Todos voltearon a ver lo que sucedía, Kankuro por una parte se rio a carcajada, Temari quedo sorprendida al igual que Shikamaru, y Gaara estaba en shock y la risa que había tenido minutos antes se había agotado.

-que te sucede?-le dijo enojado a Matsuri.

-que te sucede a ti?

-ok ok….ya basta ustedes dos…-dijo Temari separándolos.-dios no me pueden dejar disfrutar unos minutos?

-oh lo siento Temari es verdad…..tu no tendrás mucho tiempo con Shikamaru….cuanto lo siento….-dijo la chica volviendo a llorar…

-oh…eh….yo…ya calma….

-y es por eso que no le das cerveza a menores de edad no saben aguantarla…..-dijo Gaara dándose la vuelta.

-tu otra vez! Yo no estoy borracha…..ok?-grito indignada Matsuri.

-noo… se nota que no….-dijo riendo.

-ya en serio….-dijo Kankuro tomando a Matsuri de la mano.-ven te llevare a otro lado…..no creo que aguantes estar en la misma habitación que Gaara ni un minuto más.

-no eso no me gusta déjala aquí…donde te puedan ver…no confió en…-empezó a decir Gaara.

-bueno pero no parece que aguantes estar con ella porque te cae mal pero luego te preocupas por si le voy a hacer daño? Qué te pasa?-pregunto confundido Kankuro sin saber qué hacer

-no se ok….solo…solo déjala aquí yo me voy a mi habitación.

Gaara se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a un Kankuro confundido y a Matsuri aun de la mano de este, mas confundida aun sin saber a dónde ir, sintiendo como el mundo empezaba a darle vueltas. Se tiro, literalmente, al mueble tomando su cabeza. Kankuro la miro fijamente sin saber que hacer "de verdad que si….no aguanta mucho las bebidas..." pensó. Temari por fin pudo calmarse un poco, se acerco a la chica y poso una mano en el hombro.

-estas bien?...-pregunto con amabilidad.

-si…solo estoy mareada…donde está el baño?

-ven yo te llevo…-dijo Temari.

-no…solo dime y yo voy….estoy bien de verdad…no pierdas tiempo llevándome…donde queda?

-la primera puerta a la derecha….

Matsuri fue por donde estaban las puertas pero vio dos puertas entrando, ya no estaba a la vista de Temari porque estaba en el pasillo, por lo que no le pudo preguntar, y su sentido de dirección estaba afectado por la cerveza que se había tomado "bien la primera puerta….esta." dijo pero antes de entrar escucho en la puerta de al lado una música, puso el oído en la puerta donde provenía y escucho la música:

Don't turn away, dry your eyes,

dry your eyes

Don't be afraid,

but keep it all inside,

all inside

When you fall apart,

dry your eyes, dry your eyes

Life is always hard for the Belle of the Boulevard

In all your silver rings,

in all your silken things

That song you softly sing

Is keeping you from breaking

It's a long way down, it's a long way.  
_(Dashboard Confessional-belle of the boulevard)  
_

Matsuri abrió la puerta, y vio a Gaara en la cama con su guitarra. Lo vio fijamente "no sabía….que cantaba…."pensó mirándolo, y luego el paro y la vio, confundido, por unos minutos sin moverse, no llevaba camisa, Matsuri lo vio, su cabello brillaba en la oscuridad de su cuarto "es hermoso….lástima que sea tan odioso" pensó.

-te vas a quedar hay parada viéndome?- pregunto Gaara observándola.

-oh yo….lo siento…es que…escuche una música…y….no sabía que cantabas….-dijo entrando al cuarto.

-si…bueno….tengo una banda…y a veces tocamos en diferentes locales….-dijo apartándose ya que Matsuri se sentó en la cama al lado del chico.

-cantas muy bonito…..-dijo mirándolo fijamente.-lo siento por lo de antes….no quise….pegarte ni nada…..me pase un poco…

-un poco?...es….está bien no te preocupes….supongo que también exagere…-dijo mirándola.

Matsuri se fijo en los ojos del chico "son muy verdes…..claros….." se acerco poco a poco a el, el chico la miro, "que…quiere….." trato de decirle algo pero la chica puso su dedo en la boca del chico, se acerco aun mas poniéndose frente a frente de él, pero antes de que pudiera besarlo callo en los brazos del chico quien la tubo que agarrar con firmeza ya que casi caía al piso. "dios…..a la próxima….no la invitare a beber…" pensó "bueno no es que quiera que allá próxima vez…" se dijo a sí mismo, pero su corazón latía rápidamente. La cargo en sus brazos, tratando de despertarla pero ya la chica dormía plácidamente en los cálidos brazos del pelirrojo. La puso en su cama y la arropo, se coloco una camisa y salió a buscar a Temari.

-he….Tema…dios…..Temari! Mis ojos….-grito Gaara volteando rápidamente.

-que drama….solo nos besábamos…..-dijo Temari sonrojándose, poniéndose su blusa otra vez. –que quieres?

-donde está Kankuro? En qué momento….se fue…..pasaron como 5 minutos incluso menos…..dios…..tu amiga se quedo dormida en mis brazos…..digo en la cama…..bueno llegando a mi cama…..digo….eh….está dormida horita en mi cama…..-"porque me cuesta tanto decirlo…."

-Kankuro se fue a su cuarto justo cuando Matsuri entro en el baño…..y luego…como que se quedo dormida en tus brazos?

-bueno…entro a mi cuarto porque me escucho tocar…. Y luego…..se durmió….supongo que esta cansada….

-bueno tendrás que dejarla hay por hoy…..ya es tarde no podemos llevarla a su casa medio dormida y medio borracha….

-ok pero….su madre seguro está preguntando por ella puedes llamarla tu?

-pues ya me adelante a ti…ya la llame….porque tan preocupado?

-diioss ya deja si? Me voy al cuarto de huésped…..

-puedes chequear que duerma de lado….digo por si vomita o algo….

-oh…..-Gaara abrió los ojos y luego corrió a su cuarto, "uff….limpio" pensó relajándose, la cargo en sus brazos otra vez y la llevo así al cuarto de huésped, la fue a colocar en la cama pero la chica se aferraba a la camisa de Gaara, sin soltarlo, "DIOS…" la agarro con fuerza y la chica empezó a gemir un poco, quejándose del dolor de sus manos, para luego despertarse sorprendida. El chico tenía su rodilla en la cama tratándose de soltarse de las garras de la chica la cual estaba acostada en la cama.

-que…que intentas!?-grito la chica soltándolo.

-colocarte en la cama…..calma….no intento nada….tú fuiste la que te quedaste dormida en mis brazos..

-oh ya…..lo siento…bueno…..ya me tengo que ir…..-dijo intentando pararse, pero su cabeza le dio vueltas.

-no, tú te quedas aquí, hasta mañana, por favor duerme de lado, para que vomites si quieres….

Matsuri se iba a quejar pero la verdad es que se sentía mal, por lo que cayó y se recostó en la cama otra vez, olía al perfume de Gaara "oh que rico…" dijo oliéndolo, respiro profundamente, y sin internarlo mucho se quedo dormida. Gaara por otra parte no podía agarrar sueño, por más que intentaba no podía dejar de ver en su mente a Matsuri.

…

Bien! Por fin logre terminar el cap! Después de tanto tiempo….me había quedado estancada pero logre inspirarme!

Este cap como ven se trato también de gaamatsu…por favor dejen coments para saber que tal les parece esta pareja plis! Espero les guste….. horita estos de vacasiones! Pero intentare escribir lo mas que pueda!

Sean pacientes! Algun dia termino, ya se que va a pasar pero tengo que ponerme a escribirlo eso es todo.

La canción que canto Gaara sigue siendo del mismo grupo: dashboard confesional. Llamada belle of the boulevard.

Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Cosas Inesperadas.

Roque 16 mario 8

Shikamaru ya estaba frente al Hotel donde se hospedaba, ya era la mañana siguiente, y se había escabullido con Temari la noche anterior, "esto es…muy loco…"pensó recordando que su viaje seria solo hasta 9 días más, pronto se acabaría aquel sueño interminable que había vivido hay en New York, y aquella misteriosa chica llamada Temari se enamoraría seguramente de alguien de su edad "olvidándome seguramente…." Pensó deprimiéndose. Vio a lo lejos en la terraza del hotel a Ino, sentada solitariamente, se acerco poco a poco a la chica, sentándose a su lado, Ino lo vio sin sonreír, luego bajo la mirada otra vez al suelo.

-hola….-saludo Shikamaru.

-hola….

-pasa algo?-pregunto mirando a la chica.

-pasa de todo….la verdad.-dijo mirándolo seriamente.-veras…. Sai es….lindo, y a veces de verdad le importo pero…hay algo en el, que me parece, parece que no confía en mí, una parte de él que nunca llegare a conocer…..

-la verdad pensé que era….gay cuando lo vi por primera vez…-dijo el chico riendo.

-que!...yo también….-dijo entre risas.

-se que, si te gusta mucho lograras sacarle toda la información que quieras…-dijo seriamente.

-lo haces sonar mal!-dijo torciéndole los ojos.- pero supongo que si…pero…aun no se que hago…el apenas lo conozco, y ni siquiera sé que somos…

-habla con el Ino….

-te quiero Shikamaru….eres el mejor amigo….-dijo posando su cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru.

-bueno….tu siempre serás una gran…amigo….lo siento por herirte…-dijo el chico.

-nah! No te preocupes…lo nuestro fue una pantalla por nuestros padres….

-si lo sé….pero igual…no me por te bien….contigo…

Ambos callaron al ver a Chouji frente a ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, luego los abrazo a los dos, al ver que ambos habían hecho las paces correctamente, "por fin el grupo está junto…." Se dijo Chouji el mismo. Ambos lo abrazaron tranquilizándolo y luego el chico se aparto, los vio fijamente y sonrió. "Sí que es sentimental…."pensó Shikamaru. Ino sonrió de vuelta.

-Chouji….puedes calmarte…..aunque peleemos Shikamaru y yo…..no me pelearía contigo.-dijo sonriendo.

-oh…..-Chouji se sonrojo.-gracias Ino….

-Hola chicos…..listos?-saludo Sai con su falsa sonrisa, aunque cada vez mas iba siendo un poco más sincera.

-si.-dijo Chouji un poco cortante, viendo con los ojos entre cerrados "estúpida falsa sonrisa."

-algún problema….Gord…-Ino puso rápidamente su mano en la boca de Sai

-Q...Qué?-pregunto desafiante.

-nada Chouji ya vámonos…-dijo Shikamaru tratando de jalarlo pero no se movió.

-dije….-Sai aparto la mano de Ino.-que se había algún problema gordito…-dijo sonriendo.

Lo próximo que sucedió fue muy rápido para Ino y Shikamaru, los cuales estaban en el medio de lo que paso a hacer una pelea. Chouji se tiro encima de Sai, quien no lo vio venir, cayó al suelo con Chouji en cima, quien empezó a pegarle con sus grandes manos, pero Sai a pesar de ser flaco, evadió uno de los golpes de Chouji, y luego le dio uno tirándolo hacia atrás, los demás empezaron a llegar, y Chouji volvió a pararse planeando tirarse otra vez contra Sai quien esta vez logro evadirlo dando uno de sus saltos hacia atrás, pero Chouji logro pararse a tiempo, y vio la sonrisa de Sai en su rostro, pero antes de que volviera a atacar a Sai quien ya levaba la boca rota, llegaron Asuma, Gai y Yamato, quienes fueron a frenar a Chouji y Kakashi que fue junto a Sai. Ino por una parte estaba horrorizada, miro molesta a Sai, quien había empezado realmente todo, al molestar de esa forma a Chouji, y luego vio a su amigo quien llevaba un golpe en un cachete, y también sangraba un poco por la boca, aunque no tengo como Sai. Ino se acerco a Chouji, y Sai simplemente la miro fijamente, luego se quito a Kakashi quien aun lo tenía agarrado por el hombro, para luego apartar a todos los chismosos que observaban lo sucedido. Sakura fue a donde Sai se había apartado, con un kit de ayuda, junto a una de las enfermeras del Hotel, pero la aparto diciéndole que fuera junto a Chouji, ya que ella también sabia de medicina, y empezó a limpiarle la herida a Sai.

-estas…bien?-pregunto limpiándole la sangre de la boca.

-si de maravilla!-exclamo con sarcasmo.

-lo siento…-dijo un poco avergonzada.

-no…lo siento yo….es solo que, olvídalo…-dijo callando.

-qué pasa?-dijo intrigada. Vio a Ino quien estaba al lado de Chouji, lanzando miradas furtivas a Sai y a Sakura.-ah….ya….-dijo riendo bajito.

-qué?.-pregunto Sai confundido.

-dios….eres como un niño….no sabes lo que sientes….estas celoso, porque Ino se fue con Chouji y no contigo, a pesar de que fuiste tú el que salió mas herido….-dijo viéndole el corte que tenía el chico en el labio, Sai al ser muy pálido, la sangre le daba un toque macabro en su piel, y comparado con Chouji, parecía haber recibido todos los golpes.

-claro que no…..yo solo…no se….-dijo respirando dificultosamente.

-Sai?-pregunto Sakura asustada al ver la respiración agitada de Sai.-pasa algo?

-no…estoy bien….es solo….que…..me cuesta respirar…..-dijo tocándose la mejilla, al ver que una gota salía de sus ojos.

-sai….estas…llorando?-pregunto un poco confundida al ver que en realidad si lloraba, aquel chico sin sentimientos al parecer si se sentía afectado por ino.

-no…..eso no…..seguramente estoy así por los golpes…..los dejare con Kakashi…..el y su grupo se irán con ustedes…..yo me quedo aquí…..no planeo ir…

-queee? Pero tú eres más divertido!-dijo la chica medio deprimida.

-me duele tu comentario Sakurita…..-dijo Kakashi con ojos falsamente llorosos.- Sai acompáñanos…. Yo daré la guía turística pero ven también…

-bien….-dijo sin emoción.

-oh no me refería a eso Kakashi-sensei! Tu eres divertido es solo que…...

-no….me heriste…..-dijo dándose la vuelta

-pasa algo Kakashi?-pregunto la dura voz de Sasuke.-te duele ya no ser el preferido de Sakura?

-bueno…si realmente….como ya se graduó….me cambiara por otros profesores…

-noo tu siempre serás mi favorito Kakashi!-dijo Sakura animándolo.

-Sakura ya no tiene remedio…..en fin nos vamos o qué?-pregunto Sasuke animado.-iremos a ver la Estatua de la Libertad no?

-si….no sabía que estabas tan animado de ir….-dijo la chica con sorpresa.

-si bueno….me gusta donde iremos….daremos un paseo alrededor….almorzaremos hay y luego haremos el recorrido dentro de la estatua…..es emocionante….

-bueno entonces vamos al lobby primero….tendremos que organizarnos ya que hay muchos estudiantes…

Todos se sentaron en el lobby, el grupo de Kakashi en el cual estaba Karin, y el grupo de fans de Sasuke, quienes estaban heridas aun por lo sucedido, y otros estudiantes más, como un extraño chico con muchos piercing y su grupo quienes también tenían muchos. Otros chicos y chicas con ojos muy amarillos, y otros con extrañas chaquetas de serpientes que parecían estar en grupo también. Kakashi se paro frente a todos los estudiantes, los cuales eran una gran variedad de estilos diferentes "Como hago ahora…son demasiados…." Pensó preocupado. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar sintió una mano en su hombro y al darse vuelta vio a un antiguo amigo de él, Suigetsu, quien había estudiado con Kakashi en Konoha.

-hola Suigetsu! Que sorpresa!

-no me dijiste que venias a New York….a mi país amigo!-dijo enojado.

-se me paso….se me había olvidado que vivías aquí…..oye te puedo pedir un favor…

-ya no tienes que decir más….estaba viendo todo el show –dijo mirando a Sai, Ino y Chouji.-uno de tus guías esta herido o no? Te ayudare.-dijo visualizando a la extraña chica de cabello rojo y lentes. –vas a mi lugar favorito!, eso sí…-dijo acercándose al oído de Kakashi y susurro para que solo el oyera.-vas a tener que darme un tiempo en el viaje para hacer tratos con el Uchiha.-dijo mirando a Sasuke.-sabes que no me puedo resistir a tan fuerte persona…..me refiero a su empresa familiar….-dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

-bien trato hecho.-dijo dándole la mano al chico- muchachos, aquí esta su nuevo guía provisional de hoy, yo y Suigetsu estaremos dándoles la guía turística una vez lleguemos a la Estatua de la Libertad, dividiendo el grupo, ya que no todos podremos entrar al mismo tiempo….sería un desorden total.

Todo aceptaron, aunque por una parte Kakashi no estaba muy convencido de haber aceptado la oferta de Suigetsu, ya que siempre fue un chico muy extravagante, y avaricioso por las personas de alto poder, y un Uchiha era su más grande presa, "pero este Uchiha es diferente..:" se dijo Kakashi a el mismo calmándose. Entre los estudiantes, Karin no estaba muy feliz al respecto, ya lo había visto antes "es un estúpido odioso..." se dijo ella misma, el chico la miro riéndose de ella, haciendo que se molestara aun mas. Por otra parte Ino miraba a Sai quien se había apartado mucho de ella y se encontraba con Sakura, Sasuke y Rock lee, que al parecer habían encontrado algo de qué hablar, historia. Hinata hablaba con su primo, quien miraba de vez en cuando a Naruto, quien estaba nervioso al percibir las miradas de Neji, "sabe…..ya sabe…."se dijo nervioso _"Kyubi: que esperabas niño…..que nunca se enterara?" _pregunto la vocecita en su interior. "Supongo que tienes razón…..tengo que planear algo…" se dijo el mismo en su mente. A su la do Kiba discutía con uno de los chicos del otro curso, quien aparentemente era amante de los gatos. Y Shino miraba a Naruto con odio "el se tiene que esconder para estar con ella…..yo no tendría que hacer eso….Neji y su familia me aceptan" pensó desviando la mirada de Naruto quien lo vio confundido, "y a este que le pasa."

Todos los alumnos, Kakashi y Suigetsu se montaron en el bus turístico, que lo llevarían al puerto donde tomarían el pequeño ferry que le daría un recorrido, para luego bajarlos en la pequeña isla donde estaba ubicada la Estatua de la libertad. En el bus, muchos charlaban emocionados, entre ellos, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke y Rock Lee, junto a Kakashi, Chouji hablaba con Ino, feliz de que ella escogiera estar con él y con Shikamaru, pero no dejaba de lanzar miradas a Sai quien no la miraba a ella ni un poco. Shikamaru hablaba por teléfono con Temari, (este se había comprado uno solo para hablar con ella). Tenten charlaba con Naruto, muy bajito ya que Neji estaba en el puesto de adelante junto a Hinata, pero también charlaban.

-Naruto…..-lo llamo Tenten a su lado.

-aja?

-Neji…..creo que ya sabe de lo tuyo y de….tu sabes…-dijo entre susurros.-estoy tratando de….ya sabes…distraerlo, pero tú no ayudas…

-yo…bueno….es que…no quiero tener que esconder lo nuestro sabes…es….estresante…-dijo Naruto, quien percibió como la respiración de Hinata cambiaba de repente.

Delante de ellos Neji miraba a Hinata quien se había paralizado en media frase. –Hinata?-pregunto Neji preocupado.-estas bien?

-eh…si…..estoy bien….

-dime…..sabes que no me gustas que me escondas cosas prima….

-tú eres muy…..intimidante….por eso no te cuento nada-dijo torciéndole los ojos.

-Hinata….-dijo herido.- sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa….

-no….saldrás corriendo a decirle a mi padre….

-no tengo opción…sabes que para eso estoy…

-claro que no…tu eres como mi hermano….somos familia….puedes mentir…..a veces….

-no puedo….no con tu padre…..el puede leerme la mente….al parecer…-dijo asustado.

-Neji…entonces esta vez simplemente no puedo decirte…

-no es necesario…ya lo sé….o lo deduzco….

Hinata lo miro asustada, pero Neji volteo la mirada para ver por la ventana, atrás de ellos Naruto miro a Hinata quien respiraba agitadamente "calma Hinata….calma…" trato de decirle sin éxito. Tenten respiraba tranquilamente a su lado, mirando a Neji de vez en cuando, aunque no se dejaba de tocar la barriga, Naruto le pregunto más de una vez si esta va bien, pero solo decía que llevaba días mareada, vomitando.

-me callo mal el desayuno, últimamente ando delicada, tengo que dejar de comer tanto dulces no estoy acostumbrada….y es que sirven tantos en el buffet.

-si tienes razón…..demasiada comida….-dijo Naruto.

-estás segura que solo es eso?-pregunto Neji levantándose del asiento de adelante, colocando sus rodillas como apoyo para poder ver a Tenten.

-si….estoy bien…-dijo enojada.

-ok….-dijo no muy convencido, colocándose otra vez en el asiento.

Sakura estaba sentada junto a Sasuke, quien no dejaba de hablar de cómo los estadounidenses habían recibido la estatua, Sai hablaba del diseño, Rock Lee y Sakura junto a Kakashi también aportaban conocimientos. Sakura estaba impresionada de que Sasuke supiera tanto de Historia, y este estaba presumiendo de sus conocimientos al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sakura, y Rock lee esta celoso "co…como es que sabe tanto….rayos…"pensó entre sollozos.

-impresionante Sasuke Uchiha.-dijo Sakura.

-lo sé Haruno...me gusta mucho la historia.

-si…impresionante…..-dijo Rock Lee.

-bueno al parecer ya llegamos, así que…..empezando desde la primera fila, van saliendo y se colocan donde esta aquel puerto donde está el seños, y se van montando en el barco.-indico Kakashi.- Suigetsu los guiara.

Fueron saliendo poco a poco, los primeros, Rock lee, Sakura, Sasuke y Sai, y luego el resto de los alumnos. Todos se fueron ubicando por sus grupos de amigos en las diferentes mesas del Ferry. Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee, Sai en una y a su lado, Neji con Hinata, y Tenten, al igual que Naruto. Shikamaru Ino y Chouji en otra junto a Kiba y Shino. Y el resto de los grupos, como el club de fans de Sasuke en otra, y el grupo de chicos con piercing y tatuajes en otra. El resto de las mesas estaban los demás grupos de estudiantes de los otros profesores, que habían llegado antes. Ya todos ubicados, el Ferry arranco lentamente. Suigetsu comenzó su plan, se unió a la mesa de Sasuke, y lo aparto un momento del grupo.

-podrías venir un momento señorito Uchiha.

-eh….ok…-dijo confundido.

-veras….-dijo mientras caminaban a fuera, donde se podía respirar el aire de New York. – quería hablar contigo, acerca de, tu empresa de seguridad…

-no es mi empresa….es de Itachi…

-si…Itachi, pero pronto será tuya según e escuchado, el punto es que tu también tienes opinión o no?

-supongo….-dijo pensándolo bien.

-el punto, es que quiero que me monten seguridad en mi pequeño negocio, allá en Konoha.

-cual negocio?

-primero necesito saber si estarás dispuesto a aceptar a guardar un…secreto.

-no lo conozco, pero si es amigo de Kakashi, supongo que si…..pero no puedo asegurarle que aceptare a montarle la seguridad….digo necesito saber primero que es…

-no me comprende Uchiha, ya que acepto a guardarme el secreto, tendrá que aceptar a montarme la guardia…..vera no hay nada mejor que la empresa Uchiha…..

-no ande con rodeos…...-dijo Sasuke elevando la voz, enojándose.-valla al grano.

-mi negocio es…exportación de armas de New York a Konoha, ilegalmente… ya sabe para los narcotraficantes…..bandoleros… o aquella aldea que persigue a los Hyuga, yo soy el que les do las armas…ah no puede decir nada, acepto a guardar el secreto. –Dijo tomándolo del brazo.-ahora….montara seguridad a mi negocio ya que los Hyuga están a punto de descubrirnos, y así quitaran sus sospechas.

-no planeo hacer esa clase de negocios….estás hablando con la familia fundadora de los policías de Konoha….como se atreve a….

-ah…silencio Uchiha….si no acepta…..-dijo señalando a Sakura que veía por la ventana preocupada.-su querida novia se verá implicada también en esto…..la perseguiremos hasta el final….y si aun se niega…..bueno le haremos lo peor a la chica….

Sasuke lo miro fijamente, su corazón latía a millón, no sabía si aquel extraño chico hablaba seriamente, miro a Sakura que miraba preocupada a él, "Sakura…"pensó enojado "todo por mi culpa", "tengo que pensarlo bien" se dijo el mismo mirando otra vez a Suigetsu, quien sonreía de satisfacción, "si acepto…..mi familia….mi hermano, y la empresa de mi padre se verá manchada en esa clase de negocio… y todo lo que mi padre creo….no….no puedo…..pero….Sakura….no tiene nada que ver en esto…."

-no puede meter a Sakura en esto…..ella no tiene nada que ver…

-no pero a usted le importa…..y eso es suficiente como para tomarla en cuenta…

-no puedo aceptar-dijo firmemente.

-te daré el resto del día… quizás hasta mañana para que lo pienses bien…..le mostrare que no miento…..con una sola llamada, su querida Haruno Sakura, se verá afectada, al punto que desearan no haberse conocido.

Sasuke lo miro con profundo odio, sin confiar mucho en si era o no verdad, pero no se arriesgaría a dejar a Sakura sola otra vez "porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado…" pensó rugiendo un poco, haciendo que Suigetsu se echara un poco para atrás. Se soltó de la mano del chico y se dio la vuelta, cuando se sentó otra vez, todos en la mesa lo miraron confundido. Sakura preocupada por una parte lo tomo de la mano, mirándolo, pero Sasuke solo le dio un beso haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, y todos desviaran la vista, Rock lee suspiro deprimido y miro hacia otro lado. Naruto miro al chico que estaba afuera, Suigetsu, "extraño….." pensó. El chico entro otra vez al lugar, miro a Neji y lo saludo, Neji levanto una ceja confundido, luego Suigetsu siguió de largo, miro a Naruto que lo miraba fijamente "me da mala espina…" luego miro a Hinata " la pequeña Hyuga… pobrecita" pensó el chico y luego se alejo.

-oye…quien es ese tipo?-pregunto Naruto a Neji.

-crees que yo sé?-respondió Neji.

-bueno no se…..parece que te conoce….-dijo Naruto inocentemente.

-mucha gente me conoce Naruto.-dijo Neji presumiendo.

-hay si….disculpa….-dijo Naruto ignorándolo.

-quieres salir un rato Neji?-pregunto Tenten.

-claro…lo que quieras.-dijo Neji sonriendo.

Hinata quedo a solas con Naruto, quien espero hasta que Neji se fuera, para luego sorprender a la chica dándole un beso en la boca en pleno barco, muchos a vitorearon a Hinata otros aplaudieron a Naruto, quien sonrió un poco avergonzado, pero Hinata se quedo paralizada, completamente roja. Le lanzo una mirada medio enojada a Naruto y se paro corriendo hacia el área de los baños. "dios….no….que hare ahora….todos saben…..Neji se enterara…..". Naruto llego casi al instante y miro y vio la preocupación en el rostro. "oh oh…..creo que de verdad le preocupa….."pensó arrepentido.

-eh…..Hinata yo….

-silencio…..silencio….Naruto…que estas….loco o demente o qué?

-oye yo lo siento pero…

-crees que guardaran el secreto? Neji se enterara!

-no me importa! Ese es el punto! Que se entere! Yo estaré contigo en todo momento no me importa…

-pues a mi si Naruto! No lo entiendes si se entera…

-que puede pasar ah? Que te da vergüenza salir conmigo? Tan malo soy?-pregunto enojándose.

-no…no es eso…..es solo que….

-¿Qué Hinata? Dime porque realmente no entiendo qué hay de malo que se enteren?

-Naruto! Mi padre…..si Neji se entera se lo dirá a mi padre…

-pues que se lo diga, me presentare ante tu padre cual es el problema?

-que l me quiere con alguien de otra familia! Está tratando de casarme con otro clan por que tienen problema con el….y ….y…..si se entera de que estoy contigo….lo hare definitivamente…

-qué?-pregunto Naruto petrificado.

-si ve que estoy sola y me porto bien…..podre pedirle que no lo haga….el no quiere…y esa tratando lo que puede de no recurrir a un matrimonio forzado….Neji me lo dijo hoy….estaba tratando de escondérmelo pero no pudo mas….y si se entera de que Salgo contigo… alguien que….bueno….

-alguien que es pobre y ni siquiera sabe que va a hacer con su vida…..y que ni siquiera entro en ninguna universidad….lo entiendo….no soy lo suficientemente rico para ser aceptado por tu familia…..y al parecer eso te avergüenza….

-eso no es ya te dije…-le dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Naruto.

-no lo sé Hinata…..quiero estas con alguien que….pueda decírselo al mundo sin miedo…no quiero que termines casada con un extraño…..pero eso ni siquiera sabes si realmente pasara….digo…tu padre está tratando de resolverlo o no?

-si….pero…

-Hinata dime que sientes cuando…-Naruto cayo y la beso apasionadamente, tumbándola contra la pared, Hinata sorprendida acepto el beso abrazándolo, uniéndolo más a ella. –que….sientes…-dijo Naruto separándose, respirando entrecortadamente.

-te amo…-dijo Hinata.

-entonces que no importa solo el amor….te amo Hinata…

-dame….solo…. un minuto….-dijo Hinata recuperándose.

Naruto rio y le dio un beso en la frente.-te doy el tiempo que quieras…pero ya sabes…... No quiero esconder lo nuestro….-dijo riendo otra vez, alejándose hacia su asiento.

-ok….-dijo Hinata y cuando Naruto se fue, se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta sentarse en el suelo. Suspiro, "ahora que hago…"pensó, recordando que Neji, le había acarado desde un principio que su tío, no aceptaría que Hinata saliera con Naruto, y que le había dicho que estuviera sola, por lo menos hasta que sus problemas familiares se resolvieran "rayos…" pensó la chica, pero pensó en el beso de Naruto y se ruborizo "hay ya que…." Pensó.

Por otra parte, Sai se pare de la mesa, y fue caminando hacia las afueras del Ferry, sintió unos pasos que lo seguían "Ino…" suspiro, sonrió odiosamente y siguió de largo, no había nadie afuera, así que se recostó de la baranda del barco y volteo a su lado, Ino estaba ahí, Sai la miro pero la chica no volteo "orgullosa" pensó y volteo otra vez hacia la ciudad. Ino volteo a verlo "estúpido…."pensó, pero lo vio fijamente, su cabello negro azabache ondeando en la brisa, su chaqueta negra. "Condenadamente sexy…." Pensó riéndose, haciendo que Sai volteara. La miro confundido, y la chica rio aun mas alto "que le sucede?" pregunto en su mente asustado. Ino lo miro fijamente calmándose, y luego le hizo muecas, a Sai quien trato de aguantarse pero no pudo más y empezó a reírse, lo cual hizo que Ino también riera. Mucha gente de adentro lanzaba miradas extrañadas a la pareja.

-estás loca…..-dijo Sai calmándose.

-que somos Sai?

-una pregunta difícil….somos personas, humanos, organismos diminutos en este inmenso universo…

-en Serio Sai…-dijo Ino riendo. –que somos nosotros dos?

Sai suspiro, pensándolo bien.-no lo sé, apenas nos conocemos, desde hace semanas solamente…..acabas de salir de una relación….yo….no tengo sentimientos…

-por favor Sai…eres una persona…un ser humano, claro que tienes sentimientos

-no lo entiendes…..los eh perdido poco a poco….atreves de los años…..me he visto obligado a apagar mis sentimientos por las cosas que me han sucedido…

-como qué?-pregunto la chica mirándolo seriamente.

Sai quedo callado por unos minutos que a Ino le parecieron Horas.- Quiero conocerte mas Sai pero no me dejas…

-mis padres murieron cuando apenas era un niño pequeño, en un accidente….mi hermano mayor y yo terminamos en un orfanato en Konoha, siempre estábamos juntos, pero hubo una pareja que me querían adoptar, estadounidenses, pero no querían a mi hermano mayor, ya era muy grande y, tenía cáncer….. Así que me llevaron con esa familia, y mi hermano se quedo hay, con los años logre adaptarme, me dieron tiempo en konoha para aprender a hablar algo de ingles, conocí a Nana, y cuando llegue a high school me fui a estados unidos junto a Nana y su familia…

-no supiste más de él?-pregunto la chica.

-cuando me gradué de la universidad…me llamaron del Hospital, y me dijeron que había muerto…siempre obligue a mis padres adoptivos a que me mantuvieran en contacto con el… pero nunca pagaron por su cuidado… cuando lo supe me fui a Konoha otra vez… fui el único en ir al entierro, y me quede allí, en Konoha, pero no fue lo mismo desde que murió, después de ahí…..me obligue a perder toda clase de sentimiento que podría herirme.

-Sai…..lo siento…-Ino se acerco a él, y lo abrazo.-a veces es bueno soltar lo que sientes….no borrarlo sabes…

-cuando esto se acabe….me vendré a New York…me ofrecieron trabajo aquí…no iré a vivir a Konoha, no sé que somos, ni que seremos…

-que tal…amigos….que se besan ocasionalmente….hasta que nuestro viaje se agote?-

-hasta que nuestro tiempo se agote…podrás con eso?

-ya veremos…..-dijo Ino besándolo. Él le respondió el beso, abrazándola contra él, uniéndose a ella, intensificando el beso, la chica puso sus brazos en el cuello del chico, pasaron minutos que parecieron largos.

Neji por otra parte, estaba con Tenten en el otro extremo del Ferry, Neji acariciaba el brazo de Tenten, mientras la chica estaba recostada del hombro de Neji. La chica empezó a oler el cabello de Neji, y le empezó a dar nauseas "que me pasa…..esto es raro..".

-tenten…..ocurre algo?

-no…es solo que…tu cabello….

-que pasa con él?-pregunto alarmado viéndoselo-esta como siempre…

-me huele horrible…-respondió Tenten alarmada.

-qué?.-pregunto Neji sorprendido.-esta como siempre…..siempre me lo lavo….es raro que te huela mal….-respondió medio enojado.

-eso es lo raro….siempre me gusta como hueles…..-respondió Tenten mareada. –ok mejor vámonos para la mesa….tengo muchas nauseas….

-Ok vamos…..mejor les decimos para ir a un medico…

-no! Estoy bien de verdad….es normal que este así….comí mucho en la mañana y los barcos siempre me han mareado.

-ok…bien vamos.

Neji la tomo del brazo y se fue hacia la entrada, pero de pronto sintió que el peso de Tenten se intensificaba, -Tenten?-pregunto alarmado, pero la chica no respondió, Neji la agarro por el brazo, y la cargo, en sus brazos "esta pálida…" pensó preocupándose. La gente lo vio y empezaron a llamar al profesor Kakashi quien salió rápidamente en su ayuda, la colocaron en un sofá que había en la pequeña entrada del Ferry, luego Kakashi llamo a Sakura, quien era la que mas podía ayudarla. Pero no hubo mucho que hacer más que dejarla descansar, ya que no había nada en el Ferry que pudiera ayudarla.

-tenemos que llevarla a un Hospital….-dijo Neji.

-si es verdad…..puede ser muchas cosas….pero hay que llevarla.

-buen.- respondió uno de los trabajadores del Ferry. –hay un bote, síganme, la llevaremos al hospital, llamen a una ambulancia.

Todos se coordinaron perfectamente para bajar a Tenten en el bote, y Neji fue junto con Tenten y le dijo a Kakashi que se quedara en el Ferry, por lo que sin más remedio eso fue lo que hizo. Al llegar al muelle, los paramédicos los esperaban con la camilla, y al llegar la tomaron, la colocaron en la camilla y se fueron a la ambulancia, Neji también se fue con ella. "Tenten…."pensó preocupado. No les tomo mucho llegar al hospital, y hay le pidieron que se apartara. "como se atreven…."pero antes de reclamar se calmo y se fue a sentar. A los poco minutos lo llamaron.

-bien…dígame, que fue lo que le paso?.-pregunto el médico.

-ella se desmayo…..dijo que tenía nauseas desde la mañana…...

-bien…..eso puede haber sido solo por estrés emocional….quizás decadentes físicos…. Le estamos inyectando suero…..seguro se le bajo la tención nada serio…pero en bueno que la trajeran.

-ok….-respondió el chico aun no muy convencido.

-quizá pudo haber sido por embarazo….esperan un hijo?

-ah? No….no…no…-respondió Neji asustado.

-aun tenido relaciones recientemente?

-disculpe?-Neji estaba a su límite de la desesperación.

-bien, si presenta estos síntomas para al final de la semana, e incluso más aun entonces llévela al ginecólogo, seguramente estará embarazada, si no entonces fue simplemente lo que ya le mencione. –respondió el médico dirigiendo a Neji a la camilla.

El medio se fue, dejando a Neji asustado junto a Tenten quien se estaba despertando en esos momentos, Pero el chico no reaccionaba "no…no es posible….."Se dijo el mismo, "seguramente es el estrés emocional del que hablo, quizás el calor….bueno no está haciendo tanto calor pero…seguramente es eso….". La chica lo vio preocupada y lo llamo, pero al parecer no respondía al llamado normal, por lo que trato de sentarse y fue cuando llamo la atención del chico. El chico poso su mano en el hombro de la chica, para que se recostara otra vez.

-disculpa…solo estaba…preocupado.- respondió Neji.

-está bien…...estoy bien…es solo que….eh estado pensando mucho eso es todo…ya sabes lo...lo…-Tenten se cayó al instante "oh casi se me salo lo de Naruto e Hinata…"-lo de…..lo nuestro y lo que pueden decir en tu familia…

-no te preocupes por eso….no dirán nada…. Están más pendiente de Hinata que de mi créeme…-dijo el chico calmándola "lo sabia….estrés emocional eso es todo….".

.oh…si…eso me calma…-"si supiera….".

En el ferry, ya todos estaban a punto de salir a la isla donde estaba la Estatua de la Libertad. Se ubicaron en grupos, Kakashi con su antiguo grupo, y Suigetsu, con el grupo de Sai, quien estaba en estos momentos como otro estudiante. Sasuke se fue al bajarse junto a Sakura, y la tomo de la mano, la chica no se molesto, pero el chico la agarraba fuertemente, vigilando a su alrededor. Suigetsu lo miraba sonriendo, acechándolo, vio como miraba de un lado a otro, y se encontró con unos hombres vestidos de negro, con lentes y una cámara, de cada lado, apuntando hacia Sakura y el. "demonios…"exclamo Sasuke apretando aun más la mano de Sakura, quien se quejo y lo vio preocupada.

-Sasuke…-se quejo Sakura tratando de zafarse. –pasa algo?

-eh? Oh lo siento Sakura.-dijo Sasuke soltando un poco la mano de la chica.

-te he visto perdido hoy…que pasa? Que te dijo el chico ese?

-nada…todo está bien de verdad….

-ok….si tu lo dices…ven vamos al frente de la Estatua quiero una foto justo hay…..Ino! Hinata! Vengan!

-espera….yo iré también….-dijo Sasuke aferrándose a Sakura.

-ok pero ten cuidado con mi mano.

La chica se fue caminando junto a Hinata, Naruto quien también se unió, Ino y Sai, los seis caminaron al frente de la estatua, Sasuke viendo a su alrededor, pero aquellos hombres de negro se habían alejado ya, al ver tanta gente junto a la chica "bien….bien…". al llegar, las chicas empezaron a tomarse alrededor de un millón de fotos, según los chicos, quienes ya estaban cansados. Suigetsu se acerco poco a poco a ellos, y Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano jalándola hacia el, "pero…a este que le sucede?"Pensó Sakura quejándose otra vez, los demás solo lo vieron de forma extraña "que mosca le pico a este?"Pensó Naruto. Suigetsu por otra parte estaba muerto de la risa en su mente. "pobre….anda paranoico, y eso que no he actuado aun…" pensó sonriendo con malicia.

-chicos…..vamos a entrar a la estatua…..vienen?

-oh que amable de tu parte en venir hasta acá…..a decirnos…..-dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente

-Sasuke! Gracias si entraremos.-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-bien vengan.

Todos miraron a Sasuke quien casi fulminaba a Suigetsu por detrás, Sakura le lanzaba miradas a ambos sin saber qué pasaba. Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media en el recorrido, Ino se había apartado un momento de Sai, para unirse a Chouji quien, se había sentado en una banca al final del recorrido, cerca de la salida. Ino se sentó a su lado, y vio como se apartaba un poco de ella.

-el única te va a querer igual…Ino…

-como?-pregunto Ino un poco sorprendida.

-hay personas que te pueden ofrecer más que solo amigos con derecho….

-como…..como es que lo sabes?- "que rápido corren los chismes…."pensó un poco enojada.

-Ino….yo estaría dispuesto a dar más que solo amistad por un tiempo…

-pero no lo harías…..te refieres a que…

-hola chicos! De que hablan?-pregunto Sai inocentemente.

-ah bueno….Chouji?

El chico se paro, miro furioso a Sai y luego paso a su lado, de largo sin dirigir ni una mirada atrás. "Chouji….."Pensó Ino sin entender que le pasaba. Sai por otra parte, entendía perfectamente. "amores no correspondidos….."Pensó Sai suspirando. Tomo a Ino de la mano y se dirigió con ella a la salida. Por otra parte Naruto estaba con Hinata, feliz de no tener que ocultarse "todo salió perfecto….gracias Tenten" pensó Naruto feliz "bueno….espero que estés bien." Pensó. Hinata por otra parte, podía sentir la presión, "tengo que decidir….."Pensó recordando lo que Naruto le había dicho, "de verdad me importa…..pero….." , Naruto la tomo de la mano y la dirigió a una esquina del resto "lo sabia…:" pensó Hinata nerviosa.

-no quiero presionarte…

-no lo parece…..-dijo Hinata asustada.

-no tienes que temblar….-dijo Naruto un poco alertado.-solo quiero que sepas…que….

-no puedo Naruto….no puedo decirle a Neji…..no tienes ni idea por lo que te hará pasar…..

-bien.-dijo dando un leve golpe a la pared justo al lado de Hinata, haciendo que se asustara.

-Naru….Naruto un momento….-dijo Hinata jalándolo hacia ella.-no te vallas….

-necesito un momento para pensar ok? Me lo concedes?

-oh….ok….-dijo Hinata soltando una lagrima.

-no….no llores…..odio verte así….-dijo tomándola del rostro con ambas manos.

-es que….no…quiero que peleemos….-sollozo Hinata tratando de quitarse las manos de Naruto, pero el chico le limpio las lagrimas pasando sus labios por el rostro de la chica, haciendo que se erizara.

-como es que logras hacerme enojar….y…..hacer que mi corazón lata tan fuerte…..al mismo tiempo…..-Naruto coloco sus labios sobre los de Hinata, la chica respiraba forzosamente, la beso lentamente, luego se aparto.-necesito un momento para pensar.

…

Matsuri dormía plácidamente, hasta que empezó a oír unas personas, susurrando muy cerca de donde ella estaba, trato de decirles que se fueran, pero no lograba articular ninguna palabra "y que es ese olor a….cerveza?" olfateo la chica. Luego recordó parte de la noche anterior y se paró de golpe, chocando contra algo duro, haciendo que se callera otra vez hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos entre lagrimas "auch…"sollozo, y cuando abrió los ojos vio que había chocado contra la frente de Gaara, quien también se sobaba la frente adolorida, el chico la miro con los ojos abiertos.

-dios! Que te sucede!?-le dijo enojado.

-a ti que te pasa? Que hacías observándome dormir?-le respondió tomando la sabana para taparse.

-no te veía….es solo que ya son la 1 de la tarde…..no se si deberías de…

-OHHH POR DIOS! Es tardísimo!-grito apartando la sabana, pero sus pies tropezaron y termino cayendo sobre Gaara.-ups lo siento…

-si que eres torpe….primero me pegas y a hora me tumbas…

-dijo que lo siento-dijo sentándose sobre el pecho de Gaara.

-ok pero…

-ejem…-Temari quien había estado ahí todo el tiempo tocio levemente, sonriendo.

-oh…hola! Me podrías llevar a mi casa?

-no puede porque tiene trabajo pero yo te llevare….si te quitas….y –olio a su alrededor.-y si te bañas….no iras así en mi carro.

Matsuri se sonrojo y se quito rápidamente de encima de Gaara, Temari la guio al baño, le indico que había una ropa de ella que podría usar "si claro…porque me va a quedar igual…"pensó, viendo el cuerpazo de Temari y luego el diminuto de ella. Matsuri se baño y luego se vistió, "por fin como nueva" se dijo oliendo a fresas. Salió y ya Gaara la esperaba, al parecer también se había bañado, llevaba una franela blanca, sus gafas de aviador negras, su cabello rojo mojado "hermoso…."pensó suspirando.

-lista?

-si….gracias temari!-dijo guindándose del cuello de la chica.

-de nada!-dijo abrazándola, o más bien cargándola.

-adiós Kankuro!.-dijo también guindándose del cuello del chico quien también la abrazo.

-bien ya vente…..-dijo Gaara odiosamente.

Bajaron por el ascensor en silencio, sin intercambiar muchas palabras, y en el carro fue aun peor, solo le hablaba para indicarle que camino tomar. Llegaron media hora después a la casa de la chica, Matsuri le dio las gracias y al no recibir nada a cambio se propuso a abrir la puerta pero Gaara la paro, la chica volteo y se encontró cara a cara con Gaara, nariz con nariz, el chico sonrió sexymente para luego agregar:

-está cerrada ya la abrí…-dijo apartándose.

Matsuri solo abrió los ojos como platos, lo miro con odio pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta haciendo que el chico volteara otra vez a su dirección pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, la chica se monto encima de Gaara, ya que al ser un poco pequeña, también era ágil, tomo la cara de Gaara entre sus manos, y le dio un beso, que se fue intensificando aunque Gaara aun estaba en estado de Shock, pues no se había esperado que la chica lo besaría, y mucho menos que se encaramara encima de él para hacerlo. Pero Gaara la tomo por la cintura pegándola a el, le mordió el labio mientras le subía la camisa pero de pronto sonó la corneta del carro, Matsuri la había apretado sin querer, la chica se sobresalto al igual que Gaara, y ambos volvieron a la realidad otra vez, se vieron mutuamente, la chica volvió al asiento de copiloto y salió por la puerta, dio una última mirada y vio que el chico aun la miraba, la chica miro al frente y vio que su madre estaba en la puerta "oh oh…..estoy en problemas…..grandes problemas…" pensó la chica. Lo último que oyó antes de entrar fue las ruedas del auto de Gaara alejarse.

…

Estoy inspirada asi que voy rápido aprovechando la ráfaga de inspiración…

Pronto estaré subiendo el pproximo capitulo.

Adelanto:

Neji se entera de algo, Naruto deprimido?, Hinata desatada?, Sakura y Sasuke acechados?, Sai aprovechándose de Ino? O Ino aprovechándose de Sai?...

Gracias por leer mi fanfiction! A pesar de que no sean mis personajes, sino de mashashi quien al parecer no los aprecia mucho (no daré spoilers del manga pero ando algo descepcionada….) a pesar de no ser mios los quiero mucho y me gustan! Asi que…..

Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Corazón roto.

-hola…-saludo la chica pelirroja con gafas.-Suigetsu verdad?

-he si….-respondió el chico con la ceja levantada.- tú eres la chica rara de la otra vez verdad?

-eh si….-dijo Karin con tono enojado.-Karin.

-ah la del club de fans de Sasuke

-la fundadora del club, y su actual jefa…si….

-que quieres?

-te escuche hablar con Sasuke…..en el barco…

-como?-pregunto el chico sorprendido y confundido al recordar que estaban solos.

-se leer los labios…

-oh…ok….-respondió el chico alejándose un poco de ella "creepy…."- y estas aquí hablando conmigo porque….quieres advertirme a no herirlo o algo?

-no….la verdad quiero unirme a tu causa…la verdad es que quiero alejar a Sasuke-kun de Sakura…..así que te daré mis servicios….

-a cambio de qué?

-de nada…solo quiero a Sasuke para mi….

-puedes tenerlo…..solo quiero su servicios, no a él….y lo necesito vivo….

-perfecto…entonces….trato hecho?- pregunto la chica con malicia ofreciéndole la mano a Suigetsu.

-trato hecho.- respondió el chico tomando la mano de la chica, cerrando el trato. –pero te advierto….no puedes enamorarte de mi….

-quiero a Sasuke y de paso tus encantos son….para nada mi gusto…..

-por ahora lo dices…..ya verás….

-ja iluso.-dijo la chica dándose la vuelta, uniéndose a su grupo de amigas.

Acababan de llegar del tour, y se encontraban cada uno en su habitación, Neji estaba con Tenten en la habitación de la chica, junto a su prima Hinata, quienes charlaban acerca de lo sucedido en su ausencia en el viaje, aunque claro exceptuando las partes en las que había estado con Naruto. Neji había pasado parte de la tarde en el hospital y parte de la otra en la habitación, descansando con Tenten.

-en serio ya estoy bien…..saldremos esta noche con los demás.-dijo la chica firmemente.

-ok ok….

Sonó el timbre de la habitación.

-yo voy….-dijo Hinata quien chequeo si llevaba ropa y no una toalla.

-que le pasa?-pregunto Neji intrigado

-mejor que no lo sepas…..

-ok…..-dijo dando un fuerte suspiro-Naruto….seguramente.

-como adivinas?-pregunto la chica riendo.

Hinata abrió la puerta pero no vio a nadie, solo sintió como una mano a jalaba para un lado de la puerta, sintió los labios del rubio en su oreja susurrando "hoy, a las 8, en el lobby" luego le cerró los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció antes de que la chica abriera los ojos, la chica sonrió gafamente, pero oyó el llamado de su primo por lo que entro otra vez a su habitación.

Sakura por otro lado caminaba con Sasuke, en dirección a la habitación. El chico aun la tenía aferrada de la mano. La chica lo freno, en el pasillo hacia la habitación, sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke. Sakura se cruzo de brazos y lo vio fijamente con una ceja levantada, el chico la vio confundido sin saber que le pasaba.

-Sakura?...

-que te pasa Sasuke? Andas muy raro últimamente….-le pregunto la chica preocupada.

-no me pasa nada….-respondió suspirando mientras evadía la mirada.

-no me lo creo….

-Sakura…..-Sasuke la miro fijamente con aquella sonrisa de él.-no pasa nada.

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo ok?- le dijo la chica desviando ahora ella la mirada.

Sasuke le agarro con una mano el rostro de la chica y la vio a los ojos "está preocupada… sospecha algo ya…"se dijo. Se acerco a ella hasta que tocaron la pared, uniendo sus cuerpos, el chico beso a Sakura, antes había sido delicado, pero esta vez, tenía miedo a perderla, miedo a que la hirieran por su culpa, "no te dejare hacer daño" pensó mientras la besaba, la chica le dificultaba respirar, pero no le importaba, no quería separarse de él nunca, sentía todo el cuerpo del chico unido al de ella, le mordió el labio traviesamente, haciendo que el chico sonriera "odio demasiado esa sonrisa tuya.." dijo Sakura en susurros entre beso y beso, el chico sonrió aun mas y siguió besándola hasta que oye una tosecita a su lado, ambos regresaron a la vida y voltearon al mismo tiempo, Kakashi los veía fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-no me lo esperaba de ti Sakurita, por lo menos vallan a una habitación…..-dijo riendo.

-oh…cuanto lo siento…profesor.-"oh dios…..trágame tierra!" pensó Sakura en su mente sonrojándose.

-Kakashi….-dijo Sasuke también rojo.

-bien….si quieres continúan pero vallan a una habitación por favor, no quiero que me llamen la atención…..-dijo seriamente, y siguió de largo por el pasillo.

-eh….mejor me voy…..tengo que empezar a arreglarme…

-que…..pero se aun faltan como 2 horas….

-soy una chica me tardo eso en arreglarme.

Sakura siguió de largo a su habitación con Sasuke detrás de ella, entro y el chico se propuso pasar también pero no lo dejo, Ino la ayudo a sacar al chico de su habitación, quien se negaba a dejarla sola, pero con la ayuda de Ino, no le quedo de otra que irse, "rayos…."pensó, "bueno están en su habitación…no le va a pasar nada….y estoy casi al frente….."Pensó tranquilizándose.

-dios que le sucede a Sasuke últimamente?-pregunto Ino.

-no se….anda extraño…..no me suelta nunca…..y anda perdido…-respondió la chica un poco confundida.

-bueno…..tu no estarás muy molesta que se diga…

-no….pero…aun así hay algo raro…..-dijo sonrojándose pensando en el suceso de hace momentos

-saldrás hoy verdad?

-claro!

Todos saldrían en unas cuantas horas a un bar donde los dejarían entrar. Las chicas se propusieron bajar al lobby un rato mientras esperaban a que las horas pasaran, bajaron junto a Tenten e Hinata. Neji por otra parte le toco la puerta a Naruto, quien fue el que la abrió, se sorprendió al ver a Neji en su puerta, pero no pudo retractarse a tiempo "rayos….porque no vi antes….." se pregunto asustado. Neji lo vio fijamente y le indico que lo siguiera "oh dios…..ya esta….Hinata tenía razón….moriré…."se dijo a sí mismo en su mente "kyuby: te lo dije…..cuidado….pero no escuchas" "cállate….." Neji volteo a verlo pero siguió caminando. Lo guio por el ascensor, hacia el lobby, Naruto no miro a ningún lado, pero Hinata por otra parte logro verlos a lo lejos por lo que decidió seguirlos a escondidas.

Neji siguió caminando hasta llegar a unos sofás que quedaban en un pasillo, donde le indico que se sentara, lo vio por unos largos minutos en los cuales Naruto planeaba una salida de emergencias que no le dio chance de buscar al oír la fría voz del Hyuga.

-desde cuándo?-pregunto seriamente.

-yo…desde cuándo qué?

-desde cuando andas viendo a mi prima a escondidas Naruto Uzumaki?

"oh…nombro mi apellido….estoy muerto…"-yo no veo a tu prima.

-no me mientas.

-ok pero…..la verdad es que planeo terminar con ella hoy.-dijo con voz seria, por primera vez.-veraz ,me di cuenta de que no puedo estar con ella por ser una Hyuga y ella no quiere revelar mi relación con ella, por lo que terminare con ella hoy….si eso te calma.

-qué? Te dije que no mintieras

-no miento Neji, tu prima no me gusta, era solo una prueba pero no me gusta, es muy tímida y no puedo hacer las cosas que quiero con ella, es un estorbo….

-como te atreves a decirle estorbo!?

-no estaré mas con ella….no es acaso lo que quieres?-pregunto Naruto seriamente.

-supongo…..pero si la veo llorar….tan solo un momento….o sufrir por lo que le hiciste…..morirás ok?-dijo levantándose amenazándolo con la mirada.

-ok….seré gentil…..aparte….no puedo ni tener sexo con ella….

Naruto no vio venir el golpe que le dio Neji, pero pudo sentirlo en toda su cara, cayo del mueble, llevándoselo con él hacia atrás "auch…."se dijo en su mente, sintió unos pasos en el pasillo alejándose "genial chismosos…."pensó, "tengo que hablar con Hinata pronto, antes que ellos….".

-eres un imbécil Naruto, la pagaras caro…-dijo Neji alejándose por el pasillo.

Hinata corría por los pasillos sin saber a dónde ir, lo había escuchado todo, "que…..que fue eso…" pensó confundida sin saber qué hacer, vio las miradas de la gente, "ti…tiene que ser mentira….."Pensó oyendo en su mente las palabras de Naruto "tímida….estorbo…."pensó sintiendo las lagrimas rodar por su mejilla, unas manos la agarraron firmemente por los hombros y le dieron vuelta, vio entre las lagrimas a Neji su primo, quien temblaba levemente, la abrazo fuertemente hacia el susurrándole que todo iría bien "es verdad entonces lo que paso…."pensó "no una ilusión…..".

-Naruto…

-no hables de ese….estúpido…

-hi….hinata…-Naruto había seguido por el corredor y en el lobby se había encontrado a Neji con Hinata, quien lloraba en el hombro del chico "oh oh…"pensó.

-que quieres?-respondió Neji.

-podrías dejarme con Hinata unos minutos….-dijo no muy convencido de que lo dejara.

-no.-respondió con firmeza, Hinata miro por encima de su hombro hacia Naruto quien tenía la mirada baja, trato de zafarse de los brazos de su primo, pero el chico aparentemente era muy fuerte.

-Neji es un minuto

-no

-Primo…..no importa…-dijo logrando quitárselo de encima.- dime.- respondió seria viendo a Naruto cara a cara.

-podría ser en privado….

-no, mi primo puede escuchar.

-eh…-"rayos…"-Hinata es en serio…..en privado por favor.

-dime solo una cosa…lo que le dijiste fue verdad?-"es tu oportunidad de ser sincero Naruto….como querías…sin mentiras…"pensó tratando de sonreír, para darle animo.

-….si.- respondió Naruto bajando la cabeza.

Hinata se seco las lagrimas, se dio la vuelta quitándose las manos de Neji, y se encamino a los elevadores, sin decir nada más. Naruto la vio irse, "esto está mal…."pensó percibiendo la mirada fulminante de Neji, "está muy mal….", trato de seguirla, pero Neji lo freno diciéndole "no te atrevas a dar ni un paso más Uzumaki." Para luego darse vuelta y seguir a su prima. Naruto maldijo en voz baja y se dio la vuelta, sin saber a dónde ir. Después de unos minutos decidió tomar las escaleras, llego a su habitación con muy poica energía para nada, abrió la puerta sin ver por dónde iba, se fijo en la figura de Sasuke, preguntándole dónde estaba, pero no pudo responder, su cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto, viéndolo de diferentes perspectivas y en todas se veía a él como el chico malo. "nunca me va a perdonar…."pensó el Rubio lanzándose en su cama, Sasuke lo llamaba pero no quiso voltear a verlo, "no quiero burlas" pensó, sintiendo como su corazón dolía cada vez más a cada minuto que pasaba.

-Naruto, ya me estas preocupando que paso?-pregunto Sasuke alarmado "es la primera vez que lo veo asi".

-pelee con Hinata…muy feo la verdad….nunca me perdonara….de seguro….-dijo entre las sabanas.

-ok….-dijo el pelinegro tratando de descifrar lo que el chico le había dicho. –te perdonara….es su primera pelea después de todo, Sakura y yo hemos tenido varias incluso antes de ser pareja y ahora nos amamos…

-no es lo mismo.-dijo el chico volteando a verlo, tenía los ojos rojos y unas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro, el chico le conto todo lo sucedido.

-oh…..bueno…..pero…..igual aun puedes hablar con ella….aclararle todo…

-Neji no la deja solo.

-ah no….-dijo el chico molesto "ese Hyuga…siempre me dio mala espina".-ok…tengo un plan pero necesito a todos los chicos.

-eh….no planeas matarlo o sí? Eso no me ayudara en nada ok?-dijo el rubio alarmándose al ver la cara de psicópata de su amigo.

-no….-dijo sonriendo.

Sai leía en el lobby uno de los periódicos, cuando unas chicas pasaron por delante de él, señalándolo y riendo, "en serio?..."pensó el chico, "esto ha pasado todo el día…..", sin mal paciencia se paro viendo fijamente a las chicas quienes se quedaron en shock, paralizadas. Las chicas lo miraron avergonzadas, y Sai sonrió.

-de que ríen?-pregunto el chico con su falsa sonrisa.

-ah…bueno….yo….este…-comenzó una de ella.

-veras…todos dicen que…..hablan de tu amiga con derechos, dicen que son solo eso, amigos con derechos….y que Chouji es su verdadero novio.

-como?-pregunto el chico borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-bueno…cuando el viaje se acabe….tu no la veras mas…y ella quedara con Chouji, eso dicen….

Sai las vio por unos minutos, para luego darse vuelta. Tomo el ascensor y camino por el pasillo "solo eso…..amigos con derechos…."pensó enojándose. Toco la puerta y por suerte fue Ino la que abrió, lo vio fijamente sin entender que quería, "solo amigos….."Pensó "no puedo creer que me moleste ese comentario…" tomo a Ino de la mano, sacándola de la habitación, la chica se quejo pero no pudo parar al chico.

-Sai…..Sai….Sai!-gritaba Ino sin éxito.

-silencio…- le dijo el chico.

-para donde me llevas…Sai?.-preguntaba la chica pero sin éxito. Siguieron caminando por todo el pasillo, Ino arrastrada por Sai. Hasta que se paró de pronto haciendo que la chica chocara contra él.

-mi habitación.-dijo volteando a ver la expresión de Ino.

-eh?-fue la única palabra que logro sacar.

Sai entro jalando a Ino con él, luego cerró la puerta tras él, la chica vio la pequeña habitación de solo una cama La chica volteo a verlo y se encontró con los labios del chico, se sorprendió, pero el chico fue caminando haciendo que la chica retrocediera, mientras la besaba, la chica tropezó con la punta de la cama y cayó encima de la cama. Sai empezó a besarla por el cuello, mientras la chica aun seguía en Shock "Sai….."Trato de decir Ino pero al parecer su voz no salía, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, Sai la miro a los ojos, y la chica logro percibir algo en los ojos negros del chico "celos?" se pregunto la chica en su mente.

-Sai?...

-quiero que sepas Ino….-dijo mientras la besaba por el cuello.-que…..eres….solo mia….de nadie mas

-a que te refieres?

-somos novios…..hasta que me valla….después vemos que haremos…

-pero…no te entiendo pensé que no querías…

-lo sé…..-dijo viéndola fijamente.-pero tengo miedo….de que si no soy tuyo completamente… Podrás buscarte a alguien que si este dispuesto…a ser solo tuyo…

-oh Sai eso es…..demasiado tierno…..no tienes que forzarte por mi…soy solo tuya…..y no me iría con nadie…no es como si hubiera alguien más hay para mi…

-no entiendes verdad….-dijo Sai sentándose en la cama.-Chouji está enamorado de ti Ino,…

-qué? Claro que noo….no es posible…..-dijo callando de inmediato.

-te ama Ino…por eso me odia tanto…

-en estos momentos estoy contigo ok?...Chouji es un gran amigo….no te preocupes por el…

Sai volteo a verla "no me cree…supongo que no hay más remedio…".-eres mía ok? Mi novia…-dijo besándola otra vez. La chica lo abrazo tumbándolo hacia atrás, se coloco encima del chico besándolo, Sai sorprendido un poco también la beso, ambos entraron en un trance, mientras se besaban, Sai besándola mientras empezaba a subirle la camisa, la chica también le desabotonaba la del chico. Podían oír la puerta pero no la atendieron siguieron en lo suyo hasta que se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Ino sobre saltada agarro si camisa y se tapo con ella mientras Sai se sentaba sobresaltado, tapando a la chica. Sasuke entro con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, y detrás de él Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba y más atrás otros chicos. Ino se coloco rápidamente debajo de la Sabana tapándose completamente "Chouji seguro esta hay….no quiero que me vea asi….."Pensó preocupada.

-necesitamos tu ayuda….-hablo Sasuke.

-ok…..pero podrías ser más delicado….-respondió el chico molesto.

-no habrías la puerta…en fin Naruto necesita tu ayuda…me lo prestas un momento ino?

-si…-"rayos…".

-perfecto…vámonos…-respondió la voz seca y dura de Chouji.

-bien….-respondió Sai avergonzado.

-Sasuke no creo que sea buena idea….-dijo Naruto nervioso mientras salían del cuarto.

-claro que si….eres mi amigo y estas en apuros….te ayudare y ellos también…-dijo Sasuke posando su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-en serio!?-pregunto Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-sí pero no pongas esa cara tan estúpida…..-dijo caminando hacia el cuarto de Hinata.

-bien que planean hacer chicos?-pregunto Sai intrigado mientras se colocaban frente a la puerta de la chica.

-nos ayudaras a frenar a Neji.- respondió Sasuke divertido.

-oh….todos nosotros?- pregunto sorprendido.-no es exagerado?

-el es fuerte…-respondió Naruto sobándose el moretón que tenía en el rostro.

-Hinata….tienes una visita.-grito Sasuke mientras tocaba la puerta.

-que quieren?-pregunto Neji cuando abrió la puerta y vio a todos los chicos afuera.

-Naruto aquí necesita hablar con Hinata…..y lo dejaras hacerlo solo. Estás de acuerdo con eso Hinata?-pregunto Sasuke dirigiéndose a Hinata que estaba justo detrás de Neji.

-no me parece Uchiha.-respondió Neji.

-me temía que dijeras eso.

Sasuke, Rock Lee, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, se lanzaron encima de Neji quien Cayo al suelo. Tenten lanzo un gritito, e Hinata no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Naruto la jalo y la arrastro por todo el pasillo, hasta llegar al ascensor, La chica trataba de zafarse de la mano del rubio, pero sin éxito, "auch…Naruto…:"intento decir Hinata, pero vio el moretón que tenía en el rostro "oh dios…"exclamo la chica, haciendo que el chico volteara a verla. La mano de Hinata actuó por cuenta propia, acariciando la herida del rubio, el chico sintió punzadas ahí donde la chica coloco su fría mano "Hinata…"exclamo en su mente, cerró los ojos dejando que la chica acariciara la herida del chico, pero luego volvió a la realidad y aparto la mano, el chico abrió los ojos sobresaltado, vio el ascensor abierto y entro con la chica de la mano aun. Naruto apretó un botón del ascensor causando que se parara.

-Naruto! Que haces!?-pregunto la chica sobresaltada.

-Hinata…todo es un malentendido….

-no…ya no tienes que decir nada….no me quieres….lo sé, todo fue una mentira, no soy la clase de chicas que quieres, y….

-silencio!-grito Naruto volteando a verla, sus ojos estaban furiosos.- cállate Hinata….-Hinata dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, hasta que todo la pared del ascensor.

-Naruto…..-exclamo Hinata asustada.

-lo que le dije a Neji fue….

-no digas más…..-dijo la chica entre sollozos.-no podemos estar juntos….ya lo sé…..tu….no eres bueno para mí, mi padre nunca te aceptaría.

-eso es diferente….no sabía que pensabas que no fuera bueno para ti….-dijo Naruto bajando la guardia.

-no lo eres…eres…-Hinata respiro profundamente.-eres pobre…no podrás mantenerme…y no planeo tener relaciones con alguien como tú.

Naruto la miro con os ojos abiertos, sorprendido, dolido más que nunca, "eso no me lo esperaba….." pensó el rubio sintiendo un ardor en el pecho. Hinata por otra parte sentía como le faltaba el aire, lloraba terriblemente, sin poder frenarlo, el chico la miro por primera vez fríamente, haciendo que la chica llorara aun mas, contuvo las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a ir bien, apretó el botón del ascensor y este se volvió a abrir, a lo lejos la puerta aun se veía abierta, pero no se veía a nadie desde donde estaba, Naruto salió junto con la chica que aun lloraba a cantaros.

-entonces….hasta aquí llegamos…..fue más corto de lo que pensé que duraríamos…..-dijo el chico mirando con ojos fríos como témpanos a la chica.

-Na…Naruto…-trato de decir la chica entre sollozos.-yo…

-adiós.-dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y siguió de largo, paso de largo por la habitación de Hinata, sin asomarse, Sasuke fue el primero en sacar la cabeza, llamo a Naruto y este volteo a verlo, Intercambiaron una mirada larga, y Sasuke volteo hacia Hinata quien Lloraba, Sacudió la cabeza y salió junto con Naruto, los demás salieron con él y entraron en la habitación del Rubio. Neji salió completamente despeinado, eufórico, molesto, hasta que vio a su prima, quien se arrodillo en el piso a llorar, su primo mascullo algo que no logro escuchar, luego corrió hacia su prima. Paso el brazo por su cuello para luego levantarla en sus brazos "tranquila todo estará bien…."susurro el chico.

…

Ino corrió a su habitación y Sakura la vio agitada, y sonrojada hasta el tope, la pelirosa la vio confundida sin saber qué pasaba. Ino se sentó junto a Sakura y le conto todo lo sucedido, con Sai y lo poco que sabía de lo de Hinata. La chica sorprendida y algo triste, decidió pasar por la habitación de Tenten y de Hinata, junto con Ino, entre las tres lograron sacar a Neji de la habitación quien se quejo hasta el último momento, pero se fue al escuchar que su cabello se veía horrible, por lo que decidió ir a arreglarse "hasta….rock lee que se supone era mi mejor amigo…."pensó. Ino, Sakura y Tenten lograron meter a Hinata en la Bañera, a pesar de sus quejas.

-no tenían que hacerlo…-dijo la chica sonrojada una vez dentro de la bañera, agarrándose sus piernas con sus brazos, posando su cabeza en su rodilla.

-hay no te preocupes….-dijo Sakura sentada en el piso junto a Tenten e Ino, todas con grandes potes de helado de chocolate, comprados en el lobby del hotel. –Hinata….Naruto jamás haría eso…..menos a ti….si estuvo contigo fue porque de verdad te amaba…

-eso es verdad….el chico es demasiado buena gente….incluso medio gafo…no puede ni herir a una mosca…-dijo Ino levantando los hombros al ver las expresiones de Tenten y Sakura.

-no puedo chicas…..aunque así lo fuera….le dije cosas terribles….

-entenderá….habla con el…ustedes son…..demasiado perfectos juntos!-exclamo Tenten.

-pero…Neji…

-a veces tienes que pelear por lo que quieres Hinata, no porque sea difícil te vas a dar por vencida…..y menos si lo amas de la forma en que lo haces…-dijo Sakura.

Hinata las vio y luego sonrió animándose un poco. Estaban en la habitación de Sakura, y ya las chicas estaban vestidas, salieron del baño dándole privacidad a Hinata, mientras se terminaban de vestir para salir. Cuando salió, busco el vestido, mientras las chicas entraban a maquillarse al baño, ya que había mejor iluminación. El timbre de la habitación sonó, y Sakura indico que era la señora con nuevas toallas, así que Hinata fue a abrir, pero justo cuando tenía la puerta abierta se arrepintió al instante "Naruto…claro….como siempre…"dijo al ver que al parecer el chico pensaba lo mismo de ella "dios hasta en la habitación de Sakura?!"Pensó recorriendo demasiado la vista por el cuerpo mojado de la peliazul "porque tiene que tener ese cuerpo?"Pensó inconscientemente posando los ojos en los grandes pechos de la chica, quien quedo petrificada en la entrada sin saber qué hacer. Estuvieron así por un largo minuto hasta que Naruto decidió hablar.

-lo siento….eh….Sakura…donde esta….-pregunto tratando de desviar la vista del cuerpo de Hinata sin éxito.

-ah…eh….si…eh…Sa…Sakura….-dijo Hinata entrecortadamente. La chica se proponía dar la vuelta pero se resbalo por el piso mojado haciendo que sus pies chocaran con los pies de Naruto quien planeaba rescatarla del golpe, pero ambos tropezaron, y Naruto termino encima de Hinata, dentro de la habitación. El rostro de Naruto cayó sobre los suaves pechos de Hinata, se sonrojo al instante, reaccionando que era Hinata y se sentó encima de la chica justo cuando Sakura salió del Baño y se quedo viéndolos sorprendida.

-no es lo que piensas!.-dijo Naruto agitando las manos, las cuales chocaron contra los pechos de Hinata. Vio a la chica quien estaba roja al tope, sin poder moverse, viendo a los ojos a Naruto. "rayos por qué tiene que poner esa cara…."pensó el chico erizándose.

-ya hicieron las paces? No creen que van muy rápido?-pregunto la chica riendo.

-Sakura! Claro que no…..bueno…..ósea….cállate…..-dijo el chico parándose, vio a la chica en el piso, con su pequeña toalla, su cabello por todo el piso, sus blancas piernas entrecruzadas, la toalla a punto de abrirse hay en sus pechos, "diablos…"pensó el chico con el corazón en la boca, se dio la vuelta rápidamente.-ya déjalo así….no me acuerdo para que vine…..-"para que bien aquí..?" trato de recordar el chico.

Hinata se sentó en el suelo mirando la espalda de Naruto "oh dios….oh dios….."Respiro la chica agitadamente, el chico volteo a verla mientras salía, "ojos fríos….su nueva mirada hacia mi…"pensó bajando la mirada. Se inclino para pararse mostrando sin querer un poco más de lo que debía, por lo que Naruto volteo rápidamente la cabeza y cerro de golpe la puerta asustando más a Hinata.

…..

Naruto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama ya el resto se había ido, y Sasuke no hallaba como animarlo "nunca lo había visto tan…apagado" pensó viéndolo fijamente, el chico miraba al suelo, "dioos…..Hinata….."Pensó recordado la imagen de Hinata, "pobre….no lo suficiente bueno para ella…"pensó "tiene que ser mentira….no es posible que piense eso de mi…."pensó no muy convencido. Sasuke lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo, el rubio se sorprendió regresando a la realidad. Le indico para salir ya que era la hora. Lo soltó y ambos salieron de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Hinata, Sakura y Tenten. Hinata llevaba un vestido rojo, que resaltaba su palidez, llevaba el cabello suelto. Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano, Tenten por otra parte estaba en el medio, entre Naruto e Hinata. Quienes se lanzaban miradas furtivas.

Llegaron al lobby donde se encontraron a Neji, Sai, y los demás chicos, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Shikamaru y Chouji. Se fueron en una limosina, Sai con Ino, Sasuke y Sakura, Neji y Tenten, Hinata junto a Shino y Kiba, quienes la miraban a ella y luego a Naruto quien estaba en la otra esquina, Shikamaru, por otra parte no dejaba de hablar por el celular, y Chouji a su lado miraba por la ventana "ino….tan inalcanzable eres…"pensó deprimido. Al llegar al local, estaba lleno de gente, muchos menores de edad, pero las bebidas no eran fuertes, ya que no les permitían beber, pero los de Konoha eran mucho más listos, puesto que se habían llevado el alcohol, Suigetsu fue el principal. "que comience el show".

Shino tomo a Hinata de la mano, apartándola de todos, Hinata lo vio pero lo siguió. El chico la llevo al bar y se sentó junto a ella, miro atrás de él, Naruto lo veía pero luego se fue, desapareciendo entre la multitud "te lo advertí..." pensó Shino, viendo la triste cara de Hinata. Le acaricio la mejilla, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara. Luego miro a su alrededor buscando a Naruto quien estaba en la otra esquina del Bar, pidiendo algo a Suigetsu quien le sonreía maliciosamente.

-hinata…

-tú también?...no sabía que Naruto tuviera tantos amigos….-dijo la chica al ver que Shino la veía con los ojos deprimidos.

-no es eso….bueno si….pero….es por ti…..no lo apartes de tu lado…..el te ama…..lo sé porque te mira de la misma forma que yo a ti…-dijo el chico.

-shino...-Hinata lo miro pero el chico veía la a otro lado, le volteo la cara hacia ella, sus ojos se conectaron por unos largos minutos. Hinata se fue acercando al chico, cuyo corazón latía a millón, pero antes de que sus labios se unieran Shino la freno.

-Hinata….no sería justo aprovecharme en esta situación…..ve a hablar con el….o no me lo perdonare yo mismo…-dijo el chico parándose.

Hinata miro al frente y se encontró con los furiosos ojos de Naruto pero en su rostro había una sonrisa maliciosa, satisfecho de que el chico la hubiera rechazado. Naruto se paro, tomo a una chica, que también era de Konoha High, y la llevo a la pista de baile, "sus ojos son….rojos…no son los mismos de Naruto…" pensó Hinata observando los ojos llenos de odio de Naruto, quien no dejaba de ver a Hinata, mientras bailaba extremadamente cerca de la chica, tocándole todo el cuerpo, y al parecer no se quejaba "estúpido…estúpido…"pensó Hinata apartando la vista.

Karin por otra parte vigilaba de cerca a Sakura, quien no podía separarse de Sasuke ya que este la tenía aferrada a su costado. Suigetsu llamo a Sasuke quien lo pensó por unos minutos pero luego dejo a Sakura junto a Ino y a Sai, "genial…."pensó la chica apartando la vista de estos mientras se besaban. Sasuke se alejo por la multitud, y fue cuando Karin se apareció frente a Sakura, quien se alerto un poco pero luego se paro firmemente viéndola con odio.

-que quieres?-pregunto Sakura desafiante

.quisiera….hablar contigo…..disculparme de parte de mis amigas y yo….-dijo Karin inocentemente, incluso con lagrimas en los ojos, bajando la guardia de Sakura quien suspiro y la siguió.-ven…aquí no te puedo oír….-dijo la pelirroja.

-eh…bueno…ok….-dijo Sakura siguiéndola. Salieron del bar y afuera estaba tan oscuro, Karin desapareció de la vista de Sakura. –eh Karin? Karin!?

-hola chica.-dijo una voz detrás de Sakura, un chico con muchos piercings apareció detrás y la tomo de los brazos, inmovilizándola.

-que…su…suéltame…..-grito Sakura tratando de zafarse de las garras del chico.

-eres muy gafa Sakurita….muy muy gafa…-dijo Karin secándose las falsas lagrimas de los ojos.-y ya no me importa si Sasuke me odia…te hare pagar caro por haber hecho que Sasuke me odie.

-quiénes son estos tipos…?-pregunto ya alarmándose.

-trabajan para alguien con quien estoy trabajando ahora…enemigos de tu novio….en fin, chicos llévenla al callejón, no sean muy rudos.

Karin volvió a entrar al bar dejando a Sakura sola quien no podía gritar ya que otros dos tipos más salieron de la oscuridad y le taparon la boca con una cinta "oh dios….eso te pasa por ser tan estúpida Sakura…"pensó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos. Sintió el frio suelo cuando en el callejón, el más grande se monto encima, y otro de ellos le ato las manos, sosteniéndolas el otro vigilaba haber si llegaba alguien. El que estaba encima de Sakura pasó su lengua por el rostro de la chica, quien lo trato de quitar lo más que pudo, pero ambos la agarraban fuertemente. "esta será tu mas grande pesadilla cariño" dijo el que estaba encima de Sakura. Le toco la espalda, buscando el cierre del vestido, cuando lo encontró empezó a bajárselo "Sasuke….es tu momento de aparecer….por favor…."pensó Sakura gritando en su interior.

Dentro del bar Suigetsu discutía con Sasuke acerca del trato y justo antes de ver a Sakura salir del bar, Suigetsu hizo una señal y sin que nadie lo notara Sasuke recibió un golpe en el estomago, tumbándolo al piso, "espero que tu novia no sea virgen pobrecita si su primera vez llega a ser con uno de mis aliados no crees", dijo el chico antes de desaparecer entre la multitud "demonios…..no puedo respirar….." Pensó Sasuke tratando de reponerse sin mucho éxito, se sostuvo de una silla y luego de la mesa del bar, y antes de caer al suelo otra vez se sostuvo del hombro de alguien, "rock lee" pensó mientras enfocaba bien la vista, el chico confundido lo vio en la forma en que estaba "que le paso a este?" pensó, pero solo escucho el susurro de Sasuke "Sakura….en peligro….afuera…."dijo entre cada respiro, el chico sentó a Sasuke en la silla y asintió en dirección a Sasuke y desapareció al instante "hay voy Sakura….." y lentamente fue a la entrada por la que Rock le había salido.

El chico que estaba sentado encima de Sakura, pasaba sus labios con piercing por el estomago de Sakura, que estaba ahora al descubierto, la chica estaba al punto de desmayarse cuando vio un rayo verde volar por los aires tumbando de una patada al que vigilaba la entrada "rock lee!" grito Sakura entre el pañuelo, el que se sostenía las manos se paro al ver la señal de otro y fue directo a Rock Lee quien lo envistió rápidamente, dejándolo noqueado en el piso. Pero e que tenia a Sakura fue más rápido, se paro tomando a Sakura con él, puso los brazos de la chica por encima de su cabeza, y la otra mano la metió por el sostén de la chica, cosa que hizo que Rock Lee se molestara aun mas pero antes de poder hacer nada Sasuke llego, un aura maligna emanaba de todo su cuerpo y sus ojos rojizos brillaban en la oscuridad.

-morirás…-fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzar un disparo a la rodilla del tipo que termino soltando a Sakura, quien cayó al suelo. Sasuke se proponía a lanzar otro pero Rock Lee se lanzo contra Sasuke parándole el brazo.

-no lo hagas Sasuke.

-suéltame o tu también morirás Lee.

-Sasuke…..-dijo Sakura entre sollozos, mientras estaba en el piso.-no….no lo hagas…

Sasuke la vio, y corrió a su lado, soltando el arma, la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo fuertemente "maldición….." dijo Sasuke en su mente. "soy un imbécil" se dijo a si mismo. La abrazo tan fuerte que la chica se quejo un poco, y la soltó, le subió el vestido, pero la chica se aparto al instante, como reflejo, sin que realmente quisiera, Sasuke maldijo en voz baja pero se paro, Sakura se arreglo el vestido y se paro, fue hacia Rock Lee y lo abrazo, "gracias…"susurro llorando. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego se aparto.

-Sasuke….me dijo que fuera….el….-Rock Lee señalo a Sasuke quien estaba arrodillado en el piso-Sasuke!?

-Sasuke! Que te paso!? Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí…limpia el arma con un pañuelo y luego déjala hay, deducirán que fue una pandilla….no me mires así Lee vamos….-dijo Sakura, así lo hicieron, luego entre los dos se llevaron a Sasuke a dentro del local, donde lo sentaron en una mesa. –estas mejor?

-si….un poco….Sakura…cuanto….cuanto lo siento….-dijo Sasuke con lagrimas en los ojos.-todo es mi culpa….yo….

-no….Sasuke…yo fui la tonta…..-dijo Sakura tomando el rostro de Sasuke.

-lo siento….-dijo el chico recostándose del hombro de Sakura, quien se asusto un poco "calma…es tu novio…." Se dijo la chica. –no volverá a pasar….te lo juro….

-ok…quienes…

-no….no preguntes ahora…estamos rodeados de ellos…..te digo después…..no te asustes ya estás conmigo.

Sakura sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, miro a su alrededor, y logro ver que estaba rodeada. Muchos vestidos de negro otros con gafas, y con tatuajes, piercings, todos observando a la pareja, "oh…rodeados…..literalmente….." pensó la chica mirando a Sasuke, quien estaba recostado de su hombro "no te dejare Sasuke…." Pensó la chica.

…

Matsuri, por otra parte estaba en su habitación, llorando como lo había hecho todo el día, "castigada…..de por vida…" sollozo la chica, ya que su madre la había observado llegar con Gaara, y había visto lo que había hecho con Gaara, "que horror….que vergüenza…"pensó. Sintió un ruido extraño, proveniente de la ventana. "eh?" pensó confundida y asustada, se asomo y vio el carro de Gaara estacionado, y lo vio a él, observándola desde abajo, con unas piedras pequeñas. Saludo con su sexy sonrisa y empezó a escalar por unas enredaderas que estaban hay, "oh que….que hace…."dijo mirando a todos lados, luego abrió a ventana justo cuando Gaara estaba al frente por lo que casi cae por el golpe.

-dios….que torpe eres…-dijo Gaara adolorido.

-ups….lo siento…tu eres el loco! Que haces!? Te crees Edward?

-ah? No me vengas con eso de twilight otra vez…-dijo entrando por la ventana.

-ok….a que viniste a quejarte?-pregunto la chica cuando la Gaara estaba al frente.

-no tú fuiste la que me pego…-dijo sobándose la frente.-ya me está saliendo un bultito aquí por todos los golpes que me has dado.

-lo siento.,…-dijo entre risas.-en serio que haces?

-nada….simplemente quise venir a verte…

-oh en serio?-dijo la chica.

-MATSURI NANA! CON QUIEN HABLAS!?-pregunto la madre enojada.

-es….ES LA TV MADRE DEJA LA PARANOIA!-grito la chica, luego miro con una sonrisa a Gaara quien la miro un poco asustado.

-ok….que cuarto tan….rosa…..-dijo Gaara observando por primera vez el cuarto de la chica.

-si bueno….fue decorado por mi madre…

Gaara se paro, dio unas cuantas vueltas y luego se acostó en la cama de la chica, Matsuri lo vio cómodo como si estuviera en su casa, se sentó a su lado y lo vio fijamente.

-oh si….quieres salir?-pregunto el chico recordando a Temari abajo en el carro.-por cierto lindas pijamas.

-oh dios!-dijo la chica recordando la camiseta y los shorts que tenia de barbie.-que vienes solo a eso…..no pudiste llamar…..primero….?.-dijo tapándose con un suéter que tenía en la cama.

-ja….no tengo tu numero, en fin vienes?.

-estoy castigada…

-te traeré antes de las 12 cenicienta.

-hay me caes mal…..iré por Temari que conste.

-si fue ella la que quiso que te invitara…..y me mando a escalar hasta tu ventana.

-oh…-"claro por eso vino a mi ventana…"pensó sollozando en su mente.

-tienes los ojos rojos….estabas llorando?-pregunto el chico viéndola fijamente.

-ah…yo…..no te importa… puedes irte…necesito vestirme sin salir del cuarto….

-y si no quiero?

-ah?-dijo la chica erizándose.

-nada…..ya me iré….-"y si no quiero? En serio Gaara?" pensó el chico sacudiendo la cabeza.

….

"Naruto…..que haces…." Pensó el chico mientras bailaba con aquella chica que ni siquiera sabía quién era, miro fijamente a Hinata quien trataba en lo máximo por ignorarlo pero sin éxito, volteaba cada cinco minutos. "Naruto reaccio…" sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando la chica con quien bailaba lo beso "qué demonios!" exclamo Naruto en su mente parando de bailar, la chica intensifico el beso mordiéndole el labio a Naruto, quien la aparto justo al instante, la miro y la chica avergonzada rio, Naruto vio a Hinata quien lo veía sorprendida. La chica se paró de donde estaba y salió del bar. Naruto se quito a la chica de encima y corrió a la entrada.

-hinata?-Naruto la tomo de la mano.

-que quieres Naruto? Ve con tu chica…..-dijo soltándose

-esto es ridículo… en la mañana estábamos juntos….y de pronto…..todo se acabo…?

-si…..de pronto….es ridículo no?

-no creo que creas que no soy bueno para ti…estas asustada, me quieres tanto que te asusta lo que pueda pasar…admítelo.-pero la chica no hablo. Naruto le dio la vuelta para ponerla frente a él.-dime que no sientes nada por mi y…..me alejare

-Naruto….-Hinata trato de zafarse.

-dímelo…-Naruto se acerco y la beso.-dime que sientes…

-no siento nada por ti.

Naruto la miro fijamente, luego la soltó, suspiro y se dio media vuelta, se propuso entrar otra vez pero cerró la puerta de un golpe, se volteo hacia Hinata, la agarro del rostro con una sola mano y la beso forzosamente, Hinata trato de zafarse pero la mano de Naruto era más fuerte, sus labios conectaron, hasta que Naruto se separo respirando entrecortadamente, Hinata se toco ahí donde la mano de Naruto había estado.

-te arrepentirás Hinata…

…..

Bueno el cap 9! Estoy inspirada! Yey….

Tratare de adelantar la historia lo mas que pueda! Espero les este gustando.

Sasusaku en peligro…

Naruhina…..separados?

Tenten enferma? Y Neji, con sospechas.

Sai mas odioso que nunca e Ino se entera de algo…

Gaara…con novia?

Todo y más en el próximo capítulo!.

…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Enredos.

-Sakura….sé que es algo estúpido preguntar pero…como estas?- pregunto lee viendo a Sakura fijamente. Estaban en una de las mesas del local, y la chica estaba sentada junto a Sasuke.

-no…no es estúpido…..ya estoy bien… mejor, gracias a ti y a Sasuke, muchas gracias Lee.- Sakura sonrió amablemente, causando que Lee se sonrojara. Sasuke lo vio y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras torcía los ojos "dios…"

-Sakuriita!-grito Naruto que había llegado a su lado.-paso algo?.-pregunto Naruto al ver a Sasuke apoyado en el hombro de Sakura, quien aun tenía los ojos rojos a causa de las lagrimas derramadas, y a Lee quien los veía con cara de aun estar en Shock.

-no pasa nada…..deja de gritar en serio…..solo estamos cansados….muy cansados.-dijo Sakura dando un falso bostezo que termino siendo real "wow de verdad estoy cansada…."

-umm….-el chico la miro con sus grandes ojos azules- tienes razón…..-dijo después coincidiendo con la chica-yo también estoy cansado…..-el chico se sentó junto a lee quien lo miro extrañado.

-a ti que te paso?.-le pregunto lee intrigado viendo los ojos apagados del rubio.

-nada…..bueno…si….o no….lo que pasa es que pelee con Hinata….un malentendido pero no logre aclararlo…rompimos…-"todo por…por mis inventos…..y por Neji de atravesado y metiche!".

-pe…pero….pensé que entendería….digo es Hinata, te ama desde no se… desde que nació…..y sabes creo que es problema de ella no de ti…-dijo Sasuke volviendo a la vida, separándose del hombro de Sakura.

-bueno…..yo también pero….no me quiso escuchar….en fin te dije antes que no quiero hablar de eso…..pero es por mi….fui yo no ella…-"no tiene ni idea de que es mentira lo que dije…."pensó el rubio.-gracias Sasuke eres un gran amigo…-dijo Naruto abrazándolo de pronto, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido.

-eh….bien…..ya….está bien…eh…suéltame….la gente nos mira raro….quítate ya…-dijo el Uchiha apartando al rubio de él.

-Naruto….-sakura lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos.-no puede ser….pensé que….ustedes durarían más que eso…se ven tan lindos juntos…..y…..y…..

-no soy….bueno para ella.-dijo repitiendo exactamente lo mismo que Hinata le había dicho.

Sakura, Sasuke, y Lee lo vieron mientras el chico desviaba la mirada, volteando hacia la multitud de personas que bailaban descontroladamente. Vio entre ellos a la chica con la que había bailado, y que lo había besado, la vio por un rato y sus ojos se encontraron, la chica sonrió con picardía y le indico que se acercara con su dedo, "un momento….." pensó Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente "hare que pagues por mentirme Hinata Hyuga…..ya verás…..lamentaras haberme dejado tan pronto…." Pensó el rubio mientras e acercaba a la chica, dejando al grupo con la boca abierta.

-na…Naruto…..-lo llamo Sakura enojada "y a este le sucede…." Sa…Sasuke que haces?-pregunto Sakura agarrando rápidamente el brazo el chico que se había parado repentinamente.-a….a dónde vas?

-no te preocupes Sakura…..iré a buscar algo de tomar…..quieres algo?-pregunto el chico soltando la mano de Sakura.

-bueno….un agua estaría bien…

-si un agua….-dijo lee.

-a ti no te pregunte…..quédate aquí Sakura ok? Y tú también.-le ordeno Sasuke a Lee amenazadoramente.

Lee no discutió pues estaba junto a Sakura, quien ahora confiaba en el. Sakura por otra parte estaba muy cansada como para moverse y realmente no quería apartarse de Lee. Sasuke por otra parte, cuando se desapareció del campo de visión de Sakura, empezó a buscar a su alrededor, la música sonaba a todo volumen, la gente bailaba descontroladamente, atravesándose en su camino, estresado las apartaba, literalmente lanzándolas a los lados, podía oír los quejidos pero se callaban al instante al ver la expresión de Sasuke en su rostro. Ningún rostro era el que buscaba, pero se le hacía difícil reconocer a alguien porque el lugar no ayudaba "donde demonios esta…."pensó el chico "las pagara caro…". En unos cuantos minutos luego, ya había recorrido el bar sin éxito, "donde demonios esta Suigetsu…" pensó el Uchiha enojado, "Kakashi…lo buscare al llegar al Hotel….también las pagara…" se sentó en el bar y pidió el agua de Sakura, espero a que se la dieran y fue ahí cuando noto que a su lado los trabajadores de Suigetsu reían a su lado.

-oh….aquí están…-dijo Sasuke lanzando un golpe a uno de ellos.

-hey que…que te sucede!? Yo…oh Sasuke…..-dijo el chico tirado en el suelo.- hey yo no me involucre en eso…..Suigetsu, Karin….y los otros…..que ya a atacaste….yo no…

-pero sabes lo que paso o no?

-veras….me mando a preguntarte…..si ya le crees?

-pues….no me dio muchas opciones pero dile que no aceptare aun, y que si se atreve a tocar a Sakura otra vez…-Sasuke tomo al chico por la camisa atrayéndolo hacia él a modo de amenaza. –el sus hombres serán hombre muerto y serán los más buscados en Konoha.

-le….pasare el mensaje…..-dijo el chico soltándose de la mano de Sasuke, para luego acomodarse la camisa.

Sasuke se volteo, la gente lo miraba y se apartaban de su camino, sin saber si llamar al vigilante o dejarlo como si nada, muchos al ver el rostro del chico simplemente lo ignoraron dejándolo pasar. "no me queda de otra…" pensó el Sasuke saliendo del local marcando a un numero en partículas, espero a que contestara y una voz familiar fue la que contesto.

-si? Itachi Uchiha al habla.

-Hermano….

-SASUKE! SE PUEDE SABER CUANDO PENSABAS LLAMARME!NO….no sabes lo preocupado que he estado? Ni siquiera un mensaje…por twitter o facebook…claro como estas con tus amigos…..me….me olvidas…traidor….me dijiste que llamarías todos los días…..tres veces al día…

-itachi…-Sasuke lo trato de interrumpir pero su hermano seguía acusándolo.- Itachi….Itachi…ITACHI! ES EN SERIO! ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS!

-¿Qué….? Cómo?

-necesito tu consejo y ayuda….no creo que hablar por aquí sea seguro…..

-oh…ok perfecto…te veo mañana entonces no te preocupes…-dijo su hermano trancando el teléfono.

-itachi….halo? Itachi?- Sasuke confundido tranco el teléfono "que?" Sasuke pensó Sasuke y entro otra vez en el Bar.

…

Entre la multitud, en unos asientos cerca de los demás estudiantes, Ino estaba sentada junto a Sai quien no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello, la chica lo miraba un tanto confundida, ¡y este que le sucede…" pensó, sabiendo con exactitud que el chico no sabía expresar bien sus sentimientos, y rara vez podría hacer algo así, siguió la mirada del chico y se topo con los ojos de Chouji, quien desvió rápidamente la mirada al ver a Ino, la chica miro a Sai a los ojos y vio como se reía odiosamente, pero se puso serio al toparse con los ojos enojados de Ino.

-porque…porque haces eso? Para…..no lo molestes…-dijo Ino quitando la mano de Sai.

-qué?-dijo Sai inocentemente, mirando a Ino fijamente.-que no sabes…..no me digas que aun no sabes lo que Chouji siente por ti

-qué? De que hablas?...sé que no le caes bien…eso es seguro….pero no me cambies el tema.

-no es que me guste molestarlo Ino….no me gusta cómo te ve….

-oh….Oh, estas celoso…-Ino lo vio por unos minutos y luego rio a carcajadas.- lo siento…se que es nuevo para ti….no te preocupes….me ve porque soy su amiga y tu eres raro, sin ofender….pero no es porque el…

-Ino, no te burles…..y ve a hablar con él, es justo que lo sepas de él y no por otros, habla con el….iré por una bebida, quieres algo?

-eh…no gracias…- Ino se levanto y se fue hacia donde Chouji estaba, el chico la miro un poco sorprendido.

-Ino….que…que haces aquí? Sai te dejo ir por fin?

-Chouji…..es mi novio, y sinceramente me gusta…nunca había sentido esto por nadie…ni por Shikamaru, no sé que pasara cuando termine el viaje pero ya veremos, la verdad es que no me importa pero debes de dejarlo ya…no tienes por qué preocuparte….el….. Es raro pero es buen chico….-"a veces…"pensó Ino.

-Ino…has estado…estas semanas, buscando por amor…..tratando de ganarte el aprecio de la gente como Sai, como si yo no fuera suficiente….quiero que sepas que….ante todo, estoy ahí para ti, por ti, no solo porque eres mi amiga, o hija del amigo de mi padre….estoy por ti aquí, y no dejare que te pase nada malo, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites…... Porque….porque te amo, y no te lo había dicho porque estabas con Shikamaru….mi mejor amigo…..y cuando por fin terminaron pensé que tendría oportunidad pero, nunca me miras de esa forma y luego llega este tipo y…..

- Chouji….yo…..-Ino lo miro anonadada, sin palabras, no podía pensar en nada más que en las palabras del chico.

-no…..no digas nada….no tienes porque….tu no sientes nada por mi y lo sé….soy tu mejor amigo.

-lo siento…..no tenía ni idea…pero no puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad….

-no te estoy pidiendo nada Ino…..solo quería que supieras lo que siento….aunque sea tarde….

-necesito que dejes de pelear con Sai…..yo hablare con el….pero por favor….no vuelvan a pelear…se que él puede ser odioso y sin sentimientos, y raro….y dice las cosas en la cara….-"wow si que no es muy buen tipo que se diga…".-pero…..tu no puedes provocarlo tampoco….

-oh un momento….el es el que me está provocando….sé que es tu novio pero pensé que sería obvio.

-lo sé, lo sé….pero….no puedes volver a guindarte a pelear con el otra vez….

**-ok….-**dijo el chico un poco enojado.

-no…no me gusta verte así….no es justo….

-no te preocupes estaré bien…

Ino se levanto, pero antes de poder alejarse Chouji la agarro por la mano, frenándola, la chica se dio la vuelta un poco sorprendida encontrándose con los ojos del chico seriamente fijos en los de ella, la chica se erizo un poco y Chouji la soltó.

-no me voy a dar por vencido Ino….no aun…no a menos que encuentre a alguien…estaré hay para ti….me ganare tu corazón de alguna forma.

Ino lo vio fijamente, sorprendida, sus ojos se conectaron por lo que fueron varios minutos, hasta que el chico se dio la vuelta dejando a la chica un tanto en Shock, hasta que reacciono y decidió irse con Sai, "oh por dios…."pensó mientras se acercaba a donde el chico estaba. Lo vio y se sorprendió al verlo rodeado de chicas menores que él, quienes reían estúpidamente "como entraron aquí…esas…bebes…"pensó Ino un tanto enojada, se acomodo su larga cabellera rubia, se bajo un poco su escote , mostrando aun mas sus atributos, luego se subió descaradamente la parte de debajo de su vestido "bien…lista…" camino, aunque más bien modelo hacia Sai, cautivando los ojos de todos los chicos, y de las chicas que estaban hablando con Sai, quien al voltear se quedo mirándola con los ojos abiertos, la miro de arriba abajo sin poder apartar la vista de la chica, Ino ya al frente de él le tomo el rostro con las manos y le dio un apasionado beso que incluyo más que sus labios dejando a todas las chicas un tanto intimidadas. Sai quedo inmovilizado pero le devolvió el beso tan pronto como pudo reaccionar. Las chicas lanzaron grititos de sorpresas alejándose del chico. Ino se sentó en las piernas del chico con satisfacción mostrando un poco más de lo debido, lo abrazo posando la cabeza de Sai ligeramente en sus pechos. Los chicos abuchearon lanzado gritos de enojo dirigidos hacia Sai, quien trataba de respirar y de componerse.

-I….Ino…-dijo tragando saliva.

-sí, dime cariño?-pregunto la chica viéndolo a los ojos, Sai, sonrojado trato de concentrarse en los ojos de la chica.

-esta…todo….bien?

-sí, perfecto, todo de maravilla.

-oh….claro…..- "no lo discuto…."pensó Sai. Vio a Ino pero su mirada seguía bajando mas allá del cuello de la chica, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver a los ojos a Ino quien lo veía con satisfacción, "me da miedo a veces…" pensó el chico.

…

El rubio caminaba hacia la pista de baile, llevando a la chica con él, quien se aferraba al brazo de Naruto fuertemente "aun no sé cómo se llama…." Pensó el chico, mientras empezaban a bailar, la chica feliz y sorprendida se le guindo del cuello a Naruto y empezó a besarlo por todas las partes que pudo, descontroladamente, mientras el chico trataba de concentrarse en un solo punto sin éxito, su mente e incluso su cuerpo quería rechazar a aquella chica, quitarla del medio, solo podía pensar en Hinata, en todo lo que habían pasado para conseguir estar juntos, cuando la vio en la limosina, la primera vez que la vio diferente, no como una compañera, cuando accidentalmente la beso, cada vez que desmayo en sus brazos, y todos los recuerdos que le pudo pasar por su mente. Podía sentir los besos de la chica, su cuerpo uniéndose al de él, su lengua recorría sus labios pero el chico solo podía imaginarse a Hinata, su tierno rostro, "no se acabo aquí Hinata…no lo dejare….acabar…"pensó el rubio mirando entre la multitud encontrándose con los paralizados y asustados ojos de Hinata, pero de pronto aquellos ojos asustados de la chica se tornaron fríos y oscuros "es la primera vez que me ve así….."Pensó erizándose, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, que no le permitía respirar. Hinata por otra parte lo veía fijamente, veía como la chica recorría con sus brazos el cuerpo de Naruto, mientras sus labios recorrían los del chico, pero los ojos del rubio la miraban era a ella, a Hinata, no pudo pensar en nada, su cuerpo, sus ojos, no los podía controlar, no podía apartarse de ahí, "tu lo dejaste….tu…"trato de meterse en la mente Hinata, sin éxito, se trago sus lagrimas, y sus ganas de arrancar a esa chica de Naruto, sintió como unas manos la volteaban con facilidad y se encontró con el pecho de alguien vestido de negro, alzo la vista y ahí estaba Shino, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con tristeza en sus ojos negros.

-no tienes por qué hacerte esto Hinata…..-dijo Shino abrazando a la chica.

Hinata no dijo nada, podía percibir los ojos azules de Naruto clavados en la espalda de ella. –si…es….mi culpa….yo….

-no…..no digas eso…..el esta abuzando….y tienes derecho de abusar también….-dicho esto el chico sonrío con malicia y acerco sus labios a los de Hinata, sintió su respiración, su aliento, la respiración de la chica se acelero, y sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente .-esto…es por venganza….-dijo el chico riendo , haciendo que Hinata se erizara al percibir el aliento del chico en su rostro, luego sus labios se unieron, y para la sorpresa de la chica, no los aparto, eran mas fríos que los de Naruto, pero sorpresivamente, tenían más experiencia que el rubio, su beso se extendió uniéndose cada vez más, las manos del chico jugueteaban con el cabello de la chica, quien lo agarraba por el cuello "no…no esto no está bien…." Pensó la chica, tratando se zafarse del chico, quien se aparto gentilmente, aunque con dificultad. –no pienso dejar que te haga daño….-susurro Shino en el oído a la chica, luego la tomo de la mano y se la llevo, apartándola del campo de visión de Naruto.

El chico pudo sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte, sus movimientos se tornaron mucho mas bruscos, duros y torpes, la chica se sentía mucho mas excitada, pero el chico lo único que sentía era furia, y se sentía herido al ver que la chica no lo había unió mas a la chica besándola por cada rincón que el vestido no alcanzaba tapar, recorriendo el cuello de la chica, su pecho, sus labios, descontrolándose completamente, mientras la chica lo abrazaba y lo besaba, pero en todo momento veía en dirección hacia donde Hinata se había ido. Hinata por otra parte podía aun ver a Naruto, perdiendo el control con aquella chica, "shion…"pensó la chica recordando haberla visto en las visitas a los museos, "una del equipo de porristas…"pensó Hinata, pero aparto la vista rápidamente, siguiendo su camino con Shino, temblando. Naruto la vio entre la multitud, siendo arrastrada por Shino, temblaba, ligeramente pero lo podía notar, "me odio…me odio…"pensó Naruto, pero no aparto a la chica. Agarro a la chica del brazo apartándola de él, pero no la soltó, en vez de eso salió del bar, sintiendo los ojos de sus compañeros clavados en su espalda.

-Hey! Chicos!-grito Kiba a Hinata y Shino, quienes se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba.-paso algo?-pregunto al ver el rostro de shock de Hinata, y la mano de Shino quien se aferraba a la de la chica fuertemente.

-no…no pasa nada Kiba….estamos cansados eso es todo, esta música me está mareando, deberíamos de irnos ya….

-si…es solo eso…..-dijo Shino soltando la mano de Hinata rápidamente.

-bueno pueden sentarse, estamos esperando a que nos busquen…..no falta mucho…por cierto! No escucharon el chisme! Al parecer Sakura fue atacada…-empezó Kiba a contarles el chisme.

…

Tenía una montaña de ropa en la cama pero por fin se decidió por un corsé negro, unos shorts rojos y unas medias negras, con sus combat boots, "lista" pensó la chica, cuando termino de maquillarse, su madre por una parte ya estaba dormida, tiro toda la ropa de la cama dentro del closet y luego se asomo por la ventana, Gaara esperaba abajo amargado, la miro con los ojos furiosos, "esto está mal…muy mal…."pensó la chica, mientras salía por la ventana, escalando hacia abajo, estando ya casi por la mitad, su pie se enredo y mientras trataba de zafarse se soltó cayendo sobre Gaara, quien se pego contra el suelo, aplastado por Matsuri quien cayó de espalda.

-torpe…-dijo Gaara lanzándola hacia un lado.- dios…..pesas…

-que! Como que peso estúpido!.-dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-ahhh….-grito Gaara.

-lo…lo siento…-dijo la chica arrepintiéndose al instante, le dio unos cuantos masajes en el pecho al chico, quedo un poco abobada mientras lo hacía hasta que el chico con una sonrisa picara aparto su mano.

-nos esperan…

-si…si…lo sé….-dijo frenándose rápidamente, y se paró de un solo salto.

Gaara se paro también y ambos se encaminaron hacia el carro, dentro estaba Temari y Shikamaru, quienes estaban en la parte delantera. Gaara dejo entrar a Matsuri para luego cerrar detrás de él. Temari arranco de golpe causando que Matsuri se golpeara con las piernas de Gaara, la chica sonrojada se aparto en cuanto pudo, percibiendo una risita del chico. "ok….si soy algo torpe…."pensó la chica sonrojándose.

-a donde vamos?-pregunto Matsuri emocionada.

-a un lugar de adultos….asi que ya veremos si te dejan entrar….y si lo hacen por favor no vengas después a llorar en mi hombro por las cosas que veras

-JA por favor…..como se nota que no me conoces….-"oh dios…."pensó la chica temblando ligeramente. .-he ido a lugares peores….-mintió.

-eso veremos…..-dijo Gaara.-te….Temari vas muy rápido baja la velocidad!

-si cariño nos mataras a todos antes de llegar…..-dijo Shikamaru, quien se aferraba del asiento de copiloto con todas sus fuerzas.

-ah…BORING…..aburridos….ok ok…ya listo vez…-dijo disminuyendo.

-estamos con una menor de edad….nos meterán presos….

-disculpa! Dos menores!.-dijo Matsuri enojada refiriéndose a Shikamaru quien se sobresalto.

-el aparenta más edad.-dijo Gaara enojado al haber olvidado obviamente a l novio de Temari.

"soy una menor para el…."pensó la chica entristeciéndose, vio de reojo a Gaara y se encontró sorpresivamente con los ojos del chico fijamente en ella, pero aparto la vista rápidamente hacia un lado, "una niña torpe…." Pensó Matsuri torciéndole los ojos a Gaara. "que dije…" pensó el chico sin entender.

-gracias por disminuir cariño…-dijo Shikamaru tomando la mano de Temari.

-de nada amor.-dijo la chica volteando hacia él. Se besaron haciendo que Gaara y Matsuri apartaran la vista.

-hey hay personas atrás….para….-dijo Gaara con asco.

-hay si….como se nota que no te has enamorado hermanito…-dijo Temari riendo.

-no necesito amar a nadie aparte de a mi mismo….con eso me basta.

-a nadie más que a ti? En serio?

-si.-dijo Gaara sonriendo.

-qué triste…..-dijo Matsuri con sentimiento.-nunca ser amado….o nunca amar a nadie más… siendo el amor tan increíble….

-si porque tú tienes tanta experiencia con eso de Sai…

-eres…..un imbécil…podrás parecer una estrella de rock, y sexy y todo lo demás pero eres un imbécil…..eso te quita el encanto, con razón estas solo.

-pues veras pequeña…..estoy solo porque estoy con muchas pretendientes, demasiadas fans….se ponen celosas si llamo a alguna mi novia…

Matsuri callo y lo vio fijamente, la veía con aquella sonrisa sexy y odiosa al mismo tiempo –mujeriego….-dijo torciéndole los ojos.-eso es lo que eres….mujeriego.

-llámalo como quieras….sabes que quieres ser una mas….-dijo esto último en el oído de la chica, causándole que se erizara.

Temari volteo a verlos por el retrovisor, Gaara reía odiosamente mientras Matsuri miraba por el retrovisor aun sonrojada pero enojada a la vez. "esto no va a funcionar…" pensó deprimiéndose, ante sus planes fallidos, "lo único que hacen es pelear….."Pensó, "aunque…..".

-los que pelean se aman….-dijo la chica un poco bajo.

-COMO!?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Gaara y Matsuri.

-nada…solo digo que los que pelean se aman….así como, del odio al amor solo hay un paso….-dijo la chica sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la reacción de ambos, quienes se sonrojaban al tope se miraron por unos minutos pero luego apartaron la vista enojados.

-en serio? Era necesario?- pregunto Gaara.

-solo decía…

-es verdad a mi parecer…..-dijo Shikamaru.

-a ti nadie te pidió tu comentario….-dijo Gaara, haciendo callar a Shikamaru.

-eso no sucede si hay mucho odio…..-dijo Matsuri.

-por fin concordamos en algo….-dijo Gaara. Temari sonrió complacida.

Después de controlar a Temari con el manejo, a los 15 minutos llegaron al lugar. Por fuera tenía una apariencia de lo más sencilla, que citaba "Little Pub", tenía un gran cartel con el nombre de unas bandas entre ella una le pareció interesante a Matsuri, "Dark Sand". Se estacionaron a las afueras del club nocturno, y para sorpresa de la chica en vez de hacer la larga fila que se extendía por toda la calle, fueron directamente a la entrada, donde el guardia al verlos los dejo pasar, saludando muy amigablemente a Temari y a Gaara mas que todo, Shikamaru y Matsuri se vieron extrañados, pero luego entraron. Por dentro tenia la apariencia de un Pub británico, con paredes de ladrillo, colores rojos y azules, el bar con mucha variedad de cervezas. Pasaron de largo hacia la tarima, que se encontraba en la pared del fondo del pub.

-venimos a un concierto? Sin entradas? Quiénes son?-pregunto Matsuri extrañada.

-si….me veras tocar en vivo…..-dijo Gaara presumiendo de mas.

-ah….no alardees.-dijo Temari, torciéndole los ojos.

Se encaminaron a un grupito de chicos que hablaban y reían, al verlos logro identificar a Kankuro. El bar empezó a llenarse alarmantemente, pero al parecer eso no le preocupaba a nadie del grupo.

-oh trajiste a una mascotica!.-dijo uno del grupo, que llevaba el cabello largo amarillo, dirigiéndose a Matsuri.

-ehh no le digas mascota….es una amiga….-dijo Kankuro abrazando a la chica, dejándola un poco paralizada.

-ho….hola Kankuro…..

-oh es tierna! Yo también quiero abrazarla!...-dijo el mismo chico, pero antes de poder abrazarla Gaara lo agarro de la camiseta.

-no te atrevas….la asustaras…..-dijo tumbándolo hacia atrás, haciendo que el chico tumbara a unas cuantas personas.

-Deidara cálmate…..-dijo el otro chico, que llevaba el pelo rojo al igual que Gaara, solo que su color era más oscuro.

-son demasiado aburridos….-dijo Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

-que numero somos Sasori?-pregunto Gaara.

-el primero.-dijo tranquilamente.

-genial!.-exclamo emocionado

Temari se desapareció junto con Shikamaru. El pub se lleno en pocos minutos, Gaara le indico a Matsuri que se quedara hay, la chica un poco asustada acepto, mientras el grupo de iba a preparar el escenario, Kankuro llevaba la guitarra, Sasori el bajo, deidara la batería, y Gaara el vocalista. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en conectar los instrumentos, luego las luces se apagaron, Matsuri se sobresalto mirando a su alrededor pero la gente ya había empezado a gritar el nombre del grupo, "Dark Sand". La canción empezó a tocar, las luces fueron encendiéndose lentamente cuando Gaara empezó a cantar.

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
one more lie could be the worst  
And all these's thought are never resting  
and no not something I deserve  
_

Los ojos de Gaara pasearon entre el público, buscando a alguien.

_In my head there's only you now  
this world falls on me  
in this world there's real and make believe  
this seems real to me_

You love me but you don't know who I am  
i'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
so let me go  
let me go

Gaara se encontró con los ojos de Matsuri quien sonreía sin poder evitarlo, Gaara sonrío entre la música, bajo la mirada, aun sonriendo y luego volvió a verla, Matsuri se sonrojo, estaba atrapada en los ojos de Gaara. El grupo sonaba de maravilla, y el público los aclamaba, gritando los nombres de la banda y la canción al pie de la letra.

…..

Kiba, Rock Lee, Chouji, y Shino, se encontraban a hora en el bar, charlando en los últimos minutos que le quedaban en el local. Los únicos quienes andaban solteros, Kiba veía a su alrededor, a todas las parejas que se encontraban entre ellos, Sai con Ino, Sasuke y Sakura, otras cuantas parejas de su grupo, a Naruto lo había perdido de vista, al igual que Hinata, y ni hablas de Neji y Tenten, quienes se habían ido pocos minutos después de llegar "muy ocupados haciendo otras cosas…"pensó deprimiéndose al querer también tener una novia. Vio a sus amigos quienes al parecer pensaban lo mismo que el.

-chicos como es que somos los únicos que estamos solos….-dijo Kiba mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Bueno no somos los únicos…-dijo Shino interrumpiéndolo.-Naruto también esta solo…..oficialmente.

-ah? que? en serio? Noo no te creo….Hinata lo ama….créeme volverán en un día…..

-no, no lo harán.

-bueno en tal caso…tienes la oportunidad que querías o no? Ya Hinata se le quito la fiebre de estar con Naruto y podrás estar con ella…

-no lo digas de esa forma…..-dijo Shino con un poco de culpabilidad.- pero supongo que si.

-así que somos tu Kiba, Chouji y yo….tenemos que proponernos algo chicos!-dijo Lee.

-qué tal si le robamos las novias a ellos chicos?-dijo Chouji con tono de malicia, dirigiéndose a Sai e Ino.

-que? Chouji! Estas demente! no….no podemos hacer eso….no me refería a esa clase de plan…..

-ah por favor amas a Sakura desde hace tiempo…..mucho más que Sasuke a ella…..o no? Aparte seria solo un día con ellas, si logramos conquistarlas perfecto.

-ok ok pero y yo qué?-pregunto Kiba pensando directamente en Tenten y luego el rostro furioso de Neji.-no pienso robarle la novia a Neji… no sabes lo mucho que nos costó separarlo de Hinata la otra vez! Solo para que hablara con Naruto!? No no y no…

-bueno ya te buscaremos a alguien….el amor llega cuando menos lo esperar y de quien menos lo esperas…-dijo Chouji a modo romántico.

-ok….me das miedo….

-permiso perdedores! Quítense del camino no dejan espacio.-dijo una chica empujando a Kiba de un solo toque.- por favor una margarita por aquí!.-ordeno dirigiéndose al bar tender, llevaba el cabello rojo, y su tez morena resaltaba por un vestido blanco y sus ojos ambarinos podrían atravesar la mirada de las personas.

-disculpa? Quien te crees que eres?-dijo Kiba ofendido cuando se recupero del empujón.

-como? Te diriges a mi?-pregunto la chica inocentemente.

-co….qui…que…

-si lo sé todos se quedan sin habla al verme…si no piensas articular nada mas que eso, lo siento pero seguiré en lo mío.

-podrías ser más delicada sabes….que no eres una chica?

-pues estaban formando una barrera de perdedores y no podía alcanzar a la barra.

-co-como que perdedores?-pregunto Kiba mas alto de lo normal, enojándose.-aparte quien te crees que eres?

-soy del grupo de Kurenai, me llamo Karui, y por supuesto soy más popular que tu.

Lee y los chicos paseaban la mirada de Kiba a Karui, y luego se miraban mutuamente, "como pensé….lega cuando menos lo esperas…." Pensó Chouji riendo bajito, y al parecer los demás pensaban lo mismo que él en esos momentos. Kiba ignoro por completo la presentación de la chica, enojado al haber sido llamado perdedor, mientras Karui por otra parte solo podía oir en su cabeza la frase "no se supone que eres una chica", " que no es obvio?" pensó la chica mirándose, el bar tender por otra parte los veía fijamente con una ceja levantada y la bebida en una mano.

-ehem….-carraspeo.-no se van a pelear aquí o si? Porque si así es vallan a fuera, no quiero regueros, no vasos rotos, y mucho menos sangre.

-no señor, no se preocupe…..no me atrevería a pegarle a una chica, de paso no creo que ella pegue tan duro como para hacerme enoja…-el chico callo al sentir el golpe de la chica en su mejilla. –QUE!?...que te sucede!?

-por decir que no pego duro.-dijo la chica tranquilamente pagándole al señor, y luego se fue.

El chico la miro mientras se desaparecía entre la multitud, "que...quien…" en su mente el chico no conseguía articular ninguna frase concreta, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo le había hablado y aun se seguía sobando la mejilla ahí donde le había pegado. Rock Lee, Chouji e incluso Shino lo miraban con una extraña sonrisa, y al captar lo que estaban pensando sacudió la cabeza a modo de negación retirándose a hacia la salida donde los demás los esperaban.

La mayoría de los estudiantes, borrachos, y con las camisas desabotonadas, las chicas despeinadas, y al parecer con sus respectivas parejas. Las únicas más normales eran Hinata, que había quedado muy traumatizada por la vez anterior y había decidido no tomar de más, y Sakura, quien había tenido su pequeño trauma en esa ocasión. Ino por otra parte, estaba guindada del cuello de Sai, quien trataba de controlarla, pues se había pasado de copas. Chouji los miraba con detenimiento y odio puro, tanto que la gente podía percibirlo. Naruto no estaba entre los estudiantes, cosa que le inquietaba a Hinata quien trataba de no demostrarlo mucho, mientras conversaba con Shino, pero sin mucho éxito. Muchos de los estudiantes lanzaban de vez en cuando miradas hacia la chica, ya que habían sido testigos de la traición de Naruto.

Al llegar al hotel todos de perdieron de vista, cada quien tomando por el camino correspondiente, o bien por donde querían ir o por donde sus pies le daban. Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Caminaba un tanto de prisa, percibiendo la presencia de alguien detrás de ellos, pero trato de ignorarlo. Se aferro a Sakura aun mas, pegándola a él, y esta vez la chica no se quejo, ya que supo que no sería buena idea si lo hacía. "no te preocupes…."trato de decirle la chica, sin éxito. Pero pudo percibir como el ambiente se tensaba a su alrededor "algo pasa…" pensó. Ambos se detuvieron frente a los ascensores, esperando con ansias, mientras los nervios se intensificaban, aun sintiendo la mirada detrás de ellos. Sasuke se proponía a voltear, justo cuando el ascensor se abrió frente a ellos, así que entro por el teniendo frente a frente a aquel que los seguía "Suigetsu" pensó enojado viéndolo a los ojos con odio. A su lado estaba Karin, " oh no me sorprende…:" pensó Sakura viendo con odio a la pelirroja.

-pensaste mejor en lo que hablamos? Eh? Sasuke-kun?-pregunto con inocencia Suigetsu, mientras entraba en el ascensor junto a Sasuke y a Sakura, seguido por Karin.

-que pasara si digo que aun no?

-pues…..esta vez sí tendrás que perseguir a tu chica a todos lados…..digo….no creerás que me quedare tranquilo o si?

-pero…..porque hacen esto? Que sucede?-pregunto Sakura ya harta del misterio.

-no te metas, Sakura, silencio.-le indico Sasuke.-y a ti…no te hare caso.

-pues….entonces mejor, cuida a tu novia muy bien Sasuke, la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte….dijo justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Salió junto a Karin.

-Sasuke….que…..que es lo que quieren que hagas?-pregunto Sakura después de que el ascensor se volviera a cerrar.

-es un trabajo ilegal, es de la empresa Uchiha….no sé porque te meten en esto…me quieren a mi no a ti ok? Solo la pagan contigo para amenazarme a mí….es mi culpa…si me hubiera controlado…..si no estaría contigo….no habrías pasado por lo que pasaste, entiendes?

-no….no es tu culpa….son ellos los que, se buscan problemas…..a parte estoy segura de lo que hace el es solo para molestarte….a puesto a que no es nada serio….

-sí lo es…..bueno o eso supongo, pero no te preocupes no dejare que te haga daño ok? No otra vez…..ya pediré ayuda para resolver este asunto con Suigetsu…..mientras…..-dijo volteando con una sonrisa picara.- dormiré contigo…..ya sabes para prevenir secuestro y eso…..

-Sasuke en serio?...en estas circunstancias?

-que a caso no es perfecto en estos momentos? Podríamos morir!-dijo exagerando.

-que dramático….-dijo la chica sonrojándose.

-es en serio Sakura…..este podría ser nuestro ultimo día juntos…-dijo dramatizando.- así que…..-dijo acercándose a la oreja de la chica.- Sacaremos a Ino de tu cuarto…..

El ascensor se abrió en el piso que le correspondía, la chica salió primero y Sasuke la siguió. Sasuke la detuvo y se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos minutos, Sakura aun no lo tomaba en serio por lo que se acerco a los labios de la chica y susurro "siempre hablo en serio señorita Haruno" luego recorrió con sus labios los carnosos labios rojos de la chica, besándola tiernamente. Pudo sentir como la chica temblaba repentinamente al sentir el abrazo del chico, quien se separo al instante, viendo en los ojos verdes de Sakura, miedo, y nervios, "esta recordando lo que le sucedió…" pensó enojándose consigo mismo. La chica lo miro con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, la chica podía sentir aun las manos de aquel hombre en su cuerpo, tembló notablemente, y Sasuke sintió como un odio recorría su cuerpo "ya verá" dijo pensando en Suigetsu, dio un golpe en la pared que hizo temblar ligeramente la pared, la chica lo vio asustada, pero vio en los ojos del Uchiha arrepentimiento, lo agarro del rostro y lo giro hacia ella. –todo estará bien….-le dijo Sakura.

Llegaron a la habitación y ya Ino estaba ahí, así que Sakura decidió hablar con ella, mientras Sasuke pasaba por su habitación. El chico entro por la puerta y pudo oír pequeños gemidos, y exclamaciones, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y a la vez perturbado, encendió la luz, causando que los sonidos cesaran al instante. Naruto se encontraba encima de la chica con la que había bailado, aun con sus bóxers puestos para suerte de Sasuke, pero la chica se había colocado la manta encima rápidamente. Sasuke la vio a los ojos, furioso, y luego a Naruto quien había quedado paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

-se puede saber….QUE DEMONIOS HACES?- pregunto a modo paternal.

-en serio es necesario decirlo? Ok estoy en pleno acto sexual…

-caalla…..no….-dijo Sasuke volteando hacia otro lado"quedare traumado de por vida…."pensó erizándose.-tu…..-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la chica.-largo ahora.

-no…no te muevas Shion.

-y tu….-dijo tomando a Naruto del hombro lanzándolo hacia atrás, causando que el rubio calla al suelo.-no te atrevas a lastimar mas a Hinata…..ya has hecho demasiado no crees?

-que? Ahora eres su otro defensor? Que no le bastaba con Neji….y Shino…ahora tu también te unes a ella?

-de que….de que hablar? Este borracho no te dejare cometer una estupidez.

-ah te gusta Hinata verdad? Lo sabia!

-Naruto Uzumaki….cállate de una vez ok?

Shion veía a Sasuke y luego a Naruto, asustada, recogió sus cosas lentamente y salió corriendo de la habitación, escucho que Naruto la llamaba pero no dio vuelta a tras, Sasuke le inspiraba demasiado miedo como para quedarse ahí "estúpida Hinata Hyuga…..tienes a los mejores de tu lado….ya verás" pensó con odio la rubia. Se dio la vuelta hacia su habitación cuando se topo con Neji quien llevaba de la mano a Tenten, ambos la miraron con los ojos abiertos, Neji vio el número de la habitación otra vez, cerciorándose de que era la de Naruto "ese imbécil…."pensó el chico, sintió la mano de Tenten presionándolo fuertemente, prohibiéndole que hiciera alguna estupidez. Shion sonrió odiosamente y luego paso a su lado hacia su habitación. La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

-Y DUERMETE YA IMBECIL…..NO VALLAS A BUSCARLA O TE JURO QUE YA VERAS!.-grito Sasuke cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Vio que Neji y Tenten estaban al frente paralizados, comprendió que habían visto a Shion "demonios…."pensó el pelinegro.

…

Aquí esta! El cap 10!

Espero les guste! Déjeme comentarios de lo que les parece! Lo que les gustaría ver! Ya que lo puedo llegar a poner!

La canción que canto Gaara: 3 Doors Down – Let me Go.

Gracias por leer mi fic! Pronto hare el que sigue.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Visitas de Konoha.

La peliazul caminaba por los pasillos, Shino a su lado lanzaba miradas furtivas, pero la chica no pensaba con claridad, "como es que lo nuestro se acabo así…..como si nada…." Pensó dejando salir una pequeña lagrima que el chico logro frenar, la chica lo miro a los ojos, sus miradas se conectaron por unos minutos. "Hinata…." Pensó el chico.

-no….no puedo creer que te haya hecho esto…-dijo Shino.-realmente….solo jugaba contigo?

-eso parece…..-dijo la chica entristeciéndose

-no me lo creo…-dijo tragando un nudo que tenía en la garganta, podía sentir como todo su ser le impedía decir lo que iba a decir, pero al ver el pálido y delicado rostro de la chica que amaba, tan deprimido no pudo contenerse más.- te ama Hinata…..seguramente lo que dijo…lo hizo solo para apartar a Neji…..para que no….sospechara…

-es mejor así…por más que lo ame…..ni Neji ni mi padre lo aceptaran…

-y qué? Si lo amas…mejor pelear por el Hinata…

-porque quieres que me reconcilie con el Shino-kun? No entiendo…

-no es eso….es….que no puedo dejar que estés así de… deprimida, y se cuanto lo amas en realidad.

En eso por su lado Paso Shion, quien llevaba su vestido mal puesto y una sabana a un costado, miro a Hinata con odio y malicia a la vez, luego se freno frente a ellos mirándolos fijamente, Shino se imagino lo que podría venir por lo que se proponía a seguir adelante con Hinata pero ninguna se movió.

-sabes de donde vengo pequeña?-pregunto Shion sonriendo. No tenía un cuerpo tan formado, en realidad era plana, pero sus ojos eran de un tono morado, y su tez era rosa.

-no y en realidad no me importa.-dijo Hinata con sorprendente fuerza.

-del cuarto de Naruto…..si no fuera por Sasuke….estuviéramos haciéndolo en este mismo instante…

Shino vio con los ojos muy abiertos a Hinata, quien se había quedado paralizada, a pesar de que su expresión no había cambiado, pudo sentir como le había afectado en realidad, Shion sacudió su larga cabellera amarilla clara y luego siguió de largo, entrando en la puerta que estaba a la derecha. Shino miro a Hinata quien seguía paralizada, trato de moverse pero pudo sentir la mano helada de Hinata quien lo paraba, lo vio con una sonrisa triste y luego se fue corriendo a su habitación. "es un imbécil…eso es….."Pensó con ganas de ahorcar a Naruto, si eso quería, golpearlo, pero se contuvo, respiro hondo y luego entro a su habitación, sabía que si perseguía a la chica, solo lograría empeorar las cosas, dado que ya estaba lo suficientemente confundida en ese momento, así que Shino decidió irse a su habitación.

Por otra parte, Hinata entro en su habitación, donde se encontró solo con dos camas vacías, "extraño recuerdo haber visto a…"cayo al escuchar unos sonidos extraños en el baño, y al asomarse encontró a su amiga arrodillada en el inodoro, tenía los ojos rojos llorosos, y su cabello agarrado en un moño torcido, su primo estaba a su lado claramente nervioso sin saber qué hacer.

-lleva así todo el día, por eso no pude quedarme en el bar…..decidí regresar….-empezó Neji nervioso.-se niega a ir a un hospital…

-no….no quiero…..no es necesario…-dijo la chica poniéndose en pie, tropezó un poco y cayó en los de Neji.

-Tenten…..tienes que ir, si estas así…..puede que tengas una infección en el estomago, un virus o algo….

-no…..necesito a ti amigo, te necesito a ti….porque tú no te vas Neji? Gracias por todo pero no es necesario que te quedes ya que llego Hinata.

-pero…-trato de decir el chico, pero supo que no podría decirle que no, miro a su prima extrañado al ver que tenía los ojos llorosos, pero la chica negó con la cabeza y lo saco del cuarto.

-Hinata…tengo miedo…levo así varios días ya…y no me a llegado…tu sabes….-dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

-eh?...-la chica la miro confundida pero luego entendió-ah! Cuantos días de retraso?

-bueno con este seria ya una semana…digo no es que sea tanto pero siempre es puntual….no sé cuantos días han pasado desde que…..-se cayó al instante al recordar que no le había dicho nada a Hinata.

-desde qué?

-nada….es….imposible, aparte tendría que esperar otra semana a ver si…..no….no es posible….

-que no es posible!? Habla ya! Me tienes nerviosa.

-pues….hubo un día…que…..yo…..bueno…..eh…..Neji y yo…..nos quedamos…aquí…y pues….fue el 3 día que llegamos del viaje si no me equivoco….y pues…estábamos viendo la tele….una peli…y pues….una cosa llevo a otra y….pues…..-la chica callo sonrojada.

-oh…..OH! DIOS….EN SERIO!-grito la chica un tanto sorprendida y un tanto emocionada.-no puedo creerlo….con…niisan!

-si…

-oh…..-Hinata entendió lo que la chica trataba de decirle.-no….es…..imposible…

-mañana…necesito que me hagas un favor…..últimamente me siento muy mal por lo que no podre salir….necesito que me compres una prueba de embarazo….

-QUE! yo! nooo…no creo que pueda…..no podre…..que si me ven! No se….no se…..-dijo la chica nerviosa, pero al ver a su amiga a los ojos, se mordió el labio y mirando hacia otro lado asintió.

-GRACIAS!.-grito lanzándose encima de su amiga.

-de nada….-dijo abrazándola también.- Tenten…..en que te has metido….

…

La rubia se encontraba en el pasillo, frente a su habitación, con su pijama y su largo suéter que usaba para dormir "y ahora que hago….?" Pensó la chica un tanto nerviosa, los pasillos estaban totalmente solos, y cada vez más se oscurecían. Ino se debatía entre ir a la habitación de Tente e Hinata o ir hallado contrario, al final del pasillo, la habitación de Sai. En aquel momento estaba un tanto mareada, aunque se sentía mucho mejor en comparación a como había llegado. Camino sin ver realmente a donde iba, y sin pensarlo toco la puerta, y justo cuando se fijo de donde estaba y se proponía huir, la puerta se abrió, y sin pensarlo se lanzo a un costado para que no la viera. La cabeza de Sai se asomo y vio a la chica a fuera sentada.

-que….haces a estas horas afuera de tu cama?...y con esas pijamas?-dijo observando a la chica detenidamente.

-me han echado de mi habitación…Sakura y Sasuke…ya sabes seguramente para hacer cositas….

-cositas? Enserio?-dijo el chico burlándose.-entra…..-dijo y luego desapareció dentro de la habitación.

La chica se lo pensó varias veces, se levanto y quedo parada en el marco de la puerta sin moverse, sin saber que hacer "no se….creo que mejor me voy…." Pensó la chica nerviosa. Sai la vio confundido y luego sin preguntar la jalo por el brazo y la sentó en la cama, luego se fue a cerrar la puerta, encendió la luz de la lámpara, y luego se sentó junto a la chica. Pasaron un rato en silencio, sin mirarse, "oh….que hago a hora…."pensó Ino inmovilizada por los nervios. "Dios…..que sueño…!"Pensó Sai bostezando, estaba agotado, lo único que quería era dormir, pero podía sentir la presencia de la chica, los nervios en el aire, Sai agradeció que llevara un suéter largo, que le cubriera gran parte de su piel. Estaba nervioso, no podía ignorarla, y al parecer la chica estaba inmovilizada, volteo a verla y se topo con los grandes ojos azules de la chica.

-Sai…..-empezó Ino.- no sé porque vine aquí…..

-estas algo mareada por el licor, es entendible…..no digas mas, solo….acuéstate en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo…

- no, no es necesario….de verdad…a parte….la cama es suficientemente grande para los dos….yo soy

-no! No…..no creo que pueda…..yo duermo en el piso…..improvisare un colchón con los cojines…..-dijo el chico parándose de la cama.

Ino lo vio fijamente mientras el chico realizaba su cama improvisada, luego se sentó en ella y la vio, la chica tenía los ojos abiertos, y enredaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo, el chico rio causando que la chica torciera los ojos, luego se metió debajo de la sabana.

-me caes mal…..-dijo la chica.

-no….no creo que sea el momento correcto….aparte de seguro ya lo…has hecho antes con otros con mas sentimientos que yo….

-no lo entiendes….no lo….he…..-lo ultimo lo dijo demasiado bajo como para que Sai la oyera.

-que?

-no lo he…he….

-como?

-dios! NO lo he hecho con nadie…quiero que sea con alguien especial…..y pues….

-oh…me sorprende…..conociéndote….pensé que…bueno…tu sabes…..en fin….no es el momento…..

-no te estoy pidiendo nada….

-si claro….es obvio….lo pude ver en tus ojos…

-como puedes leer tan fácilmente los pensamientos de la gente? Y no puedes leer los tuyos propios?

-como?

-digo que….tienes más sentimientos de lo que en realidad crees que tienes…dices que eres frio y sin sentimientos pero no es así…..tú fuiste por mi cuando vi a la chica que me robo a Shikamaru…a pesar de lo fastidiosa que había sido….me ayudaste con el tacón…aunque me lo rompiste, y luego estuviste celoso de Chouji…..si tienes setimien…-la chica cayo al sentir la mano de Sai en su mejilla, había sido demasiado cauteloso. El beso, dejando a la chica paralizada, se inclino encima de ella, estiro su mano y apago la luz, la chica tembló sin saber que hacer ahora, pero antes de poder tocar a Sai el chico desapareció en la oscuridad.

-ahora duerme…..tengo sueño.-dijo recostándose al lado de la chica, dejándola totalmente paralizada, "dormir? Contigo al lado? No creo que pueda conciliar el sueño esta noche…." Pensó la chica.

…

Sasuke estaba al lado de Sakura, recostados ambos en la cama, ya se había hecho tarde, por lo que decidieron apagar la televisión, Sasuke le dio un beso a Sakura, pero el beso se fue intensificando poco a poco Sasuke fue acariciando el cuerpo de Sakura, se empezó a desbotonar la camisa pero Sakura lo freno, se vieron fijamente por unos minutos.

-espera…-dijo la chica no muy convencida.

-qué?...-el chico se aparto, con la camisa abierta se sentó al lado de la chica- lo siento….voy muy rápido….supongo que quieres que sea especial y todo eso….

-Sasuke…..-"INner: noooo no le digas!" grito la vos en su mente.-yo…..no sería la….primera vez….

-QUE?- el chico la miro un poco alterado.-como? No es posible….tu eres…Sakura…..la nerd….digo…

-Como que nerd!?-pregunto sentándose en la cama mirándolo con la ceja levantada.

-bueno….tu sabes….la inteligente de la clase…y…-el chico trago saliva al ver la cara de Sakura.-no cambies el tema! Como que tuviste…

-silencio! No lo publiques….fue hace tiempo….bueno no tanto atrás…..yo….me harte de que no me vieras….y pues conocí a un chico que estaba de vacaciones, y me callo bien…..todo fue perfecto…. Aunque mi mama me seguía diciendo que era peligroso….no le creí, el era maravilloso, aunque me dejaba de hablar de vez en cuando, pero él era increíble….esas vacaciones fueron especiales, el jugo conmigo…..me uso porque era joven…con él fue mi primera vez….al finalizar me dejo de llamar, y luego desapareció….poco después me entere de que había venido para ver a su novia…..

-Sakura…-Sasuke tomo a la chica del rostro.-eres demasiado especial como para un chico como el….jamás te hare daño…yo nunca he estado con ninguna chica…no de esta forma…tu eres la única que me entiende, jamás te haría daño…-pensó en lo que había pasado en el bar y se mordió el labio.- no adrede….. Jamás lo haría a propósito y lo sabes….

-Sasuke-kun….-Sakura se seco las lagrimas y luego lo beso, sonrió entre el beso y luego se inclino para apagar la luz.-quiero que lo nuestro dure por siempre….por eso quiero ir lento….saborear cada momento…-dijo acurrucándose entre el brazo del chico.

-me parece perfecto para mi…..no te preocupes….esperare lo que necesites…

….

La chica estaba frente a su ventana, miro hacia atrás y a su espalda Gaara estaba parado, el chico la vio con desesperación, lanzo una mirada hacia atrás y vio que Temari se volteaba a hablar con Shikamaru, así que jalo a la chica que estaba ya escalando la enredadera, causando que lanzara un gritito te miedo que quedo ahogado por los labios de Gaara, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, pero así de rápido como el chico la había jalado, la volvió a colocar en su ligar y se dio la vuelta, diciendo "adiós torpe", Matsuri torció los ojos pero luego sonrió bobamente, mientras subía por la enredadera, "la mejor noche de mi vida…". Temari, Shikamaru y Gaara, habían llegado al Hotel donde se hospedaban los estudiantes de Konoha, a pesar de las suplicas de Temari de que se quedara en su casa, el chico le había dicho que si se volvía a desaparecer iba a ser ya muy obvio. La chica se bajo a despedirlo, se besaron por unos cuantos minutos que a Gaara le parecieron horas.

-Temari….se….que es muy pronto pero….te amo.

-oh….-la chica lo vio sorprendida "que se supone que le diga….." pensó sin saber si decirle lo mismo, o tal vez gracias.-bueno…yo….te quiero…

-me quieres?

-si….

-solo eso…

-veras…no quiero crear una relación a larga distancias sabes? Digo….no soy de esa clase de personas que se atan a ningún compromiso si sabe que es imposible….

-no es imposible…..podemos ser novios…..yo vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando…tu puedes ir allá…

-no….no se….es complicado….

-te refieres a lo de ser fiel?

-si….

-pues de mi parte no te preocupes….eso de tener novia ya es suficiente complicado para mi asi que no te preocupes…..no creo que pueda engañarte ni nada…..

-no es eso…

-ah…ya lo entendí…te refieres a Sasori…..no?

-noo lo nuestro ya se acabo…

-entonces?-pregunto el chico enojándose por primera vez.

-es que….

-no crees que puedas ser me fiel? Lo entiendo entonces no te preocupes….pero si no quieres una relación a larga distancia….entonces que creías que esto era?

-tu….que crees que iba a hacer Shikamaru?

-una relación seria….fue amor a primera vista….

-eres tan solo un crio….un niño…..no puedo….yo simplemente…

-buscabas por una aventura de verano….yo soy solo el chico con quien jugueteaste en vacaciones….lo entiendo….

-pues y quién soy yo en tu vida? Ah? Cuando regreses que le dirás a tus amigos?

-tú eras…..especial…eres la chica con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida….o por lo menos hasta donde nuestra relación de…..eres la mujer con quien hice el amor, y con la que planeaba tener mi primer hijo….pero….supongo que yo soy solo el "crio" con el que jugaste en vacaciones…..-el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la entrada, dejando a Temari paralizada.

"oh…"pensó la chica, medio entre lagrimas, y medio conmovida, "nadie me había dicho eso antes….es un niño pero….es más maduro de lo que en realidad aparenta" pensó, pero el chico ya se había desaparecido cuando pudo reaccionar, Gaara le toco la corneta ya preocupada al ver a su hermana paralizada, en la calle.

-qué pasa?-pregunto cuando la chica entro en el carro.

-se acabo…..-fue lo único que logro articular.

…..

-hija…..te irás y ya, así que ve a empacar.

-ok…-dijo la pequeña fingiendo "genial! New york!"Pensó la chica de 13 años, entrando a su habitación.

-dios….no las entiendo…..-pensó Hiashi Hyuga. Marco un número telefónico, que contesto automáticamente.- SI algo le pasa a Hanabi! Estas muerto Uchiha ok? Espero tu plan funcione.

-si si…..no se preocupe señor…..-dijo el chico sonriendo en el otro lado del teléfono.- créame ese tal Suigetsu es solo un crio que está jugando….eso es todo…..usted se ocupara de los grandes, déjeme a ese pequeño delincuente a mí.

-confío en usted…..está seguro de que no es necesario decirle a Neji….

-no…no es necesario…-dijo riendo sin hacer ruido "si no sabe es más divertido aun…"pensó Itachi. –créame mientras menos sepan mucho mejor.

-está bien…así será…

Itachi colgó el teléfono, y luego volvió a besar a la chica que estaba en sus piernas, pero la chica lo freno y lo miro con confusión, Itachi torció los ojos y se paro, dio unos cuantos pasos por fu oficina, mientras la chica aun lo miraba, "Hana Inuzuka…..sí que es lista….", se paro frente a la chica, quien aun lo veía con los brazos cruzados.

-voy a New York….ese era Hyuga Hiashi, me encomendó el cuidado de su hija pequeña mientras realiza otros asuntos….

-porque tú?-pregunto la chica confundida.-que no debería ser trabajo de los….

-sí pero es complicado…veras Sasuke también tiene problemas con el mismo chico que esta saboteando las vacaciones de la hija mayor del Hyuga…Hinata…

-oh….ok…iré también!-dijo la chica brincando de alegría, volviendo a su personalidad usual.

-sabía que dirías eso…

….

Times Square estaba abarrotado de gente, quienes caminaban, cruzando las calles, empujándose entre sí, ignorando a la gente a su alrededor, exceptuando a un grupo grande de chicos, quienes veían por todos lados, a las personas, las tiendas, las luces, los carteles, "maravilloso…."pensó casi la mayoría. Entre ellos, Sai y su grupo charlaban en una esquina, sentados casi la mayoría, mientras comían unos Hot Dogs. Naruto compartía uno con su nueva compañera Shion, mientras Hinata lo veía debes en cuando, pero Shino a su lado no se quedaba atrás, le hacía unas cuantas bromas a la chica, haciéndola reír escandalosamente, lo cual molestaba más aun a Naruto, ya que la chica nunca se había reído así con él. Sasuke miraba a su alrededor, como esperando ver algún rostro familiar "estoy paranoico….."Pensó recordando las palabras de Itachi "nos vemos mañana….", Ino por otra parte, parecía estar en un trance desde que se paro esa mañana.

_Flash Back…._

_Despertó sintiendo una respiración en su cuello, y un brazo rodeándola por la cintura, "Sai…."pensó dándose la vuelta con suavidad, quedando frente al chico, quien dormía aun plácidamente, quedo frente a frente a al, nariz con nariz, la chica cerró los ojos, pero antes de poder moverse el chico la beso._

_-Sai…_

_-hola…-saludo sonriendo, esta vez sí parecía realmente feliz._

_-como dormiste?-pregunto la chica- yo dormí como en las nubes…_

_-bueno…..la verdad…..genial….-mintió el chico._

_Fin del flashback…_

Sai, se masajeaba el hombro, mientras se tomaba un café con extra shot de café, "dios….me duele todo…no puede dormir…."pensó el chico aun recordando los golpes recibidos de parte de Ino.

_Flashback…._

_Sai por fin se estaba quedando dormido, cuando sintió un golpe en su hombro, dejándolo brevemente sin respiración, se dio la vuelta hacia la chica, quien repentinamente se acurruco en el brazo de Sai, ya no llevaba el suéter, "oh….ok…mejor la hecho a un lado…"pensó tratando de quitársela de encima pero la chica se monto encima de Sai, colocando su rostro cerca del de Sai, sintió como su largo cabello le hacía cosquillas en su mejilla, "Ino…."pensó dando la vuelta para colocarla en su lado, quedo momentáneamente encima de la chica, Ino, jalo a Sai, abrazándolo con brazos en su cuello, y sus piernas en la cintura del chico, dejándolo paralizado, sintió el cuerpo de la chica presionándolo contra el de él, su corazón latió fuertemente, trato de zafarse del abrazo de la chica sin éxito, se dio la vuelta, hasta volver a quedar con Ino encima de él, "dios…..no me lo haces fácil…"pensó el chico suspirando nerviosamente…_

_Fin del flashback…_

Neji estaba junto a Tenten, quien aparentemente se sentía mucho mejor, pero aun su trato con Hinata persistía, aunque en esta ocasión irían las dos, claro que ya sin mucho convencimiento al ver que Tenten se sentía mucho mejor, y volvía a su normalidad, comiendo lo de costumbre. Neji la veía como comía un Hot Dog tras otros, preocupado, la trato de parar pero decidió apartarse, ya que no estaba seguro de que fuera seguro. Vio en dirección a Hinata quien era manchada por Shino, luego ella hacía lo mismo con él, "Hinata…no entiendes…"pensó suspirando, luego decidió mirar a otro lado. La chica se había acabado ya su perro caliente, al igual que Shino.

-sí que fue entretenido…-dijo la chica.

-oh si demasiado…-dijo una voz de tras de ella. Naruto.

-disculpa?-dijo Shino parándose.

-nada… no era contigo….-dijo mirando a Hinata.

-pues al parecer si era conmigo.-dijo Hinata parándose enfrentando a Naruto, causando que todos voltearan a verlos.

-Naruto ya déjalos….no valen la pena…-dijo Shion tocando a Naruto por el hombro, quizás tocando un poco demasiado, sonriendo con malicia a Hinata.

-de…-Hinata cayó al instante, dejando la palabra sin terminar.

-disculpa? –dijo Shion sonriendo.

-Hinata?- pregunto Shino viendo a la chica con desconcierto.

-si que querías decir?-pregunto Naruto riendo.

-yo….solo….nada…..-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-si vete como siempre haces….huye al final….-dijo Naruto quitándose la mano de Shion, sintió como la mano de Hinata iba demasiado rápido a su dirección sin poder frenarla, hacia la mejilla del rubio, sintió un dolor recorrer su rostro cuando el golpe impacto, Hinata lo vio seriamente, con una pisca de odio aunque más que todo tristeza, pero sin ninguna lagrima en su rostro, luego se dio la vuelta, tomando a Shino por la mano. Todos la vieron sorprendidos, y Naruto mas que todos.

…

-Shikamaru…..dime qué pasa? –pregunto por quinta vez del día Chouji a su amigo, quien estaba sentado en la banca, sin comer nada.

-Chouji!...termino….ya se acabo….feliz?- respondió, pero al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amigo continuo-lo mío con Temari… termino ayer…..-dijo bajando la cabeza, y luego le conto lo sucedido a Chouji.

-qué?...pero…Shikamaru…

-qué? Pero qué?-pregunto a la defensiva el chico, exaltándose por primera vez.

-bueno….no se….te recomiendo hablar con alguien que esté pasando por la misma situación….ya que no he tenido novia y todo eso…

-con quien?-pregunto el chico sin entender.

-con Sai.-dijo seriamente.-el va a pasar por lo mismo….con Ino y todo eso…

-oh….-fue lo único que respondió.-Chouji no creo que sea buena idea…..sería raro…

-no, no lo seria….Shikamaru, lo único que puedo decirte es que si la amas no deberías dejarla ir, la deberías aceptar tal cual es…con sus defectos y todo…..quizás así se dé cuenta de lo que siente por ti….

Shikamaru lo vio a los ojos, y supo que más de ahí no podía aconsejarlo más, luego vio en dirección a Sai, "quizás tenga razón."

….

-Sasuke ya deja de ver a tu alrededor! Dios me tienes paranoica….-dijo Sakura soltándose del chico, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tropezó con sus pies, perdiendo el equilibrio hacia atrás, pero fue sostenida cerca del piso por unos brazos fuertes, vio hacia la persona y se fijo de que era Itachi Uchiha, lo recordó de la vez cuando lo vio al día que fue a comprar las cosas para el viaje.

-ITACHI!-grito Sasuke causando que todos volvieran el rostro hacia ellos.

-Itachi….-dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Sasuke….Sakura…..-respondió el chico sonriente.

-y yo…..-dijo Hana detrás del chico.

-HANA!.-Kiba fue el que grito en esta ocasión.

-Kiba….

-HANABI!-gritaron a la vez Hinata y Neji al ver a la chica entre Hana e Itachi.

-Sister! Brother! What´s up!- Saludo Hanabi.

-esto será interesante…-dijo Naruto en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

-que….que haces aquí?-pregunto Sasuke a su hermano, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-bueno tu querido hermanito…-dijo Itachi cuando ayudo a Sakura a levantarse.- dijiste que necesitabas ayuda….así que…..por eso vine….-dijo sonriendo.

-y a que se debe el batallón que trajiste?

-bueno….Hana quiso venir…no pude negarme…..y la señorita Hanabi está a mis cuidados…luego hablaremos de los detalles…

-de los….detalles….que….de que…. A que…..-Sasuke no lograba articular nada, y veía como Sakura miraba algo sonrojada al hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-calma hermanito…-lo tranquilizo posando su mano en el hombro de Sasuke.- y tu linda, estas bien? No te lastimaste?- pregunto Itachi un poco demasiado cerca de Sakura.

-yo…he…si….bien…excelente….-dijo la chica entrecortadamente.

-hermanita….dime! como te va? Por fin ya conseguiste estar con Naru…-Hanabi fue enmudecida por Hinata.

-que haces aquí?-pregunto la chica enojada.

-mi padre me envió…tenia asuntos pendientes y prefirió que estuviera yo contigo…-dijo la chica quitando la mano de Hinata.

-Hanabi….-empezó Neji.

-hay silencio Niisan….no empieces si?-dijo la chica. – oh….Hola Naruto!-saludo Hanabi en dirección al rubio quien estaba junto a Shion.-quien es esa?-pregunto un poco enojada la chica.

Hola…eh…bueno…ella…ella es….Shion.-dijo Naruto sin saber que mas decir, la chica lo miro de reojo un tanto molesta pero saludo a Hanabi quien la vio arriba y abajo, para luego torcerle los ojos, luego Hanabi miro a Hinata, quien bajaba la mirada.

-Kiba! –Hana salió corriendo hacia su hermano quien estaba al lado de Shino, lanzándose literalmente encima de él.-el hecho de que estés de viaje no significa que nos ignores a mí y a mama ok? Oh..Hola Shino!

-Hola Hana…..-saludo el chico un tanto intimidado.

-tu si llamas a tu familia verdad!? De seguro que sí, no como este…..-dijo la chica soltando a Kiba indignada. –en fin….que haremos hoy?

-que haremos? Haremos? En plural?-dijo Kiba asustado hacia su hermana.

-sii claro…no pensaras dejarme por ahí vagando sola…

-pues vete con tu novio….que no te trajo el aquí…

-el es…no es novio exactamente….no tenemos etiquetas en nuestra relación….y aparte el no ha venido a jugar… yo si…

-perfecto…en New York con mi hermana Mayor….

-pero tu hermana es divertida….tiene estilo….-dijo Shino hacia Kiba quien lo miro indignado.

-oh me encantas!-dijo Hana abrazándolo.- deberías de aprender de el Kiba…

-genial…..-dijo Kiba sin ánimo.

-disculpa….Hinata Hyuga…-Saludo Itachi a la chica.-puedes venir conmigo un momento?-pregunto pero sin esperar respuestas la jalo llevándosela, Hanabi los siguió no sin antes ver la cara de envidia de Shion y la de celos de Shino y de Naruto, "primero Shino y ahora Itachi!" pensó el rubio furioso.

-he….disculpa….Itachi no?...podrías…..hay….-Hinata trataba de seguirlo, vio que delante de ellos iban Sakura y Sasuke, quienes al parecer discutían.

-perdóname Hinata es que necesito hablar en privado contigo y con mi hermano, y bueno Sakura quien aparentemente no piensa alejarse de mi hermanito.

-oh….ok…-fue lo único que logro responder Hinata. Pudo sentir como la velocidad del chico disminuía hasta frenar, vio Starbucks al frente de ellos y entraron los 5, tomaron asiento mientras Sasuke e Itachi compraban los cafés.

-tienes idea de que….quiere?-pregunto la peliazul un tanto preocupada.

-bueno al parecer…-empezó Hanabi. –no se…..-dijo causando que las dos chicas respiraran con decepción.

-en serio?-dijo Sakura.

-verán….sé que es raro pero….-empezó Itachi cuando se sentó junto a las chicas. –el punto es este, Sasuke está siendo molestado por un aficionado, primero creí que Suigetsu era el líder de una empresa importante llamada Akatsuki, pero resulta que es solo hijo de uno de los dueños….nada importante, solo quiere molestarte, y al parecer, su padre es el que está causando estragos con la empresa Hyuga, así que…..eh creado un plan para que se queden quietos, mientras Hiashi arregla todo, pero este plan es solo entre nosotros, nadie más sabe de esto, ni debe saberlo…..

-aja…..-dijeron todos esperando a oír el resto, escuchando atentamente a Itachi.

-primero…para que dejen de molestar a Sakura, y no salga herida, deberás hacer como si terminaras con ella…..solo por las semanas que restan del viaje, una vez en Konoha no podrán tocarte a ti o a ella….ah espera.-lo freno antes de que empezaran a protestar.-luego harás como si estas saliendo con Hinata.

-QUE!?-gritaron todos confundidos.

-así dejaran de presionar a Hinata a que se case con el hijo heredero de la empresa de Akatsuki…

-como!? Te…estaban presionando a un matrimonio arreglado!?-pregunto Sakura sorprendida, captando todo lo que había pasado por primera vez claramente.-oh….por eso…..terminaste con Naruto…

-solo en parte…si….ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho….-dijo al recordar a Shion.

-pero en que ayudara eso a mí!?- pregunto Sasuke sin captar, viendo a la chica con un poco de estrés.

-pues….el esta molestándote a ti al molestar a Sakura, por lo que, si terminas con ella, ira directo hacia a ti, pero al estar una Hyuga contigo se pensara dos veces en molestarte, ya que en estos momentos no deben de ser tocadas, ni Hanabi ni Hinata, al estar en tiempos de tratados entre las dos empresas….-respondió el chico "y pues….será muy interesante ver las reacciones de la gente…"pensó directamente en Naruto.

-pero…Sasuke y yo…-Sakura vio al chico quien también la veía fijamente.

-estarán juntos….solo que a escondidas, se verán en secreto, pero de verdad en secreto, nadie más que nosotros lo sabremos…

-Sakura, lo que quiero es sacarte de todo este rollo ok? Lo haría porque te amo ok?-dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla de la pelirosa.

-lo sé…..-dijo la chica sonriendo. –yo también te amo…. Y tú! –dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata quien se asusto.-si te atreves a darle más de un beso que no sea un roce de labios….estarás muerta ok?

-oh…ok…igual no me gusta Sasuke….-dijo mirándolo intimidada.

-esto será muy problemático hermano…..-dijo Sasuke pensando en la reacción de Naruto.

-lo sé….-dijo sonriendo pero luego se pudo serio.-pero es lo único que se me ocurrió…

-es mejor que nada.

-será muy interesante!-dijo Hanabi feliz.

…

-sai….-saludo Shikamaru, mientras separaba al chico de Ino. –necesito hablar contigo….

-eh…ok….-dijo confundido. –que quieres?

-veras….-Shikamaru le conto lo sucedido, con menos detalles, ya que no confiaba mucho en Sai. –me preguntaba…..qué harías tu? Digo…..ella no planeaba nada serio conmigo….yo aparentemente si… tu que harás cuando el viaje termine?

-oh….bueno…..-Sai vio en dirección a Ino, quien charlaba con Chouji.-no se….no lo he pensado…Ino es…..maravillosa…pero me han ofrecido empleo aquí en New York… y no lo pude rechazar…..ella empezara la universidad allá en Japón, así que…..estaremos separados….pero quizás aun así podamos seguir….-respondió Sai sonriente.-veras….cuando amas a alguien….a veces solo sucede, no lo planeas, e incluso no te das cuenta hasta que lo pierdes…..si ella te ama vendrá por ti…y si llega a venir, no la rechaces porque el primer amor siempre es el más especial….si puedes conseguir que dure….hazlo.

-como es que puedes decir esas cosas?-dijo Shikamaru un tanto confundido.

-leo mucho…..-respondió riendo.

-oh…ok…

….

-Ino, de verdad eso paso….-decía Chouji entre las risas de Ino.

-como es que eres tan gracioso?...bueno…ok…..te creo…-dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-ino….quieres café?-pregunto.

-oh….bueno no me vendría mal….está entrando un poco de frío…-respondió la chica caminando junto a Chouji, lanzo una miradita hacia atrás y vio que Sai seguía hablando con Shikamaru "que raro…" pensó la chica, "bueno supongo que ir a por un café no hará nada de daño…".

-veras…..es solo un café entre amigos, no te des complicaciones….ok?-dijo Chouji casi leyéndole los pensamientos a la chica.

-ok…-respondió sonriente.

El resto de los minutos la paso junto a Chouji, mientras compraban el café y bromeaban entre sí se encontraron a Itachi, Hinata, Hanabi Sakura y Sasuke, luego todos se fueron juntos al punto de reunión, para dirigirse a su próxima parada, Madame Tussaud's. Naruto lanzaba miradas a Hinata quien seguía hablando con Sasuke e Itachi, Sakura por otra parte también lanzaba miradas de preocupación "algo pasa…."pensó el rubio, y al parecer no era el único, Shino también los veía con confusión, y a su lado, Hana trataba de hacer que reaccionara a algún comentario, sin ningún éxito, Neji hablaba con Tenten quien no dejaba de quejarse de las largas caminatas, y Hanabi a su lado la apoyaba totalmente. Kiba iba pensando en cualquier cosa que no fuese ese momento, y Chouji seguía al lado de Ino, Shikamaru por otra parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y Sai lideraba la caminata hacia el Museo.

-veras Sasuke….le dijo Itachi a él y a Sakura.- deberán de hacerlo públicamente, que todo el mundo los oiga, para que sea creíble ok?

-aun no me convence….-dijo Sasuke preocupado.

-yo la cuidare Sasuke…mientras estén en público, yo la cuidare….

-si Sasuke….creo que tu hermano tiene razón…..es lo mejor….-dijo Sakura.

-ok.- accedió el pelinegro a regañadientes.

-créeme yo no estoy muy feliz al respecto tampoco….-dijo Hinata en voz baja, el chico la miro y vio que veía al rubio, "si claro….estará feliz de darle celos a Naruto con su mejor amigo…."pensó sin prestarle atención.

-bien….esto será perfecto…-dijo Itachi.

Estaban en la primera estancia del Museo de Madame Tussaud, dentro y a los estudiantes empezaban a tomarse fotos con las diferentes figuras de los artistas, "ok es ahora o nunca…."pensó la pelirosa, vio a Sasuke y lo beso, "esta será la última vez que nos besaremos en público…"pensó la chica, aunque se refería hasta que llegaran a Konoha. El chico la separo y sonrió, luego espero a que la chica halara.

-asi es SASUKE UCHIHA…como te atreves ah? Que pensabas que no me daría cuenta?

-bueno pues resulta SEÑORITA HARUNO que eres una nerd que esperaras que me conformara con una chica de clase media como tú? Pues no.

-pues veras que no me importa que tan rico seas….sigues siento un imbécil UCHIHA y ya se acabo lo nuestro ENTIENDES? JAMAS TE PERDONARE QUE ME HALLAS ENGAÑADO! MENOS CON…..-vio a su alrededor, y todos los miraban, callados, esperando al nombre, y muchos no esperaban a oír el nombre que la chica dijo, y entre ellos, mucho menos Naruto, que estuvo a punto de guindarse encima de Sasuke. –menos con HINATA.

-PUES AL MENOS ELLA SI TIENE CATEGORIA SOCIAL NO COMO TU. –Sasuke vio a su alrededor, entre la gente que lo veía, logro ver a Naruto quien tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos, paralizado sin saber cómo reaccionar, viéndolo a él y luego a Hinata, quien movía sus dedos nerviosamente, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ella y luego en Sasuke.

-como!-dijo la mayoría, susurrando entre ellos.

-TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA….y tú! .dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata.- Pensé que eras callada y tímida….ahora veo que te las traes….cuídate HYUGA.-dijo Sakura, causando que la chica casi se desmayara.

Naruto logro ubicarse frente a Sasuke, lo vio esperando una explicación "amigo ha?!" pensó recordando todo lo que el chico había hecho por él, pero aparecer fue todo una mentira, "no puedo creerlo…"pensó viendo en dirección a Hinata, quien se encontró con sus ojos, "Naruto…"trato de decirle, de llamarle, y decirle que era toda una actuación, pero todo seria en vano si lo hacía, y ya el tenia a otra novia "ya no importa…."pensó la chica, sintió la mano de alguien que la agarraba rústicamente, vio que era Sasuke, temblaba violentamente, vio hacia atrás y Naruto se mordió el labio, con odio y arrepentimiento, vio que Sasuke la veía a ella y luego a Naruto, volteo hacia adelante siguiendo el camino entre la gente, quienes veían a los dos, susurrando a sus espaldas.

-maldición…-dijo Sasuke cuando llego al lugar que estaba mas solo de todos, se sentó en el piso, soltando a Hinata.

-Sasuke…

-no está bien…..-dijo mirándola.- no quiero deshacer mi amistad con Naruto por un imbécil como Suigetsu….porque…..porque terminaste con él? Se nota que lo amas….

-yo…..no quería tener más lazos con el…..tengo que casarme….o bueno si esto llega a funcionar… tenía que casarme…

-lo que hace….en estos momentos es solo porque está dolido…..-dijo el chico indicándole que se sentara a su lado.-esta con esa tal Shion solo porque no puede estar contigo…-la chica no respondió.-ok…como quieras…..tendremos que salir allá agarrados de mano ok? Fingir y todo eso…

-tú fuiste el que me trajiste aquí…..-dijo la chica entre susurros.

-lo sé…..necesitaba un respiro…..dios no puedes hablar más alto casi no te oigo…

-lo siento…..-se disculpo la chica.-es que…..tu…me….intimidas…...-dijo la chica entrecortadamente "oh otra vez tartamudeando…."pensó la chica.

-aja bueno lo entiendo….-dijo sonriendo presumidamente.-en fin vamos.-dijo el chico poniéndose en pie, tomo a la chica de la mano y fue hacia la multitud, "esto será más problemático de lo que pensé…."

Naruto por otra parte, estaba sentado en una esquina con Sakura, quien al parecer actuar se le daba muy bien. Ya que lloraba a cantaros, junto al rubio quien trataba de consolarla sin mucho ánimo, ya que el mismo andaba aúnen Shock, sin aun creerlo. Vio a lo lejos a Sasuke sonreír junto a Hinata a su lado que no dejaba de tocarle el brazo al chico, sintió un odio interno "no…..ella es mía…de nadie más….ya verás Uchiha…..ya verás…."pensó el rubio, mientras dejaba a Sakura junto a Itachi, se planeaba toda una estrategia en su mente "ya me dejare de idioteces….no puedo permitir que Sasuke me robe a Hinata…". Sakura por otra parte ya se había secado las lagrimas falsas, y hipeaba falsamente junto a Itachi, quien se mordía el labio para no reír a carcajada, Sakura le dio un golpe en el estomago, pero igual ambos rieron, Sasuke vio aquello con remordimiento, "esto no será bueno…"pensó sin poder quitarle la vista a Sakura y a Itachi, pero Hinata lo obligo a darse la vuelta, antes de que la gente sospechara.

-esto debe ser toda una telenovela para tu no?-dijo Sakura a Itachi.

-si algo así preciosa….es increíble como es la gente a tu edad…..-dijo suspirando.

-como así?

-incrédula, buscando al amor verdadero…..creyendo que todo el mundo está en su contra, cuando los únicos en contra son ellos mismos…aunque tú eres diferente….más madura-dijo sonriendo seximente.

-oh bueno….la vida me ah hecho así…..oh bueno los acontecimientos me han hecho cambiar mi forma de ver el mundo…

-oh…entiendo, porque estas con Sasuke? Que no antes nunca te prestaba atención? Digo según el siempre lo veías y sonreías mongólicamente ha su dirección….

-en serio?-preguntó la chica un poco enojada.-bueno eso era antes….y bueno…una cosa llevo a otra y pues ahora salimos….oh bueno salíamos…o bueno….tu entiendes…..

-si….-"no por mucho…"pensó el chico rodeando a la chica con su brazo.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora! Espero les guste!

Sean pacientes plis" escribo lo más rápido que me da la inspiración y lo que me da mi tiempo libre! Pero estoy emocionada así que escribiré mas rápido!

Next chap:

Celos y mas celos….

Naruto pone en marcha su plan…

Sasuke actua muy bien

Hinata más nerviosa que nunca

Neji sin saber qué hacer

Tenten se entera de algo

Itachi enamorado?

Una serenata de amor? De quien Para quien?

Esto y mucho mas…..


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Cambios.

Naruto caminaba por el museo, sin rumbo, se había podido quitar a Shion de encima, o más bien huía de ella, "que hago…" pensaba el rubio, aun tenía en su cabeza la imagen e Hinata con Sasuke, "no puede ser…" el rubio choco contra algo, "oh no una figura de cera…."pero no, era "Neji…." Quien estaba solo, y al parecer preocupado. Naruto se aparto y se disculpo, pero Neji lo sostuvo del hombro.

-Lo que me dijiste la ves esa….en el lobby del Hotel….-empezó el chico con cara de arrepentimiento.-era mentira no?

-eh….bueno…yo…este…..-el rubio no supo que articular.

-porque? Sabes que eso fue lo que causo todo este rollo?

-lo sé….pero….necesitaba alegarte de tus sospechas….para poder estar con Hinata….pero todo salió mal….ahora ya no importa….esta con….Sasuke…..-dijo esto último con repugnancia.

-nada sale bien de una mentira…..debiste ser sincero conmigo….aunque quizás hubieras terminado con el golpe en la cara igualmente….

-si lo sé….-dijo Naruto, y sorprendentemente ambos rieron.

-no eres un mal chico…es solo que Hinata es muy importante para mi….no quiero que este con un imbécil….y pues…te estas convirtiendo en uno.

-es por ella….yo…siempre eh sido problemático….buscando problemas con la gente….siempre causando estragos en el colegio…pero, cuando me fije por fin en Hinata, bueno…..ella me cambio…..por fin me sentía bueno…me sentía feliz, como si no necesitara llamar la atención de nadie más que ella….pero lo arruine todo…..con las mentiras…..y con Shion….

-Naruto…..ella te dejo no por lo que le hiciste, o por lo que dijiste…..te dejo porque…por cómo van las cosas en la empresa de mi tío…..terminara en un matrimonio arreglado…..tendrá que casarse para que los problemas cesen….no quería que te involucraras mas con ella… después de lo que dijiste….tomo eso como impulso….

-que…-Naruto se quedo sin habla, podía ver todo un poco mejor.-porque me dices esto ahora?

-pues….no quiero que este con Sasuke….el no la va a cuidar como tú a ella….el ama a Sakura, se que tuvieron un mal entendido pero no se hay algo raro en la relación de Sasuke eh Hinata…se que si está con él, con el tiempo la dejara por Sakura…. Veo el modo en que la ve….Sasuke a Sakura me refiero….

-lo sé…..pero…me odia… -Naruto sintió como el nudo de la garganta le cortaba las palabras.-le hice daño…..ya no me ve igual…me odia…..-dijo el rubio soltando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-no te odia…jamás podría….te ama desde que no tienes idea…..siempre busca lo mejor de ti…..créeme, lo que siente por ti…..nunca podrá cambiar por más que lo prohíba su padre….o yo….. Solo necesitas decirle lo que sientes…

-gracias…..-dijo el chico pretendiendo abrazar a Neji quien lo paro con un solo brazo.

-ni se te ocurra tocarme…..-dijo apartándose.

-lo siento….-dijo dándose la vuelta, encontrándose con Hinata y Sasuke, quienes acababan de aparecer, la chica los veía con confusión, sin entender.

-vámonos de aquí queridas…-dijo Sasuke siguiendo su camino, volteando con una sonrisa odiosa a dirección del rubio.

Por otro lado, Sakura, caminaba por el museo, junto a Itachi, quien no la soltaba, y a su otro lado Rock Lee, quien pensaba poder tener oportunidad con la chica "por fin cuando termina con Sasuke llega su hermano mayor…..quien es más cool que él! Porque!?" pensó sollozando un su mente. La chica volteo a verlo y sonrió, "oh porque eres tan linda!?"Pensó Lee sonriéndole de vuelta. Pero Itachi rio al ver al chico tratando de conquistarla "jamás me vencerás..." pensó el Uchiha en su mente.

-dime Sakura…..como es que te gusto mi hermano…digo es un poco…odioso.

-si es muy odioso, como es que saliste con alguien así….-coincidió Lee

-eh….como?-Sakura perforo a Itachi con la mirada "como si no supiera que es mentira…"-bueno…es….muy romántico….

-que!-ambos la miraron confusos.-Sasuke romántico!?-dijeron al unisonó.

-si…..conmigo lo es…digo….fue…..y es muy protector…..y fuerte….y amo su sonrisa odiosa…..sus ojos fríos y negros…su cabello…..-la chica suspiro.

-eh….bueno yo tengo todo eso…digo soy casi su gemelo….solo que mayor….-dijo Itachi causando que Sakura se sonrojara.

-bueno y yo casi también….solo que mis ojos son un poco mas grandes….

-si igualito…-dijo Itachi odiosamente.

-déjalo!.-dijo Sakura dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Itachi.-tú eres encantador a tu manera Lee.

-en serio? Gracias…-dijo el chico sonrojándose.

-bueno pequeños….no se ustedes pero este museo me está durmiendo….me voy…-dijo Itachi dejándolos solo.

-de donde salió este? –dijo Lee inconscientemente.

-es el hermano de Sasuke…..vino a…..ayudarlo con unas cosas…-dijo Sakura riendo.

-bueno….qué tal si empezamos a tomarnos fotos! Ah?-pregunto Lee, Sakura asintió y ambos se fueron recorriendo cada figura de famosos.

-estás segura de esto? Digo…es un crio Temari….no lo vale….meterse en problemas por el…-decía el pelirojo preocupado.

-estoy segura….me ayudaras o no? Yo lo herí…no puedo dejar de pensar en el…

-paso solo un día Temari! –le dijo a su hermana "se ha vuelto loca…."pensó.

-por eso!-dijo riendo .-lo amo! Un solo día y mi corazón duele demasiado….tengo solo 8 días para estar con él…..solo eso….no puedo perderlo.

Gaara le torció los ojos, pero salieron con sus equipos, entraron desapercibidos, nadie los vio, luego en la sala de las figuras, apagaron las luces, la gente empezó a lanzar grititos sin saber que pasaban, Gaara y su equipo instalaron todo, luego solo una luz se ilumino, Temari en una tarima, buscaba entre la oscuridad a una persona, y logro verlo entre el público, todos los amigos de el estaban presentes, confundidos, los guardias de seguridad estaban desconcertados, sin saber si bajarla o no, pero al ver que la chica era Temari Sabaku, decidieron dejarla. Gaara le lanzo una señal, y la chica hablo.

-hola….bueno, esto es una disculpa a una persona muy especial para mi…..fui una tonta, lo sé….si que eres especial para mí y no solo una aventura de vacaciones, eres el chico que me cambio totalmente la vida…..y bueno….esto es para ti Shikamaru.-al decir el nombre todos voltearon sorprendidos al chico, quien había quedado paralizado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

_You've been on my mind,  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time,  
Just thinking of your face,  
God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,  
You're the only one that I want, _

Shikamaru se conecto con Temari, sus miradas solo entre ellos, los demás habían desaparecido, solo estaban ellos.

_I don't know why I'm scared,  
I've been here before,  
Every feeling, every word,  
I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try,  
To forget your past and simply be mine, _

Shikamaru sonrió, causando que la chica lo hiciera también. Los guardias, sonreían, y la gente también.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
Promise I'm worth it,  
To hold in your arms,  
So come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts,_

If I've been on your mind,  
You hang on every word I say,  
Lose yourself in time,  
At the mention of my name,  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?

I don't know why I'm scared,  
'Cause I've been here before,  
Every feeling, every word,  
I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try,  
To forget your past and simply be mine,

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
I promise I'm worth it, mmm,  
To hold in your arms,  
So come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts, 

La chica paro junto a la música, luego las luces volvieron a apagarse, y al encenderse, la tarima había quedado vacía. Shikamaru busco por su alrededor, encontrándose con el rostro de Temari, sonrió, y luego la tomo por el rostro, y la beso, la gente a su alrededor lanzaron grititos y aplausos, mientras estos se besaban. Gaara salió entre la multitud sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, "como sea…..". Miro a su alrededor y vio a Matsuri, hablando con un chico de tez pálida y cabello negro, "oh con que es el ah?". Gaara se acerco hacia la chica, escondiéndose para escuchar la conversación.

-oh que bien que me invitaste! Amo este lugar….claro que mi mama me dejo venir porque eres tu….-dijo la chica riendo tontamente.-tu novia no se molestara o no?

-oh no…ella está ocupada….-dijo volteando hacia un lado, viendo a Ino junto a Chouji. –y dime Nana….como has estado….

-oh bueno….-la chica se erizo al escuchar ese nombre.- bien….eh hecho nuevos amigos…..-respondió pensando en Gaara.

-oh genial….oye pero que es eso de que estas castigada?

-he….bueno….digamos que Salí con….ellos…y bueno llegue tarde…..o algo así…porque me llamaste? Digo, sé que me gustan estos lugares pero…..porque?

-me han dado un trabajo….aquí en New York…..trabajare cerca de donde tu estas….solo quería que supieras…..

-en serio!-dijo la chica feliz. Genial!-Matsuri lo abrazo. Pero se quito al ver a Ino al frente de ellos.-oh….Hola.

-Hola pequeña…..Sai que es esto?-dijo la chica con clara molestia.

"es ruda…."pensó Gaara, lanzando una mirada hacia la chica, llevaba una camiseta como de costumbre, y una falda pegada, y unas sandalias, su cabello largo suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura. "oh me acuerdo de ella…"pensó Gaara.

-solo la llame para que viera la exhibición….-respondió el chico tranquilamente.

-oh en serio? Pues es raro dado que….ella vive aquí….puede venir en cualquier momento.-respondió un poco más alto de lo normal.

-pues, al parecer no te importaba pues estabas con Chouji o no?

-solo hablaba con el…..no es que lo allá invitado ni nada no…

.bueno….yo vine porque…

-no te metas pequeña.- dijo Ino.

-no le hables así.-dijo Gaara saliendo de atrás, causando que Matsuri casi se desmayara, Ino lo vio con los ojos abiertos, al igual que Sai.

-Gaara….-dijo Matsuri.

-quien eres?.-dijo Sai confundido.

-pues soy el novio de Matsuri, ya sabes con el que se ah escapado y eso…..en fin….te diré algo, deja de estar incitando a mi novia….es problema tuyo de que te vayas a quedar aquí en New York, ya tú la rechazaste así que es tarde, ahora está conmigo. –Gaara tomo a Matsuri de la Mano y se la llevo, arrastrándola por el museo.

-Sai?-dijo Ino dolida.

-yo no la incite ni nada….es mi amiga solo quería decirle que iba a quedarme aquí en New York…

-te…quedaras….en New York….ok….y cuando planeabas decírmelo…digo….pensé que por cómo íbamos te irías a Konoha…

-es…un empleo que no puedo rechazar…..tomara unos años…pero te lo iba a decir….

-ósea que….que pasara cuando este viaje termine Sai?...-pregunto la chica sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-seguiremos juntos….veremos cómo suceden las cosas….y cuando sea el tiempo….cuando volvamos a estar en el mismo país…..estaremos juntos…

-una relación de larga distancia…..como….como nos veremos Sai!? Hay como miles de hora de diferencias! Y de distancia! No podrás viajar todo el tiempo….solo como una vez al año….y así que solo hablaremos por celular!? Qué es eso es ridículo…

-es lo único que puedo ofrecerte Ino…..lo siento…pero si de verdad tenemos algo especial podremos con todo…

-no se….es….de locos…-dijo la chica bajando un poco la guardia.-te amo Sai.

-lo sé…..-dijo el chico, sin contestarle nada mas, luego la abrazo.

-Gaara…no es necesario…ya suéltame…-dijo la chica un poco cansada de tanto caminar.

-es un imbécil en serio? Quien se cree que es? Es un nerd un….flacucho pálido…..en serio que le viste?

-…Gaara….-la chica rio escandalosamente.-en serio no se…

-bueno…..digo sé lo que me vistes a mi…..digo soy hermoso y todo lo demás….pero el chico es…tan….típico….

-ya en serio…no tenias que mentir por mi…decir que eras mi novio y eso….-dijo la chica mirando hacia el suelo.

-que no lo somos? Digo….ya nos hemos besado dos veces…

-lo somos?-pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-bueno supon…-el chico callo, ya que Matsuri se le guindo del cuello y lo beso. –ok… No me mates…..-dije el chico entre los besos.

-lo siento…..-respondió la chica aun guindada en el cuello de Gaara. –quise hacerlo por hace tiempo ya….

-ok…solo no me mates en el proceso….ya sabes con lo torpe que eres me podrías romper el cuello o algo….-dijo riendo.

-Ja Ja….muy gracioso Gaara….-dijo la chica riendo con él.

-Hinata…me….das un chance de tu tiempo…..digo….si a tu "novio" no le importa…..-dijo Tenten mirando con determinación a Sasuke.

-es toda tuya….-dijo Sasuke sin interés, pero luego al ver la mirada de Tenten reacciono, .-no te tardes mucho….ya la extraño…-dijo no tan convincentemente .

-ok….-dijo Tenten un poco mas conforme con la respuesta de Sasuke.

-Adiós….eh…. Sasuke.-dijo Hinata sin lograr encontrarle algún apodo a su nuevo falso novio.

-bien….-dijo Tenten una vez Sasuke desapareció.-vamos ahora o nunca Hinata.

-eh?

-como que eh!? Me podre sentir bien y todo pero estoy completamente segura de que…tu sabes….lo de la prueba….

-oh! Cierto…si…bueno…..vamos…..Tenten…-Hinata se proponía seguir cuando Tenten se tuvo que sentar en el banco más cercano.-que pasa!?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

- no me siento bien…

-me imagino con todo lo que comiste.- respondió una voz detrás de Hinata.

-Neji!-dijo Tenten. –bueno….en fin…Hinata ve tu….

-adonde va?-pregunto Neji con interés.

-a comprar algo….-respondió la chica mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-te acompaño.-dijo Neji tranquilamente.

-NO!.-gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, dejando a Neji paralizado.

-ok….está bien ve sola….-respondió dolido.

-es cosa de mujeres…..ya sabes….mejor voy sola….-dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-bien…..espero encuentres lo que buscas….así que…ve.-dijo Tenten con preocupación, "lo siento hacerte esto amiga…."pensó la chica al ver la cara de vergüenza de Hinata.

Hinata camino lentamente, volteando cada vez que daba tres o cuatro pasos, nerviosa, trato de no ver a nadie mientras salía del museo, camino por la calle, volteando a ver si alguien la seguía, pero no encontró a nadie, por lo que siguió su camino. Llego al poco tiempo a una farmacia, entro y después de recorrer la tienda encontró lo que buscaba, se asomo a la ventana y no vio a nadie conocido, así que escogió rápidamente dos diferentes marcas de prueba de embarazo y se fue para pagar, le dio todo al señor de la caja, que la miro con tristeza "otra juventud desperdiciada…"pensó el señor. La chica volteo indignada y atrás de ella con cara de satisfacción estaba Shion "o no….porque de todos ella…."pensó la chica, pero antes de poder frenarla la chica salió corriendo del local riendo un poco maniáticamente.

-aquí tiene señorita….

-oh…si…esto….gracias….-respondió Hinata sin ánimos de ir al museo, decidió con las pocas ganas de vivir que le quedaban en esos momentos, ir al hotel, le dijo a Tenten por mensaje lo sucedido y la chica le dijo que igual ya casi todos iban para el Hotel. "todo está arruinado….que pensaran ahora…"pensó la chica preocupada.

-Shino….vamos….anímate…..-decía Kiba por un lado.

-Shino vamos en serio que pensabas!? Se desde cuando te gusta y ya era hora de que terminara todo, fue todo una mentira, estaba con Naruto y Sasuke a la vez ya, olvídala.-dijo Hana a su lado.

-no lo entiendes…-dijo sin ánimos de caminar.

-si lo entiendo, es amor no correspondido, fui criada por esa clase de amores créeme…..-dijo Hana viendo al chico.-Kiba puedes dejarme un momento a solas con él?

-pero es mi amigo…..-el chico vio la cara de su hermana y agrego.-ok ok….ya me voy…

-Shino….te contare algo…..una vez me gusto alguien…y ese alguien solo tenía ojos para otra….decidí que lo mejor era olvidarlo y nunca pude, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírselo, y siempre se me quedo eso en la mente….tu al menos le confesaste y ella te rechazo…

-pero la amo….no puedo de dejar de pensar en ella….como hago para olvidarla….

-bueno…..primero necesitas un hecho que te haga odiarla….así te lo hace más fácil…..y ya lo tienes, estuvo hablando contigo dándote esperanza y resulta ser que en secreto salía con Sasuke…

-supongo pero…

-y si eso no funciona….ya sabes lo que dicen…..-la chica coloco su rostro en la oreja del chico.-un clavo saca a otro….-dijo sonriendo, causando que el chico se erizara.

-co..Como….

-solo digo….ven vamos a salir, te ayudare a aumentar el ánimo! Vamos!

-ok….-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, para luego irse con Hana.

-te lo digo…..es en serio Naruto…..aquí tengo la foto ves?-dijo Shion enseñándole la foto al rubio quien se quedaba congelado con el celular en la mano.

-no…de seguro es para una amiga….digo…

-en serio? Ni yo haría eso por mi mama! Por el amor de dios menos por una amiga…hay que simplemente admitirlo….ella tuvo relaciones con Sasuke y ahora está embarazada….. Por eso el tuvo que terminar con Sakura…..eso quiere decir que va a tomar cuidado de ella ahora y de su hijo…..es entendible ahora porque paso todo….ósea digo, en serio Sakura no tiene nada, es totalmente plana y nerd de paso, en cambio Hinata si que tiene cuerpo….y bueno ellos dos si tienen cosas en común como apellidos grandes, digo Uchiha y Hyuga….quedan tan lindos….Na…Naruto? Naruto?-el chico había quedado paralizado, sin poder escuchar nada, solo podía pensar en la foto.

"no….no es posible…ella….ella nunca haría eso….no!" pensó el chico sin saber qué hacer, soltó el teléfono y fue directo a la salida, ignorando las llamadas de Shion y sus compañeros. Tomo el primer taxi que pudo y fue directo al Hotel "es imposible…..no lo creo" pensó el chico sin entender porque sucedían esas cosas, ahora cuando por fin se había decidido luchar por Hinata, le salía con algo como eso. Llego al podo tiempo y salió volando del taxi, después de pagarle. Corrió por los pasillos, y al ver que el ascensor no llegaba subió corriendo las escaleras, acelerado, llego a la puerta de Hinata sin aire, la toco con la poca energía que tenia y la puerta se abrió, era Hinata, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no sabía si de felicidad o de tristeza, solo sabía que los rumores entonces eran ciertos. Naruto se paro derecho y la vio, sus miradas se conectaron, después de tanto tiempo, se miraron con añoranza, quería lanzarse encima de la chica, abrazarla y decirle que todo iría bien, que todo estaría bien, pero no tenía la energía ni la paciencia.

-porque…-pregunto el chico.

-yo….-la chica no sabía a qué se refería, pero dedujo que se refería a Sasuke y a ella saliendo.-no lo entenderías…

-claro el debe de tener más experiencia y el dinero….pero en serio? pensé que lo harías con alguien más especial…..

-como?

-no te hagas la estúpida…estas embarazada o no?

-eh?-la chica ignoro el hecho de que le había dicho estúpida.-no estoy embarazada….

-a no…-la acuso Naruto pero al ver la cara de la chica añadió.- ah no?

-no….es Tenten…..está embarazada….

-que!?

-lo se…..-dijo sonriendo por primera vez en dirección a Naruto.

-es…es genial….-"uff menos mal…" el chico de alegría y por fin relajado la abrazo, ignorando el hecho de que salía con su mejor amigo, y de que aun así Hinata lo había engañado, la abrazo, como quería hacer desde hace tiempo, y al parecer la chica también quería, ya que lo abrazo fuertemente, recibiendo el olor de la colonia del chico, el cálido abrazo que tanto había añorado. Sintieron una tos seca detrás de ellos, "Sasuke…"pensó la chica al ver a los ojos al chico, quien realmente no quería interrumpirlos pero sabía que debía.

-disculpa pero podrías de dejar de abrazar a mi chica.-dijo Sasuke, pero no advirtió el puño de Naruto volando en dirección a la cara del Uchiha.

-oh quería hacer esto ya desde hace horas….-dijo el chico.

-Na..Naruto!-grito Hinata-Sasuke estas bien!?-pregunto la chica arrodillándose junto a Sasuke.

-si….algo…..-respondió masajeándose su mejilla adolorido.

Naruto los vio, y con un dolor en el estomago, entro en su habitación, sabía que volvería a verlo pero en esos momentos no aguantaba. Hinata vio como el amor de su vida entraba dolido a la habitación "Naruto…"la chica sollozo, sin percatarse de que Sasuke la veía, con arrepentimiento. Le seco las lágrimas y se puso de pie.

-lo siento….no debí de aparecer…..tenía que hacerme el loco o algo….lo siento…-dijo el chico con tristeza.

-no…fue lo correcto….no te preocupes…..de verdad….-dijo la chica sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta y entro en su habitación despidiéndose de su novio falso.

Sasuke suspiro tratando de relajarse, preparándose para entrar en su habitación, vio a un lado y se encontró con Sakura, la chica corrió hacia él, vio a todos lados, y luego en fracciones de segundos se besaron, soltando todo su estrés es ese beso, luego la chica respirando entrecortadamente se separo y volvió a su puerta, sonrió a Sasuke y entro, el chico con nuevas energías, entro en la habitación. El rubio estaba en su cama, volteado contra la pared, Sasuke entro y se sentó en su cama. "dios….esto será una tortura….estos 8 días serán largos….."pensó el chico respirando con dificultad.

-Tenten que pasa?-pregunto Neji cuando entro en la habitación de su prima y de su novia.

-yo los dejare solos…..me…..iré a bañar.-dijo Hinata entrando en el baño.

-veras…..eh….yo…..me acabo de….hacer un examen…

-examen? De qué? Que pasa estas enferma? Porque no me dijiste!-dijo alterado el chico arrodillándose enfrente de Tenten que estaba en la cama.

-Neji calma…..-dijo la chica tranquilizándolo.- una prueba de embarazo….y pues…sorpresa!...-dijo la chica sin saber si sonreír.

-e…em...emba…ra…za…da….-dijo el chico entrecortadamente, respirando con dificultad. –tu?

-si….embarazada…-dijo la chica también respirando con dificultad.-yo….

-lo siento…no….sabia…no pensé en que…yo….no sé qué decir…..que planeas hacer…digo….

-no no hay discusión! Yo lo quiero….es…tu hijo…y mío…es…..lo quieres no?

-bueno…no lo planeamos….digo…es sorpresa…y yo…

-ok…está bien si no lo quieres yo si…puedes irte! .-dijo la chica llorando fuertemente.

-no…no Tenten no es eso calma, calma…..todo estará bien….-dijo el chico sentándose a su lado.

-no…..yo…no quiero hacer esto sola….no me dejes…-dijo entre sollozos.

-tranquila…lo haremos juntos….estaré contigo….te amo.-dijo el chico abrazándola.

-y yo a ti….-dijo la chica tranquilizándose.

-oh….y yo a ustedes…..-dijo Hinata saliendo con la toalla, aun no se había bañado, pero salió a abrazarlos.

-Una pregunta…-empezó Neji.-donde está Hanabi?

-oh….Hanabi…..-Hinata se quedo paralizada sin saber qué hacer.-oh dios donde esta! Hay que buscarla!.

-primero vístete…no creo que sea buena idea que salgas así.-dijo Tenten.

-ups….-dijo Hinata entrando al baño otra vez.

-Hanabi ya….porque me sigues…vete con tu hermana debe de estar preocupada por ti…..-decía Kiba tratándose de quitar a la hermana menor de Hinata de su brazo.

-oh que tierno tu nueva mascotica!?-pregunto una odiosa voz a su espalda.

-Karui! Noo ella es….la hermana de una amiga….-dijo logrando apartarla de encima.

-y tu eres…?-pregunto Hanabi apartando su largo cabello de la cara.

-eh….mi nombre es Karui…

-sí pero quien eres de Kiba? Daa no me importa tu nombre….-dijo la chica odiosamente, Kiba rio.

-de ese perdedor…nada….

-entonces porque lo molestas….puedes irte interrumpes nuestra cita.-dijo volviendo agarrar a Kiba del brazo.

-he…Hanabi! No soy tu cita….

-no te preocupes pequeña ya me iba….Kiba….no sabía que fueras asalta cuna… digo ya sabes…..en busca de menores digo….cuanto tiene de diferencia? 10?

-solo 6 años estúpida.-dijo Hanabi soltando a Kiba otra vez.

-oh si demasiada diferencia entre 10 y 6…..lo que sea… ya me voy….

-no espera no te vayas, quédate….no quieres un helado?-dijo Kiba invitándola, la chica lo miro y sonrió.

-si yo quiero!-dijo Hanabi.

-y tu Karui?-pregunto Kiba sonriendo.

-ok….está bien…

-pero porque ella también!?

-vamos te dejo compartir con el mío…-dijo Kiba convenciéndola.

-ok…..perfecto….-dijo tomando el brazo de Kiba otra vez.

-Sakura…..porque no me dijiste que sospechabas de Sasuke e Hinata? Lo cual aun me parece raro…..-le preguntaba Ino a Sakura.

-eh? Oh eso….bueno….-Sakura fingió depresión.-fue una sorpresa….

-me imagino….es una….perra…bitch! eso es lo que es…..le daremos la espalda! Eso haremos!.

-NOO no es necesario de veras…..-trato Sakura de convencer a Ino sin mucho éxito.

-como que no! Te robo el novio! Obviamente le daremos la espalda…..-dio Ino decidida.- hoy nos toca salir al Restaurante ese que da vueltas….

-the view Ino.

-si ese mismo….hay la ignoraremos…se lo merece por quitarte a Sasuke….pensé que le interesaba solo Naruto….

-Ino no es necesario!-dijo Sakura ya nerviosa y desesperada.

-nada…no discutiremos mas…

Sakura suspiro sin remedio, "no puedo convencerla…:"pensó la chica, "lo siento Hinata…"Sakura se puso de pie y busco la ropa que usaría, luego salió rápidamente cuando Ino se metió en el baño, toco la puerta de la habitación de Hinata y fue ella la que abrió, "siempre abre ella…."pensó Sakura sin saber la razón por la cual le gustaba abrir la puerta. Le conto lo que planeaba Ino y la chica asustada asintió "oh dios….esto se está saliendo de control…." Pensó la chica claramente nerviosa.

-ok…..bueno…..gracias por avisarme.-dijo despidiéndose de la chica.

-Hinata…..como es q no me dijiste? Digo….eres mi amiga y te apoyo en lo que sea que planeas pero….porque Sasuke?

-tengo mis razones….no te las puedo decir aun pero espero me apoyes ok?-dijo la chica tomando las manos de su amiga.

-ok…..está bien te apoyo….ya que hiciste lo que nadie hubiera hecho por mí! Gracias por guardar el secreto….ya sabes de qué estoy embarazada.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte…..yo lo guardare…

Sasuke estaba en la habitación, había transcurrido unos cuantos minutos, y Naruto aun no le dirigía la mirada, se dedico a pasar los canales con un volumen demasiado alto para el gusto de Sasuke, pero a pesar de todo no le dijo nada, se aguanto ya que sabía que el rubio pasaba por quizás lo que sería el peor día en su vida, "paciencia Sasuke…"pensó el chico respirando lentamente, hasta que no pudo mas, se paro y desconecto la televisión, Naruto lo miro con odio, pero aun no le hablo.

-genial….-fue lo único que le dijo.

-tenemos que hablar…

-no…..no tenemos….me robaste a mi chica…

-no te robe a nadie Naruto! Acuérdate de que tú la dejaste por Shion o no!?

-no la deje ella me dejo.

-con más razón no pelees por alguien que no es tuya, así que si la quieres pelea por ella, yo no te lo hare fácil te lo advierto.

-a que te refieres de que pelee por ella!? En serio crees que es un premio o algo así?-pregunto indignado.

-bueno…..que si lo eso es lo que pienso?-pregunto desafiante.

-no es un premio! Y aparte como es que cambiaste de gustos tan rápido? Que no amabas a Sakura?

-no te incumbe.

…si me incumbe es mi hermana.

-hermanastra.

-hermana igual! Como te atreves a hacerle esto?- le pregunto Naruto.

"esto está yendo muy lejos…."pensó Sasuke sudando frio.-ya no me gusta…..al parecer me engaño….ok?

-eso es mentira ni tú mismo te lo crees por dios!

-ok…pues yo la engañe a ella con Hinata, amo a la chica ok? Me parece mas hot que Sakura, tiene más…

-no….no lo digas o te parto la cara en serio Sasuke.-le advirtió Naruto.

-entonces no hagas preguntas que no puedas soportar Naruto….en fin me voy a bañar, iremos al The view….será mi primera cita formal con la delicada Hinata Hyuga….sabias que su piel es suave como el algodón? En fin…

"lo mato….lo mato en serio" pensó el rubio furioso, "calma…calma….ya te vengaras…"dijo la otra voz en su interior. La puerta sonó repentinamente, y al abrirla vio a Shion en la puerta, ya estaba lista, "dios….está demasiado obsesionada…" pensó el rubio un poco asustado, ya que no lo dejaba quieto o solo ni por unos cuantos minutos. La chica sonrió y lo beso de improvisto causando que el chico se echara hacia atrás, "que…que le sucede…"dijo en su mente Naruto, la aparto y la chica sonrió avergonzada.

-te amo Naruto-kun….-dijo eso ultimo y a Naruto le pareció oír la voz de Hinata, sintió una pequeña punzada, dio un golpe en la pared causando que la chica diera un salto de susto.

-NO…..me llames así…..-dijo con furia en la voz.- eres mi novia.-dijo Naruto, en vez de preguntarle o pedírselo, lo dijo como una aclaración.

-oh! ok!.-Dijo la chica feliz.-te veo en unas horas!.Dijo lanzándole un beso fugaz.

"dios ya no la soporto….." pensó " que e hecho…"se dijo confundido, amaba a Hinata, pero la chica lo había herido por donde le dolía mas, se había ido con su mejor amigo, la única chica que nunca había perseguido al Uchiha y ahora eran novios "era la única que pensé que no le gustaba….y …ahora…." "deja de hacerte el culpable…."pensó la voz en su interior, "pelea por ella…..dale celos….provócala…..has girar su mundo de cabezas…..sabes que ella te desea más que nada….dale lo único que Sasuke no le puede dar….." "qué?" pregunto Naruto sintiéndose estúpido al hablar solo con su mente, "tu" fue lo único que le dijo antes de desaparecer otra vez. El rubio se erizo pero accedió.

Kiba había llegado de vuelta al hotel, en el camino se había encontrado con su hermana y Shino, quienes aparentemente se veían felices "raro…" pensó Kiba, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya que había pasado el mejor día de su vida, con la chica que menos pensaba, "Karui de verdad que es excelente…"pensó suspirando viéndola con cara bobalicona, la chica lo abofeteo suavemente haciendo que reaccionara, el chico rio y dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos furiosos de Hanabi, se veía dolida, la vio sin saber que hacer, y la chica espero a que reaccionara.

-me ignoraste por completo….-dijo la chica entre sollozos.

-Hanabi…..yo….-el chico trato de hablar con ella pero la chica salió llorando a la terraza. –dios…..que hago….

-es una niña….y tu pareces un niño también Kiba….dios….eres un poco lento no? –Dijo con paciencia Karui, sonrió amablemente y añadió- está enamorada…

-de quien?-pregunto sin comprender.

-de ti tontico! Anda ve a hablar con ella, yo iré a cambiarme.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, causando que se sonrojara.

Kiba asintió y fue hacia donde se había ido la chica, la busco y la encontró en una esquina de la terraza, llorando, "Hanabi…." De lejos se veía casi mayor, su cabello ondeaba en el viento, "si no fuera porque la conozco, y sé que es menor….me podría llegar a gustar…."pensó el chico, pero se sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Se acerco a ella y se sentó al lado de ella, quien lo miro y luego volteo rápidamente.

-Hanabi…..yo….no sabía lo que sentías…..-dijo el chico avergonzado.-veras soy muy lento en captar esas cosas….casi como Naruto sabes?-dijo el chico, haciendo que Hanabi riera un poco.

-me gustas Kiba…..me gustas mucho….pero sé lo que sientes por la chica esa…..y yo soy apenas una niña….soy plana y fea…

-claro que no lo eres…..eres hermosa Hanabi eres de los Hyuga, créeme….ya verás que conseguirás a alguien….mas de acuerdo a tu edad….

-pero te quiero a ti….-dijo la chica volteando a verlo.

-Hanabi, eres muy especial lo sabes verdad? Un poco odiosa pero eso es lo que te hace especial.-el chico le seco las lagrimas del rostro, dejando su mano momentáneamente en la mejilla de la chica.

-ves…..eres único….como se que encontrare a alguien como tú?

-solo lo sé…..-dijo el chico, luego beso la mejilla de la chica, Hanabi sonrió pero antes de que se alejara Hanabi se acerco y le dio un beso a Kiba en la boca, se alejo rápidamente, sonrojada y se fue corriendo otra vez, dejando al chico un tanto paralizado.

-Shino espero haberte animado un poco….cualquier depresión que tengas me llamas ok? –dijo Hana.

-eres un poco….demente…te lo han dicho?-dijo Shino riendo.

-si mucho….todo el tiempo…-dijo la chica riendo también.

-pero me agrada haber pasado el día contigo….te veo en el restaurante?

-me estas invitando a una cita sr. Aburame?

-pues supongo que si señorita Inuzuka.

-bien entonces nos veremos en unas horas.

-perfecto.

Se despidió de la chica y luego siguió a su habitación en el camino se encontró con varias chicas que susurraban y entre la conversación logro escuchar una frase que lo dejo paralizado "Hinata embarazada…"Shino se paró a preguntarle y escucho lo que hablaban todos en ese momento. Shino salió hacia la habitación de Hinata. Toco la puerta y abrió Hinata, la chica lo vio sin comprender, luego al parecer capto, la chica suspiro enojada, "que no confían en mí? En serio prestan atención a los chismes!?" pensó la chica dolida de que dudaran de ella que las juzgaran sus mejores amigos.

-en serio tu también!?-dijo la chica realmente dolida.

-solo dime que no es cierto.-dijo seriamente.

-pues si no puedes deducirlo tu mismo, es porque no me conoces y si es asi pues cree lo que quieras. –dijo la chica cerrándole la puerta en la cara, "creo que fui muy ruda…" pensó la chica y abrió la puerta otra vez, el chico seguía hay.

-lo siento…..-dijo Shino.- se que nunca serias capaz…..y menos con Sasuke.

-gracias.-dijo la chica rompiendo a llorar, abrazo a Shino, y este a ella.

-tranquila….todo irá bien.-dijo el chico. Hinata recibió las palabras que esperaba oír de Naruto, pero las recibió de Shino.

-bien chicos, solo quería decirles algo antes de irnos con el resto…-dijo Sai a su grupo.- veras queremos organizar un pequeño viaje de tres días para Orlando, para ir a los parques….esta pago, para nuestro grupo, grasas a Itachi Uchiha.

-QUE! Hermano en serio?-le dijo Sasuke a Itachi quien sonrió inocentemente.

-qué? Solo quiero que se diviertan….y ya que estamos en Estados Unidos, tenemos que aprovechar de ir a los parques….solo digo….

-a mi me parece bien….siempre e querido conocerlo….-dijo Hinata inocentemente al lado de Sasuke.

-tu…ok….supongo.

-bien nos iremos mañana.

-QUE!-gritaron todos.

-bien eso es todo vámonos. –dijo Sai.

Todos tomaron sus puestos en el Buss, cada uno con sus parejas, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ellas, Shino se sentó junto a Hana, Kiba con Karui quien se había unido al grupo de él, Neji junto a Tenten, Sasuke con Hinata, Naruto con Shion quien también se había cambiado de grupo para esa ocasión, Sakura junto a Itachi y junto a lee, Chouji estaba junto a Shikamaru, y Sai con Ino. Hanabi se había colocado entre su primo y Tenten. El recorrido no fue tan largo, por lo que a los pocos minutos ya habían llegado al restaurante, donde habían preparado una larga mesa para ellos.

-bien…esto será interesante….digo después de todo lo sucedido…no crees Ino?-dijo Sai tratando de disimilar un poco su emoción, viendo en dirección a Sasuke y a Hinata quien había caído al lado de Naruto y Shion. Y al lado de Sasuke se encontraba Sakura e Itachi.

-esto te emociona? En serio? Es…es...peligroso…-la chica miro hacia ellos…- bueno si lo admito lo es….

-lo sabia…..-dijo Sai riendo. , pero a su lado estaba Chouji, y Shikamaru. "bueno supongo que me lo merezco…."pensó el chico.

-dime cual es tu comida favorita Hinata?-pregunto Sasuke a la chica.

-el Sushi….-contesto Naruto sin pensarlo.-ups….lo siento….dijo sonrojándose volteando a su lado donde estaba Shion, quien lo vio con odio ya que él no tenía ni idea de cuál era la comida favorita de la chica.

-si..Es…el sushi….-dijo la chica sonrojada.-y la tuya?

-cualquier cosa con tomate….-respondió Sakura quien se enmudeció.

-jaja…si eso….-rio Sasuke, pero luego se mordió el labio al percibir las miradas de confusión de los demás.

-oh…interesante…..-dijo Hinata nerviosa, sintiendo como su respiración aumentaba.

-hola chicos! Como están…..-saludo una voz familiar, que casi causa que Sasuke se parara a ahorcarlo, Suigetsu.

-mal acabas de llegar, arruinaste la velada.- respondió.

-bien supongo que me iré, pero podemos hablar un momento?-le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, Sasuke se paro con odio y lo siguió.

-dime qué quieres ahora?.-pregunto Sasuke.

-es una lástima lo de Sakura….espero no haber sido yo el culpable…..y lo de la señorita Hinata….bien jugado eh….pero aun así no dejare de molestarte…

-pues perfecto….yo no dejare de pelear y de rechazarte Suigetsu, se quién eres…..solo un perdedor…..que busca la atención de su padre…

-disculpa!?-dijo Suigetsu perdiendo la compostura.

-eso mismo…..ya no creo en tus amenazas…..así que intenta acercarte a mi o a Sa….o a Hinata y ya verás.

-no soy idiota sabes? No pensaría tocar a la Hyuga por nada…..que buena novia te conseguiste….pero esta vez iré directo por ti….

-pues ya era hora.-dijo dándose la vuelta dejándolo solo.

"Oh…Uchiha….no sabes aun con quien te metes…."pensó el chico saliendo del lugar. Abajo Karin lo esperaba molesta, "siempre con sus asuntos…."pensó la chica, "ya me harte….". el chico la vio leyendo sus pensamientos, se pare frente a ella viéndola fijamente, ambos cruzados de brazos.

-eres un estúpido si de verdad crees que Sasuke termino con Sakura por esa tal Hinata.-dijo Karin.

-pues a mí me parece convincente…..digo que parecían de verdad una pareja…..-dijo el chico sin el mínimo interés.

-pues…eres un estúpido…..Sasuke jamás se fijaría en alguien como Hinata y menos engañaría a su amigo…..y menos que menos dejaría a Sakura…..lo sé y deberías creerme, fui su fan numero 1.

-pues….tu lo dijiste….fuiste su fan numero 1….quien sabe….quizás cambio de parecer….

-no….no lo haría los e.-dijo Karin enojándose.

-pues ya vete si no crees en mis decisiones simplemente lárgate no quiero verte… -dijo Suigetsu molesto.

-bien….eso are….pero luego no vengas llorándome…..pues te lo advertí.

Luego de esto la chica se dio media vuelta y se fue, "dios…..no la soporto…."pensó el chico, "pero….que y si es cierto….."pensó, ya que Karin si fue la fan numero 1 de Sasuke, debía de conocer todos los gustos del chico, e incluso su forma de pensar y de actuar, pero decidió quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, ya que tenia cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo, que hacer para molestar al Uchiha.

Bien! Termine el cap 12! Todo en un solo día! Yeyy e estado inspirada…

La serie está llegando a su punto cumbre….solo a 8 días de terminar el viaje….

Espero les guste!

Next chap….

Problemas en la cena….

Naruto logra parte de su primer plan….

La noticia de Hinata embarazada cruza fronteras….

Sasuke sigue viendo en secreto a Sakura….que tan lejos llegara esa relación?

Shino enamorado…

Kiba confundido?

Chouji logra cambiar el punto de vista de Ino…

Esto y mucho mas….


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Embarazo….

-entonces Sasuke….dime como le pondrás a tu hijo?-pregunto Shion causando que todos se callaran

-como?-pregunto Sasuke confundido.

-tu hijo! O es que…oh Hinata no le has dicho!? Veras… Hinata está embarazada, la vi comprarse una prueba de embarazo….-dijo esto, y todos voltearon a ver a la Hyuga, que quedo muda, Neji la vio y supo que se refería a la prueba que era para Tenten, pero no pudo decir nada al ver que su prima negaba con la cabeza.

-CO…como?-pregunto Sasuke escupiendo el agua que acababa de tomar .-em…em...Embarazada!? Pero eso no es posible….nunca lo hemos hecho…..-dijo el chico causando que todas las miradas giraran a Naruto, quien también sabía que era mentira. El chico se sonrojo, y vio a Hinata quien nunca había estado tan avergonzada en su vida.

.que…..-dijo Shion indignada, vio a su novio y luego a la Hyuga con odio.-tú…..me dijiste que…no puede ser….-dijo dolida.

-es…es menti….-iba a decir Hinata pero Naruto la interrumpió, disfrutando del momento.

-lo sé lo siento no te lo dije porque no quería que nadie lo supiera pero si….Hinata y yo lo hicimos….y pues ahora está esperando a mi hijo…..el fruto de nuestro antiguo amor, o no Hinata?-dijo el chico sonriendo.

Ah…eh…yo…eh…bueno…eh….-la chica tomo un gran sorbo de agua, aun las miradas seguían en ella, pero al haberse tardado en responder ya la gente había empezado a susurrar entre sí.

-hi…Hinata…es mentira no?-pregunto Sasuke más preocupado por el hecho de que si lo estuviera, mas no por el hecho de con quien lo había hecho

-es mentira….-dijo a Sasuke aunque solo para que él y Sakura pudieran oír.-es de Tenten….ósea ella es la embarazada…no le digan a nadie…

-en fin…eso es pasado así que no te molestes Sasuke….

-no….sé que es pasado…igual ella te odia ahora…y es mía así que yo cuidare del hijo algún problema?-pregunto siguiéndole el juego a Naruto.

-eh…eso es….menti…-trato de decir la chica pero las voces empezaron aun más alto.

-no puedo creerlo Hinata….-dijo Ino dirigiéndose a la chica. – primero le robas el novio a tu amiga y ahora resulta que estas embarazada de Naruto! No puedo ni reconocerte…

-no, no es eso…..-trato de decir Hinata.

-viste yo sabía que era una Bitch desde el inicio….-dijo Shion.

-ya déjala….-dijo Naruto callando a Shion.

-es lo que es…..-dijo Shion.

-no te atrevas a insultar a mi hermana peli teñida.-dijo Hanabi, que estaba al lado de Neji.

-como que peli teñida!? Soy rubia natural!-le grito.

-ya dejen de pelear….-trato de decir Sai pero su voz quedo apagada entre la gente.

-Sakura por que no dices nada?-le dijo Ino a su amiga.

-ah? De qué? Oh eh….-Sakura tardo un poco en entender, "que se supone que diga…"pensó la chica nerviosa.-bueno no puedo decir nada en su contra…

-se supone que esta con tu novio o no?- dijo Karin saliendo entre la gente. –digo, hace unos días atrás que morías por él y ahora resulta que esta con tu amiga o no? Esperando un hijo de tu hermano….yo la odiaría.

-no estoy!...-trato de decir Hinata.

-silencio…-le dijo Naruto a su lado.

-porque!? Esto solo causara un gran problema.

-pero si hablas ahora nadie te creerá, solo déjalo correr….-le dijo Naruto tranquilamente, Hinata acepto.

-bueno….yo no soy como ustedes, yo arreglo las cosas en privado y ya yo hable con ella…..Y no les incumbe que hable con ella así que cállense- dijo Sakura.

-chicos!.-saludo Kakashi animado pero al ver las expresiones supo que algo iba mal.-que paso ahora…-pregunto suspirando con paciencia.

-NADA.-grito Hinata por encima de todos, antes de que dijeran algo.-NO pasa nada, Soy Hyuga y si alguno se atreve a decir algo los mando a matar a todos, y créanme mi padre es capaz.-dijo Hinata causando que todos se sentaran y callaran al instante, nunca la habían oído hablar así, y todos se sintieron intimidados, incluido Kakashi. Hinata los vio a todos y luego se fue.

-y…a ella…que le hicieron? Ella no es esa clase de personas….dios tendré que hacer terapia de grupo…Sai me decepcionas….-dijo Kakashi alejándose hacia su mesa.

-pero..yo…..-trato de defenderse Sai pero luego vio como el grupo de estudiantes se veían con odio.

-Hinata no es capaz de hacer algo así a menos que tenga sus razones…..-dejo Shino.

-que clases de razones la llevan a quitarle el novio a Sakura?-Pregunto Ino enojada.

-quien sabe porque no le preguntas a tu antiguo amor platónico Ino?-pregunto Shino desafiante.-digo fue él el que rompió con Sakura o no?

-no les incumbe…-dijo Sasuke hartándose, volteo hacia su hermano quien moría de la risa., "lo odio…"pensó Sasuke.

-tu antiguo amor?-dijo Sai dolido.

-amor platónico…nunca me quiso….-dijo Ino sentándose, arrepentida al ver el rostro de Sai.-fue en el pasado…

-pues a mi Naruto si me incumbe Sasuke.

-no…no te incumbe…ella termino contigo así que no te incumbe…

-igual es código de amistas Sasuke….no sales con las ex novias de tus mejores amigos! Y menos cuando…..cuando….aun sabes que….-Naruto se cayó. "cuando aun sabes que la amo…."pensó Naruto viendo a Sasuke.

-NA….Naruto…-trato de decir Sasuke, sabiendo exactamente lo que el rubio había pensado, pero el chico se fue de la mesa.

-ok…podríamos YA dejar de hablar de Hinata?-pregunto Sakura enojada, viendo a Sasuke "te lo estas tomando muy apecho…" pensó la chica.

-ok…-dijo Sasuke sentándose, "lo siento…."pensó el chico viendo a Sakura.

-ok…bien…creo que tomare el consejo de Kakashi y haremos una terapia de grupo…..cuando lleguemos a Orlando….en la noche….-dijo Sai, todos lanzaron grititos de quejas pero al ver la expresión acecina de Sai se callaron.

Hinata estaba recostada al lado de la puerta de los baños, le dolía la cabeza y aun podía sentir como su corazón latía a millón a causa de lo que acababa de suceder, "dios…..esto…..no puede ser…." Pensó la chica, "como les diré que todo es mentira…", la chica estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no sintió a Naruto a su lado, hasta que este le poso su mano en el hombro de la chica. Hinata lo vio, "tu…"pensó enojada, Naruto le leyó el pensamiento al ver la expresión de enojo de Hinata, su nariz un poco arrugada ahí donde fruncía el ceño. "Es tan linda incluso cuando se enoja…."pensó el chico, aunque luego volteo rápidamente a otro lado arrepentido de lo que le había hecho a la chica en esos últimos días.

-lo siento…..-dijo el chico soltándola.-por….por todo…

-Naruto…..porque me molestas tanto? Dime….porque…Shion?

-Porque Shion qué?-pregunto el chico confundido.

-sé lo que hicieron anoche…..me la encontré en los pasillos…-dijo la chica dolida.

-qué?- Naruto trato de recordar pero lo único que le venía a la mente fue hasta el momento donde besaba a la chica en medio de la pista de baile.-no….no recuerdo….

-tuviste relaciones con ella Naruto….la vi salir de tu cuarto...bueno….me la encontré en el pasillo…..me dijo….que…-la chica no pudo continuar por las lagrimas.

-Hinata…yo…no creo que….yo…..lo siento…..no me acuerdo de lo que hice pero no me creo capaz de algo así….-se defendió Naruto.- tú….más que nadie debería saberlo….

-pues la vi….no….no se… puede…puede que sea mentira de ella….pero igual…..todo esto….me duele…..-dijo la chica entre lagrimas.

-lo siento….-dijo Naruto abrazándola.- siento haberte herido Hinata….siento….mucho todo lo que paso…pero ahora estas con Sasuke….no puedo…aunque el haya roto el código de amistad…..yo no lo hare…

-código?-pregunto la chica confundida.

-ya sabes….salir con las novias de tu amigo, novia, ex novias, y eso…

-oh…..no…lo sé….yo no….no dije que quería…..solo estoy….-la chica se enredo, sin saber que decir.

-no te preocupes….pero…..si tú me lo pides, sabes que te secuestrare de las garras de Sasuke ok?-dijo el chico sonriendo sexymente.

-ah? Cómo?-dijo Hinata sonrojándose al tope.

-TU!.-grito una voz, interrumpiéndolos.-aun tenemos asuntos roba novios.-le grito Shion, Naruto e Hinata se pararon.

-disculpa?-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-si…..como que estas embarazada de mi novio? Tendremos problemas pequeña….-dijo la chica dando varios pasos hacia Hinata, quien aún seguía en Shock.

-hey…hey….cuidado, no la lastimes….-dijo Naruto frenándola.

-no te incumbe…él y yo salíamos mucho antes de que el siquiera supiera de tu existencia…..-dijo Hinata sorprendentemente alto.

-co…como te atreves!.-la chica se soltó del brazo de Naruto y a velocidad del rayo se lanzo encima de Hinata, cayendo encima de ella, le empezó a jalar el cabello, mientras Hinata trataba de protegerse el rostro, Naruto la alzo rápidamente, aun sorprendido, pero Shion logro lanzarle un golpe en el estomago a Hinata quien cayó contra el suelo, noqueada por el dolor, la chica quedo inmóvil, "oh dios….que….he hecho…?" pensó Shion "he matado al hijo de Naruto…", rápidamente llego Neji quien se arrodillo rápidamente junto a su prima desmayada, volteo con una mirada asesina a la chica y a Naruto.

-aléjala de mi vista…..ambos….o les juro que los mato…..los dos lárguense…ya han causado bastante alboroto.-dijo Neji, Naruto trato de protestar pero Sasuke a su lado lo vio también un tanto enojado.

- es lo mejor Naruto….

-yo….-Naruto tomo a Shion de la mano y antes de irse volteo hacia sus amigos, Sasuke estaba junto a Neji, y Sakura veía la herida de Hinata, volteo a ver a su hermanastro quien la vio dolido, "lo siento Naruto…."pensó la chica, tratando de sonreírle, pero el chico luego se fue, tomando rústicamente a Shion por el brazo.

-estará bien? –pregunto Neji preocupado.

-bueno….si….pero nos están viendo y pues….deberías de llevarla al hospital….digo….todos creen que está embarazada….

-tu….tu sabes?-dijo Neji sorprendido.

-eh….si ella me dijo…..felicidades Neji.-dijo Sakura sonriente.

-bien….apártense entonces….yo la llevo….-dijo Sasuke a modo de obligación al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros, que lo veían desde la mesa. El chico tomo a Hinata con facilidad tomándola entre sus brazos, Sakura sintió un poco de envidia al ver como la cargaba de la misma forma que había hecho el con ella.

-yo también iré…-dijo Neji levantándose.

-y yo….-dijo Tenten.

-Pues….yo también digo a ver como esta….-dijo Sakura, se encaminaron hacia los ascensores, y sintió un brazo en sus hombros, "Itachi…" pensó al ver el rostro de él cerca del de ella.

-bien….esto se volvió aburrido….-dijo Sai al ver la mesa tan vacía.

-si….ya la diversión se fue…..-dijo Ino un tanto enojada.

-bueno…al menos tenemos comida….-dijo Chouji comiendo.

-si…pero…después de todo como que no tengo hambre….-dijo Shino, aun deprimido al ver que no lo dejaron ir con el resto.

-pues…yo tampoco tengo hambre…..-dijo Lee también deprimido.

-bueno….yo estoy más que feliz…..-dijo Kiba viendo mas allá de la mesa, hacia Karui, quien hablaba con sus amigas.

-claro…tu al menos tienes pareja….-dijo Hana enojada, viendo la cara de depresión de Shino.

-pensé que salías con Itachi…-dijo Kiba.

-que no lo vistes!Esta súper embobado por Sakura…..dios….porque siempre me gustan los chicos que no me paran…..-dijo suspirando.

-en serio!.-dijo Lee mas deprimido aun.

-sii…siempre….me gustan los que no….

-no eso no….Itachi está enamorado de Sakura? Dios….genial….pensé que lo hacía para molestar a Sasuke….

-si eso también…..-dijo Hana, jugando con la servilleta.

-bueno a mi me dejaron…..-dijo Hanabi deprimida, al ver que la habían ignorado por Hinata "típico…."pensó la Hyuga.

-no te preocupes estas con nosotros! Nada te pasara!.-dijo Lee a la chica.

-me das miedo….-dijo la chica al ver el rostro sonrientemente falso del chico.-pero supongo que si Lee…..eres el único del grupo de Neji que se quedo…

-si…me volvieron a dejar…

-Ino…no sabía que te gustaba Sasuke….digo….el es…..popular y todo eso…todo lo contrario a Shikamaru y a mi….

-Sai….eso era antes….el era popular, yo la porrista…pero igual no importa….y bueno Shikamaru si fue famoso con las chicas….era mujeriego en esa época….sorprendente o no?...en fin….llegamos a ti…tu eres….popular a tu manera…..-dijo Ino sonriendo.

-si lo sé….y yo nunca había salido con alguien como tu….-dijo el chico.

-has salido con otras a caso? –dijo Ino riendo.

-entonces….Shikamaru fue mujeriego eh? Como es que nunca intento hacer nada contigo? –pregunto el chico cambiando de tema.

-Sai?...bueno…él nunca se atrevió a forzarme….y me resultaba raro hacer nada con el…..digo…..siempre fue el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre…..en fin….Sai! Dime…has salido con otras?

-si…

-oh….y con quién?

-no importa… igual no la conoces….

-pero quiero saber…-dijo la chica decidida.

-con una profesora de Arte….me enamore de ella en mi último año….y pues ella….podría decirse que me uso como relajante en su pareja….estaba casada, y estaba a punto de un divorcio…..y me uso para relajarse….por así decirlo….yo no es que la amaba….pero suponía que sentía lo que la gente sentía por alguien….sentía lo mismo que decían los libros….y pues como no tenia….sentimientos ni nada, ella me uso, Matsuri trato de decirme pero no la escuche….al final se fue y pues….no me importo realmente…..-dijo el chico tranquilamente.

-Sai…..estas… lleno de historias tan….tristes….-dijo la chica con una lágrima- ósea que con ella fue….tu…primera vez….

-algo así…..pero nunca es tu primera vez a menos que sientas algo por esa persona….así que técnicamente no lo he hecho…y ahora, estoy esperando por alguien especial….-dijo sonriendo a la chica, quien se sonrojo.

-supongo…Sai….-la chica lo vio sonrojada al tope.-crees que….bueno….ya hayas encontrado a esa persona especial?- dijo la chica mirando al piso.

-Ino…..-el chico la tomo del rostro y la atrajo hacia él, y luego la beso. –estoy cien por ciento seguro de que si…..pero no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos….

-lo entiendo….estas….traumado inconscientemente por lo que te paso con aquella profesora….que te dejo después de que…bueno eso…..pero yo nunca te dejare Sai….no importa la distancia….-dijo la chica suspirando.

-solo pídelo….-dijo el chico.

-Sai!..-dijo la chica sonrojada.

-pídeme que no me quede…..pídeme que me vaya a Konoha contigo….-dijo Sai al oído de la chica.

-y lo harías…..-pregunto sorprendida.

-si lo pides….

-quédate….

-como?

-no puedo hacer que renuncies a un trabajo de New York…..no uno como ese…así que….te diré que te vayas conmigo…..que no te quedes….y luego tu…dirás que no puedes hacerlo y que aun así….me…me amas…..-dijo Ino entre lagrimas.-para luego tomarme del rostro y….y…..-Sai la tomo y la beso, tiernamente, también entre lagrimas.

-no puedo dejarte…

-dios….este lugar está lleno de embarazadas…-dijo Tenten asustada al ver a tanta gente a su alrededor, con barrigas enormes.

-hay que aprovechar que estamos aquí para que te veas con la ginecóloga…..averigüe que es la mejor en New York así que no hay escusas.

-pero este logar me da miedo….terminare como ellas….gorda…..-dijo Tenten entre lagrimas, las madres la vieron enojada, al escuchar que la llamaban gordas.

-aun así te querré… -dijo el chico sonriendo.

-claro que no! Con todas las pretendientes que tienes! –sollozo Tenten.

-claro que no…lo estas inventando….no tengo pretendientes…

-si las tienes…..

-bueno pero ninguna me importan….solo tú me importas…

-en serio?-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-si…

-eres demasiado bueno para mí!.-dijo la chica volviendo a llorar.

-Dios! Si que está mal no? Es típico siendo tan joven.-dijo una madre al lado de Neji.

-no le incumbe….-dijo el chico enojado, tratando de calmar a su novia.

Cuando los llamaron los hicieron pasar a un cuarto privado donde había una maquina, Tenten se acostó en la camilla y Neji se coloco a su lado, la doctora llego unos minutos después. Los vio y suspiro "dios….cada vez llegan más jóvenes….."Pensó la doctora.

…..

-ya enserio estoy perfectamente…..-dijo Hinata cuando el doctor se fue.-esto fue exagerado….no era necesario y lo saben…

-si pero….ya sabes…..la gente piensa…-empezó Itachi

-no me importa lo que piensen! Están equivocados, no estoy embarazada! Fue un error…. De…Naruto! Y esto causara que…causara problemas si se propaga…

-qué clase de problemas Hinata?-pregunto Sakura confundida.

-bueno…..-su teléfono sonó así que se puso en pie y contesto. –hola? Oh…hola bendición papa…..eh…si….si Hanabi está bien! -"oh la olvide…:"pensó la chica- eh todo bien en serio….

-en serio hija? Es que….me preocupas tu tan lejos y con todos estos problemas….Itachi dijo que lo arreglaría pero….no se….en fin…..ya yo resolví todo aquí….casi…ya se olvidaron del asunto de casarte gracias a dios….

-en serio! Genial!

-eh escuchado cosas….de ti….

-no….en serio? Que…aja…aja….oh….no estoy bien enserio….eso es parte del plan….no los escuches! No papa no es necesario! Solo faltan 8 días….si ok…nos vemos entonces…..bye.

-todo bien?-pregunto Sasuke sin mucho interés.

-si…ya vámonos….siguen en el restaurante?

-no ya se fueron al Hotel…-dijo Sakura.

-perfecto…

…

-Naruto…..que somos? O que soy yo para ti? En serio?-pregunto Shion en la cama al lado de Naruto.

-Shion….yo….lo siento no eh sido justo contigo…yo amo a Hinata….

-lo entiendo…..-dijo la chica parándose, sintió la mano de Naruto en la suya.

-lo siento...

-espero que logres ser feliz con ella….aunque ella este con tu mejor amigo….

-Shion es un error lo sé…..sé que debe de serlo….

-y si no es un error!? Y si de verdad están juntos por que si? Que vas a hacer entonces Naruto?-dijo la chica volteando a verlo.

-no se….-el chico bajo la mirada. –pero algo debe de haber…una razón por la que estén juntos….yo no creo que estén juntos por que si…..no es algo que Hinata haría…Sasuke quizás si pero…..

-Naruto sabes qué? Sigue viviendo en tu pequeño mundo donde todo es perfecto y sano….lo siento pero yo no aguanto….me voy…

-eh…que hace ella aquí? Naruto no me digas que….-Dijo Sasuke cuando vio a la chica frente a el en la puerta.

-ya me iba de todas formas…..-dijo Shion Saliendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-y a ella que le paso?

-no te incumbe Sasuke….digo nada es de tu incumbencia…lo que haga con mi vida….es solo mi problema…

-Naruto…tienes que entender algo…todo lo que está pasando es por una razón….

-pues es una razón muy retorcida….

-lo es en serio….pero…..no quiero que peleemos…

-pues como quieres que hablemos Sasuke!? Como quieres que te hable si estas con la chica que me gusta?

-bueno yo….

-siempre ha sido igual y pues normalmente no me importaba pero….Hinata es….o era diferente….ella nunca te veía de la misma forma que las otras y ahora….

-créeme que…todo es por una razón Naruto…

-lo que sea…..saldré un momento.

El chico se paro y salió de la habitación, afuera se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Hinata, quien estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación pero se quedo petrificada al verlo, el chico volteo a su habitación y luego a la chica.

-estas bien?-pregunto el chico acercándose a Hinata.-siento mucho lo del golpe….

-no es tu culpa….-dijo Hinata sonriendo.-fue tu novia…yo estoy bien de todas formas….

-no…no es mi novia…-dijo el chico, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.- termine con ella.

-en serio?-pregunto la chica con demasiado entusiasmo.-digo...oh ya….claro…-dijo fingiendo desinterés.

-Hinata…..- el chico sonrío con picardía.-no sabes disimular….-dijo colocándose frente a la chica, cara a cara.

-Na….Na…Naruto…..-"maldición….volvió el tartamudeo…" pensó la chica sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente.

-creo que necesitaras otras clases para aprender a decir mi nombre otra vez…..-dijo jugando con el cabello de la chica, aun cerca del rostro de ella.-dime…Sasuke te hace sentir como yo a ti?...Hinata?-dijo tomando el rostro de la chica con su mano, colocándolo muy cerca del de él.

-co….como?...Na….Naruto…..puede llegar alguien….y…y…estas…mu…muy cerca….de….

-apuesto a que no…-el chico puso su mejilla en la de ella, luego se separo y se acerco a los labios de la chica, Hinata cerro rápidamente los ojos, aun con el corazón latiéndole a millón, Naruto rio y luego se fue, dejando a Hinata aun paralizada.

…

Sakura entro a su habitación y vio que Ino estaba ahí, la chica jugaba con su cabello, al parecer muy aburrida, su maleta a su lado vacía aun, al verla se paro instantáneamente, luego la vio fijamente y salió corriendo a abrazarla.

-lo siento Sakura!...digo por ser tan odiosa hoy en el restaurante…..necesitas más apoyo que enemigas….siento mucho dudar de ti….

-Ino? No te preocupes está bien! Actuaste como una amiga! Digo….todo esto es tan…..raro y tu eres la única que actuó como era debido….pero algo que te pido es que….no pelees con Hinata….digo ella no tiene la culpa….

-te creo Sakura pero no puedo decir que empezare a hablarle así como si nada….digo…..ella y Sasuke en serio? …..en fin…vi como te veía el hermano se Sasuke…Itachi….-dijo la chica sonriendo con picardía.

-en serio? No que va….que dices!...-Sakura se sonrojo.

-hay vamos…es mucho más grande que Sasuke….más maduro….y pues….es obvio que esta flechado por ti Sakura…digo no se que les haces a los Uchihas pero los tienes encantados a los dos….

-noo en serio no lo creo…y aparte el está con Hana creo….

-eres tan inocente….-dijo Ino, luego el timbre sonó.

-yo abro…..-Sakura fue a la puerta y ante ella estaba Itachi.

-hola Sakurita…..-saludo el chico sonriendo.

-Itachi! Hola….eh…que…que pasa?

-me preguntaba si querías ir por un café o algo…digo ya que prácticamente no comimos….

-oh la verdad es que tengo algo de hambre….-dijo la chica pensándolo.-bueno por que no.-la chica sonrió y luego volteo para hablar con Ino quien la vio sonriendo, "te lo dije…"decía la mirada de la rubia.- vámonos…-dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, encontrándose con alguno de los estudiantes, quienes susurraban al verlos, Sakura suspiro, calmando sus ganas de pegarles pero no les paro, ya que en su mente estaban las palabras de Ino "enamorado de mi?" pensó la chica viendo a Itachi de reojo " no lo creo….o sí?", se encontró con los ojos de Itachi quien sonrió, Sakura también, luego desvió la mirada, "no lo creo…".

-Itachi….

-si?

-nada olvídalo….

-dime Sakura no tengas miedo.

-es que…..solo me preguntaba…..porque viniste por mi? Digo pudiste ir solo…

-es deprimente ir solo….y no pensaba invitar a Sasuke.-dijo al saber que Sakura lo iba a proponer.-no le agrado mucho horita….

-bueno después de tu gran idea….digo….es entendible.

-pero no te han molestado mas o sí?

-supongo….me siento un poco más a salvo a hora….

-viste? Lo sabía…fue lo mejor… claro que el resto es un poco enredado….digo Hinata y Sasuke…y lo de Naruto…..pero al menos tu ya lograste salir del problema….

-hasta cuando seguiremos con esto Itachi? Realmente lo hiciste para ayudar o solo para jugar con nuestras vidas?

-Sakura….me lastimas en serio…si fuera Sasuke diciéndolo estaría acostumbrado….pero tu? Dudando de mi? Sabes que lo hago por mi hermanito….lo amo…es lo único que me queda….-dijo el chico de verdad dolido.

-lo siento….es solo...que…por un momento pensé que…..solo jugabas….-dijo la chica un tanto avergonzada.

-no te preocupes…pero no dudes de lo que hago ya sabes.

Si…ok.

Llegaron a planta baja, Sakura se proponía a preguntarle a Itachi si estaba saliendo con Hana, cuando la vio con Shino, ambos riendo juntos. La chica volteo a ver a Itachi y vio que el chico los veía, Sakura tomo la mano de Itachi y ambos siguieron a la cafetería más cercana al Hotel. Se sentaron en silencio, viéndose las caras.

-nunca fuimos nada formalmente….-dijo Itachi al ver la expresión de Sakura.

-oh…pero igual…..debe doler verla con alguien más…

-no te preocupes Sakurita….y aparte…prefiero pasar mi día contigo. –dijo el chico sonriente.

-oh…Itachi…yo….sabes que amo a tu hermano verdad? Y que estoy saliendo con él?

-no realmente…..bueno lo de salir con el….pero no te preocupes no estoy haciendo nada…solo te estoy diciendo que prefiero pasar mi día contigo, eres agradable.

-gracias….tú también eres agradable a pesar de las cosas que Sasuke diga….

Sasuke dice cosas malas de mi?-pregunto algo dolido.

-no mucho….

-más le vale…fui el que cuide de él después del accidente de nuestros padres….técnicamente estamos solos….con un tío lejano….que me ayuda de vez en cuando…

-oh…si lo sé….eres como un padre para el….

-eso me hace sentir viejo…..

-lo siento….-dijo riendo.

-HEY!chicos….que hacen por aquí solos…ah?-pregunto una voz molesta detrás de ellos.

Oh…..Sasuke…..-dijo Sakura sabiendo inmediatamente quien era.- solo tomamos café….eso es todo….

-no es un poco tarde para eso? Itachi….

-sí pero no habíamos comido nada…tu también debes tener algo de hambre no hermanito?

-podemos hablar un momento? Por allá?.-dijo Sasuke indicándole a Itachi que lo siguiera.-que intentas?- pregunto cuando ya estaban lo bastante lejos de Sakura.

-yo? Nada….-dijo Itachi inocente.

-ella es mi novia Itachi…..no te atrevas a….

-no pienso hacer nada….tu eres el que está haciendo suposiciones locas hermanito…..aparta…..yo solo la estoy cuidando en tu ausencia….ya sabes….mientras sales con Hinata….

-todo esto fue tu idea! No lo digas como si fuera verdad…

-Sasuke…..confía en Sakura quieres?

-confío en ella…..es en ti en quien no puedo confiar….

-oh eso me duele…soy tu hermano…..pero está bien….tienes mi palabra hermanito…

Ya deja de decirme así… me molesta….

-está bien…..

Ok…

-todo bien?-pregunto Sakura cuando se acercaron a la mesa.

-si Sakura….perfecto.-dijo Sasuke sonriente.

-excelente….-dijo Itachi sentándose.

-ok…..-respondió Sakura, sintiendo que había algo raro en ellos.

…

Por otra parte Hana tomo a Shino de la mano, para que le prestara atención, el chico la vio confundido sin saber que le pasaba, Hana sacudió la cabeza a modo de incredulidad "en serio aun no sabe….que no es obvio?" pensó la chica sus pirando, armándose de valor le confesó lo que sentía por él, la verdadera razón por la que había viajado hasta New York junto a Itachi, había sido para encontrarse con él, con Shino. El chico la vio sorprendido, no se lo esperaba claro, la hermana de su mejor amigo, y de paso, "es Hana…."pensó el chico, ya que siempre la había imaginado como la hermana mayor genial de Kiba, inalcanzable por decirlo de una manera, pero aparentemente era ella la que lo veía así a él.

-se que amas a Hinata, pero debes entender de que ella jamás te amara de esa forma….tienes que madurar y…-la chica callo al sentir la mano de Shino en su mejilla.

-gracias…..yo….necesito tiempo para saber que siento…pero….gracias por ayudarme a sentirme mejor…..Hana….

-fue un placer…..-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-hey chicos….-saludo Kiba interrumpiéndoles, Shino aparto rápidamente la mano de la mejilla de la chica, antes de que el chico lo viera, y Hana se paro instantáneamente.

-hermanito!...que haces aquí?

-nada solo quería buscar a Shino…tenemos que empacar sabes? Manaña iremos ah…..ORLANDO!

-oh mi hermanito pequeño quiere ver a Mickey!

-ah tu también quieres!

-um…si…-dijo la chica sonriendo.-pero yo soy chica….. no se ve gay en mi…..en ti si….

-hey!...-el chico se quejo.

-bien ya vasta…..vamos entonces…..te veo luego Hana…..-dijo Shino despidiéndose de la chica.

-oye…..últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con mi hermana…..algo en especial que quieras decirme? –pregunto Kiba seriamente a su amigo.

-no….nada….solo le hago compañía….ya sabes, como tu te desapareces ahora de ves en cuando….se queda sola y eso….

-ah eso….es que…..bueno…..sigamos.

-eh?-el chico lo miro confundido.

….

-Tenten….podrías bajar de las nubes ya? –dijo Hinata quejándose, al ver que Tenten se quedaba otra vez, mirando un punto fijo en la habitación.

-ah? Oh lo siento…..es que….

-si es hermoso el bebe….ya lo sé…me lo has dicho más o menos como un millón de veces, y si a pesar de que no se notara casi por que apenas se está formando sabes que será hermoso…..podrías entonces ayudarme a terminar?

-que ruda….

-lo siento…..es que….ando….estresada…

-y eso? En realidad te veo algo sonrojada…..paso algo con Sasuke….

-no….-dijo seriamente, sin apartar la mirada de la maleta.

-oh….con Naruto!

-nooo!-grito rápidamente.

-oh…..con ambos?

-Tenten! Noo…no paso nada….Sasuke no me ah hablado en todo el día ok!? Y…..y….Naruto…..eh…no lo eh visto….

-aja! Lo sabía! Fue Naruto entonces…dime te beso o algo…

-no…-dijo deprimiéndose, sentándose en el borde de la cama.-casi…pero después se fue y me dejo…..

-oh….con las ganas…..-dijo Tenten parándose rápidamente.-ese….ya verá! No lo dejare así! Como se atreve intentar besarte y luego…

-Tenten….cálmate…calma….no debes de llevar estress horita podrías estresar al hyuguita que llevas contigo…

-Hyuguita…en serio…-dijo la chica riendo a carcajadas.

-que…..me pareció apropiado….-se defendió Hinata.

-en fin….en serio Hinata dime…..amas a Naruto…..y porque estas con Sasuke entonces….

-es….es que….todo esto….es….

-por una razón….me lo has dicho pero no entiendo porque….

-es que ya ni sé porque lo hago…..digamos que nos estábamos apoyando el uno con el otro, en unos problemas que teníamos…..relacionados con un chico, y una empresa por así decirlo…..y para que ese chico y esa empresa dejara de molestar a Sasuke y también en parte a mi…..bueno….empezamos a salir….-Hinata se quedo muda, había hablado como si nada, "se me fue…"pensó.-pero no debes de decirle a nadie….a nadie Tenten, entiendes? No deben de saberlo nadie, para que no corran rumores entiendes! Si corren rumores, ya sabrán que lo nuestro no es verdad y empezaran otra vez a molestarnos…..a Sasuke….a mí…..e incluso a Sakura…

-ok….tienes mi palabra! Pero hasta cuándo será esto entonces…-pregunto la chica un tanto confundida aun.

- hasta que lleguemos a Konoha….hay estaremos a salvo, digo en nuestro territorio…-dijo la chica un tanto deprimida.

-ok pero aun te queda el secreto….

-ah?

-aun puedes ver a Naruto en secreto….

-pero….no puedo…..decirle nada a él….digo….no debía decirte nada a ti…..ya no puede saberlo alguien más….

-no tiene por que saberlo…

-que?

-no tiene por que saber que no sales de verdad con Sasuke…solo quiere estar contigo, y si el logra robarte de las garras de Sasuke aun cuando sabe que estas con él y tu prefieres estar con Naruto…..ganaras su amor otra vez….será todo tan…

-peligroso y retorcido….

-romántico….

-Tenten…..mejor vuelve a tu mundo….

-nop….lo siento pero no…..me has traído de vuelta y no pienso regresar…..pero es verdad Hinata, tu solo amas a Naruto, si solo juegas un poco con el…digo….empiezas a enamorarlo así con lo que él te hizo hoy…horita….entonces…digo…no le dolerá a Sasuke ya que él sabe que lo de ustedes es mentira o no?

-no creo…que sea buena idea…

-oh porque Naruto está con Shion?

-no….el termino….con…..ella…

-ENTONCES QUE TE FRENA!Dios a veces eres taaan inocente Hinata….

-como que inocente! No soy…..bueno….quizás un poco….

-vives en un mundo de fantasía…..donde crees que tu príncipe, Naruto, va a venir a rescatarte del príncipe malvado, Sasuke, para robarte tu amor…cuando en realidad eres tú la que debe de actuar, y no quedarte esperando…..

-y yo soy la fantasiosa? Creo que lees muchos libros…..pero….supongo…..pero en tal caso….que….que debo hacer?

-muy fácil Hinata! Tienes que ser sexy! Conquista a Naruto…has que se babee por ti! Digo eso será fácil…has que quiera robarte de las manos de Sasuke! –"esto será muy interesante si me hace caso" pensó Tenten emocionada. – ya verás Hinata…haremos lo siguiente…

-aja?

-te pondrás….déjame ver que tienes…-Tenten vio entre la ropa de la chica.-todo es demasiado…..cute y tierno…ah necesitas ayuda de Ino….lástima que este enojada contigo…pero creo que tengo un vestido que te servirá.

-que quieres que me ponga Tenten?

-bueno veras….mañana nos iremos a orlando….tomaremos un avión hasta allá, y pensaba en que debes de usar algo así como, ah aquí esta! Esto.- dijo mostrándole un vestido negro pegado con un escote pronunciado. –te recoges el cabello en una cola de caballo, luego te pones esto, unos tacones no tan altos, y listo! Con eso tendrás a Naruto embobado por ti…

-no creo que….solo a Naruto…pero no lo veo bien….digo….mostraría demasiado...no me gusta…

-es para tomas un poco de…..venganza contra lo que te hizo, ya sabes, hacerse el cool y el genial y el que tiene a todas comida de las manos, y todo eso, el que casi te besa y luego te deja plantada sola, que se cree en serio! Tú debes de vengarte, hs que sienta celos de que Sasuke está contigo…

-Tenten! Te acabo de decir que lo de Sasuke y yo es mentira!

-eso no significa que no lo puedes usar para vengarte…solo digo…

-eres un poco malvada a veces…..sabes…

-pero lo harás no? Digo tu también quieres vengarte o no? Usaras a Sasuke para que Naruto sienta celos…

-y que de Sakura…me matara…

-oh…..eso…..bueno…..ya veremos…-dijo Tenten un tanto nerviosa, ya que se había olvidado de Sakura.

….

-Ino….otra vez aquí! No me digas que Sakura te hecho de tu habitación o sí?-pregunto Sai un poco preocupad al ver a la chica con su almohada y su cepillo de dientes.

-bueno…es que…..me preguntaba si podía dormir aquí…..es que….me siento cómoda…

-te sientes…cómoda…..tu…..claro….-"no…"

-y bien? Puedo?

-cla….claro…-dijo sin más remedio.

La chica entro y se acomodo en la cama, tranquilamente, el chico la vio, "dios…..que se supone que haga ahora? No podre dormir si ella está a mi lado…..digo….no sé si resista….?, la chica lo vio confundida, pero Sai sonrió y se acostó al lado de ella. La chica se acurruco al lado de Sai, sintiendo el aroma del chico a su lado "no estará por siempre….."Pensó la chica, sintió como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-ino?...-el chico la vio, estaba llorando.-Ino? Qué pasa?

-esto….no durara por siempre…..tu….te quedaras aquí… y luego….yo estaré sola….estos momentos se iran para siempre, no podre acurrucarme contigo…ni dormir contigo…

-Ino…..pensé que…no te importaba…

-no quiero que te quedes…..no quiero quedarme sola en Konoha…..te amo Sai…-dijo la chica abrazándolo.

-calma…está bien eso era lo que quería escuchar…-dijo el chico también abrazándola.

-pero tampoco puedo hacerte elegir entre tu trabajo y yo….no es justo…pero entonces nos e que hacer….

-tranquila….ya veremos….sabes…creo que encontré a esa persona especial…..y no se tu pero…..-el chico de volteo dejando a Ino contra la cama y el encima de ella.-creo que estoy listo para el siguiente paso….si tu lo estas.- la chica se sonrojo, coloco sus brazos por el cuello de Sai y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo.

-pues mis instintos me dicen que estoy lista….pero…..

-no te preocupes…..estoy preparado para arrepentimientos…

-no me estoy arrepintiendo….es solo que…..nunca lo…..he…..hecho…..

-no están difícil….pero aun asi si quieres vamos lento…..un paso a la vez….

-no! No sé cuánto tiempo nos queden juntos…..quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo…

-entonces confía en mi…..-dijo el chico besándola.

Sakura salió del baño y vio que no había nadie, "donde se ha ido?" pensó la chica un poco confundida, ya que era tarde. Vio una pequeña nota en la cama, "me voy por la noche….no regreso hasta mañana" con un corazón, "oh….esta niña ya creció…."pensó riendo, sabiendo perfectamente a donde iría, "con tal que use protección y no termine como Tenten…..perfecto " pensó. Se cambio a su pijama y cuando se proponía ir a dormir, escucho la puerta, "quien será a estas horas?" pensó cansada. Salió hacia la puerta corriendo al escuchar cómo se intensificaba los golpes, y al abrirla vio a Sasuke a fuera, la chica se sorprendió y lo jalo rápidamente dentro de la habitación.

-Sasuke! Esto es peligroso!

-no me importa….

-pues debería!...-la chica fue acallada por los labios de Sasuke.

-eres mía…

-Sasu…..Sasuke…calma…..lo sé…-dijo la chica apartándolo con suavidad.- confía en mi…no pienso engañarte con nadie….ni con tu hermano menos….

-lo sé…..dijo sin convicción.

-pues no parece….Sasuke te amo…..tengo que admitir que esto de andar en secreto me molestaba al principio, pero…..a hora creo que me gusta…..digo…..es…..emociónate!.-dijo la chica feliz.

-en serio? Te parece eso? Emocionante?, a mi me está matando! No puedo seguir así…ya Naruto ni me ve cuando entro a la habitación….

-Sasuke!...en serio? -dijo la chica sorprendida y a la vez triste.

-por eso vine aquí….necesito aligerar un poco la presión, y pues cuando vi que Ino se fue…..espere el momento correcto para venir…

-como planeas "aligerar" la presio….-la chica quedo otra vez callada cuando Sasuke la beso, la chica extrañaba los besos de Sasuke, pasar todo el día alejada de él le dolía, y más verlo con otra. Acepto el beso.-que…es…..lo que planeas…..-dijo la chica entre el beso de Sasuke.

-Sakura….no hables….-dijo el chico cargándola, dejándola un poco paralizada y sorprendida.

-Sasuke! En serio….no creo que sea el mejor momento para…

-silencio…dijo con amabilidad contenida. La coloco con la mayor delicadeza que pudo en la cama, y luego la empezó a besar otra vez.

-Sasuke…..no….no creo que esté lista para esto….

-ah pero con aquel tipo si eh?-dijo Sasuke frenándose.-el de la historia…..tu primera vez….

-Sasuke…..eso fue hace tiempo…. Y solo digo que horita…

-me amas…o no?-pregunto el chico molesto.

-si….te amo…

-entonces…..yo te amo a ti…..que más perfecto para demostrar nuestro amor que…

-lo estás haciendo solo para aligerar la tensión…me estarías usando….no es el mejor momento.

-pero soy tu novio…no creo que importe si te uso o no…

-a mi si me importa, y no pienso dejarte…..-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-a si? Crees que podrás contra mí?.-dijo el chico tomando las manos de Sakura, aprisionándolas entre las de él.

-estoy muy segura de que si….-dijo sonriendo.

-pues inténtalo.-dijo el chico. Sakura sintió las manos aprisionadas contra las de Sasuke, estaba atrapada entre la cama y él, y lo único que logro hacer fue, morder el brazo del chico.- aahhh Sakura! .-el chico la soltó sobándose su brazo.-que te crees Vampira?

-lo siento…..-dijo entre risas.-logre quitarte de encima….-dijo riendo.

-no por mucho ya verás…-dijo siguiéndole el juego, trato de agarrarla pero la chica fue más rápida y salto a la cama de Ino. Sasuke se paro en la de ella y la vio fijamente, estaban haciendo demasiado ruido. Luego se lanzo a la cama de Ino, pero Sakura trato de lanzarse a la de ella pero sintió la mano de Sasuke en su cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo. –lo siento Sakura….

-tranquilo…estas estresado….lo entiendo…

-gracias….

…

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora…..

Siento mucho el retraso! Es que me enferme! Y tuve una gran entrega en la uni! Fue horrible…me tuvo ocupada toda la semana…..este cap si me relajo! Tratare de escribir el próximo para antes de que empiece nuevamente las clases! Ya que tengo unos cuantos días libres por carnavales!

Next cap:

Hinata cambia de personalidad?

Tenten la responsable de esto?

Como reaccionara Naruto? Y Neji? Y hasta Sasuke?

Sakura celosa toma venganza.

Ino y Sai mas unidos que nunca…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

Orlando- Disney- Love.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el lobby del Hotel, estaban casi todos completos, solo dos personas faltaban, Tenten e Hinata. Sasuke esperaba apartado de Naruto, quien veía a otro lado, mientras hablaba con Sakura, quien no podía dejar de ver a Sasuke, "dios…esto es una pena…."pensó al ver a los dos tan enojados mutuamente por una estupidez. Neji por otra parte esperaba a que llegara Tenten, junto a su prima Hanabi quien se había unido al viaje feliz de visitar los parques de Disney. Ino por otra parte, estaba en las nubes, literalmente, la noche anterior había sido fantástica para ella, y Sai a su lado parecía estar con ella en el mismo sitio. "parece un sueño…"pensó la chica acurrucándose en el brazo de su novio. De pronto las miradas de todos los chicos se dirigieron a los ascensores. Naruto confundido miro hacia allá, para encontrarse con una Hinata totalmente diferente, levaba un vestido negro pegado al, cuerpo, con un escote demasiado revelador, su cabello recogido en una cola, unos lentes rojos que resaltaban en el rostro pálido de la chica, unos tacones rojos que le iban a juego, y llevaba un pequeño maletín donde suponía que llevaba la ropa. Naruto no podía creer que fuera ella, la vio de arriba abajo sin poder apartar la mirada, pero lo hizo para ver la reacciones de los demás. Shino la vio también de arriba abajo y a su lado Hana parecía enojadísima. Kiba al parecer también la veía pero más que todo asustado, Sakura veía era a Sasuke quien tenía la boca abierta sin saber que hacer "y a esta que mosca le pico?" Pensó el chico encontrándose con los ojos de Naruto, "rayos….en serio Hinata?" pensó el chico enojado comprendiendo lo que planeaba.

-hola amor!.-Saludo Hinata a Sasuke, aunque le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-eh….hola.-dijo Sasuke confundido.

-bien…..todos…..listo supongo…..vámonos!…..-dijo Sai un tanto desconcertado, pero abrazo a su chica feliz y siguió adelante.

-perfecto.-dijo Sakura viendo a Hinata, aunque más bien la fulminaba con la mirada "se lo toma muy enserio….no debió meterse con Haruno…."pensó la chica. "Inner: OH NO! ESA LAS PAGARA…" pensó su voz interior.

-Sa….Sakura…..dime….que….intenta hacer…-dijo Naruto con la poca voz que le quedaba.-que quiere restregarme en la cara que esta con Sasuke y de paso que….bueno…..con ese cuerpo…..

-No lo sé Naruto pero debemos separar a esos dos….y YA.- contesto Sakura, "lo siento Itachi pero tu plan acaba hoy."

-en serio? –dijo Naruto demasiado feliz.

-si…te apuntas hermanito?

-oh si!.-dijo el rubio mirando a Hinata.

-te….ten…Tenten…. que le hiciste a mi prima? .-pregunto Neji nervioso.

-son solo dos Ten….no cuatro…y solo la quise ayudar un poco en….algo…-dijo la chica sonriendo malvadamente.

-en qué? Una Diva? Dios…-dijo Neji mirando a su prima una vez estaban dentro en el autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

-no…..solo…no puedo decirte….cálmate…..no crees que le sienta bien? Ni tú puedes dejar de verla y es tu prima…..-dijo la chica un tanto celosa.

-qué? Que dices? No…..y bueno con ese vestido que esperas! Tú fuiste la de la idea…

-bueno bueno…..el pequeño hyuguita se pondrá mal…..-dijo la chica acariciando su pequeña barriga que ya empezaba a verse.

-el pequeño hyuguita?...lo siento….no te preocupes solo tengo ojos para tu madre en serio….-dijo el chico, dirigiéndose a la barriga.

-no podría jamás molestarme contigo en serio!-dijo Tenten besando al chico.

-Chouji a ver dime….no que te proponías separar a Sai de Ino?...digo….porque al parecer resulta que están más unidos que nunca-_dijo Rock lee a Chouji, quien lo miro con odio.

-pues…..eso iba a hacer…..pero….ya no me quedan ganas para pelear por ella, porque al fin de cuentas….es ella quien a elegido….

-oh….lo entiendo…-dijo Lee viendo a Sakura.

-Tu deberías hacer lo mismo…..o aun planeas robarle el corazón a la chica?

-pues es que no se…..ella ya no está con Sasuke…..y…..a hora se la pasa con Itachi…no se…..ni siquiera le he confesado que me gusta…..y no creo que sea buena idea…..

-entonces que harás?-pregunto el chico confundido.

-la dejare ir….

-lo dices como si hubiera sido tuya…..cosa que pues…nunca lo fue.-dijo una odiosa voz detrás de él. "Sasuke…"

-eres un…..imbécil! con que derecho te metes en una conversación ajena?

-pues me incumbe porque es mi…..digo….porque….es de Sakura…y ella….- "rayos….que se supone que diga….."Pensó Sasuke. Pudo sentir las miradas de todos en ellos.

-no te incumbe! Tú la dejaste y tienes a tu novia al lado así que no la ignores….-dijo lee sentándose enojado.

-solo decía que Sakura nunca fue tuya….así que no tienes porque dejarla ir…..-dijo Sasuke riendo, a su lado Hinata lo vio fijamente, "que?"Pensó el chico levantando los hombros.

-Sasuke…-dijo Sakura.-lee a que se refiere con eso de dejarme ir?

-eh…nada Sakura en serio….

-ah el chico está enamorado de ti Sakura…..es obvio….-dijo Sasuke viendo a Sakura.

-lee?-Sakura miro al chico, todos los de bus los miraban a ellos.

-yo….no pienso hablar con tanta gente viéndome…lo siento Sakura…..-dijo el chico avergonzado sentándose rápidamente, Sakura lo vio y luego hizo lo mismo, lanzándole una mirada acecina a Sasuke, quien la miro con inocencia.

-eso fue cruel….-dijo Hinata a su lado.

-bueno bienvenida a mi mundo! Así soy yo….

-viste…..cruel otra vez…..como te soporta Sakura….

-al parecer es la única….así que tendrás que aprender de ella dado que pues….tendrás que aguantarme po días más….más o menos….-dijo el chico sonriéndole.

-genial…-dijo la chica sin mucho entusiasmo.

-dime …..Aunque ya lo sé…..pero…..porque esa ropa tan reveladora? No planeas conquistarme en serio o sí?-dijo el chico odiosamente.

-ja….noo…..por supuesto que no….esto…..fu…fue idea de….Tenten…-dijo la chica intimidada mientras curaba los brazos para taparse….

.frio?-dijo la voz del rubio, quien se había acercado.-ten….-dijo quitándose la chaqueta, luego se la puso por los hombros a la chica, quien estaba paralizada.

-gr….gracias….Na….Naruto-kun…-la chica vio los ojos de Tenten incitándola a no dejarse ganar por Naruto

-de nada.-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-pero la verdad es que no tengo frio…..-dijo quitándosela.-gracias pero estoy bien así….

-oh….bueno….si que…sí que lo estas….-dijo el rubio tragando saliva al ver el cuerpo de la chica, quien se ruborizo, poniéndose roja.-se….segura que no quieres taparte?...digo que no tienes frio?

-Naruto….déjala….si tiene frio yo la cubriré con mis brazos…piérdete-dijo Sasuke colocando su brazo por el cuello de la chica, quien lo miro con un poco de enojo.

-Naruto, no molestes a la pareja feliz…-dijo Sakura, causando que él Uchiha volteara al instante, encontrándose con los ojos furiosos de la chica.

-bien.-dijo Naruto.

Sasuke vio a la chica claramente dolido, tratando de decirle que solo actuaba, pero la chica no le prestó atención, estaba molesta de que se tomara aquello demasiado apecho, a pesar de que fuera todo una actuación. En el bus, estaban Shino, Hana, Itachi, Hanabi, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Karui, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto eh Hinata. Solo ellos irían a Orlando. El resto del viaje hacia al aeropuerto fue callado y tranquilo. Al llegar todos se chequearon, y fueron a abordar el avión, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para abordar.

-bien chicos….-dijo Sai cuando todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos.-estaremos 3 días….recorreremos hoy en la noche y mañana nos dedicaremos a ir a los parques, espero que no estén llenos pero igual trataremos de ir por el ticket que nos hará pasar más rápido a cada atracción…iremos a los parques más visitados de Disney y luego pasaremos por Universal…eso será todo….ah y hoy….tendremos una terapia de grupo al llegar a las habitaciones….como una pijamada…..

-que! En serio? Es necesario?-pregunto Naruto quejándose.

-sí lo es….necesitamos llevarnos bien…..-dijo Sai aun dolido por lo que Kakashi le había dicho.

-pues me parece tonto….-dijo Sasuke.

-pues resulta que ustedes dos son los que más la necesitan.-dijo el chico enojado.

-claro que no!-dijeron ambos.

-a mi me parece que si….-dijo Hinata inocentemente.

-pues tu eres la culpable!-dijo Naruto enojado, luego se arrepintió de lo que dijo y se sentó.

-oh…yo….lo siento…..-"si supieras no lo hubieras dicho…."pensó la chica tratando de calmarse, y de ponerse en el punto de vista de Naruto, ya que este lo único que sabía era que su mejor amigo salía con Hinata.

-bien….vieron? Terapia es lo mejor….-dijo Sai feliz. Se sentó al lado de Ino, viendo a la chica, quien también seguía feliz.-aun feliz cariño?

-sip…..no puedo dejar de sonreír desde….bueno tu sabes…

Flashback…..

-esto es increíble…-dijo Sai recostado sobre el pecho la chica, quien le acariciaba el cabello a Sai.

-lo es….-dijo sonriendo.

-nunca….en mi vida…había sentido todo lo que sentí en este momento…..-dijo el chico viendo a los ojos azules de Ino.

-ni yo….-dijo Ino, aunque sabía a qué se refería Sai.

-jamás me imagine sentir otra vez….y tu lo has logrado….te amo…-dijo el chico besando los tiernos labios de la rubia, acariciándole el largo cabello.

-la gente normalmente lo hace con cualquiera sin saber que…..es algo tan especial y único en la vida…..tanto que es mejor compartirlo con alguien con quien sabes que lo amas, y que ese alguien también te ame a ti…..

-pues algunos no tienen tanta suerte como nosotros….

-desearía pasar toda mi vida aquí…contigo…así mismo….

-si bueno pero creo que pasarías hambre…..y digo necesitarías bañarte….aunque no me preocuparía por el frio….nuestros cuerpos nos mantendrían calientes mutuamente.

-si…..y es lo único que necesito…a ti….no necesito nada mas…..ni comida….ni nada….solo a ti y a tu amor….a tu cuerpo…a tu manera de pensar…..a tus bromas, a ti…..

-me voy….contigo a Konoha….no puedo dejarte….me eh dado cuenta hoy Ino…te amo y no pienso dejarte…..-dijo besándola otra vez.-pero no sé si pueda rechazar el empleo ya que lo había aceptado….

-entiendo…..te había dicho que lo aceptaras…pero si lo rechazaras….que pasaría?

-tendré que pasar por lo menos un mes o dos para luego poder irme….

-bueno…..uno o dos meses es mejor que años….-dijo la rubia feliz, se dio la vuelta dejando a Sai en la cama, y a ella encima. – esperare por ti…..no importa cuánto cueste…

-lo sé…..-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-te amo Sai…..-dijo la chica recostándose en el pecho desnudo de su novio.

-y yo a ti….

Fin del Flashback….

"Sakura…..vamos….cálmate…..respira…..es Sasuke, lo conoces….sabes que jamás te engañaría…..y esto es solo actuación…." "inner: Y PORQUE ME MOLESTA TANTO ENTONCES!" "demonios…"pensó la pelirosa; a su lado Itachi la veía confundido, viendo como las expresiones de la chica cambiaba, mientras hablaba sola en su mente, "creo que de verdad me pase…"pensó Itachi, tratando de verle el lado positivo a su plan, "bueno, a Sakura jamás la volvieron a molestar…..a Sasuke jamás se le volvió aparecer Suigetsu…..a Hinata ya no tiene que casarse…." Pensó sonriente, "pero…le costó la amistad de Sasuke….Naruto…y le costó el novio de Hinata…..Naruto…y ahora Sakura tiene que verse a escondidas con su novio…"pensó, aunque aquellos eran problemas de amor, eran ciertamente los que causaban más daño en las personas, y él lo sabía, pero no tenía más que hacer, todo aquello no lo había hecho adrede "tendré que reconsiderar lo de decirle al pobre de Naruto….."Pensó viendo en dirección al chico. Por otra parte, Sasuke ya se había apartado de Hinata, con lo cual la chica quedo nuevamente descubierta y con frio "más me vale hubiera aceptado. Se puso en pie para dirigirse al baño, pero el avión súbitamente tuvo un poco de turbulencia, causando que la chica perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo encima de alguien, se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto.

-estas bien?-pregunto el rubio sonriente.

-si….lo siento…fue el avión….yo….lo siento….-dijo la chica sonrojándose.

-como es que siempre terminas en mis brazos?-pregunto ayudándola a ponerse en pie otra vez.

- ja…lo siento….-dijo siguiendo su camino.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, paso rápido ya que no duraba mucho. Al llegar esperaron a que el avión se detuviera, para luego bajarse, buscar sus maletas respectivamente y luego tomar un autobús que los esperaba en la salida, solo para ellos. Muchos empezaron a tomar foto mientras iban en el camino. Se hospedarían en el Hotel de Disneyresort, cerca del downtown de disney. En esta ocasión, serian solo dos habitaciones, una para todas las chicas, y otra para los chicos. "esto será interesante….."pensó Sai, ya que sabia perfectamente de los problemas que tenia el grupo. "será una pesadilla…."pensó Hinata al encontrarse con los ojos de Ino. Al llegar, Sai se fue a registrarlo a todos. Luego les indico que los siguieran, afuera ya estaba anocheciendo. Estaban en uno delos pisos mas altos, donde se encontraban las habitaciones mas grandes, las habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra. las chicas entraron a su habitación, a dentro habían dos camas, mas una provisional, y un sofá cama de dos puestos, por lo que la habitación era muy grande, y tenia conexión con la de al lado, la de los chicos.

-wow…genial…..-dijo Sakura lanzándose en una de las camas.

-si muy linda…-dijo Hinata sentándose en el sofá.

.yo duermo con Sakura….-dijo Ino sentándose al lado de la chica en la cama.

-perfecto porque yo dormiré con mi hermana….-dijo Hanabi abrazando a su hermana.

-si ok…-dijo Hinata un poco incomoda.

-bueno yo tenten prefiero dormir sola…..ya saben lo….eh….porque duermo muy mal…..-dijo la chica antes de decir que estaba embarazada.

-oye hinata…no es mejor que seas tu la que duermas sola? Digo por lo del bebe y eso.

-no!...yo….dios…-Hinata se paro furiosa, pero antes de decir nada, Sai abrió la puerta.

-hola…ya se organizaron?

-si cariño! Quieres que duerma contigo?

-oh ojala pudiera pero es que hacen falta camas de este lado…..

-si? Aquí estamos perfectas, yo con Sakura, Hinata y Hanabi en el sofá, tenten en la cama adicional y Karui en la otra cama…..aunque….Karui podría dormir con Sakura y tu y yo aquí en la otra cama….-dijo Ino sentándose en la otra, Sai la vio y sonrió, Sakura la vio con cara de traición

-me cambias por un chico? No vallan a ser imprudencias…..

-perfecto!-dijo Sai.-Hinata crees que quepa alguien mas en el sofá? Sasuke quizás?

-QUE?-dijeron Sakura, Hinata e incluso Hanabi a la vez.

-que? Es tu novio no? Es que, tenemos la misma cantidad de camas que ustedes pero, esta Naruto, Sasuke, kiba, shino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, y yo…..entonces, yo dormiría aquí con Ino…. Shikamaru con Chouji en el sofa…..Shino y kiba en una cama…. Naruto como duerme muy mal lo dejaron en la cama adicional solo… en la otra seria Lee y Neji….faltaría Sasuke…..así que….no te importa o si?

-si! Si le importa….que venga Neji es su primo….-dijo Sakura parándose.

-si! Mejor Neji! Igual ya hemos dormido juntos antes….-dijo Hinata respirando entrecortadamente.

-ah si?-dijo Tenten un tanto celosa.

-si bueno cuando éramos pequeños digo…..

-Neji? Estas de acuerdo? –dijo Sai volteando hacia atrás.

-pues claro que si! Mejor yo que….Sasuke….-dijo rápidamente.

-si mejor el que Sasuke!-dijo Naruto gritándolo.

-Ok! Ni que me importe….-dijo Sasuke.-igual son tres noches podremos rotarnos no es así Hinata?.-dijo el chico odiosamente asomando su cabeza.

-ah?-dijo la chica sin entender.

-oh genial.-dijo Sakura parándose rápidamente, dirigiéndose al baño.

-Sa….rayos….-dijo el chico volviendo a su habitación.

-genial esto me trae recuerdos….verdad Hinata?.-dijo su primo sentándose a su lado, entre sus dos primas.

-si! Tantos recuerdos…-dijo la chica acurrucándose al lado de Neji.

-ejem….-tocio Tenten a un lado, aunque fue ignorada.

-bien! Entonces, pueden cambiarse a sus pijamas….para…..

-Pijamas!? Estamos en ORLANDO! Tenemos que salir!-dijo Ino parándose en la cama.-no seas aguafiestas Sai! Al menos tenemos que ir a comer o algo!...

-ok…todos quier….

-SIII! –respondieron todos.

-ok…..-dijo Sai volviendo a su habitación.

-ejem…..Neji…..-dijeron las chicas.

-ups….sorry….ya me voy….-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-bien….Tenten…no puedo con esto…..

-lo se Hinata ay lo siento….fue todo un mal entendido pero….

-mi padre creo que se entero…..alguien tuvo que haberle dicho….estaba raro cuando hable con el….no se….

-si te vuelve a llamar dile a Neji….el le explicara entonces….y hay le dire a las chicas….ok?

-ok…-dijo Hinata abrazando a su amiga.

Las chicas escogieron algo sencillo, no muy dramático, se vistieron en la habitación, se maquillaron, arreglaron mientras en el otro lado, los chicos esperaban, y le tocaban la puerta estresados, mientras las chicas aun seguían arreglándose. A la media hora, ya listas, abrieron la puerta y luego se fueron. Irían al Downtown de Disney, que estaba al lado del hotel. Se fueron caminando, muchos, como de costumbre, se quejaron; pero siguieron al chico de todas formas. Las luces del Downtown se vieron con facilidad, iluminando la noche de Orlando, y dentro había cualquier cantidad de gente, niños con sus padres, adolescentes, adultos, mayores de edad, de todo. Caminaron por todo el lugar, conociendo, tomándose fotos, entrando a las tiendas mas visitadas, entre ellas, a pesar de ser una juguetería, entraron solo para divertirse mientras se tomaban fotos, y causaban estragos en la tienda. En el desorden que causaron, Sakura logro apartar a Sasuke del grupo sin que nadie lo notara, y se desapareció con el, mientras los demás seguían en su mundo.

-sa…..Sakura….que haces?-pregunto Sasuke mientras era jalado por la chica, hacia fuera de la tienda.

-solo….quiero pasar tiempo contigo…..mientras más rápido nos escapemos menos se darán cuenta! Vamos!.-dijo la chica emocionada.

-ok…..eso es nuevo en ti pero esta bien…supongo….-dijo el chico un tanto emocionado por la idea.

-y bien…..donde vamos?-pregunto la chica una vez estuvieron fuera de la tienda.

-que tal si vamos por un helado?.-dijo Sasuke mientras se ponían en marcha. Ambos caminaron por el lugar, feliz de poder pasar tiempo con Sakura, sin que tuvieran que esconderse tanto, Sasuke la tomo de la mano, atrayéndola hacia el. Llegaron a una heladería cercana, compraron uno para compartir y se sentaron a la orilla, donde daba hacia el lago, las luces daban un aspecto romántico, y una música suave sonaba por todo el lugar.

-no sabes….cuanto te extraño Sasuke…..estos momentos así….digo… ha pasado como 2 días o algo así pero no se sí….

-no…..no lo digas! Por favor….ya es suficientemente difícil para mi… y te entiendo pero no será por mucho mas….. créeme ya Suigetsu se a desaparecido y pues….no e escuchado de Karin tampoco así que pronto podremos estar juntos….no creo que tengamos que esperar a los 8 días…

-en serio? Seguro? Porque Itachi me dijo que…

-quiero decirte algo de Itachi…. No me agrada que pase tanto tiempo contigo…..el se vera inocente y amable pero créeme que dentro de el hay una mente muy malévola….

-eso suena a telenovela Sasuke…..pero tranquilo….se que no intentaría nada conmigo….es buena persona…

-si…claro….en fin…..estas hermosa…-dijo el chico acariciando el rostro de la chica.

-oh….gracias…..-dijo la chica ruborizándose.

-solo tengo ojos para ti, lo sabes? Hinata no me atrae para nada…solo…trato de ayudarla un poco con Naruto…

-como?-pregunto confundida.

-pues….Naruto de verdad llego a rendirse con ella….pensé que no lucharía mas….por eso trato de ayudarla…si el me ve con ella tratara de robármela, claro que no pondré mucha resistencia….ya tendrá suficientes problemas con el padre de Hinata….

-claro….lo entiendo….-dijo la chica arrepintiéndose al haberse puesto de acuerdo con el rubio para arruinar a la pareja falsa.

-pero ya veras….todo ira bien….

-si…..lo se…

-Hey rebeldes! Les gusta violar las reglas o no? Les encanta la adrenalina!-dijo Itachi sentándose junto a los dos.

-en serio? Vete! Nadie nos esta viendo igual…..largo!...-dijo Sasuke enojado.

-bueno yo no diría eso…..había una peliroja viéndolos directamente….era muy creepy pero….no se….seguramente ideas mías.

-Karin…no…no lo creo….-dijo Sakura pensándolo bien.

-no lo creo….esta inventando escusas para quedarse con nosotros e interrumpirnos la velada….-dijo Sasuke cruzándose de hombros.

-di lo que quieras…..de que es el helado?-pregunto tomando un bocado.

-hey!-grito Sasuke enojado.

En la tienda, Neji andaba junto a Tenten, cuando su celular empezó a sonar molestosa y insistentemente, tanto dio que el chico decidió tomarlo. Vio el numero y decía Tío, "oh….que habrá pasado ahora?..."pregunto preocupado. Le indico a Tenten que se quedara un momento sola junto a Hanabi mientras contestaba afuera el teléfono. Al salir volvió a recibir la llamada de su tío, así que atendió.

-halo? Tío?-hablo Neji con voz preocupada.

-Neji? Donde diablos estabas? Porque no contestabas el teléfono? En fin no me importa….dime…que acaso no fui claro con tu deber? TENIAS QUE PROTEGER A HINATA!

-que? Tío no entiendo de que hablas? Ella esta bien! Esta aquí conmi…

-NO ME REFIERO A ESO! ESTA EMBARAZADA! Como es…como es posible! Y del UZUMAKI! Dime como demonios sucedió!pensé que te habías ocupado del rubio y ahora me entero de que la embarazo!

-tío…tío…tío…HIASHI…. No esta embarazada! Fue todo un error! Un malentendido! Ella…fue a comprar unas pruebas de embarazo….si pero para una amiga….TENTEN! ella es la que esta embarazada…tío es verdad….pues de mi! Yo….ella esta embarazada…esta esperando mi hijo…..lo entiendes ahora? Tu hija jamás haría algo así….

-Tenten? La hija del armero? Con ella tuviste…dios…que no les enseñe bien a escoger a su pareja? Y tu me sales con que te acostaste con la hija del armero? Y mi hija esta enamorada de…ese…Uzumaki? Que falta! Que mi hija salga con un perdedor mas!? Dios….estoy muy….muy decepcionado de ti hijo….

-pero….tío! ella es especial! Ella…..halo? halo?- "maldito…me colgó!" dijo Neji colgando el teléfono, casi con ganas de lanzarlo lejos pero lo pensó dos veces y decidió guardarlo.

El chico entro otra vez a la tienda, aun enojado por la conversación. Hinata al verlo supo instantáneamente lo que había sucedido, así que fue junto a el, y escucho la conversación, aunque una versión mas corta de lo sucedido de parte de Neji. Hinata vio como su primo se sentaba en una esquina de la tienda, en el piso, y decidió sentarse junto a el, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su primo, "todo estará bien…"trato de decirle la chica. Tenten llego con Hanabi de la mano, y vieron a Hinata junto a Neji, quien apoyaba su rostro entre sus manos. Tenten se arrodillo frente al chico, y escucho lo sucedido, se llevo una mano a la boca pero luego sacudió la cabeza y tomo al chico de la mano, parándolo.

-no me importa si no nos acepta…..se….se que mi padre si lo hará…..todo ira bien….

-pero Tenten…seamos realistas…yo no trabajo aun…y en el único lugar donde me veía trabajando es en la empresa de mi tío….pero si no me acepta contigo….no me ayudara… y tu….no te ofendas…pero como pretendes que criemos a nuestro hijo? Solo con el dinero de tu padre?

-fue suficiente para mi…..lo será para….

-no….no puedo con eso…..se merece lo mejor….tu te mereces lo mejor…-dijo tomando el rostro de la chica.

-no necesito lo mejor….te tengo a ti…eso es suficiente…..no necesito dinero…..

-no ahora…pero cuando criemos al bebe….lo necesitaras….

-que quieres entonces ah? Que haga un aborto? Lo de en adopción? Que cambien para que tu tío me acepte? Si no puedes con la presión pues bien! Te libero de ella! Mi padre me ayudara! Aparte yo soy la que tendrá que cargar con el por nueve meses!.-dijo la chica corriendo.

-que…que acaba de pasar?-pregunto el chico confundido, paralizado al lado de sus primas.

-p…pues…..acaban…de….te…tener su primera pelea…-dijo Hinata nerviosa.-tu Hanabi quédate con Neji…yo iré por Tenten.

-bien….-dijo la chica agarrando la mano de su primo.

Hinata corrió por la tienda, tratando de buscar a su amiga, pero al parecer la chica se había desaparecido. Busco y busco pero mientras corría, casi tropieza con una niña, y para poder esquivarla se lanzo a un lado, cayendo sobre el suelo. Sintió un dolor en él brazo sobre el que cayo. Trato de lanzar un gritito pero sin mucho éxito. Sintió como unas manos fuertes la levantaban del suelo, tomándola de la cintura y de las piernas. Volteo a ver quien era, y se encontró con el cabello rubio de Naruto, y sus ojos azules. Sus ojos se encontraron con los claros de la chica, ambos se miraron por unos minutos y luego la chica recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-estas bien? Pude oír la caída desde lejos….y también la vi…..valiente…..salvaste a una niña de un gran golpe…-dijo el chico sonriente como siempre.

-si…solo…no puedo doblar el brazo derecho….pero estoy bien…..-dijo la chica aun recostada de Naruto.

-bien….te llevare afuera de la tienda….hay demasiada gente aquí…-dijo el rubio saliendo rápidamente, antes de que la chica protestara, aunque al parecer no lo hizo.

-gracias…Naruto….por siempre preocuparte por mi…

-pues alguien tiene que hacerlo…aunque no lo parezca…eres un poco traviesa…y torpe….-dijo divertido.

-oye!...pero supongo que tienes razón…..

-la tengo…..pero…estoy feliz de que por fin me hables….

-se siente bien hablar contigo…aunque…a veces me cueste….

-lo se causo gran impacto en ti….

-si y mucho…-dijo causando que el chico la mirara, quedando ambos nariz con nariz. La chica se ruborizo y fue a apartar la mirada pero sus labios accidentalmente se rozaron, y el rubio sin poder evitarlo la beso. La chica sorprendentemente no pudo apartarlo, mas bien se unió más a el, besándolo. Ambos reaccionaron minutos después, apartándose rápidamente, mientras miraban a los lados, al parecer solo unos cuantos ojos curiosos los veían, pero nadie que conocieran.

-lo siento…-dijo el rubio sonrojándose.

-no…yo…lo siento…..

Ambos quedaron callados mientras salían por la puerta de la tienda hacia el exterior, que ya empezaba a enfriarse un poco. Se sentaron en un banco cercano, uno al lado del otro, aun callados, pensando en el beso que acababa de pasar. Hinata lanzo una mirada fugaz a Naruto, aun tocándose los labios, encontrándose con los ojos azules del rubio, quienes la miraban aun deseando mas, pero conteniéndose. La chica soltó una pequeña lagrima, "últimamente lloro demasiado…."pensó la chica secando la lagrima rápidamente.

-Porque?...-dijo Naruto tomando la mano de la chica.- porque me haces esto…-dijo viendo como otra lagrima recorría la mejilla de la chica.

-lo siento es que….no puedo con esto mas Naruto…..te amo…..no…puedo…..-dijo la chica llorando mas fuerte.

-y yo a ti….pero…aun así no podemos estar juntos o si? –pregunto viendo como la chica negaba con la cabeza.-entonces por que me lo dices! No sabes lo mucho que me duele verte con alguien mas? Y aun sabiendo que tu me amas?

-lo siento…no lo entiendes….todo es por una razón…..-dijo la chica viendo a Naruto a la cara.

-ok….ok…ya… no llores…..me…desesperas….-dijo el rubio agarrando a la chica del rostro, le limpio las lagrimas con su mano, y luego se acerco a ella, uniéndose a la respiración agitada de la chica, luego volvió a unir sus labios, como había querido hacer desde hace semanas, primero gentilmente, luego intensificando el beso, agarrando el pelo de la chica, podía sentir las manos heladas de ella entre el cabello, ambos se fueron separando poco a poco hasta que quedaron a una distancia apropiada para hablar. –cuanto….extrañe tus labios…pequeña…

-y yo a ti…..-dijo la chica riendo.

…

-no puedo creer que me hallas hecho a mi y a mi grupo venir aquí solo por ti….en serio hermana…eso es excederse! Estas enferma…..

-de amor! Y no solo los hice venir por mi! Les he conseguido una presentación solo para ustedes! Tengo muchos contactos hermanito! –dijo la chica dándole unos golpecitos a la mejilla de su hermano.

-gracias por invitarme! Si no es por ti el me deja…..obvio que mi madre se pondrá furiosa…..-dijo Matsuri nerviosa.

-ya….yo hablare con ella…..no podrá con mis encantos….-dijo Gaara tranquilizando a la chica.

-si si….y yo ayudare no te preocupes….a parte necesitábamos a nuestra mascotica o no?-dijo kankuro alborotando el cabello de la chica.

-hey no le digas mascota!.-dijo Gaara furioso.

-si no ves que es solo la mascota de Gaara?-dijo Sasori riendo.

-si eso…es solo de Gaara…-coincidió Deidara.

-ya cállense!...-dijo el chico enojado.

-bien! Esto será divertido! –dijo Temari feliz.-ya tengo nuestras llaves para las habitaciones! Este Disneyresort es hermoso de verdad!.

-eres tan…romántica! –dijo Matsuri.

-es solo que el me a dicho que iba a pasar tres días aquí….y….solo nos quedan 8 días juntos….así que no pude aguantarme…-dijo Temari quitándole importancia.

-eres una romanticona….de verdad me empalagas hermana…..-dijo Gaara casi vomitando.

-y tu eres demasiado seco…y….raro al mismo tiempo….-dijo Matsuri enojada.

-Ja…le has dicho raro a Gaara….sabes que eres la única chica que logra insultarlo?.-dijo Sasori sorprendido.-oye….y has dicho que….aquí están los de Konoha High?

-si….los recién graduados….por?-pregunto Temari al chico.

-no por nada….tengo una vieja amiga que…estudia hay…..-dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

-que planeas Sasori?-dijo Deidara viéndolo con curiosidad.

-nada….nada….-dijo inocentemente.

-bien síganme!-dijo Temari dirigiéndose a los ascensores, al entrar marco el piso, uno de los últimos, y esperaron en silencio hasta llegar.

-supongo que son dos habitaciones verdad?-pregunto Matsuri inocentemente.

-oh lo siento pero no pude pagar dos….estaban agotadas….escogí una grande para todos…pero no importa estas entre amigos….-dijo Temari tranquilizándola.

-oh….claro…..-dijo Matsuri sintiendo como su respiración se dificultaba.

-tranquila…no dejare que te hagan nada…-dijo Gaara al oído de la chica.

-oh….pero….si no son solo ellos los que me preocupan….-dijo en voz baja la chica.

-pues…..yo tampoco te hare daño….-dijo tranquilamente.

-ok…-dijo no muy convencida.

-tranquila estas conmigo!-dijo Temari abrazando a la chica.-no dejare que los vampiros te chupen la sangre.

-gracias….-dijo riendo.

-en serio? Otra ves con eso de vampiros?...dios….-dijo Gaara suspirando.

-en fin….hay que admitir que esta habitación es genial! Y grande!.-dijo Kankoru lanzándose en la cama.

-si te apoyo….-dijo Deidara haciendo lo mismo pero en el sofá.

-ya pues que van a terminar por destrozar todo….-dijo Gaara un poco enojado.

-hay no seas tan amargado!.-dijo Matsuri posando su mano en el hombro del chico. –relájate.

-ok….-dijo erizándose un poco.

….….

Lee caminaba por la tienda de peluches, sin saber por donde ir, acordándose de la forma en que había tenido que confesarse a Sakura, "lo odio.." pensó el chico al ver el rostro de Sasuke en su mente. "porque tuvo que hacerlo? Se supone que ya terminaron…"pensó mientras pateaba un peluche caído, que causo que una chica tropezara y cayera al suelo. "ups…es que soy idiota…"pensó agachándose rápidamente para ayudar a la chica.

-estas bien? Lo siento….-dijo ofreciéndole una mano.

-oh no….es que yo soy muy torpe….-dijo disculpándose.- oh! Yo te conozco! Eres lee! De Konoha high School!

-eh? Como lo sabes?-pregunto el chico sorprendido y sonrojado a la vez.

-pues…yo estudie hay…de intercambio….y te conocí...bueno de lejos claro…eres increíble! Te admiraba demasiado!.-la chica callo avergonzada y sonrojada a la vez.-me llamo Yakumo, siempre he querido conocerte.

-pues sabes algo? Creo que yo también a ti….-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-en serio!?-dijo sonrojada mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Lee.

-si…algo me lo dice…-dijo el chico feliz.

Todos se habían vuelto a reunir minutos mas tarde, el ambiente se podía sentir mas tenso de lo normal, ya que incluso la única pareja que estaba feliz, Neji y Tenten, estaban separados. Aunque habían unos cuantos que andaban en las nubes, como Shino, Kiba, Hana, Karui he incluso Lee, quienes andaban felices; pero aparte de ellos, el resto se podía sentir tenso. "solo Ino y yo seguimos bien…."pensó feliz aunque preocupado. "creo que ya es hora de irnos y hacer la terapia de grupo…"pensó Sai suspirando.

-bien chicos mejor ya irnos….-dijo ignorando las protestas de algunos, incluido Lee.

-bueno me llamaras?-le decía a una chica que estaba en la entrada de la tienda de juguetes.

-por supuesto! No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que eh esperado…-dijo la chica sonriente.

-ok….y este cuando se enamoro?...en fin…ya vámonos…-dijo Sai tomando a Ino de la mano.

Todos siguieron a Sai de vuelta al Hotel, algunos bostezando, entre ellos Naruto quien casi se arrastraba del cansancio. Hinata no dejaba de ver al rubio, y Sasuke a su lado no dejaba de ver a Sakura quien reía con Itachi. Neji trataba de captar la mirada de Tenten quien iba caminado por delante de él y muy rápido. Hanabi a su lado bostezaba de cansancio pero era ignorada por su primo, Naruto e Hinata vieron como la chica iba dando traspiés eh instantáneamente ambos la tomaron de cada brazo. Se vieron fijamente por un rato y luego rieron, Hanabi los vio molesta e intento zafarse.

-calma calma….-dijo Naruto arrodillándose frente a ella de espalda. -móntate.

-eh?….bueno….-dijo Hanabi montándose en la espalda del chico, quedando rendida al instante.

-es muy linda…..pensé que era más odiosa pero….no lo es….-dijo el rubio parándose, llevando a Hanabi en su espalda.

-bueno eso es porque no la conoces bien…..pero es soportable….-dijo la chica un tanto celosa.

-la próxima ves te llevo a ti….-dijo el rubio haciendo que la chica se ruborizara.

-eh no tan rápido Uzumaki….ella es mía…si alguien tiene que llevarla así seré yo.-dijo Sasuke aunque sin muchas ganas de intervenir.

-lo que sea…..

-bien chicos….ya llegamos….por favor arréglense en sus pijamas para luego realizar la terapia de grupo….-dijo Sai tranquilamente.

-QUEEEEE en serio! Estoy muerto de cansancio!-dijo Kiba gruñendo.

-si yo también….-dijo Naruto apoyando al castaño.

-lo siento pero aun así lo haremos…..-dijo con decisión el chico.

-diosss…..esto será aburrido….-dijo Sasuke suspirando.

Todos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, se cambiaron medio dormidos y luego se reunieron en la habitación de las chicas, que era la mas organizada. Todos se sentaron formando un circulo, o algo parecido a uno, a causa de las camas y los sofás. Todos se vieron las caras un poco enojados y somnolientos, para luego mirar a Sai. El chico los miro por unos minutos, luego suspiro y comenzó.

-bien…..empecemos diciendo un secreto…algo que hallan dicho a sus espaldas y sea mentira, o algo que les moleste…..- dijo Sai, todos lo vieron fijamente, prestando atención.- empezare yo….. aunque no tengo mucho que decirles…..a ver….. no tengo sentimientos…..

-eso no es nuevo ya lo sabíamos….es obvio….-dijo Chouji mirándolo fijamente.

-bien pero estoy recuperando mis sentimientos….gracias a Ino…. En fin….sigamos contigo cariño….-dijo dirigiéndose a Ino.

-bien….eh….yo….fui gorda de pequeña…..uf eso era algo que me estaba matando….-dijo la chica respirando.

-en serio?.-dijo Sakura a su lado.-yo ya lo sabia….a ver sigo yo….-la chica lo pensó por unos largos minutos y luego sonriendo traviesamente dijo.-amo a un Uchiha….

-ah? Quien? Aun a Sasuke? O Itachi?.-dijo Ino viendo a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos.

-un secreto a la ves…..-dijo la chica ignorando las preguntas.-sigues Sasuke.

-bien…-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos tratando de leerle la mente, pero sin éxito.-yo estoy enamorado por fin….-dijo causando que todos los vieran.-y no pienso decir mas….sigues…-dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata a su lado.

-bien…yo….no estoy embarazada…..fue todo un malentendido….-dijo la chica mirando el suelo, sin querer ver a nadie.

-en serio?-dijo Ino con incredulidad.

-si es verdad….-dijo Tenten al lado de Hinata.-porque yo soy la que esta embarazada…..de Neji…ella me ayudo a comprar la prueba….fue todo un malentendido.-todos la vieron sorprendidos, eh Ino un tanto avergonzada.

-bien…yo sigo….-dijo el Rubio al lado de Tenten.- amo a Hinata….y se la robare a Sasuke Uchiha.-dijo causando que todos lo vieran, incluida Hinata quien se puso roja, y Sasuke rio estridentemente pero luego callo.

-yo te matare si intentas herirla una vez mas.-dijo Neji tomando al chico por la camisa, pero luego lo soltó rápidamente.- pero en realidad quiero decir algo mas….. Tenten…. Eres la única chica que eh amado…y se que hice algo estúpido hoy en la tienda….no te apoye cuando mas debía hacerlo…y me eh dado cuenta de que lo único que quiero es estar contigo…no me importa nada mas….por eso….-dijo arrodillándose frente a la chica y saco algo del bolsillo.- te casarías conmigo?.-todos lanzaron un gritito de sorpresa.

-Neji…-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.- si por supuesto!.-dijo lanzándose encima del chico.

-ok….cuidado con el bebe ok….calma….- dijo sentándose junto a la chica otra vez.

-bien creo que eso esta bien o no? Satisfecho Sai?-dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie.

-y tu a donde vas….eres el mas misterioso de todos…-dijo el chico con curiosidad.

-pues tengo asuntos pendientes…..ok….a ver dire algo…..me e enamorado y pienso quedarme en New York cuando acabe el viaje.-dijo causando que todos lo miraran a el.

-como?-dijo Chouji poniéndose en pie rápidamente.

-bueno…que me…

-si ya escuche eso….en serio? Por Temari?

-ok….bien…supongo que ya podemos terminar esta primera terapia….-dijo Sai poniéndose en pie.- tengo sueño.

Todos se pararon, y se fueron a sus respectivas camas, Shikamaru decidió quedarse junto a su amigo mientras hablaban y discutían a momentos. Neji se acostó junto a sus primas, Sai junto a su novia, y todos donde debían. Durmiendo plácidamente. Hinata giro a un lado, inquieta sin poder dormir, y se encontró con el rostro de Neji, mirándola.

-es que….-dijo la chica susurrando, para que solo Neji la escuchara.

-no tengo problemas si quieres estar con Naruto….. esta vez no te frenare pero estas advertida de que es tu problema si te vuelve a herir….-dijo mirándola fijamente, viendo como los ojos de la chica se iluminaban.

-en serio!-dijo la chica sonriendo.-gracias!.-dijo besando la nariz del chico, que era lo mas cerca que estaba.

-ok….pero no hagas eso…-dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Bien! Sorry por el retraso es que me enferme durante la semana pasada y esta….pero logre terminar el capitulo…..espero es halla gustado la primera noche de los chicos en Orlando…aun faltan dos días…

Next cap.

Sakura logra robarse a Sasuke durante todo el dia.

Naruto hace lo mismo con Hinata y….ella lo acepta…

Neji y Tenten comprometidos…que pensara su tio de esto?

Sasori se encuentra con una antigua chica del pasado….Sakura?

Shikamaru abandona a su mejor amigo.

Lee se pierde…

Gaara y Matsuri confienzan sus sentimientos….

Esto y mas….plisss sean pacientes! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.

Disney- Orlando- Love.

Estaban frente a la gran bola enorme de Epcot, el primer parque al que entrarían. Todos los chicos estaban al frente esperando a que el pobre de Sai llegara con los tickets de todos, "odio ser el guía…."pensó el chico, ya arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado el puesto. Le entrego uno a cada uno, luego les indico que entraran, uno a uno fueron pasando, hasta que todos estuvieron adentro. Empezaron a tomarse fotos como dementes, ya Ino le hablaba un poco mas a Hinata, aunque aun le tenia un poco de rabia por que estaba con Sasuke, quien había peleado con Itachi esa mañana y lo había obligado a que siguiera con Hinata, por lo que la llevaba agarrada de la mano. Sakura empezaba a darse cuenta de que esto Itachi lo hacia apropósito, y ya no le caía tan bien, "es mas lo ignorare…" se dio la chica esa mañana cuando Sasuke le conto la discusión que había tenido con su hermano mayor. Itachi por otra parte, trataba de hablar con Sakura, llamando su atención, haciendo bromas, causando que esta riera pero aun no le hablaba. Por otra parte Naruto no dejaba de ver a Hinata, quien llevaba un vestido de flores rojas, que resaltaban en la blanca tez de la chica, al igual que el cabello que ondeaba en la brisa. Lo único malo era la mano de Sasuke aferrada a ella fuertemente, "le hace daño…."pensó el chico enojado. Sai e Ino, se alejaron rápidamente del grupito, "no pienso serles e Guía…"le había dicho a Ino, y ella le había propuesto escaparse, aunque la chica mas bien huía de Chouji quien anterior mente le había estado molestando un poco, pero ese día el chico ni la miraba, pero aun así aprovecho la ocasión para pasar el día con su novio, dado que, en 7 días no lo vería mas, "solo por un mes…"se dijo la chica en su mente, pero aun la incomodaba el hecho de que tuviera que esperar todo ese mes para poder estar con su novio. Shikamaru, aun seguía afuera esperando a alguien, y el grupo lo miraba esperándolo, ya que los demás, excepto Sai e Ino, si recorrerían el parque juntos. De pronto la gente empezó a señalar a lo lejos, a un grupo que se acercaba, Shikamaru se movió inquiero sabiendo que serian ellos. Los demás miraron en su dirección. Temari, Gaara, Matsuri, Sasori, Deidara y Kankoru se acercaban rápidamente al encuentro con el chico. "cuando conoció a los demás…"pensó Chouji un tanto preocupado al ver la pinta que tenían los recién llegados, y atrás de el al parecer no era el único que lo pensaba.

-Temari! Al fin! Se quedaron dormidos?-dijo shikamaru saludando a su novia con un beso.

-si….mi hermanito….-dijo señalando a Gaara quien gruño.

-es muy temprano aun…-se quejo, llevaba unas gafas oscuras puestas.-bien vamos quiero conocer a tus amigos…-dijo un tanto emocionado al ver las miradas del grupo adentro del parque.

-si muévanse….-dijo Sasori riendo maliciosamente.-hay alguien a quien quiero ver….

-enserio tienes que decirme….me estas poniendo nervioso!-dijo Deidara quejándose, aunque Sasori no le paro.

-bien vamos!.-dijo Matsuri emocionada.-no puedo creerlo siempre quise venir con amigos! Bueno con un grupo grande….-dijo la chica sonriendo tontamente.

-que tierna!.-dijo Kankoru colocando su fuerte brazo en el hombro de la chica.-eres como…sacada de un libro o algo así…..-dijo mirándola fijamente mientras se ponían en marcha a comprar los tickets

-oh eso me dijo Gaara….creo….-dijo la chica.

-si eso dije…..ya suéltala…-dijo jalándola hacia el, haciendo que la chica tropezara con el pecho de este.

-auch…cuidado….-se quejo la chica, aunque se sonrojo y sonrió torpemente, apartándose de Gaara.

-lo siento…-dijo este soltándola.

Compraron los tickets y luego entraron poco a poco al parque, reuniéndose con el grupito de Konoha, que ya iba aumentando. Todos veían a los recién llegados como si fueran estrellas de Rock, pero entre ellas, solo una quedo helada y paralizada al ver uno de los miembros de los que acababan de llegar. "Sasori…"pensó Sakura en su mente, encontrándose con los ojos marrones del chico, que la miraban fijamente a ella, sonriente, se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica, captando la mirada de todos, en especial la de Sasuke eh Itachi. El chico se acerco hasta quedar frente a la chica, que se había puesto tan pálida como Sai. Sasori sonrió satisfecho, y luego sorpresivamente abrazo a la chica a modo de saludo, Sasuke casi tumba a Hinata cuando intento lanzarse encima, pero a su lado Itachi lo freno con un brazo rápidamente, aunque la gente logro verlo. Hinata por otra parte casi cae al suelo si no hubiera sido por Naruto que la agarro casi en el aire.

-Sakurita! Mi flor de cerezo! Dime como haz estado!.-saludo Sasori dándole un beso en la mejilla, causando que otra vez Sasuke diera otro paso adelante.

-eh….ah….oh….Sa….Sasori…que….que haces aquí? En Orlando?..- fue lo único que logro articular la pelirosa y con mucha dificultad, volteando a ver a los ojos a Sasuke, quien entendió al instante de quien se trataba. "es el imbécil que la dejo…"dijo el chico tumbando de un solo golpe la mano de Itachi, aunque no se movió.

-pues….supe que andabas por aquí y quise acercarme a saludar….te eh extrañado demasiado no tienes ni idea….-dijo sonriendo sexymente.

-en serio? Porque no lo parece….digo…..después de todo me dejaste no?-dijo la chica a la defensiva, alejándose un poco del chico, quien se volvió a acercar.

-oh, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento, de veras, fuiste lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en Konoha.-dijo el chico acercándose mas a la chica, esta vez todos los veían a ellos.

-Sasori, me vas a presentar a tu amiguita.-dijo Deidara acercándose.

-oh lo siento, Sakura el es Deidara, mi mejor amigo, y por allá esta Gaara, Kankoru, Matsuri la pequeña, y Temari. Gaara, Temari y Kankoru son hermanos, y pues juntos nosotros los chicos formamos una banda…..te acuerdas? Por eso me fui de Konoha….

-si lo se…-dijo la chica saludando a los demás, reconociendo a Gaara enseguida.-te conozco a ti! Eres el del restaurante….nosotros te vimos..

-si lo se, los reconocí enseguida….que pequeño es el mundo no creen?-dijo el chico sonriente.

-y Sai?-dijo Matsuri viendo a su alrededor sin poder evitarlo.

-esta con Ino, obviamente….-dijo Chouji, quien se había colocado al lado de la chica, junto a Shikamaru y Temari.

-bien entonces nos vamos o que?-pregunto Sasuke amargadamente, acercándose junto a Sakura, aun con Hinata en la mano, quien se quejaba, al ser jalada por el chico.

-auch…-dijo esta tratando de zafarse.

-pe…pero quienes esa hermosa chica a quien jalas salvajemente? La lastimas!-dijo Deidara quitando la mano de Sasuke de la de Hinata con facilidad. –mi nombre preciosa es Deidara.-dijo este dándole un beso en la mano a la chica.

-oh…eh….mi nombre en Hinata…-dijo la chica sonrojada. Naruto se acerco enseguida a su lado, viéndolo furiosamente a los ojos, aunque este lo ignoro.

-y supongo que este animal es tu novio?-dijo dirigiendo una mirada fría a Sasuke, quien lo miro mucho peor.

-eh n…si…-dijo Hinata corrigiéndose rápidamente, antes de decir que no.

-si soy su novio porque?-dijo jalando a Hinata con el nuevamente, Hinata cayo sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

-por nada…-dijo este un tanto deprimido alejándose de la chica instantáneamente, no sin antes lanzarle un beso, que causo que a chica se sonrojara.

-no era él, el chico que te gustaba Sakura? No me digas que aun no te para? En serio? Digo eres hermosa….no deberías ir tras un tipo como el en serio….-dijo Sasori tomando a Sakura de la mano, dejándola aun mas en Shock.

-Hey tu….suéltala ahora mismo!.-grito Itachi, leyéndole las palabras en la mente Sasuke, quien tendría que agradecérselo luego, "mejor mi hermano que ese imbécil…"pensó Sasuke.

-disculpa?-dijo inocentemente Sasori, volteando a ver a Itachi.

-eh dicho que la sueltes, es mi novia.-dijo jalándola hacia él, apartándola de Sasori instantáneamente.

-QUE!- gritaron Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, y todos los demás de konoha high que estaban presentes.

-así como lo escuchan….en fin así que no la toques.-dijo Itachi tranquilamente, Sasori lo miro furioso pero decidió alejarse. "la pagaras caro Itachi…"pensó Sasuke por otro lado, mientras Sakura solo podía ver de un lado a otro.

Mientras el rollo entre ellos se formaba, Naruto logro jalar a Hinata, fuera del grupo, y sin que nadie lo notara se la llevo, antes siquiera de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, se vio atrapada por la mano del rubio quien la jalo por el parque, alejándose rápidamente de todos, "Sasuke no se dará cuenta horita….esta ocupado con lo de Sakura…."pensó el chico un tanto enojado por el echo de que hubiera ignorado a Hinata. La chica lo vio y se freno repentinamente, causando que Naruto cayera al suelo atrayendo a la chica con el, cayendo ella encima de el. La chica se sonrojo al tope, "torpe…torpe, torpe, torpe…."se dijo ella en su mente, tratando de ponerse en pie. Se apoyo del pecho del chico para sentarse, quedando sentada encima del chico, exactamente encima de la entrepierna del chico. El chico la tomo de los brazos, sentándose también, quedando frente afrente de la chica.

-auch….-dijo el chico riendo.

-ah…yo….eh….lo…lo siento.-dijo entre susurros entrecortadamente, al verse sentada encima del chico con las piernas a ambos extremos del chico.

-lindo color de pantis….-dio riendo con picardía, causando que la chica se sonrojara aun mas y se bajara el vestido, tocando un poco mas de lo que deseaba de Naruto quien volvió a tomar las manos de la chica, erizándose.-cu…cuidado con lo que tocas Hinata….no tan rápido….

-ca…cállate…me hiciste caer encima de ti….-dijo quitando rápidamente las manos de ahí.

-yo? Quien freno de repente ah?-dijo el chico acusándola, volviendo a ver un poco mas de lo que debía de la chica.- por favor tapate….-dijo volteando rápidamente sonrojado.

-ah….-grito la chica aun mas sonrojada volviendo a taparse, esta ves con cuidado de no tocar al chico otra vez. –que quieres?...-dijo la chica apenada.

-pues…solo quería pasar el día contigo….si no te importa….no creo que Sasuke lo note horita…..-dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza, aun mirando a otro lado.

-Oh…en serio? Eso era todo? No podías ser mas delicado? Esa bien…..-dijo la chica sonriendo, aun sonrojada, se propuso ponerse de pie, pero el chico volteo antes de tiempo quedando frente a frente del rostro de Hinata. Nariz con nariz, la chica se sonrojo y se fue a apartar, pero el chico la sostuvo, respirando el rico aroma de la chica, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar milímetros de los labios de Hinata, la chica se quedo quieta, inmovilizada por la cercanía del chico.

De pronto ambos escucharon las voces del grupo acercarse, por lo que Naruto tomo a Hinata de la cintura rápidamente, y se lanzo entre unos matorrales que habían detrás de la chica, cayendo perfectamente ocultos entre ellos, esta vez el encima de ella. Espero a que se alejaran, y cuando no los escucho vio a la chica quien se acariciaba su cabeza, adolorida. "ups…"pensó el rubio dándole sin pensar un beso en la cabeza a la chica, quien quedo paralizada. El chico también quedo un tanto paralizado, pero luego se paro y ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie, "si lo logre…."dijo el chico en su mente, sosteniendo aun la mano de la chica, quien no lo soltó. "esto será un día genial…." Pensó la chica sosteniendo la mano del rubio fuertemente.

Por otra parte, Sasuke veía a su hermano agarrando la mano de Sakura, vio a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Hinata no estaba "donde se metió ahora?" pensó apenado al darse cuenta de que la había ignorado, pero se dio cuenta de que Neji, Tenten y Hanabi tampoco estaban, por lo que supuso que se había ido con ellos, así que se coloco al lado de Sakura, quien lo vio con ojos suplicantes. Atrás de ella estaba Sasori, viendo a la chica fijamente, "cuando se lio con estos chicos?" pensó enojado al ver ambos Uchihas a cada lado de la chica. Itachi por otro lado estaba satisfecho de tener a Sakura de su mano, a pesar de que esta no le dirigiera la palabra, "pero porque Sasuke esta aquí?" pensó un tanto molesto, tratando de quitárselo de encima pero sin éxito. Atrás de ellos, estaba Gaara quien peleaba con Matsuri, y Kankoru a su lado trataba de ayudarla. Shikamaru y Temari no dejaban de besarse entre cada atracción a la que entraban. Sai e Ino caminaban cerca del grupo, y ambos quedaron paralizados al encontrarse con Gaara y Matsuri y el resto, "pero que demo…..que es esto?" pensó Sai un tanto asustado al ver la cantidad del grupo, aunque faltaban unos cuantos, se habían unidos los demás que no pertenecían al grupo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Matsuri, quien corrió hacia el, causando que Gaara enojado la siguiera, Kankoru rio bajito.

-hola Sai!-saludo la chica abrazándolo, sin poder evitar ese habito que había obtenido con el tiempo.

-hola Matsuri! –saludo Sai un tanto nervioso, sintiendo como Ino la miraba seriamente.

-me entere de que renunciaras al trabajo….mi madre me dijo…..ósea que estarás solo un mes...y eso porqué?-dijo sabiendo perfectamente cual era la causa.

-bueno…..-empezó el chico mirando a Ino.-digamos que….. quiero seguir en Konoha…

-um….claro….-dijo la chica, "es por su novia…."pensó la chica mirando a Ino, pero sorprendentemente, a Matsuri ya no le importaba mucho.

Gaara caminaba al lado de la chica, quien se enfrasco en una conversación con Sai, ignorándolo por completo al igual que a Ino, la rubia de cabello largo que miraba con ganas de matar a Matsuri "se ve furiosa….jugare un poco…"se dijo Gaara en su mente, colocándose al lado de Ino, quien le sonrió. Todos se montaban en las atracciones, siempre Sai con Matsuri, quienes acostumbrados uno al otro, lo hacían inconscientemente. Ino furiosa al ser ignorada, se montaba junto a Gaara, dándose cuenta de que "en realidad no esta nada mal..."pensó viéndolo de arriba abajo. Sakura por otra parte logro hacer que Sasuke se montara con Itachi, "por fin me los quite de encima…"pensó tranquila sentándose delante de ellos, pero justo cuando hizo eso, a su lado se sentó Sasori, quien sonrió complacido, "oh no...genial…"pensó la chica nerviosa, sintiendo las miradas de odio de parte de los Uchihas. Mas atrás de ellos, estaba Kiba junto a Karui, Lee con Yakumo, la chica de la tienda de juguetes, Chouji y Deidara, Shikamaru y Temari, y mas atrás estaba Neji junto a Tenten, y Hanabi quien le toco sola, "que deprimente….."pensó la chica deprimida. Todos ignorando el hecho de que Naruto eh Hinata no estaban con ellos.

Al terminar la atracción, Sakura se bajo corriendo alejándose de todos, quienes la miraron un tanto confundidos. Sasuke se atasco un poco antes de salir al igual que Itachi, pero Sasori fue el mas ágil, y corrió hacia la chica, persiguiéndola por el parque. "dios corre rápido…"pensó el chico mientras trataba de llevarle el ritmo, pero Sakura se freno cuando ya no vio a nadie mas cerca de ellos, "perfecto…"pensó justo cuando sintió que una mano la agarraba, dándole la vuelta. Se encontró con los ojos de marrones de Sasori, quien sonrió nuevamente, Sakura trato de zafarse pero la mano del chico era mucho mas fuerte que la de ella.

-que…que quieres!?-grito la chica rindiéndose.-que ya no has hecho demasiado daño ya?-le dijo acusándolo, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Sakura….-dijo el chico poniéndose serio, colocando su otra mano libre en la mejilla de la chica, quien la aparto rápidamente.-viene a buscarte, tan pronto como supe que estabas aquí….no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me arrepentí cuando me fui de Konoha…..el no lograr explicarte….yo…

-ya es tarde….muy tarde….ya tengo novio…..ya deje de pensar en ti….-dijo la chica furiosa, viendo a su alrededor, tratando de llamar a Sasuke, sin éxito.

-aun puedo ver que me amas….ese Itachi no el suficiente para ti…..mereces a alguien como yo….te amo Sakura….-dijo el chico tomando el rostro de la chica por la mejilla, acercándose lentamente. Sakura sabia lo que se proponía, trato de quitárselo de encima pero sin mucho éxito, ya tenia el rostro del chico a milímetros de los de ella, respirando el aroma de Sasori, "no….no quiero esto…"dijo la chica sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a bajar, cerro los ojos asustada, sin querer ver, cuando de pronto se vio libre, ya no sentía las manos del chico sosteniéndola. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke encima de Sasori, quien estaba en el piso, Sasuke lo golpeaba, gritándole que no se atreviera a tocar a su novia, mucho menos a besarla, Sakura quedo en shock, pero logro reaccionar y agarro a Sasuke por el brazo, frenándolo, este se paro y la tomo del rostro, secándole las lagrimas que aun estaban en la mejilla de la chica. Sasori se paro claramente adolorido, asustado y confundido, y sin hacer preguntas se alejo. Pero la tranquilidad no les duro mucho a Sakura y a Sasuke, ya que oyeron unos aplausos que venia de entre la chismosa multitud. Al voltear, los ojos de Suigetsu se encontraron con los de Sasuke, Karin estaba justo al lado de este.

-bravo…felicidades Sasuke…..-dijo el chico claramente enojado.-tu engaño casi me lo creo….casi…..si no hubiera sido por Karin y por este pequeño suceso….pudieras haber salido de el…

-oh no….-dijo Sakura detrás de Sasuke, lo suficientemente bajo como para que no escuchara. "todo a fracasado….no puede ser…"pensó asustada.

-pues me creíste lo suficiente o no?-dijo Sasuke elevando la voz.-que es lo que harás ahora ah? Eh escuchado de mi hermano que ya tu padre fue despedido de la empresa, ya sabes por haber intentado romper los tratos que tenían con los Hyugas…..y me entere de que lo único que eres es un simple niño que quiere jugar y divertirse conmigo…..ya sabes que estoy con Sakura, pero yo se quien eres en realidad….esta vez no me engañaras….

-aun así tengo muchos contactos…..y pagaras por lo que le has hecho a mi familia Sasuke…..tu Sakura tu hermano eh incluso Hinata Hyuga pagaran claro por haber intentado engañarme…-dijo furioso, dándose la vuelta Karin claramente satisfecha lo siguió.

-pensé que podrías ser diferente Karin….-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la chica, quien se volteó sobresaltada.- pero veo que no….-dijo el chico tomando a Sakura de la mano.

-que….que paso?...-pregunto Itachi sudando y respirando entrecortadamente.

-pues ya el plan no sirve…ya se entero Suigetsu….lo siento…-dijo Sasuke, aunque era claro que no lo sentía para nada.

-que?-pregunto enojado el chico, aunque sonó mas como un suspiro, ya que aun estaba tratando de recuperar aire.

-que ya se entero….ya no hace falta escondernos, estaré con Sakura y necesitaremos toda la ayuda para defendernos.

Por otra parte, Naruto iba junto a Hinata, ambos uno al lado del otro, aunque no se tomaban de la mano, ya que Hinata aun tenia que actuar que era novia de Sasuke, aunque veía de vez en cuando a la mano vacía del chico, y la suya, sintiendo ganas de agarrarla pero se frenaba y trataba de mirar a otro lado. Naruto lo notaba, y satisfecho decidió tomarla, pero la chica se soltó por instinto rápidamente, el chico metió su mano en su bolsillo, claramente enojado, y empezó a caminar rápidamente, haciéndole dificultoso a la chica alcanzarlo y seguirle el paso. "na…Naruto!" intento llamarle, pero sin éxito. Se paro tratando de agarrar aire, pero sintió como una mano le tapaba la boca, y la agarraba por la cintura. La chica asustada trato de gritar sin éxito, siendo llevaba lejos del chico, que volteo al sentir que faltaba Hinata, y se encontró con los ojos de la chica, que ya estaba demasiado lejos. La vio siendo secuestrada por aquel hombre de capucha, y lo único que hizo fue correr hacia ella, pero al llegar solo pudo ver el carro arrancar, afuera del parque. Naruto vio en el suelo una pequeña nota, con un numero donde indicaba "si la quieres de vuelta….llama ah este numero" y mas abajo salía los dígitos. "de…demonios…"pensó el chico lanzado un golpe en el aire, luego corrió por todo el parque, en busca de alguien, cualquiera, pero le costo unos buenos minutos encontrar a Sasuke, Sakura eh Itachi. Sasuke tomaba a Sakura de la mano, mientras que Itachi estaba sentado frente a ellos, notablemente enojado, "pero que le sucede al mundo", pensó Naruto acercándose a ellos. Sasuke al verlo soltó la mano de la chica rápidamente.

-Hinata fue secuestrada….-fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto viendo a Sasuke fijamente a los ojos, enseñándole la nota.

-q….QUE?- gritaron todos a la vez. Itachi tomo la nota.

-que a sido secuestrada….se la han llevado!.-dijo el chico desesperado contándoles lo sucedido, sintiendo como su pecho latía mas y mas a cada paso que daban.

-yo llamo….-dijo Itachi alejándose de ellos, marcando el numero. De pronto Neji llego junto a ellos.

-don…donde esta Hinata? Es que pensé que estaría contigo….-dijo Neji a Sasuke quien se quedo en shock sin saber que decir.

-eh….ella….esta…eh…bueno….yo….eh….-fue lo único que podía salir de la boca de Sasuke.

-me vas a decir o no?-dijo Neji claramente enojado, sintiendo como los nervios llegaban.

-ella…-empezó Naruto.

-quiere que tu vallas Sasuke…..a rescatarla….me a dado la dirección….-dijo Itachi cuando llego, pero vio a Neji, y quedo paralizado, abriendo los ojos como platos, "ohoh…..rayos…"pensó mordiéndose la lengua.

-co….como?-dijo Neji sintiendo como su vos se elevaba a cada palabra. –que…..que le paso a mi PRIMA?-grito agarrando a Itachi por la camisa.

-tran….tranquilo….calma…es que…..veras…..eh….siéntate….lo hare lo mas breve posible….Naruto….tu…..probablemente también debas escuchar….-dijo Itachi soltándose de la mano de Neji. Luego empezó a contarles lo sucedido con las empresas, con lo que Hiashi planeaba hacer, con el plan que el había hecho, que todo fue una mentira, ante lo cual Naruto se paro instantáneamente, sin decir nada, viendo a Sasuke fijamente, un tanto enojado aun, pero arrepentido de lo que le había dicho a su amigo, que simplemente había actuado. "todo….fue mentira…."dijo el chico sintiendo una alegría en su interior, pero aun tenían que rescatarla.

-no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados…..iremos todos.-dijo Neji, marcando un mensaje a todos. Rápidamente aparecieron, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru y Sai. –necesitamos su ayuda.

-para que? Que paso?-dijo Shino viendo a su alrededor, captando que faltaba Hinata.

Ino y las demás chicas, junto a Deidara, Gaara, Sasori quien estaba un tanto adolorido, y Kankoru estaban a un lado, escuchando la historia de cómo la chica había sido secuestrada, exceptuando el plan que había hecho Itachi, para hacerlo mas breve. Luego Sakura fue indicada a que se quedara junto a Ino, Matsuri, Tenten, Temari y Hanabi, a pesar de quejarse, tuvo que acceder. Luego Sasuke partió primero, seguidos de los demás quienes se fueron detrás de el, pero un tanto alejados, para ser el factor sorpresa. "este viaje se ha vuelto demente…."pensó Ino mirando al extraño grupo donde había ido a parar y a su Lado, Sakura se aferraba al brazo de la rubio, mirando con nervio a Sasori, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima. "porque…."pensó la pelirosa. Por otra parte Matsuri sentía de vez encuando la mirada de enojo de Gaara, quien estaba dolido al haber sido ignorado por aquella chica. Decidió pararse y alejarse de ellos, minutos después sintió los pasos de la chica detrás de el, trato de ignorarla pero se volvió demasiado persistente y molesta.

-que quieres? Claro ahora vienes a mi porque Sai se fue o no?-dijo gritándole, la chica lo miro asustada.

-que!? Claro que no…..solo quiero saber que te pasa?-dijo la chica inocentemente.

-que me pasa? Que…que me pasa? Pues tu me pasas… como es posible que vengas conmigo al parque pero me ignores y te vallas con Sai Ah?

-pe…pero si….no somos nada…. Y aparte vinimos todos juntos…y no te ignore!

-si lo hiciste….me ignoraste….y si vinimos todos juntos pero estas equivocada….como que no somos nada? Pensé que lo tenias claro….que no lo deje claro?-dijo gritando aun mas duro.

-gaara no te entiendo! Me tratas mal, luego me besas….luego me vuelves a tratar mal…..luego me vuelves a besar y después me ignoras y me tratas mal….que tengo claro….que puedo tener claro de eso? Nunca me lo dejas claro!-dijo la chica gritando también.-creo que lo piensas mas no lo dices! Tu…..-la chica quedo ahogada ya que el chico la tomo del rostro y la beso, dejándola en shock.

-eres mi novia….estamos saliendo….o lo que quieras llamarle….pero no me vuelvas a ignorar por ese nerd de Sai ok?-dijo el chico sonriendo, luego volvió a besarla.

-oh….ook….-dijo la chica casi derrumbándose.

Hinata lo único que veía era oscuridad. Todo, hacia donde volteara, solo el color negro estaba presente, estaba atada a algo, "una silla…"pensó la chica tratando de moverse pero sin éxito. Sentía la presencia de alguien mas en al habitación, y no solo de una persona, de varias, susurraban entre si eh incluso reían, aunque era una risa nerviosa, "pes debe de ser nerviosa….acaban de capturar a la hija de Hiashi…"penó sintiendo su mejilla húmeda, "lagrimas…típico…."se dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, mientras sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro. De pronto la luz se encendió y Suigetsu, según podía acordarse Hinata, camino a su encuentro con la chica, arrodillándose frente a ella, viéndola frente a frente, por unos largos minutos, luego rio. Se levanto y se encamino a la salida.

-es toda tuya Pain…..pero por favor no la traumes tan pronto…acuérdate que aun falta que llegue su novio….-dijo sonriendo, "pain? Ese es su nombre? Dolor en ingles? " pensó la chica temblando precipitadamente, "esto no será bueno…"pensó la chica mirando al chico a la cara. Alto, no muy fuerte, con extremadamente demasiados pircings en el rostro, tatuajes en los brazos, y su cabello parado, rubio oscuro.

-tranquila…..no me temas….-dijo el chico limpiándole las lagrimas a la chica.-no te matare…..-dijo sonriendo de manera maniaca. –solo jugaremos un rato….-dijo acariciando a la chica.

-no…no me toques…-dijo Hinata entrecortadamente, temblando de pies a cabeza, tratando de mover el rostro para quitarse la mano de Pain, quien la agarro por la mandíbula con una sola mano.

-oh….tratas de pelear? No te viene bien en este momento….mejor te quedas callada…..te lo recomiendo….-dijo acercando su rostro a la chica, tocándose ambos con la nariz. –hueles bien…..y tu piel es…..suave….-dijo rozando el cuello de la chica con la otra mano.

-d….deja…déjame….-dijo entrecortadamente Hinata.

-shhhh….silencio te dije…-dijo poniéndole un dedo en la boca.- te lo digo en serio…si no quieres problemas….mejor calla…

-si no que? Ya estoy atrapada o no? Que peor que esto?-dijo aunque se arrepintió, al sentir la mano de Pain subir por la pierna de la chica, lentamente.

-oh….te lo advertí…no quería traumarte….solo juego de palabras…..pero lo has pedido…solo faltan minutos para que lleguen tus rescatantes…suficientes para mi….-dijo subiéndole el vestido aun mas.

-no…..de…déjame….suéltame….-sollozo la chica, tratando de mover la pierna.

-lo siento…..-dijo riendo maliciosamente, dándole un beso en la boca, uniendo sus labios, mientras su mano se movía por arriba de la cintura de la chica.

-te dije que no exageraras…..-se oyó una voz detrás de Pain, Suigetsu estaba en la entrada cruzado de brazos, seriamente.

-lo siento….me deje llevar…-dijo bajando la mano nuevamente, rozando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica. –ya llego?

-corrección…Llegamos!-grito una voz detrás de Suigetsu, quien logro quitarse a tiempo. Por la puerta entro un rubio agitado, que sudaba de pies a cabeza, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Al ver a Hinata con el vestido levantado por encima de su pierna, y el rostro de la chica lleno en lagrimas, pudo sentir como se llenaba de ira, cegándolo por completo. Naruto corrió velozmente, y se lanzo por encima de Pain, tumbándolo contra el piso. Los demás trataron de ayudar a Pain pero pronto se vieron en una pelea, mientras mas y mas estudiantes llegaban a defender, entre ellos Sasuke que peleaba contra Suigetsu y Neji que entro corriendo hacia donde estaba su prima.

Neji sin decir nada la empezó a desatar, y luego una vez libre, Hinata lo abrazo fuertemente, viendo a su alrededor, todos los chicos peleaban, tratando de distraer a los malos, mientras ellos escapaban, pero Naruto estaba en problemas, Pain había logrado zafarse de el, y ahora estaba encima, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Hinata trato de bajarse de los brazos de Neji quien no la dejaron pero al ver a donde miraba, torció los ojos, y la dejo libre, pero fue él, el quien corrió a ayudar a Naruto, y entre los dos, lograron frenarlo. Al ver a su alrededor, todas las peleas habían cesado. Habían logrado frenar a todos, y ahora Sasuke era el que sonreía maliciosamente, y Suigetsu furioso los veía a todos.

-creíste que eras el único con un grupo? Pues no es así….y atrévete a intentar a secuestrar a alguien mas y las veras nuevamente con nosotros…-dijo Sasuke con una voz demasiado fuerte y furiosa.

-yo…..solo…..ya verán….todos ustedes….-fue lo único que logro decir mientras quitaba a Sasuke del medio y huía por la puerta, hacia la salida.

Hinata vio todo, de pie, hasta que no pudo dar mas y fue cayendo poco a los brazos de alguien que la atraparon en el aire. Naruto había logrado salir corriendo otra vez para atajarla en el aire, luego la cargo en sus brazos y todos los demás secuaces de Suigetsu quedaron libres y huyeron al igual que su jefe. Todos rieron y vitorearon, mientras se iban al parque, donde los demás, al ser ya entrada la tarde, los esperaban afuera. Hinata aun seguía en los brazos de Naruto, y al llegar, nadie decidió preguntar o decir absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, solo se encaminaron al autobús que los esperaba, dirigiéndose a comer en un restaurante. Junto a ellos, seguían Gaara y sus hermanos y grupo, y novia, que se habían unido al feliz grupo de Konoha High. Hinata parpadeo lentamente y luego vio de donde estaba recostada, "el hombro de Naruto…"pensó sobresaltándose, viendo a la cara al rubio que estaba serio, no la veía a ella, aunque se había percatado de que había despertado.

-gr…..gracias…..-dijo la chica en susurros.

-de nada….-dijo cortante el rubio, mirando a otro lado.

-pa….pasa algo?...don…de esta…..-empezó a preguntar Hinata.

-esta con su novia….Sakura…..ya se todo Hinata…..-dijo el chico encontrándose con los ojos de la chica, la cual se le veía sorprendida y nerviosa.

-que? Como? Quien te dijo?-pregunto la chica, aun susurrando.

-Suigetsu se entero y pues, al secuestrarte me dijeron todo lo sucedido….Hinata como…..-empezó el chico, pero vio la cara de trauma que puso la chica al escuchar tan solo el nombre de Suigetsu, por lo que paro. –estas bien?-pregunto el ojiazul, pero lo único que recibió fue una negación de parte de la chica, la cual volteo rápidamente al otro lado. Naruto se mordió el labio y luego recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. –seguro pasaste una terrible experiencia….-dijo sintiendo un fuego en dentro de el.

-si…..-dijo la chica entre lagrimas.

-lo siento…..-dijo volteándole el rostro a la chica, "siento por molestarme por nada…"pensó, aunque aun estaba en su mente el hecho de que la chica no había confiado en el lo suficiente como para que ella le hablara del plan, lo que le dolía, pero le dolía mas el hecho de que la hubieran tocado y besado a la fuerza. Vio los labios rotos de la chica, y su pierna un tanto enrojecida. –abuso de ti…..-pero la chica no hablo, Naruto la vio a los ojos.-abuso de ti? Hinata…..

-si….-dijo la chica erizándose, tratando de taparse su pierna con el vestido.

-ese imbécil…Hinata…..que te hizo? Dime…-le pregunto el chico agarrando el rostro de la chica por la mandíbula, esta se sobresalto y le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz, zafándose rápidamente.

-lo….lo siento…..-dijo la chica asustada mientras le posaba su mando en la mejilla.

-no….lo entiendo…..digo….-dijo mientras se acariciaba la nariz. –Hinata…..-Naruto le tomo la mano a la chica.-necesitamos hablar ok? Pero aun no…..mas tarde….en la noche…..reunámonos en el hotel y salgamos….quieres?-le pregunto viéndola fijamente a los ojos de la chica.

-si….ok….esta bien…-dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Mas delante de ellos, Sakura miraba por la ventana, a su lado estaba Ino, ya que había decidido robarle a la chica a Sai por un momento, "prefiero estar con Ino que son Sasuke o Itachi o Sasori" pensó la chica sin ver a nadie dentro del autobús, aunque podía sentir los ojos de los chicos encima de ella. La chica solo podía ver el rostro de Hinata cuando llego, aunque estuviera en los brazos de su hermano, pudo notar que estaba bañado en lagrimas, y pudo ver las marcas en la pierna de la chica, "no….no puedo con esto…"pensó la ojoverde, mientras volteaba a su lado a hablar con Ino, y le contaba todo lo sucedido. La rubia escucho atenta a todo, sorprendida, apenada, así había quedado ante toda la verdad, "dios…..y yo que le dije todas esas cosas a la pobre de Hinata…"pensó con la mano en la boca, pero la chica abrazo a Sakura, aunque estaba enojada ya que no le había dicho nada, sabia perfectamente que no era buena idea en ese momento.

-dios…..que intenso….-dijo la chica respirando profundamente.- tengo que disculparme con Hinata….-dijo la chica.

-si…horita no creo que sea buena idea pero supongo que si…..-dijo riendo un poco.

-pues…que planeas hacer? Seguir con Sasuke?-pregunto la hacia, notando como los ojos de Sakura se sorprendían, había dado en el punto exacto, como siempre.

-no se….esto….es demente….a sido loco…no se si pueda aguantar algo como esto….viste lo que le hicieron a Hinata…..no estaría a salvo….ni aunque este con él o con Itachi.

-oh….lo entiendo…pero crees que….digo….lo amas o no? No crees que aunque corran peligro….valga la pena?-le pregunto, dando nuevamente en el punto correcto, "dos en un solo momento".

-lo amo…pero enserio? Vale la pena arriesgarnos por eso? No se…necesito pensar….han sucedido muchas cosas.

-ok…..lo entiendo…..-dijo Ino sin decir nada mas.

Sakura siguió viendo por la ventana, sin decir nada mas. Sasuke por otra parte no conseguía ver a la pelirosa, "demonios…..algo le sucede….lo se….."pensó el chico, quien por fin estaba algo feliz ante el hecho de que pudieran estar juntos sin esconderse, pero aparentemente la chica no quería ni verlo. Itachi a su lado reía mentalmente al ver a su pequeño hermano tan desesperado, "dios pobre…"pensó, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano, calmándolo. Este lo vio con mala cara, sosteniendo la mirada de su hermano por unos minutos, luego suspiro y dejo de mirar a la chica, volteando a la ventana, "así esta mejor…"pensó Itachi respirando tranquilamente. Luego volteo en dirección a Sakura, "demonios…..porque…"pensó, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, "no pensé que podría gustarme alguien….."pensó respirando entrecortadamente, luego volteo hacia su hermano, "no…no puedo hacerlo.." pensó, aun sabiendo muy bien que podría.

El autobús se paro frente a Hard Rock café, donde los chicos fueron saliendo poco a poco, y luego entraron ubicándose en una mesa en el segundo piso, donde se podía ver hacia abajo. El lugar tenia un aspecto antiguo. Era muy lindo, y todos estaban sorprendidos. Se sentaron y luego esperaron. El resto de la tarde la pasaron en el restaurante, para luego irse al Hotel. Las chicas llegaron a su habitación, Mientras los chicos se habían ido a la suya.

-Hinata…..-llamo Ino a la peliazul, quien estaba recostada de su cama. –veras…..yo…..lo siento…..

-como?-dijo confundida viendo a la rubia, quien movía las manos nerviosamente.

-pues….me eh enterado de la verdad…..de todo…y yo…..lo siento….por haberte tratado así…..lo siento…..-dijo la chica con la cabeza fija en el piso.

-esta bien…..estabas actuando normal…..lo entiendo…..-dijo Hinata.

-no….no estuvo bien….-dijo la chica, todas las miraban.-todas y todos creíamos que….bueno…te tratamos mal….o pensamos mal de ti…..

-si es cierto….yo también pensé mal de ti….y pues….ya nos enteramos de que todo fue mentira…..ya sabes como somos….los chismes corren rápido…-dijo Karui.

-en serio?-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Sakura….entonces…..vas a ir?-dijo Ino animando a su amiga, hablando con ella en el baño.

-pues….si….eso debería…..-dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-bien ve!-dijo sacándola del baño.

-ya!ya voy!...-se quejo la pelirosa, mientras caminaba a la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones. La toco y la abrió sin esperar respuesta. Dentro estaban todos los chicos, muchos recostados de sus camas, otros en el mueble, pero los dos hermanos Uchihas asomaron la cabeza a la puerta, ambos no llevaban camisa.

-Sakura!-dijeron ambos al mismo iempo, la chica se sonrojo al tope sin poder decir nada, mientras ambos sonreían atractivamente.

"oh dios…."pensó la chica tratando de respirar.-eh…..yo…eh….Sasuke! eh venido por ti…digo que necesito hablar contigo…..puedes salir? –dijo indicando a la salida. Ambos salieron.

-si?-pregunto el chico sonriente.- te eh visto rara….pasa algo Sakura?-pregunto poniéndose serio.

-pues….Sasuke…..yo…..tengo que decirte algo….veras…..no se si….esto no…..como lo digo…-la chica temblaba ligeramente, nerviosa, sin poder dejar de tartamudear.

-solo dilo Sakura….-dijo el chico posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

-te amo….pero no quiero pasar por lo que paso Hinata…tengo miedo…..no….no creo que lo aguante…no puedo….no puedo seguir contigo…-dijo la chica mirando al suelo.

-como? Que….que es lo que quieres decir.-dijo el chico tensándose, agarrando el rostro de la chica con sus manos.

-que….no podemos seguir juntos….necesito tiempo…..hasta que lleguemos a Konoha…quizás….

-no….Sakura…..sabes que te puedo proteger, eso no será un problema…..no me hagas esto….-dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica, respirando entrecortadamente.-Itachi mi ayudara….

-no podemos seguir así….Sasuke…..no puedes obligarlo a protegerme cuando sabes lo que siente por mi….no soy estúpida…..y no puedes obligarme a vivir en este miedo constante…-dijo la chica sintiendo como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Sakura….no…te amo! Sabes que puedo….no necesito a Itachi…..Suigetsu no se meterá con nosotros y lo sabes! No después de hoy…-dijo desesperado Sasuke, colocando sus labrios muy cerca de los de Sakura.

-no…Sasuke…es por mi…..no puedo estar contigo…no….-dijo la chica ya inundada en lagrimas.

-no te creo…..-dijo besándola apasionadamente, uniendo su pecho desnudo con el de la chica, aplastándola hacia la pared. La chica no pudo resistirse, lo beso con la misma intensidad, moviendo sus manos en el cabello negro azabache del chico. Luego poco a poco se fueron separando hasta quedar frente a frente.-viste…..me amas….no podrás apartarte de mi Sakura….

-si….si lo haré….-dijo la chica dándose la vuelta, caminando hacia su puerta, un tanto mareada por lo sucedido.

-Sakura! Te arrepentirás! Ya veras! No podrás alejarte demasiado tiempo de mi!-dijo el chico entrando a su habitación, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la chica.

Adentro todos veían al chico cuando entro, aparentemente escucharon todo, pero nadie dijo nada, aun asustados de que le hicieran algo. Mientras, en la habitación de las chicas, Ino abrazo a Sakura fuertemente, aunque esta se mordió el labio para no llorar, no la aparto de su lado. Naruto por otro lado, había escuchado lo necesario, Sakura había terminado con Sasuke, por miedo, pero el rubio tenia otros motivos. No podía dejar de pensar en Hinata, eso era obvio, pero necesitaba hacerle saber a la peliazul que debía confiar en el mas. Ya se había oscurecido lo suficiente por lo que empezó a arreglarse, captando las miradas curiosas de sus amigos, pero no les paro. Una vez listo se acerco a Neji, quien lo miro con una ceja levantada, un tanto confundido.

-que quieres?-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Neji, voy a salir hoy con Hinata, no me interrumpas, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, voy a ir y listo ok?-dijo Naruto seriamente, todos los veían sorprendidos.

-pues….ok…-dijo el chico ya sin ganas de pelear.- ve….pero te lo advierto, ya yo no soy el problema….Hiashi….mi tío…..ese será tu problema ahora….-dijo el chico volviendo otra vez su mirada al televisor.

-oh…..ok…..-dijo un tanto asustado.

El rubio se encamino a la puerta de las chicas, espero a que saliera, y una ves la puerta se abrió, Hinata salió con un pequeño vestido color crema. Llevaba el cabello recogido, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. "dios….porque lo hace tan difícil…."pensó el rubio nervioso, sintiendo las gotas de sudor bajar por su rostro. La tomo de la mano, sonrió como siempre, inspirándole valor, aunque el no tenia, y se encamino al restaurante del Hotel, donde se sentaron en una mesa un tanto alejada de las familias. El chico la vio por unos minutos, encontrándose con los grandes ojos de la chica, quien se sonrojo ligeramente, notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Na….Naruto…-dijo la chica viendo a los ojos azules del chico.

-Hinata…porque no me dijiste?-pregunto el rubio yendo al grano.

-yo…no pude…..me lo prohibieron…..intente pero….tu estabas con Shion…..-dijo la chica aun un tanto sorprendida.

-pero no confiaste lo suficiente como para saber que no le diría a nadie….no sabes lo mucho que me dolió verte con Sasuke? Creer que lo habías escogido a el? Lo mucho que le grite y….

-lo siento…lo se….se que tuvo que ser terrible….y me dolió a mi también…no poder estar contigo….pero ya todo paso….-dijo la chica tomando la mano del rubio, quien se la quito rápidamente.

-no….no puedo….no después de esto….necesito….tiempo para asimilar todo….no puedo estar contigo…..-dijo el chico mirando al suelo.

-que? No Naruto….por favor…lo siento…no fue mi culpa…y lo sabes….no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te eh extrañado…..-dijo la chica sintiendo como su pecho dolía cada vez mas, impidiéndole respirar. –yo….yo….te amo Naruto….

-Hinata…ya calma…calma…respira….-dijo el chico viendo como Hinata respiraba cada ves mas entrecortadamente, dificultándole respirar. El rubio se paro colocándose al lado de la chica, la tomo de la mejilla volteándolo hacia el. –calma….

-no….no me vallas a dejar…..-dijo la chica entre respiraciones forzosas- lo siento….de verdad….pero….no quiero estar separada de ti….no mas…..no…..

-ya esta bien….yo tampoco….te extrañe demasiado Hinata…..-dijo el rubio sonriendo.-calma….todo estará bien…-dijo el chico viendo a la chica a los ojos luego se acerco poco a poco y la beso.-todo estará bien.

-señor todo esta listo….esta seguro de esto señor Hiashi? Digo…..se supone que esta seria sus vacaciones…y ahora va ir a buscarla?-dijo el chico nervioso al preguntarle algo tan personal al jefe de la empresa Hyuga.

-si Ko…..estoy seguro por enésima vez, escuche muchos rumores de mi hija y ya estoy harto! No aguanto mas…..ese rubio Uzumaki se las vera conmigo, y la otra señorita….tengo que conocerla….la tal…Tenten….la que esta esperando el hijo de Neji…y aparte extraño a mi única hija de la cual estoy orgulloso…..Hanabi.-dijo con voz cansina el señor Hiashi, moviéndose un tanto inquieto en la limusina.

-bien señor…lo siento por la imprudencia….es solo que me importa mucho la señorita Hinata, y se que estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con sus amigas…..en el viaje….y….y….

-si ya lo se…es una pena que ella no te vea de la misma forma que tu a ella….-dijo un tanto divertido.

-co….como!? señor Hiashi eso es imprudente….yo...eh…-dijo el chico sonrojándose al tope.-lo se…..ella ama al tal…Uzumaki…..como lo odio….-dijo con sentimiento el chico.-digo…yo lo siento…..-se disculpo apenado el chico.

-oh no para nada…..comparto el sentimiento….nunca me ah caído bien ese rubio, con todos sus problemas, malas calificaciones y ningún plan para el futuro…..-dijo Hiashi un tanto enojado.

-pero su hija lo quiere es a el o no?-dijo desanimado.

-si….pero el chico tiene que ser aceptado por mi…no solo por ella….-dijo elevando la voz.-al igual que Neji tenia que presentarme a esa chica mucho antes e hacer tal…..barbaridad…teniendo relaciones sin protección….pensé que le había enseñado a hacer las cosas bien….dios….

-si señor….-dijo Ko mientras seguía manejando hacia el avión Hyuga.

El chico siguió manejando un tanto nervioso, "podre verla otra vez….después de tantas semanas…"pensó tontamente el chico, quien había estado enamorado de la chica desde hace mucho tiempo, viéndola crecer cada vez mas, hasta transformarse en la hermosa chica que era, se sonrojo al pensar eso. Llego al poco tiempo al avión, donde ambos, Hiashi y Ko, abordaron el avión, con destino a New York, donde sorprenderían a Hinata, Neji y Hanabi una vez llegaran de Orlando, aunque, el padre de Hinata no sabia que la chica estaba en Orlando. "mis hijas….y sobrino….que les enseñe mal?" pensó el padre de Hinata deprimido, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, "pensé que tendrían mejor gusto para las parejas…."pensó Hiashi.

Bien eso fue todo por ahora! Espero les guste! Si tienen alguna sugerencia o queja solo díganla! ;D

En el next:

Orlando sigue causando estragos en la vida de los chicos y chicas de Konoha High….

Sakura sigue rechazando a Sasuke….tendra éxito?

Hinata trata de conquistar a Naruto para que este olvide lo sucedido…

Tenten con problemas…Neji que hará?

Shikamaru y Temari deciden….que?

Gaara celoso…Matsuri indecisa?

Sai….confundido? que hará Ino?

Esto y mas…..en el próximo cap!...


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.

Últimos momentos…

El segundo día en Orlando, todos se arreglaron, comieron y luego se fueron temprano a su primer parque, otro mas de Disney, Magic Kindom. Todos recorrieron felices el castillo, aunque no todos, dado que uno de los chicos, Sasuke, trataba de llamar la atención de Sakura, quien aun seguía persistente con el echo de ignorarlo, aunque esto se le hacia mucho mas difícil cada vez dado que Itachi por otro lado trataba de acercarse mas a ella, dándole uno que otro peluche, bebidas, y otras cosas mas, ante lo cual la pelirosa no podía negarse, pero sentía la mirada penetrante de Sasuke detrás de ella, y para ser sincera, extrañaba la mano de Sasuke en la suya, su mirada, su sonrisa que tanto odiaba, "parecen años desde que había visto esa sonrisa…"pensó la chica suspirando.

-Sakura…..-dijo Itachi logrando apartarla de la multitud.- tengo de decirte algo…y se que esta mal pero no puedo seguir escondiéndolo…..

-Itachi….-dijo la chica sin éxito.

-me gustas…..listo lo dije…..se que amas a mi hermano pero…desde aquella vez que te vi en la tienda….cuando mi hermanito te mojo con el carro….no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti…..entiendes?-dijo el chico tomando el rostro de la chica en sus manos.

-yo….lo siento…pero…no…-dijo la chica tratando de pronunciar una frase completa.

-si….amas a mi hermano a pesar de que no estas con el ahora cosa que me parece raro y retorcido pero….no sientes nada por mi?-pregunto, captando el minuto de duda de Sakura, quien se lo pensó bien, dado que podía sentir cierta atracción ante el hermano de Sasuke, claro que no se comparaba con lo que sentía con Sasuke.

-que tal si…..-dijo el chico sonriendo pensativamente, luego se acerco a la chica, poco apoco hasta que, sin poder evitarlo, Sakura se vio unida en un beso con Itachi, del que, no se pudo zafar. Podía sentir el sabor dulce en la boca del chico, pudo sentir el calor, aunque se aparto enseguida, ya que se sentía claramente incomoda, pero por otra parte, Itachi parecía complacido.-te a gustado….solo un poco pero es suficiente….

-no…no es eso…..yo…lo siento pero no…amo a tu hermano y este beso me comprobó que aun lo amo…me gusta Sasuke Itachi…lo siento…-dijo la chica corriendo, alcanzando al grupo, donde Sasuke le lanzo una mirada de intriga, la cual intento ignorar.

Itachi se unió luego al grupo, un tanto decepcionado y triste pero sin mas remedio que aceptar el hecho de que había sido rechazado. Por otra parte, Sai estaba junto a Matsuri, quien estaba feliz junto a Sai, mientras Gaara parecía dolido ante el hecho de que Matsuri no cumpliera su promesa, y a su lado, Ino estaba furiosa, tanto que podría verse el odio emanar de su cuerpo. Sai al parecer no notaba nada, al igual que Matsuri, quienes andaban felices de la vida, mientras se montaban en cada atracción juntos, y se daban mutuamente regalos. "pero…se ah olvidado de que existo? En serio cual es su problema?" pensó la rubia, casi rompiendo el piso con cada paso que daba, y Gaara solo tenia su mirada seria en Matsuri, quien le daba la espalda. " no me lo puedo creer….en serio? Como es capas de ignorar a alguien como yo? Esta niña las pagara…." Pensó Gaara. El chico agarro a Sai justo antes de que se sentara junto a Matsuri en una de las atracciones, luego de mirarlo con una cara que lo pudo haber matado, se sentó junto a su novia, e Ino casi le da un beso al pelirojo por haberlo hecho. Ino se sentó junto a Sai, aunque claramente molesta. El chico la miro, entendiendo que había hecho, y que seguía haciendo.

-Ino…..-dijo Sai tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia, quien miro a otro lado. –Ino…..lo siento….no me he dado cuenta de lo que hacia….lo siento…..

-pues….ya era hora de que lo notaras…la atracción va a empezar….hablamos después…-dijo mirando a otro lado.

"Demonios…"pensó Sai, quien se había estado sintiendo de maravilla al poder pasar tiempo con Matsuri, tanto que había ignorado por completo a Ino, y se arrepintió enseguida, "me…..me gusta…."pensó Sai al ver a Matsuri delante de el, "pero…amo a Ino…"dijo en su mente, viendo a la chica, quien se veía dolida, "Hare que sepa que la amo…..mas que a nada en el mundo….mas que mi trabajo en New York…."dijo mentalmente, pero sabia que primero debía de resolver sus sentimientos con Matsuri, dado que podía ver que la chica también tenia sus problemas con su novio, Gaara. "esto no puede seguir…"pensó. La atracción termino, por lo que se acerco a Matsuri, indicándole que lo siguiera, sintiendo ambos la mirada de sus parejas. Matsuri nerviosa accedió, lanzando miradas a Gaara para que se calmara, mientras seguía s Sai, quien se paro al ver que nadie podía verlos desde donde estaban. La chica lo miro un tanto nerviosa y confundida a la vez, luego repentinamente, Sai se acerco a ella velozmente y la beso, rápido pero tiernamente, lo que tanto había deseado Matsuri.

-q…que haces?-pregunto cuando Sai se separo de los labios de la chica, quien estaba sonrojada.-que has hecho?

-solo quería comprobar algo….-dijo el chico analizando mentalmente.- me gustas…definitivamente me gustas Matsuri…..pero amo a Ino….no sentí lo mismo que siento cuando beso a Ino…..-dijo el chico un tanto tranquilo ahora que había aclarado mas sus sentimientos.

-oh….y por eso me besas? Así como así!?-dijo la chica enojada, pero había no había sentido ninguna chispa con el, no igual que sentía cada vez que besaba a Gaara. –te entiendo…..-dijo la chica.

-perfecto…-dijo sonriendo. –todo claro entonces….-dijo abrazándola.-eres la mejor Matsuri….deberás… Gaara tiene suerte de tenerte como novia…..

-gracias….y se que Ino es la única capas de ayudarte con…..los sentimientos y eso….me eh dado cuenta de que has cambiado mucho mas….

-si eso parece.-dijo Sai sonriendo.

Mientras, el grupo reposaba en un rincón del parque, donde comían unos aperitivos. Ino se acerco a Gaara quien no dejaba de ver por donde se había ido Matsuri junto a Sai, vio que se aproximaba hacia el, por lo que la miro fijamente confundido aunque sabía que la chica tenia algo entre manos, al ver el rostro un tanto enojado de la chica.

-y bien…..-dijo el chico cuando la tubo al frente suyo.

-tenemos que hacer algo, o tu chica terminara quitándome mi chico….-dijo Ino seriamente.

-pues….creo que tu chico empezó pero te apoyo…..esto hay que pararlo ya…..-dijo Gaara no muy convencido de trabajar con aquella rubia, pero quería parar el hecho de que Matsuri lo seguía ignorando.-y que planeas hacer ah? Que propones que hagamos?

-pues…..celos…..es lo mas básico pero siempre funciona….-dijo sonriendo.

-oh…no entiendo bien pero aquí vienen….-dijo apartándole el cabello del hombro a Ino, captando la mirada de Sai y Matsuri instantáneamente, Ino rio, fingiendo estar coqueteando con el chico.

-funciona?-dijo la chica sin voltear. Gaara asintió, viendo como Sai y Matsuri se acercaban instantáneamente.-eh Sai no te había visto…donde andabas?-pregunto Ino viendo a la chica.

-nada…..solo caminábamos por hay y los perdimos…..-dijo Sai viendo a Gaara.

-oh pues…he cuidado a tu chica mientras te perdías con la mía…adiós….-dijo el chico furioso tomando a Matsuri por la mano, quien trato de poner resistencia sin mucho éxito.

-y eso que a sido Ino?-pregunto Sai viendo a la rubia y luego a Gaara.

-con que derecho?-pregunto ignorando la pregunta.-digo te has ido con Matsuri después de todo….que te perdiste…..vi como la jalabas….en fin…ya no necesito explicaciones….solo dime si…..si quieres estar con ella solo habla….-dijo apartándose, pero Sai la alcanzo rápidamente.

-Ino….te quiero es a ti no a ella…me eh ido con ella horita para hablarle, decirle que lo que hacíamos horita no estaba bien….ya lo he aclarado….lo siento…-dijo el chico posando su mano en la mejilla de la rubia.

-ok…..-dijo la chica no muy convencida pero ambos dejaron de pelear.

Ambos se fueron otra vez con el grupo. En otra parte, Hinata podía sentir que algo iba mal, o demasiado perfecto para ella, estando agarrada de la mano de Naruto, paseando por el parque juntos, compartiendo bebidas y helados, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. "porque siento que algo pasara…."dijo la chica aunque trato de no pensar en pesimismos, podía sentir algo en el aire. Su primo al parecer también lo podía sentir, estaba junto a su comprometida Tenten, quien masajeaba constantemente su barriga, que aun seguía siendo mínima, pero para ella era demasiada.

Una vez terminaron de recorrer lo mas llamativo del parque se dirigieron a Universal Studio, donde se montaron en casi todas las atracciones. Pasaron el resto del día hay, hasta que poco a poco todo fue oscureciéndose, y Gaara los invito a un Bar, donde por suerte y después de tanto hablar y sobornar a los guardias, dejaron pasar a todos. Dentro estaba lleno hasta el tope. Se ubicaron juntos frente a un gran escenario, donde ya estaba la banda de Gaara arreglando el escenario, y después de los pocos minutos de haber llegado, Gaara se unió al resto de la banda, las luces de apagaron dejando el local a oscuras, y luego empezó la música.

_Hope dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption_

_Winding in and winding out_

_The shine of it has caught my eye_

_And roped me in_

_So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing _

_I am captivated_

_I am Vindicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed _

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

-Sakura…..-susurro Sasuke en el oído de la chica, apartándola del grupo, mientras la música de la banda de Gaara seguía sonando.-sígueme….-le dijo llevándosela.

-Sa….Sasuke…-dijo la chica tratando de quitarse la mano del chico, quien la aferraba fuertemente, jalándola por todo el restaurante, hacia el área de los baños, donde en el pasillo, no había nadie.

-ve…veras…..solo trato de entenderte….ayer me querías…..y eso a pesar de que era a escondidas, lo mismo cuando estábamos en New York…y ahora terminas conmigo? No lo pienso soportar….no…..-dijo viendo a la chica fijamente.

-lo siento Sasuke yo…..-trato de decir Sakura sin éxito, pues la verdad no tenia excusas, ni razones para dejarlo.-no es por ti entiendes? Son…..mis propios miedos…..

-y los entiendo….pero ahora que podemos estar juntos…..

-vendrá a vengarse…..y no quiero que te hiera… lo hará fácilmente si sales conmigo ahora…..no puedes…..no puedo dejar que Suigetsu logre vengarse de ti por medio de mi….

-lo hará de todas formas…sabe lo que siento por ti y la verdad no me importa, porque se que soy capaz de protegerte…..y tu lo sabes…que te impide que salgamos? Solo ese Suigetsu? Dime y lo apartare de un solo golpe!

-Sasuke…..-dijo la chica riendo, pero se puso seria rápidamente otra vez-ya te lo eh dicho….es por mi…..son mis propios miedos….soy una egoísta…lo siento…..crees que….tomara venganza aun si no estoy contigo?

-pues claro…..ya lo intentamos una vez y mira como termino! Vamos con el grupo quieres?-dijo tomando la mano de la chica, quien asintió y tomo la de Sasuke fuertemente.

El resto de la noche fue rápida, todos se fueron juntos al Hotel colocándose cada quien en sus respectivas camas. Al día siguiente se irían a New York nuevamente, donde pasarían los últimos 5 días del viaje restantes, para luego volver a su tierra natal, y comenzar la universidad. Todos nerviosos por los días que le quedaban, incluida Hinata quien aun seguía teniendo un raro presentimiento, sabia que algo iba mal, pero no lograba saber que era. Al llegar el día siguiente, todos se fueron arreglando poco a poco, bajaron a desayunar y luego tomaron sus cosas y se fueron hacia el aeropuerto, donde esperaron a tomar al avión. Todos claramente cansados, queriendo llegar a sus respectivas casas, pero claro, aun faltaban 5 días para poder irse, y en esos días podían realizar lo que quisieran, dado que, ya los recorridos a museos y todo había terminado, el trabajo de Sai y los respectivos profesores había concluido, y aunque se iban a quedar junto a ellos, no los molestarían mas con excursiones ni nada similar el vuelo a New York resulto mas rápido que el de ida. Llegaron sin tardanza al aeropuerto de New York, donde los esperaba otro autobús, en el que se montaron, y fueron al Hotel.

Hinata se bajo junto a Neji y Hanabi, quien estaba nerviosa, "y a ella que le pasa" pregunto en su mente, claramente nerviosa, "algo sucede lo sabia…"dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, sin ver nada fuera de lo normal. Neji a su lado llevaba a Tenten de la mano, se dirigieron a los ascensores y subieron a su habitación, en la cual estaba parado un chico, un poco mayor que Neji e Hinata, "Ko….."pensó Hinata, viendo como su pesadilla se hacia realidad. El chico la miro y sonrió apenado y también nervioso, abrió la puerta cuando estuvieron frente a el, el chico saludo a Hinata, y a Hanabi quien estaba moviendo sus dedos nerviosa, sintiendo la mirada de Hinata detrás de ella, "Hanabi lo sabia…."pensó viendo como su hermana entraba corriendo y abrazaba a su padre, Hiashi, quien estaba sentado en la cama de Hinata. Tenten quedo paralizada en la entrada a su habitación, indecisa si entrar o no, pero sintió el brazo de Neji en su espalda, empujándola hacia delante.

-papa…..que….que haces aquí?-dijo Hinata sin abrazar a su padre, quien la miraba fijamente. –porque estas en New York.

-no saludas….ni un abrazo…..un "feliz de verte"…..-dijo dolido parándose.-vine a verte.

-no pudiste esperar tan solo 5 días mas? Muy difícil?-dijo sarcásticamente la chica.

-Hinata, no me hables así, no pude, ya todo se arreglo y vine a cerciorarme de que estuvieras sana, y a preguntarte….porque demonios estabas con un Uchiha? Porque escuche que estabas embarazada y porque estas saliendo con Naruto Uzumaki? Que no te eduque correctamente?-dijo su padre mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, moviendo los brazos violentamente.

-no salí con Uchiha y eso lo sabes, no estaba embarazada esa es Tenten….y también lo sabes…y…..bueno…..eh….si salgo con Naruto…..-dijo en susurros esa ultima frase.

-lo se solo quería hacerlo mas…..exagerado…..pero….por que Uzumaki? Ese rebelde? Hija…no puedo aceptarlo….-dijo claramente enojado.-contigo también estoy molesto Neji….pensé que te había enseñado bien…..y ahora embarazas a una joven? No lo puedo creer…vine a conocerla…..-dijo mirando ahora a Tenten, quien sonrió nerviosa.

-oh…Hola señor Hiashi, mi nombre es Tenten….es un placer….-dijo la chica educadamente.

-un placer…..-dijo sin mucho convencimiento.- tendremos una cena en la noche, Tu Hinata, Naruto, Neji y Tenten, están todos invitados, y no pueden rechazar la invitación, y mi querida Hanabi…..tu aun no tienes novio de lo cual me alegro…iras conmigo y con Ko….. hasta entonces…-dijo mirando a su hija por ultima vez hasta salir de la habitación.

-oh…..dios…apenas acabo de reconciliarme con Naruto…..y ya tengo que llevarlo con mi padre!? Saldrá corriendo!-dijo nervios a Hinata lanzándose en su cama.

-Neji….yo no puedo pasar por mucho estrés digo…llevo a un bebe en mi barriga…..crees que seré capaz de sobrevivir?-pregunto la chica nerviosa.

-si….sobrevivirás….no te preocupes…..todo ira bien….-dijo el chico abrazando a Tenten. –Hinata deberías de ir a buscar a Naruto y decirle lo de la cena…-dijo sonriendo divertido.

-te encanta esto verdad? Te odio…..-dijo la chica enojada mientras salía de la habitación. Se paro frente a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, por un largo rato, indecisa, pero luego toco, esperando a que le abriera.

-si?_-dijo abriendo la puerta Naruto, no llevaba camisa, sino tan solo una toalla, y estaba mojado, claramente acababa de salir del baño.-oh Hinata! Que tal?-dijo sonriente.

-bueno….yo….hola…..-dijo Hinata volteando la mirada rápidamente.-lo siento….yo solo eh venido a invitarte a una cena….

-oh en serio? Los dos solos?-dijo mirando a la chica, quien trataba de evitar mirarlo.

-eh no…ya quisiera…con…con la familia…..mi…padre esta aquí…..-dijo mirando a Naruto a los ojos, quien se quedo paralizado y su sonrisa se borro.

-Hi….Hiashi….Hiashi Hyuga esta aquí?-dijo el chico tragando saliva. –tu…..padre? y quiere cenar conmigo? Para que? Envenenarme?

-hay por favor! No seria capas de hacer eso! Quizás algo mas lento…envenenarte seria muy fácil y rápido….-dijo riendo.-tranquilo no te matara…..solo quiere conocerte!.-dijo sonriente, aunque ella estaba casi mas nerviosa que Naruto.

-bueno…..no aun…..puedo rechazarlo?...-pregunto pero la chica negó con la cabeza, "claro….lo suponía….."-esta bien…..aun tengo chance para despedirme….

-que dramático eres…..pero yo que tu lo haría…-dijo la chica nerviosa, se despidió y luego se fue a su habitación otra vez.

Naruto entro nuevamente y se termino de cambiar, "dios…..dios….no puede ser….."dijo nervioso, lanzándose en su cama. Sasuke salió del baño y vio como Naruto farfullaba algo, "y a este que le pasa" dijo en su mente mientras se arreglaba, y en todo ese tiempo Naruto aun seguía tirado en su cama sin moverse.

-eh…..que sucede?-pregunto Sasuke viendo a su amigo.

-mi hora de morir se acerca…..rápidamente….-dijo el rubio sin moverse.

-como?-pregunto sin entender el Uchiha.

-voy a morir pronto….hoy…..el padre de Hinata, que esta aquí en New York…..me ah invitado a cenar….

-oh…ya entiendo tu preocupación…..fue un placer conocerte….-dijo riendo a carcajadas.

-muy maduro Sasuke…..en serio! Estoy preocupado…

-calma…..tendrás que ir de todas formas…..así que solo trata de responder a las preguntas que te haga y trata de no tocar mucho a Hinata…..ya sabes….no frente a el…

-eso lo se….no soy tan idiota…-dijo el chico nervioso.-y tu como andas? Por fin estas con Sakura no? Creo que eh escuchado que ahora esta sola en su habitación….Ino salió con Sai al parecer…

-en serio? Interesante…-dijo el chico parándose.-iré a verla…

-eso fue rápido….-dijo sonriendo.

-no pienses cosas raras…dios….-dijo aunque salió de todas formas. Se acerco a la habitación de la chica, quien abrió rápidamente.

-hola Sakura…..-saludo el chico besándola.-que te parece si salimos?

-salir? Horita?-dijo un tanto sorprendida.-bueno…..tengo que arreglar unas cosas. Y estoy algo cansada….

-vamos! No seas aburrida….nos quedan pocos días aquí…deberíamos salir anda!-dijo acercándose a la chica.

-eh….bueno tienes razón dame unos minutos….-dijo entrando a la habitación, Sasuke entro tras ella. La chica escogió una ropa sencilla y luego entro en el baño.

-si necesitas ayuda solo dilo….-dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-ja muy gracioso Uchiha….-dijo la chica dentro del baño. Luego de unos minutos estuvo lista y ambos salieron de la habitación a las afueras de New York.

-Ino…ya te dije que lo sentía, sabes que es verdad no? Digo se que hice mal pero ya no te debes de preocupar por eso….-decía Sai, sentado en la banca, en central park junto con la chica quien estaba cruzada de brazos.

-la has besado! No lo puedo creer Sai….sientes algo por ella…eso es decir mucho ya que tu normalmente no siente…-dijo la chica, pero luego se mordió el labio.

-eso crees!? Que no siento nada? Pues sabes algo! Yo si siento y es gracias a ti…..es irónico que seas tu la que digas que no siento nada cuando tu me enseñaste!...y te dije lo que hice porque confío en ti Ino….te lo dije porque sabía que me perdonarías…..

-pues ya no estoy segura sabes? Estarás junto con ella por todo un mes….mes en el cual podrías llegar a amarla como me amas a mi! se que puedes sentir ahora….y me alegro…..pero que y si llegas a enamorarte de ella!?

-pues no puedo asegurarte que no lo hare…pero deberías de confiar en mi….después de todo soy tu novio…..-dijo Sai mirando a otro lado.

-lo se pero como es que aun no puedo? Simplemente quisiera poder confiar en ti Sai pero…no lo se…..-dijo mirando al chico.

-en una lastima….es lo único que puedo ofrecerte…si no puedes confiar en mi entonces hasta aquí llegamos…..-dijo Sai encontrándose con los ojos azules de la chica.

-Sai no…..te amo…..en serio…ese no es el problema….el asunto esta en que la quieres a ella también….y…tengo miedo…quizás una relación a distancia no sea lo nuestro…..

-si quizás sea así….-dijo el chico furioso parándose de la baca.-sabes perfectamente que me costo demasiado sentir….y ahora que lo hago….me pides que deje de sentir algo que no puedo dejar….te amo…..no se si pueda volver a sentir si te dejo ahora…

-que quieres decir?-pregunto la chica parándose también.

-me ayudaste a sentir algo por ti….me eh enamorado de ti Ino….pero si me estas diciendo que terminamos ahora…..no se si sea capas de sentir algo por ti otra vez…

-yo no te pido que terminemos tu eres el que lo esta pidiendo Sai!...pero si es lo que quieres esta bien…-dijo la chica sintiendo como se formaba un nudo de la garganta, pero trato de controlar las lagrimas para no llorar.

-ok entonces….-dijo el chico mirándola fijamente, acaricio la mejilla de la chica con su mano y luego dio media vuelta y se alejo.

Ino lo vio alejarse, quiso detenerlo pero no pudo, el tenia que entender que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y que una vez que sentía algo por alguien, no era tan fácil dejarlo ir. Ino camino a la salida, viéndose otra vez en donde todo había empezado, donde se le había roto el tacón y donde Sai le había roto el otro, por donde se había ido corriendo, el callejón no se podía ver desde hay pero pudo verlo mentalmente, "eh sido una estúpida…..pero esto es lo correcto…."pensó la chica encaminándose al Hotel, sentía el nudo aúnen la garganta y las lagrimas queriendo salir pero no las dejo, "tengo que ser fuerte…"pensó la chica siguiendo su camino.

Matsuri entro a su habitación, donde se encontró con sus cosas, arregladas y ordenadas "no las había dejado así….mi mama…."pensó la chica un tanto sorprendida, aunque se lo había esperado. Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y la vio frente a ella, se podía notar que estaba enojada, como si se hubiera enterado de algo, "oh…..que le sucede ahora?" pensó Matsuri nerviosa, sentándose en la cama al ver la indicación de su madre, quien se sentó al frente de ella, en un pequeño sofá. Se vieron por largos minutos, intercambiando miradas, sin decir nada en particular, hasta que su madre decidió hablar.

-donde estabas?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-con….mi amiga te eh dicho que me fui con ella….

-estabas castigada….no debiste….la eh llamado y me ah dicho que no ah escuchado nada de ti por días…donde has estado?-pregunto nuevamente, con la voz temblorosa.

-con una nueva amiga….su…su nombre es Temari…-dijo Matsuri nerviosa.-me eh ido con ella y…

-con otros chicos no? Una amiga mía te ha visto en Orlando…..con unos chicos…..rockeros y peligrosos…dios…que te eh dicho!

-no son peligrosos mama! Son buenas personas….amables….graciosos…-dijo la chica pero su madre negó con la cabeza, mientras se paraba y caminaba de un lado a otro.

-no los veras mas…..nunca mas! Es por tu bien!-dijo su madre rompiendo en lagrimas, al mismo momento que Matsuri también lloraba.-no los veras más!...

-mama! Por favor no! Tienes que conocerlos! Te agradaran!

-conocerlos? Para que me laven el cerebro como lo han hecho contigo!? Jamás! Y nunca saldrás de tu habitación! Por un largo tiempo! Por desobedecerme!.-dijo su madre, y cuando termino pudo oír el timbre de la puerta, así que salió a abrirla.

Afuera estaba Gaara, Matsuri lo vio desde las escaleras, el chico vio las lagrimas en el rostro de Matsuri y luego a la madre, quien lo veía asustada, aunque al mismo tiempo sonrojada. Gaara sonrió a la madre y luego se presento, y sorpresivamente logro convencer a la madre de Matsuri que se sentara con el a hablar, cosa que hizo sin objeciones, "dios….que tiene?" pregunto la chica mentalmente bajando las escaleras, para luego sentarse junto a Gaara, quien le tomo la mano, la madre miro instantáneamente al chico, claramente sorprendida y un tanto enojada. "esto será interesante…"dijo Matsuri y al parecer Gaara estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de New York junto a Sakura, quien se aferraba a el sin soltarlo, "eh sido una idiota..."pensó la chica viendo a Sasuke, "lo amo….no puedo estar sin el….."pensó viendo al frente, encontrando un cabello rojo fuerte al frente, "Karin…."pensó la chica, "no otra vez..."dijo soltándose de la mano de Sasuke quien volteó a ver como su novia se iba corriendo detrás de alguien. Sakura corrió como nunca lo había echo, vio a Karin a pocos centímetros de ella, por lo que la pelirosa decidió lanzarse encima de la chica, quien cayo de boca contra el suelo, lanzando quejidos y crujidos. Sasuke llego poco después, muerto de la risa. Sakura lo vio enojada y el chico decidió parar la risa, luego ambos miraron a peliroja.

-que quieres a hora Karin? Viniste a espiarnos!?-grito Sakura, dándole la vuelta a la chica para verle el rostro.

-no diré nada. –dijo la chica tratando de zafarse de las manos de Sakura.

-oh si lo harás…..-dijo Sasuke colocando su rostro muy cerca de Karin, quien se sonrojo.-dime….que hacías..

-Suigetsu me a enviado a espiarte….todo el tiempo….-dijo la chica sin poder resistirse.

-y que hará cuando sepa donde estamos?

-enviar a sus hombres, ya sabes….jugar…-dijo Karin.

-interesante…..pues no iras a ningún lado…..te llevaremos al Hotel, y te dejaremos encerrada en algún lugar, eso te enseñara a no entrometerte. –dijo Sakura con malicia.

-que? No! No!-dijo la chica asustada.

-Sakura tengo que decir que me encanta tu lado malo….-dijo Sasuke sonriendo.-yo la llevo. –dijo agarrando a Karin por el brazo, poniéndola de pie rápidamente.

-no la toques mucho…-dijo Sakura un tanto celosa.

-tranquila amor…..solo podría tocarte a ti..-dijo Sasuke riendo divertido.

-eso no es lo que quise decir Sasuke…..dios….-dijo la pelirosa un tanto sonrojada.

Ambos se pusieron en camino, y aunque no querían arruinar su salida, tendrían que devolverse a hacer una parada en el Hotel, donde llevarían a Karin, quien al estar agarrada por Sasuke, no puso resistencia en irse. Ambos se encaminaron de vuelta al Hotel, donde dejaron a la chica con la enfermera del Hotel, donde le informaron que se sentía mal, y a pesar de las quejas de Karin la enfermera se la llevo, creyéndole a Sasuke. Luego ambos satisfechos se encaminaron de vuelta a las calles de la gran ciudad, donde apenas estaba anocheciendo, "la noche nos espera…"pensó Sasuke, colocando su brazo en el cuello de la chica.

"bien Hinata, calma….tienes que respirar….."se decía la chica en su mente, tratando de calmarse mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, por la habitación, esperando a que su amiga terminara de arreglarse, "Tenten debe de estar mas nerviosa…..oh bueno quizás estamos igual…."pensó sentándose en la cama, volteo rápidamente cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y salió su amiga lista. Ambas se miraron y tenían la misma cara de nervios y de susto que tenían las dos, luego rieron a carcajadas y decidieron salir. Afuera estaba Neji esperándola y a su lado estaba Hanabi, quien las vio un tanto apenada, dado que la pequeña Hyuga sabia que su padre vendría y no les había dicho nada, "era mejor que no supieran…"pensó al ver a Naruto salir de la habitación, se quedo mirando a Hinata, y sonrió, dejando ir todos los nervios que había sentido minutos antes. Tomo a Hinata de la mano y la beso en la mejilla, la chica se ruborizo y sonrió, dejando ir sus propios nervios. Neji por otra parte tomo a Hanabi de una mano y con la otra tomo a Tenten, y juntos se encaminaron a las afueras del Hotel, donde, como era de esperarse de Hiashi Hyuga, una limosina los esperaba, se montaron y luego arrancaron. Llegaron a los pocos minutos a un lujoso Restaurante donde se sentaron en una mesa reservada, Hiashi en un extremo y a sus lados estaban Hinata de un lado junto a Naruto, y del otro Neji y Tenten, Hanabi junto a Naruto y Ko junto a Tenten. Ko no podía dejar de ver a Hinata, quien nerviosa miraba a su plato, Naruto se dio cuenta instantáneamente de que el chico estaba enamorado de Hinata, por la forma en que la veía, el chico vio al rubio quien lo veía fijamente, se ruborizo y dejo de mirar a Hinata. Hiashi veía todo aparentemente divertido y satisfecho, veía a todos en la mesa, quienes comían nerviosos, viendo sus respectivos platos, se veían las caras de vez en cuando sin decirse nada.

-bien, espero les guste esta comida, aunque se que quizás no han comido nada similar….-dijo Hiashi, dejando de comer.

-oh papa en serio? Es necesario ese comentario?-dijo Hinata viendo a su padre.

-calma Hinata…..-dijo Naruto a su lado.-es verdad…nunca había comido en un sitio tan caro…..nunca me había hecho falta…..-dijo tranquilamente.-dado que mi único plato favorito resulta ser un poco barato….

-y cual es tu plato favorito?-dijo Hiashi viéndolo.

-el Ramen…-dijo tranquilamente comiendo un gran bocado de su comida.

-oh yo se hacerlo! Mi abuela solía enseñarme desde pequeña!-dijo Hinata sonriente.

-en serio!-dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-sip…-dijo la chica.

Todos volvieron a callar sin decir nada por un largo rato, viéndose las caras mutuamente, comiendo en un silencio incomodo. Hiashi volteo la mirada hacia Tenten, quien se quedo un tanto helada, Neji vio a su tío con cara desafiante.

-si? Sucede algo tío?

-nada solo…dime Tenten, tu padre es el armero de Konoha no? Que planeas hacer ahora que terminaste los estudios de la high school?

-pues….tenia pensado trabajar en la tienda de mi padre….me gusta….-dijo tranquilamente.

-no se supone que eres una chica?-pregunto Hiashi viéndola con mala cara.

-Tío no tienes derecho a hablarle así….-dijo Neji soltando los cubiertos, claramente enojado.

-lo siento….solo decía….-dijo Hiashi comiendo tranquilamente.

-tranquilo Neji….no me molesta….-dijo la chica, un tanto deprimida.

-pues a mi si me molesta, eres mi Prometida….-dijo el chico mirando el rostro de sorpresa de Hiashi, que miraba el anillo de la chica.

-como?-dijo Hiashi.

-eso mismo…le eh pedido matrimonio a Tenten….veras, ya que esta esperando a mi hijo lo eh visto correcto, y pues la amo.-dijo volteando a ver a Tenten, quien le sonrió.

-pues…..supongo que no queda de otra dado que ya has metido la pata, porque no hundirte completamente…..-dijo Hiashi enojado.

-PAPA! Ya basta! Que te sucede?-dijo Hinata mirando a su padre fijamente.

-que me pasa? Pues ustedes dos me pasa! Como es posible que Neji….y tu…..no…ustedes saben lo que hicieron no pienso hablar mas de eso….ahora solo tengo que aceptar el hecho de que a Neji no lo puedo controlar…..pero a ti jovencita….tendrás que convencerme de que ese chico lo vale….si no….una sola orden y el rubio desaparecerá de tu vida….-dijo seriamente su padre.

-pues disculpe que lo interrumpa…pero señor Hiashi, llegue a dejar a su hija por unos días, y me di cuenta de lo que siento por ella….me costo recuperarla por lo que….ahora puedo decirle con seguridad de que….no pienso dejarla ir tan fácilmente, y me atrevo a ir contra usted si piensa en apartarla de mi.-dijo Naruto sin apartar la vista de los furiosos pero sorprendidos ojos de Hiashi.

-pero…..como se atreve a hablarle así al señor Hyuga?-dijo Ko parándose de su silla, dirigiéndose específicamente a Naruto.

-pues lo hice educadamente.-dijo Naruto viéndolo confuso.

-es una falta de respeto…..lo a insultado…y….y….

-KO….silencio no te entrometas….-dijo Hinata, causando que el chico la viera apenada y luego se sentara.

-lo siento….señorita Hinata…..cuanto lo siento….

-Ko no te preocupes, me alegro de saber que hay alguien que aun se preocupa por mi, y tu señorito Uzumaki, me agrada su atrevimiento, y eso puede que sume puntos a su favor, también el hecho de que mi hija lo ama, pero no se haga ilusiones, pues esto no será muy fácil para ti…..-dijo Hiashi mientras seguía con su comida.

Naruto siguió comiendo un tanto mas relajado, aunque aun tenia un poco de preocupación, pero Hinata a su lado parecía contenta, Neji por otra parte sabia que su tío no le daría su aprobación pero si le daría el perdón, sabiendo que no podía mandar a Neji a su antojo, dado que no era su hijo, sino su sobrino. Tenten parecía un poco deprimida, pero al ver la cara de confianza que le puso Neji, trato de calmarse un poco. Ko estaba claramente deprimido, no volvió a mirar a Hinata, dado que se dio cuenta de que había perdido la batalla que nunca había logrado comenzar, "la amo…..rayos…"se dijo en su mente. La cena termino poco después, y todos se fueron por su camino, Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto y se fue con el, Ko, por una parte los siguió escondido.

-Naruto….sabes que aun no nos ganamos su aprobación…verdad?-dijo Hinata deteniéndose en su habitación, adentro Tenten ya debería de estar adentro.

-si….pero Hinata, hay posibilidades de que con el tiempo logre ganarme a tu padre…..-dijo Naruto feliz.

-supongo….-dijo Hinata pensándoselo bien.-nos vemos mañana entonces Uzumaki….-dijo abrazando a Naruto, este la abrazo, y luego le dio un pequeño beso y se fue a su puerta.

-si nos veremos mañana….saldremos con tu padre…-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-eso no me parece!-dijo la chica un tanto enojada.-no quiero tenerlo en mis vacaciones a mi lado….

-eso es cruel…empiezo a entender a tu padre un poco….en fin….hasta mañana!-dijo Naruto sonriéndole, le lanzo un beso fugaz y entro.

-si….lo que sea….-dijo volteándose hacia su puerta, sintió una mano que la volteo. –Ko! Que….que quieres?.-dijo al chica volteando a verlo.

-Hinata…..yo….tengo que decirte algo…yo…..te amo.-dijo el chico tomándola por el rostro y uniendo sus labios con los de la chica, dejándola perpleja.

Sasuke estaba junto a Sakura en el cuarto de la chica, charlaban de lo sucedido ese día, de cómo Karin seguramente seguiría en la enfermería del Hotel. Acababan de llegar minutos antes y la habitación de la chica estaba sola, Ino aparentemente seguía afuera, por lo que Sasuke quiso aprovechar los minutos que tenia a solas. La chica estaba nerviosa, pero cada vez que veía a Sasuke todos los nervios se le desaparecían, el chico veía fijamente a Sakura.

-sabes….por un momento cuando vi a Karin pensé que nuestra cita se había arruinado, hasta que te vi encima de ella….

-a que te refieres Sasuke?-dijo al chica un tanto confundida.

-que ah sido la mejor cita de todas! En serio, eres lo máximo Sakura, ninguna chica de las que he conocido….a sido como tu…..inteligente…..atlética…..sexy…..eres lo máximo…..-dijo Sasuke colocándose encima de la chica.

-en serio? Eso me alaga….-dijo la chica sonrojándose, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, atrayéndolo hacia ella.-pues tengo que decirte que tu eres muy diferente a todos los chicos con los que yo he salido…..digo…..tu personalidad es….diferente…..a pesar de que a veces eres odioso, y presumido, eres dulce, y te preocupas por mi, eres protector….y sexy claro…-dijo dándole un beso.

El beso se extendió uniéndolos a ambos en otro mundo, Sasuke empezó a quitarle la camisa a la chica, mientras esta le desabrochaba la de Sasuke, ambos sin despegarse mutuamente del beso. Sakura sabia que esto era un poco apresurado, sabia que Ino quizás podría venir pronto por la puerta, pero no quería separarse de Sasuke, sentía como le faltaba el aire si lo hacia, y Sasuke también estaba como ella. Siguieron hasta que oyeron la puerta abrirse, Sasuke entro dentro de la sabanas, aun tenia sus pantalones puesto, solo faltaba su camisa, Sakura por otra parte estaba entre las sabanas, "demonios…por que tenia que pensar en Ino…la eh llamado con mis pensamientos…."pensó mientras dentro de la sabanas, se colocaba su camiseta. Ino entro y los vio por unos minutos, pero estaba muy ocupada llorando como para decir alguna broma o comentario ante el hecho de verlos a ambos en la cama, claramente sonrojados.

-Ino? Ino que paso? Dime?-dijo Sakura saltando fuera de la cama, corriendo hacia su amiga.

-yo….eh….eh roto con Sai….Sai y yo hemos terminados…-dijo llorando fuertemente.

-que? Como? Porque? No entiendo…ustedes…estaban tan felices….y…ahora…..por que?-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-porque….el…..se va a quedar y…..le dije que no me gusta que este con Matsuri porque…..el…la quiere….le gusta aquella chica….y el me a dicho que si no confío en el….que no puede estar conmigo….ah sido todo un malentendido pero al mismo tiempo no le encuentro solución…..como siempre a sido mi culpa….

-no Ino calma…..como es posible que a el le guste Matsuri?...no entiendo…-dijo Sakura.

-pues se ah dado cuenta de que le gusta….cuando estaba en el parque…..le gusta y pasara todo un mes con ella…no se que hacer….Sakura lo amo! –dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama.

-pues no se….bueno, si lo amas demasiado….creo que el también debe de amarte, ya que es algo mutuo, y aunque a el le guste alguien mas, no significa que no te ame…..

-y que hago entonces? Debo de ir con el i disculparme? Porque debo de ser yo?-dijo un tanto enojada Ino.

-pues no se….no creo que sea correcto dado que es el quien se ah enamorado de otra….

-claro que debes de ir con el!has dudado de su confianza Ino…-dijo Sasuke quien había estado escuchando la conversación.

-ósea que debe de ir a disculparse?-dijo Sakura viéndolo sorprendida.

-bueno….solo digo que debería ir ah hablar con el….quizás arreglen el malentendido.

-eso esta mejor…-dijo Sakura viendo a su amiga.-con eso si concuerdo…deberías de ir ah hablar con el….quizás si el también te ama, debe de estar como tu….o incluso peor…..

-Sai? Que te sucede?-pregunto Kakashi al ver al chico en la barra del bar.

-nada…..solo estoy….un tanto….deprimido….-dijo el chico trabándose con las palabras.

-estas….borracho? como es posible….eres menor de edad aun….no de….no deberían de darte licor!

-pues….tengo una gran capacidad de convencer a la gente! Sabias que eso lo puedes aprender en libros? Increíbles los libros….-dijo el chico dándole vueltas al vaso en su mano, botando gran cantidad del licor que llevaba adentro.-ups…

-quien te ah hecho esto? Como es que antes no pensabas ni en beber y ahora estas borracho de depresión? Sai?

-pues…estoy enamorado! Me eh enamorado y ahora me gusta alguien mas también…ósea que amo a dos chicas! No corrección…..amo a una y me gusta la otra…que se supone que haga?

-oh…eso es un problema…pero es obvio Sai…eres nuevo en esto…..pero si estas enamorado de alguien, eso puede ir contra todo…..-dijo Kakashi quitándole la bebida al chico.

-en serio? Pero que y si la eh cagado….literalmente, lo eh arruinado…..lo eh arruinado…..eh lastimado ah Ino….-dijo Sai, sintiendo las lagrimas correr por su mejilla.

-Sai, si Ino te ama, créeme que ella te ama también…..el amor es algo mutuo, y aunque no lo creas, esa persona que amas, es muy probable que se este sintiendo justo como tu…..

-ósea que debo de ir a hablar con ella?-dijo poniéndose de pie, tropezando un poco al hacerlo.

-pues…quizás no horita…..a lo mejor no llegas…..

-no….iré…..no puedo esperar mas….-dijo avanzando.

Bien eso es todo por ahora…me costo un poquito terminarlo pero ya esta en sus ultimas….ya pronto termino la serie! Si gusta mucho quizás piense en una secuela…una segunda temporada…..pero como siempre les digo….plisss sean pacientes que estoy un tanto ocupada, pero jamás podría olvidarme de mis fanes! Y de mi historia, así que pronto lo termino! :D

Next…..

Sai borracho habla con ino…..

Sasuke aprovecha el tiempo a solas con Sakura…..

Ko besa a Hinata…..

Naruto trata de ser amigos con Hiashi….

Hinata no se siente bien al respecto….

Esto y mas…..


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.

Amores Desenredados.

Kakashi veía fijamente a su estudiante favorito, quien lo desafiaba con la mirada, "no, no debo dejarlo pasar, esta borracho, puede cometer un error…."pensó el profesor sosteniendo en hombro de Sai. El chico se lo quito de encima con gran agilidad y le lanzo un golpe al rostro de Kakashi, quien quedo sorprendido, "ok, pasa si quieres…"pensó mentalmente sobándose su mejilla, dejando pasar a Sai, quien camino en zigzag a la salida. El lobby se le hacia muy largo y lleno de gente, "porque hay tantas personas…."pensó sintiendo los ojos encima de el, pero no les paro, "tengo que ir….."pensó acercándose al elevador, marcándolo con dificultad, veía borroso a su alrededor, no importaba que tanto trataba de enfocar sus ojos. El ascensor se abrió y marco el piso, espero casi durmiéndose en el proceso, pero cuando se abrieron las puertas nuevamente salió rápidamente, y camino por el largo y angosto pasillo. Trastabillo por el largo pasillo el cual le daba vueltas a su alrededor, con dificultad camino viendo los números de las puertas, pensando cual seria la correcta. Se encontró frente a lo que el creía era la puerta de Ino, y al abrirse se vio frente a frente con la chica, "suerte…"pensó el chico sonriendo, la chica por otra parte lo vio confundida, "esta…raro…"pensó viendo la forma en que el chico trataba de mantenerse en pie, lo cual se le hacia difícil. La rubia lo vio por un largo minuto esperando, pero Sai solo la vio, tratando de ordenar las frases que quería decir. Por la puerta se asomo Sakura y Sasuke quien supo al instante en que condiciones estaba Sai.

-no se si sea buena idea de que hable…digo…esta borracho claramente…-dijo Sasuke divertido.

-que? Sai borracho imposible…-dijo Ino viéndolo bien.

-si….cierto….es Sai….seguro esta enfermo….Sai? estas bien?-pregunto Sakura al chico quien solo veía a Ino.

-hola…I…Ino…-dijo el chico entrecortadamente, y con la lengua un tanto enredada.-solo….vine a verte….y…y a que era?...-dijo el chico pensándolo bien.

-o dios…es cierto….estas mal….-dijo la chica llevándose la mano a la boca, sorprendida.

-ah si….eso….yo…lo siento…lo siento mucho por querer a Matsuri…pero….yo….i…Ino…-dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica quien trato de aguantar la respiración por el olor a alcohol que tenia el chico encima.

-Sai…estas borracho….vete a tu cama si? Allá estarás mejor….hablamos mañana…-dijo la chica tratando de sacarlo, pero Sai la tomo de la mano fuertemente.- auch….eso duele Sai!

-NO...no….no me iré…te amo…. Te amo! Y se lo digo al mundo entero! No me iré sin que aceptes mi perdón….por lo que te cantare….

-eso será divertido….-dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Ino….dicen que cuando te emborrachas lo único que dices es la verdad….solo digo….-dijo Sakura quien callo al ver la cara asesina de la chica. –y tu Sasuke calla…..

- Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you

Baby I was wrong

Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone

It was time that we moved on

I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart

But baby here I am.

Sai tomo el rostro de la chica con ambas manos, acercándola a el, Sakura estaba con los ojos y boca abierta, y Sasuke vio al chico sorprendido.

Banging on your front door

My pride spilled on the floor

My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you

Begging for a second chance

Are you gonna let me in?

I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you

(backstreet boys- crawling back to you)

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, claramente no esperaban que la vos del chico fuera tan buena, y menos en esa condiciones. Ino solo lo vio, sonreía claro, pero sabia que tenia que esperar para hablar con el cuando estuviera mas consciente, y pudiera recordarlo. Por otra parte, Sakura sonreía tontamente, feliz de ver que el chico que antes no sentía nada, tomaba la iniciativa y se disculpaba con su amiga, y Sasuke por otra parte ya aburrido entro nuevamente, acostándose en la cama de su novia. Sai miraba fijamente a Ino, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Sai…gracias…-dijo la chica lanzándose sobre el chico, abrazándolo.-te amo….pero esto…-dijo la chica soltándolo.-lo hablaremos luego ok?

-Ino….-dijo el chico besándola.- ok…..-dijo casi cayéndose.-ups….eh…creo que…ne…necesitare ayuda para…llegar a mi cuarto….-dijo el chico viendo como Ino se borraba de su campo visual.-es..estamos bien entonces?...-dijo el chico no muy convencido.

-oh….Sai….de verdad creo que debemos hablar esto mañana…. Supongo que si necesitas ayuda para llegar a tu habitación….Sasuke? lo….llevas?

-eh no…me quedare con Sakura….-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-pe…pero….-dijo Ino mirando a Sakura suplicante.

-lo siento me lo debes…..me interrumpiste…..-dijo la chica sonrojándose.

-oh….lo siento….-dijo sonriendo.-entiendo…bien…supongo…..que…

-te quedaras con Sai….si….aparte necesita tu ayuda…puede que la pase mal….esta muy borracho….-dijo el chico sacando a la rubia del cuarto.

-pe….pero….aun necesito cambiarme…bueno buscar la pijama….eh- la chica callo cuando Sasuke sorprendentemente le coloco la ropa en las manos a Ino.-ok…ok….ya me voy…-dijo la chica un tanto enojada.

En ese momento, se oyó un terrible golpe, como de dos cuerpos al caer sobre el piso, y luego un grito, causando que todos reaccionaran, asustados se asomaron a fuera del cuarto a ver que pasaba, y al salir vieron a Naruto encima del guardaespaldas de Hiashi, recibiendo golpes de parte del rubio, Hinata estaba asustada, claramente nerviosa y sin poder apartarlos. Sasuke fue el primero que corrió a agarrar a Naruto, y cuando por fin logro separarlo del chico, Ko, se fijo de que todos estaban afuera, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji eh Hiashi quien miraba fijamente al rubio, y a Ko, luego poso sus ojos en su hija, Hinata quien lo vio asustada sin saber que decir. Todos vieron la escena atrapados sin poder alejarse, esperando la reacción del padre de Hinata, quien aun seguía quieto y demasiado tranquilo.

-yo…eh….bueno….oh….em….-dijo Hinata sin encontrar las palabras que quería, su padre la vio esperando.

.-Uzumaki, Ko, Hinata, vengan conmigo…hablaremos….en privado…..-dijo lanzando una mirada a su alrededor, todos apenados se apartaron, y Sasuke soltó a Naruto quien le lanzo un gruñido enojado, y luego siguió a Hiashi Hyuga.

Hiashi se dio media vuelta y camino por el largo pasillo, mientras Ko lo seguía. Naruto por otra parte veía a Hinata, quien estaba aun en shock, pues aun podía ver la escena con claridad, ante sus ojos todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para que pudiera hacer algo, incluso ahora aun seguía paralizada:

_Flashback: _

_Ko beso a Hinata, la tenia tomada del rostro, por lo que la chica no_ _pudo apartarse, sintiendo los labios del chico en los suyos, se sintió incomoda, presionada, forzada, "no…no quiero esto…"pensaba la chica tratando de quitárselo de encima de forma educada, pero sin éxito, estaba pegada a la pared y Ko presionaba su cuerpo con el de ella. Hinata escucho una puerta abrirse de pronto, y luego se vio liberada tan rápido de las garras de Ko, quien choco contra la pared. Naruto estaba frente a Hinata, la vio fijamente, con cara de preocupación, limpiando las lagrimas de la chica, quien ni se había dado cuenta de que las tenia. El rubio acaricio la mejilla de Hinata y luego se dio vuelta a ver a ko, fijamente, el chico se cuadro de repente enfrentándose al rubio, los dos viéndose cara a cara. _

_-como te atreves? No se supone que eres su guardaespaldas o algo?-dijo Naruto con una voz diferente, mas fuerte y enojada. _

_-solo le decía lo que siento…-dijo tranquilamente Ko. _

_-eso no lo parecía, estabas forzándola….como te atreves?-dijo acercándose al chico._

_-te aconsejo que no te metas conmigo rubio…..soy el guardaespaldas de Hiashi por algo….-dijo sonriendo odiosamente, Hinata aun seguía en shock, sin saber que hacer, paralizada ante lo que sucedía ante ella._

_-a si? Pues me atreveré….a ver que tienes…-dijo lanzándose contra Ko, quien esquivo ágilmente el golpe de Naruto, golpeando al rubio por la espalda._

_-te dije….no eres rival para mi chico…-dijo Ko viéndolo en el piso._

_-no me subestimes….-dijo enfurecido Naruto._

_-demuéstramelo…..-dijo riendo odiosamente._

_-Ko? Que te sucede…déjalo en paz…-dijo Hinata acercándose al chico quien la miro fijamente._

_-Hinata….no te metas en esto…esto es entre Naruto y yo…-dijo tranquilamente. _

_-no le hables así….-dijo Naruto ya de pie, le lanzo un golpe a Ko, quien lo recibió de improvisto, pero se recupero rápido y lanzo un golpe a Naruto quien cayo de espaldas, y trato de recuperar aliento, Hinata lanzo un gritito asustada, y antes de que Ko pudiera volver a golpear a Naruto se coloco frente a Ko, impidiéndole que se acercara mas. _

_-para ya Ko! No permitiré que te acerques mas….-dijo la chica decidida, pero Ko repentinamente la tomo del brazo y la lanzo a un lado, causando que Naruto enfureciera mucho mas, y con una rapidez de puso de pie y se lanzo sobre Ko, quien cayo de espaldas causando que el golpe resonara por todo el piso._

_Fin del Flashback._

Naruto vio a Hinata, y la tomo de la mano, la chica lo tomo también, sabia que el rubio lo había hecho por ella, y ahora se metería en un gran lio por su culpa, por no haberse defendido de Ko, y de su beso, se toco los labios inconscientemente, tratando de quitarse el recuerdo de Ko, de su cuerpo pegado al de ella forzadamente, Naruto la tomo mas fuerte de la mano, tratando de traerla a la realidad, "ese imbécil se las vera conmigo…"pensó el chico mordiéndose el labio, furioso. Hiashi se detuvo y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a todos y luego entro el cerrando la puerta.

-bien…..-dijo sentándose en el sofá que había en la habitación, indicándoles que se sentaran los tres en la cama, Hanabi estaba en la otra cama adicional viendo la escena confundida, como si se acabara de levantar y no entendiera nada.

-Señor….eh hecho solo lo que…..-empezó Ko.

-si lo se…..gracias….-dijo Hiashi sonriente.

-que? No entiendo….-dijo Hinata viendo como su padre intercambiaba miradas con ko.

-hija….todo lo ocurrido a sido…..una prueba mía…quería ver que tanto podría llegar a protegerte ese rubio….-dijo señalando a Naruto.

-disculpe por interrumpir pro mi nombre es Naruto….no rubio….-dijo Naruto claramente molesto.

-que? Como te atreves papa?-dijo Hinata dirigiéndose a su padre, furiosa eh indignada.-como fuiste capas de hacer eso? Y tu Ko? También parte del plan? Porque te dejas manipular por mi padre?

-Hinata….e hace lo que le ordeno…y no me hables así…..solo quería saber….

-pues ya lo has visto….-dijo parándose furiosa.-vente Naruto…no pienso verle la cara mas…-dijo la chica acercándose a la puerta.

-señor…me parece que a sido excesivo lo que ah hecho….pero ya vio de lo que soy capaz de hacer por su hija…espero que lo tome en cuenta…..-dijo Naruto acercándose a Hinata, quien abrió la puerta para irse.

-solo quería saber que estabas en buenas manos Hinata…..no quiero perder a nadie mas de mi familia…-dijo Hiashi adolorido.

Hinata volteo para ver a su padre, por una parte apenada de haberle hablado así, pero por otra parte sabia que su padre tendría que aprender a confiar en el. Salió al pasillo, y ya todos habían desaparecido, Hinata camino hasta llegar frente a la habitación de Naruto, quien la miro confundido. Hinata lo vio fijamente, y el rubio espero a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero no lo que hizo. La chica tomo con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto, pegándose al cuerpo del rubio, uniéndose a el, besándolo intensamente, dejando al rubio aturdido. Hinata sintió el sabor de los labios de Naruto, borrando por completo la sensación incomoda de lo que había sido besar a Ko. Sentía cada centímetro del cuerpo del rubio unido al de ella. El chico forcejeo un poco para abrir la puerta, que había quedado un tanto abierta, y entro con la chica aun pegada a el, besándose en una especie de trance, del cual ninguno quería salir. El chico tomo a Hinata por la cintura y la coloco en la cama, y aun besándola le fue quitando poco a poco la camisa, también quitándosela el.

Hinata reacciono tarde después cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, Naruto la vio parándose, ambos con solo ropa interior. Se vieron a la cara, sus nervios o penas ya no estaban presentes, pero pararon, preguntándose si seria lo correcto seguir, sabiendo que el padre de Hinata estaba cerca.

-Hinata…-dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-Naruto…..te amo…..estoy segura de eso…y yo en otro tiempo…..mucho antes de este viaje….no seria capaz de estar así contigo….-dijo consciente de que solo estaban en ropa interior, Naruto sobre ella rio.

-lo se….estarías mas que desmayada….y ya no te desmayas….lo cual es genial….-dijo sonriente.-pero estas segura de esto? No quiero hacerte algo que te hiera o te haga arrepentirte luego….aunque ya en estas condiciones no se si pueda aceptar un no…..-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-lo se…..-dijo un tanto nerviosa…-pero no me importa lo que pase después…no quiero esperar mas….puede que después sea tarde o no?

-si puede….no se que nos espera cuando regresemos a Konoha….digo….no se que estudiare…ni donde iré…y tu tampoco….así que puede que tengamos que separarnos…..nadie sabe…

-por eso mismo….aprovechemos el momento….-dijo la chica sorprendiendo al rubio. Lo beso apretándolo contra su cuerpo, volviendo a perder el control. Naruto dejo al lado cualquier duda que había tenido momentos atrás, perdiendo por completo el control.

Ino llevaba a Sai de la mano, mientras el chico trastabillaba con sus propios pies, tropezando a cada rato, "dios…Sai…."pensó la chica viéndolas condiciones de Sai a su lado, "no puedo creer que tu te emborracharas…"pensó riéndose, divertida ante el hecho. El chico la miro y le puso en la mano de la chica la llave de la habitación, la cual Ino tomo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Una vez adentro, Sai se tiro en la cama, Ino lo vio y suspiro, luego se dirigió a el y le quito los zapatos, y luego se sentó a su lado, pensativa, "no se si deba estar aquí….." pensó la chica, "aun estoy algo molesta con el…..pero…..no creo que deba dejarlo solo…" justo cuando planeaba pararse sintió la mano de Sai jalarla hacia el, tumbando a la chica en la cama.

-Sai! Que….que haces? Cuidado….-dijo la chica al ver a Sai sobre ella, sonriendo.

-te ibas a algún lado?-dijo el chico borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-eh….no…para nada…si quieres me quedo…..pero pídelo….no es necesario que me jales…..-dijo la chica indignada.

-lo siento…..-dijo inclinándose para besarla pero Ino lo freno.-por que? Pensé que estábamos bien….-dijo el chico enojado.

-si….algo así….pero no….no quiero hacer nada…..ok? solo dormiré contigo a tu lado para cuidarte de que no te pase nada….

-ni que fuera un bebe! Puedo cuidarme solo…pero mientras….podemos jugar un poco…..-dijo Sai sonriendo maliciosamente, inclinándose nuevamente sobre la chica, esta vez agarrando la mano de Ino para que no lo frenara.

-Sai!...-dijo la chica, sintiendo los labios de Sai sobre su cuello, causándole cosquillas cada ves que rozaba sus labios en la piel de Ino.-déjame ya…..ya te dije…..

-si…..lo se….pero no estoy haciendo nada mas que besarte….-dijo rozando sus labios con los de la chica, se quedo así por unos largos minutos.-sabes que te gusta o no…..-dijo el chico causando que la rubia se ruborizara.

-Sai en serio…me lastimas las manos….-dijo volteando a otro lado.-aun….estas borracho….no sabes lo que haces….si estuvieras consciente no harías eso….

-eso es porque me controlo demasiado….me privo de querer hacer cosas como esta…..-dijo besando la mejilla de la chica, luego la oreja, el cuello.

-ya para….-dijo la chica logrando zafarse de las manos de Sai.

-ok….ok…..calma…-dijo lanzándose al otro lado de la cama.-dios….Ino….pronto te iras y no te tendré conmigo….quiero disfrutarte….lo siento si te asuste…-dijo viendo a los ojos a la chica.

-lo se….y yo contigo….pero ahora solo debes de descansar…..-dijo la chica besando la frente de Sai, la cual aparentemente estaba demasiado caliente.-Sai? Estas bien? Te siento…..caliente…..-dijo posando nuevamente los labios en la frente de Sai.-estas….enfermo…..

-no…..solo estoy algo mareado eso es todo….-dijo acostándose boca arriba.-aunque ahora que lo mencionas…..es normal que el techo de vueltas?-dijo el chico.

-eh Sai….eso obviamente no es normal…..dios….porque no lo dijiste antes!? Que se supone que haga!?-dijo la chica parándose rápidamente.-buscaría a Sakura si no fuera porque se exactamente lo que debe de estar haciendo horita….y no quiero interrumpirla….-dijo la chica dando vueltas.

-esta haciendo cositas con Sasuke?-pregunto Sai divertido.-interesante…..sabes quien mas deben de estar haciéndolo ahora mismo? Naruto eh Hinata…..si….los únicos seriamos nosotros dos…..

-Sai…..silencio ya estas delirando….-dijo la chica dirigiéndose al baño, trajo una toalla húmeda y se acerco a Sai, colocándosela en la frente, causando que Sai se erizara.-lo siento….esta fría….pero es lo mejor…..te quitare la camisa….tienes que ponerte algo seco esto esta…húmedo por el sudor….estas muy caliente Sai….-dijo la chica mientras le quitaba la camisa al chico.

-si bueno…supongo que tuve que haber pescado alguna enfermedad en el bar…..deberías de apartarte de mi, puedes enfermarte también.-dijo tomando la mano de la chica.

-no! No te dejare solo! Te pondrás peor….no importa si me enfermo…-dijo la chica soltándose de la mano de Sai, luego le quito la toalla y la fue a lavar otra vez.- toma ponte esta camisa…..-dijo sacando una del armario, se la lanzo a Sai pero este tuvo dificultados en cuanto a ponérsela.-dios si que estas mal…..ven te ayudo…..-dijo suspirando.

-gracias…-dijo el chico recostándose en la cama, evidentemente agotado, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.-debes de tener sueño…..duerme….-dijo sin fuerzas.

-tu descansa….aun estas un poco caliente….tratare de bajar la fiebre…..-dijo colocándole la toalla fría en la frente.

Sai no hablo mas, se quedo dormido al instante, eh Ino se quedo junto a el hasta que sintió que la fiebre ya no era tan potente, por lo que decidió recostarse al lado de Sai, quedando profunda al instante, tanto que ni se pudo cambiar. Quedo recostada del pecho de Sai, que subía y bajaba, con la respiración del chico.

-Neji ya te dije…..cálmate….debe de estar con su padre….seguramente le indico que se quedara con el después de lo sucedido…..-dijo Tenten calmando al chico, quien caminaba de un lado a otro con el cabello despeinado.

-dios…..este Naruto le gusta meterse en líos….es su naturaleza…pero Ko? En serio? Siempre lo cachaba mirando a mi prima, pero nunca pensé que seria por algo así…dios…-dijo sentándose junto a Tenten.

-deberías peinarte…..y ponerte una pijama….recostarte…..calmarte…..y respirar….-dijo la chica masajeando la espalda del chico.-estas muy tenso….

-si….eso ayuda…..-dijo sonriendo.-gracias….por soportarme…..-dijo volteando para ver a la chica, quien sonrió.

-de nada….-respondió.- a hora…..yo dormiré….. no se tu…. Pero tener a un bebe dentro cansa….-dijo recostándose.

-estas bien? No has sentido nada mas? Nauseas? O algo? ….-dijo recostándose junto a la chica.

-eh estado bien….tranquilo…ya sabes…. Las nauseas normales…nada del otro mundo…estoy claro mucho mas gorda que antes…..pero normal….-dijo un tanto deprimida.

-estas perfecta así….-dijo acariciando la pequeña barriga de la chica.

-si por ahora…en fin…..tu hijo y yo estamos muertos de cansancio….-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-que sueñes conmigo…-dijo dándole un beso en la boca, luego se fue al baño. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, al voltear vio a Tenten.- Que….que haces aquí? No tenias sueño?.-dijo el chico un tanto intimidado.

-escuche la ducha y me entraron ganas de bañarme…puedo?- dijo la chica sin esperar respuesta.

-eh….supongo que no hay problema….-dijo Neji sonriente.

Ambos se bañaron, tardándose varios minutos, luego salieron y se recostaron en la cama, juntos. Hinata nunca apareció por la habitación, lo que le dio a pensar a Neji, "donde abra pasado la noche?" pensó un tanto preocupado, sabiendo perfectamente que su prima no pasaría la noche con su padre, ni por obligación. "bueno supongo que puedo dejarla en paz por una noche…..el viaje igual esta llegando a su fin…."pensó, quedándose luego completamente dormido.

-ya dime Shikamaru! Me tienes nerviosa!-dijo Temari sentándose en su cama junto a su novio, quien estaba recostado tranquilamente.-pronto va a llegar Matsuri…..y viene con su madre…..quiere cenar con nosotros…..ya sabes…..

-oh…..rayos…mejor desaparezco antes de que venga…..las madres por alguna razón me odian…la mía solo me soporta….-dijo el chico suspirando.

-aja….estoy esperando…..-dijo la chica ansiosa.

-tengo que volver a Konoha…por alrededor de un mes mas o menos…para cuadrar todo….y hablar con mi familia…..digo….ya sabes…..-dijo el chico sentándose junto a la chica.

-oh….ya…claro lo entiendo….-dijo la chica tranquilamente.-un mes…..esta bien puedo sobrevivir sin ti un mes…..

-no pudiste ni un día…-dijo el chico riendo.

-oh si cuidado…..-dijo la chica sonriendo-tranquilo podre vivir un mes sin ti…-dijo besándolo en la mejilla.-eres un niño….necesitas ir con tus padres a pedirles permiso…-dijo riendo.

-muy graciosa…..tu eres una asalta cuna…..te podrían meter presa por estar conmigo…-dijo un tanto nervioso.

-tranquilo hasta los polis me aman…...y aparte solo te falta 3 años mas o menos para ser mayor de edad…

-si bueno…..lo se…

La luz entro en la habitación, despertando al rubio instantáneamente, a su lado la cama contigua, estaba vacía, y a su otro lado, una chica descansaba felizmente, con su cabello enredado por toda la almohada. La chica respiraba tranquilamente, Naruto la observo por unos minutos, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, causando que la chica sonriera pero aun seguía dormida. "es…esto es….tan…perfecto…."pensó el chico recostándose en la cama, viendo al techo, recordando la maravillosa noche que había pasado junto a Hinata. La chica se movió a un lado, acurrucándose al lado del chico, despertando instantáneamente. La chica lo miro por un largo rato, tratando de enfocar sus ojos, el chico sonrió.

-buenos días….-saludo en chico.-como dormiste?.

-pues…genial…-dijo la chica apartándose rápidamente de Naruto.-que hora es?-pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

-son las….7 o las 8 por hay….no se no he visto la hora…estas bien? Te veo nerviosa….-dijo el chico volteando a verla.

-eh….si estoy bien…-dijo viendo a su alrededor, ubicando su ropa, luego tomo gran parte de la sabana, cubriéndose casi por completo.

-Hinata….habla….se que te pasa algo….-dijo el chico suspirando.-te conozco…..dime…

-nada…..-dijo la chica ruborizándose.-solo que…..necesito irme…ya sabes…antes de que mi padre valla a buscarme o algo…-dijo la chica nerviosamente.

-ok….y…?-dijo el chico esperando a que Hinata dijera algo mas, lo que tomo unos largos minutos.

-bueno que….mi ropa esta por allá…y pues…..yo estoy aquí….y….-la chica trataba de decirlo sin éxito.

-podrías culminar la oración?-dijo el chico riendo un poco.-oh….un momento…no me digas que…..en serio? Te da pena que vea? Hinata ya vi….

-nooo calla….no digas nada….-dijo la chica cubriéndose por completo con la sabana.

-dioss…-dijo el chico riendo a carcajadas.-eres única Hinata….en serio….-dijo tratando de ubicar a Hinata por encima de la sabana.- tranquila no mirare….

-en serio?-dijo sacando la cabeza de entre las sabanas.-lo juras?-dijo totalmente sonrojada.

.no puedo jurarlo….-dijo sonriendo, se acerco al rostro de la chica y la beso.-tranquila…llévate la sabana…..

-pero luego tu…no…

-Hinata…lo diré de todas formas….ayer vi todo lo que podía ver de ti y tu de mi…en serio….-dijo sonriendo, aunque la chica se volvió a cubrir con la sabana.-ok….ok…..quédate así…me pasare a la cama de Sasuke….el cual me matara si se entera de lo que estoy haciendo….-dijo nervioso.-listo…-dijo Naruto, la chica saco la cabeza y miro que Naruto ya estaba en la otra cama, recostado y tapado por la sabana.

-gracias….-dijo sonriendo apenada, se enrollo con la sabana y luego poco a poco fue recogiendo su ropa y luego entro al baño, encerrándose en el.

"dios…"pensó la chica sonrojándose aun mas, estaba feliz, confundida, nerviosa, apenada, sin miedos, miles de sentimientos a la vez encontrados, "la mejor noche….."suspiro entrando a la ducha, mientras afuera, en el cuarto, Naruto acomodaba la cama de Sasuke y se colocaba en la suya, esperando a que Hinata saliera, "definitivamente….fue la mejor noche…."pensó, sobresaltándose al sentir la puerta abrirse, por la que entro Sasuke, quien vio al baño y luego a Naruto y luego sonrió con picardía, Naruto le torció los ojos intentando ignorarlo.

-felicidades…-dijo Sasuke sonriente.

-calla…..tu también….felicidades a ti…aunque no se si eso se deba felicitar…..-dijo Naruto un tanto confundido.

-bueno…-dijo Sasuke callando momentáneamente.-solo me refería al hecho de que a pesar de que su padre no lo acepte totalmente, bueno ya sabes…ustedes se lo merecen…..estar juntos digo…..

-supongo…después de todo…..gracias…..y tu también mereces estar con mi hermana…Sakura…

Hinata salió de la ducha, se termino de arreglar y al salir se encontró con Sasuke, quien sonrió hacia ella, la chica se sonrojo al tope y después de despedirse de Naruto se fue de la habitación. En el pasillo todo estaba en silencio, por lo que camino hacia su puerta y al entrar se encontró con la cara furiosa de Neji, quien ya se imaginaba de donde venia, "demonios…"pensó la chica mordiéndose el labio, Tenten estaba en la cama, ya no le paraba a Neji, pues había tratado de calmarlo sin ningún éxito. Neji se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Tenten, y espero a que Hinata terminara de llegar, pero la chica no dijo nada hasta que el tuvo que hablar.

-no vas a decir nada…..Sabes que tu padre a estado aquí hace minutos, tuve que decirles que habías bajado a desayunar…-dijo Neji al ver la cara de preocupación de su prima.-pero eso no justifica que…lo que hiciste…-dijo tratando de completar la frase.

-estuvo mal? En serio? Que acaso no fuiste tu quien dejo a mi amiga embarazada? Con que derecho me vienes a regañar?

-es diferente! Tu padre esta aquí! Dios…..Hinata no sabes lo peligroso que seria si se hubiera enterado de que pasaste la noche con Naruto?

-no lo digas tan alto entonces!-dijo la chica estresada.-y si lo se…..pero no….no te daré explicaciones a ti….-dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación nuevamente, enojada.

-Neji…..déjala….no es tu hija…..ni tu hermana…solo tu prima…..-dijo Tenten un tanto celosa.

-solo me preocupo por ella, y aunque no lo creas….también me preocupo por Naruto…-dijo el chico recostándose al lado de Tenten.-quieres pedir servicio a la habitación?

-si….no quiero bajar…..estoy algo cansada…-dijo la chica bostezando.

-como no vas a estarlo…-dijo sonriendo.

El calor ahogaba la habitación, y el sol quemaba la piel del chico, causando que se parara acelerado, a su lado, Ino descansaba plácidamente, pero en el caso de el, estaba empapado de sudor y se sentía mareado, el mundo le daba vueltas a su alrededor y dentro de su cabeza, "pero…que a pasado…."pensó un tanto confundido, recordando a ver entrado en el bar, miro nuevamente a la chica a su lado, "pero….no estábamos peleados?" en ese instante recordó que había charlado con Kakashi, y había decidido ir a buscar a Ino, aunque no se acordaba de los detalles de dicha conversación, ni con su profesor ni con la chica, "rayos…..por eso no bebo nunca…"pensó parándose de la cama, pero tuvo que volver a sentarse al ver que el cuarto le daba muchas mas vueltas. A su lado la chica se movió, despertándose.

-Sai?...como te sientes?...-dijo la chica un tanto adormilada.

-eh….confundido…mareado…..ganas de vomitar…..me duele todo…-dijo el chico resumiendo todo en palabras.

-me imagino….-dijo la chica sentándose en la cama.-ayer me viniste a buscar a mi habitación…..ya estabas borracho…

-si….me acuerdo vagamente de eso…que fue lo que hablamos?-pregunto viendo fijamente a la chica.

-eh…bueno no mucho…..me cantaste…y luego….me dijiste que lo sentías….que querías volver conmigo…-dijo la chica mientras movía las manos nerviosa.

-oh…bueno…Ino yo…..se que no confías en mi después de lo que hice….. pero…..quiero estar contigo…me sentí…tan mal cuando te fuiste, no lo soporte…-dijo el chico sin entender bien por que podía sentir.-como fuiste capaz de hacerme sentir?-pregunto un tanto acusador.

-lo siento…sentir no es lo mejor, pero cuando es algo bueno…es…especial…yo también quiero estar contigo….-dijo tomando la mano de Sai.-no importa lo que tenga que esperar…..

-entonces….confiaras en mi?-pregunto Sai.

-si…-dijo Ino sonriendo.

-perfecto…..yo también confiare en ti….aunque tu estando en una universidad llena de chicos populares…no me convence…-dijo un tanto serio.

-tranquilo…..aun ni eh empezado…..-dijo la chica riendo.-aparte solo tengo ojos para ti…

-si…claro…..esta bien….-dijo sonriendo.

El resto de los días pasados en New York, lo pasaron comprando las cosas que querían, visitando otra vez lugares como el central park, times square, entre otros. Hinata estaba en su cuarto arreglando las cosas para tomar el avión a Konoha al día siguiente, ese día su padre le había dicho que partiría primero, a primera hora en la mañana, "gracias a dios…."pensó la chica por fin relajada de no tener a su padre también en el vuelo junto a ella, aunque le había permitido salir con Naruto, le prohibió quedarse hasta tarde con el, "cosa que ya hice…."pensó nerviosa, y aun tenían asuntos que aclarar cuando llegaran a Konoha, pero "lo acepto…."pensó la chica feliz. En ese momento Tenten estaba en el cuarto de Neji y Rock Lee, su puerta sonó, y al abrir vio a Ko afuera en la puerta, la chica no dijo nada, aun estaba molesta por lo que le había hecho.

-Hinata…..señorita Hinata…yo….solo venia a disculparme…..por lo que hice…lo siento mucho…..nunca quise herir tus sentimientos…..-dijo el chico apenado.

-acepto las disculpas…..-dijo seriamente la chica.

-también vengo a decirle que…. Lo que le dije ese día….es verdad…siempre eh sentido una atracción por ti….-dijo el chico mirando al suelo, Hinata lo vio sorprendida.

-Ko…..-dijo Hinata, esta vez menos seria.

-no recibiste suficientes golpes la otra ves o buscar por mas…-dijo la voz de Naruto, quien apareció detrás de Ko.

-disculpa….solo vine a disculparme…..-dijo el chico volteando a verlo.

-eso espero…..que sea solo eso….-dijo un tanto amenazante.

-si….solo vino a eso Naruto…no te preocupes…..Ko…yo….-empezó la chica sin saber que decir.

-no…no te preocupes….ya me siento mejor en decirle…y aclararle el malentendido….lo siento y….me alegro de que sea feliz….Naruto…espero que la protejas… aunque se que lo harás…..

-si…..no te preocupes por eso…..nunca dejare que le hagan daño y nunca se lo hare yo…..no adrede…..-dijo el chico.

-bien….-dijo Ko dándose la vuelta, alejándose.

-Naruto….como es que apareces siempre que el aparece?-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-mi cuarto esta frente al tuyo lo olvidas…aunque en realidad venia a buscarte….todos estamos reunidos en el cuarto del profesor Kakashi…ven…-dijo jalándola.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos del Hotel, que en cierta forma se había transformado en su hogar por todo ese tiempo que habían pasado en New York, "tantos recuerdos…."pensó la chica nostálgicamente. Naruto freno de repente, causando que Hinata chocara con el, se disculpo sonriendo y entro en la única puerta abierta. Dentro estaban todo su grupo, el grupo de clases que Kakashi había tenido que aguantar durante tanto tiempo, y ahora tocaba despedirse, ya que al llegar a Konoha todos tomarían el camino que habían decidido, estudiarían en la Universidad, dejando atrás la adolescencia, entrando a otra etapa de su vida. Naruto eh Hinata se sentaron en el suelo, junto a los demás y esperaron a que Kakashi hablara.

-bueno…se que no nos hemos visto mucho en este viaje….pero…..solo quiero decirles que…después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos….pues…..no importa cuan desordenados, o gritones, desordenados, incumplidos, problemáticos….etc….etc…. no importa que hallan sido….los extrañare al no verlos en el colegio cuando regrese a trabajar….han….sido mi mejor grupo…..

-oh Kakashi! Tu siempre serás nuestro profe favorito….-dijo Sakura sonriendo.-y si no hubiese sido por tu idea….pues no estaríamos aquí en New York…..digo….tu propusiste que hiciéramos un viaje…..

-si eso si es verdad….y pues…este viaje le cambio la vida a muchos….-dijo Naruto sonriendo hacia a Hinata.

-creo que a todos….-dijo Tenten.

-definitivamente fue un gran viaje…extrañare a todos cuando volvamos…ojala pudiéramos ir todos al mismo sitio…..-dijo Hinata un tanto deprimida.

-tranquila….seguiremos casi en el mismo país…..a excepción de Shikamaru….-dijo Shino que estaba a su lado.

-si exacto….-dijo Kiba sonriente.-aparte…ya quiero regresar…..extraño a akamaru…..-dijo Kiba deprimido.

-bueno…..ya saben que el vuelo es en la tarde…por favor empaquen de una vez…..no lo dejen para lo ultimo por favor…..-dijo Kakashi con cansancio.

Sakura y Sasuke salieron primero de la habitación, encontrándose con Karin, quien los esperaba afuera, Sasuke ya iba a amenazarla cuando Sakura lo freno, viendo la cara de arrepentimiento que llevaba la chica, supo instantáneamente que no iba en busca ni de amenazas ni de peleas, Sakura se acerco, viendo fijamente a la chica, quien espero a que Sasuke dejara de verla con cara de asesino, y luego hablo.

-lo siento….eh venido a disculparme por lo que hice…-dijo la chica apenada.-se que una ves te engañe diciendo que me disculpaba….-dijo al ver el rostro de Sakura.-pero esta ves es en serio….

-como podemos fiarnos de ti Karin? Estabas con Suigetsu….-dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-me a dejado…se ha ido…no se a donde….estaba enojado por lo que hicieron pero desapareció…lo eh dejado antes de que se fuera….lo siento Sakura….espero que algún día me creas….y me perdones…..

-ok…..Karin….se que lo que hiciste…..lo hiciste porque estabas enojada conmigo…..lo comprendo…y a pesar de ser terrible….veo que tus disculpas son sinceras…..las acepto…..-dijo Sakura tomando la mano de Sasuke alejándose con el, sin voltear atrás.

Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron temprano, a pesar de ser el viaje en la tarde, desayunaron juntos y se fueron todos al central Park, donde pasaron parte de la mañana, solo viendo la gran ciudad que definitivamente les había cambiado la vida, y que extrañarían completamente, luego se fueron en busca de sus cosas, y se fueron al aeropuerto, donde Shikamaru se despedía de una tristísima Temari, que lloraba a cantaros, junto a su hermano Gaara, quien la consolaba, e Ino lloraba también mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sai, quien solo la trataba de tranquilizar. Luego de las tristes despedidas, todos se montaron en el avión, que iba con destino a Konoha, su hogar, al que todos por una parte, estaban ansiosos de llegar y por otra parte, tristes de dejar tan maravillosa ciudad atrás. Nunca olvidarían la ciudad que les cambio la vida, creo una nueva, dejo muchas peleas, y corazones rotos, y por otra parte, muchos amores nuevos. Al llegar a Konoha, después de un larguísimo viaje, todos fueron al encuentro con sus padres y familiares, quienes estaban felices de verlos, aunque el padre de Tenten se veía claramente enojado, pero ya la chica había hablado con el acerca del embarazo, pero al verla tan feliz junto a Neji, su padre se mordió el labio y abrazo a su hija. Por otra parte, la madre de Shikamaru lloraba a cantaros, al parecer se acababa de enterar de que su hijo venia solo por un mes nada mas. Ah Hinata la esperaba su chofer, "típico….."dijo la chica aunque estuvo feliz de verlo, era el mismo que había manejado la vez que se encontró a Naruto en la calle. A Sakura y a Naruto los esperaban Tsunade y Jiraiya, quienes estaban felices de ver a sus hijos. Sasuke eh Itachi se fueron directos en el carro de Itachi, quien había manejado para el aeropuerto. Después de ese día, todo cambio, aun seguían en contactos, eh incluso mas que antes, unas semanas después, la fecha para la boda de Tenten y Neji fue entregada a todos los conocidos. Todos siguieron el resto de sus días libres preparándose para el gran comienzo de sus nuevas vidas, siguiente paso, La Universidad…..

Bien….esto es todo….el final…..siento si lo recorte un poco….si quedo inconcluso... es que ya quería terminarlo pues puse exactamente todo lo que quería poner :D y ya extraño a los personajes y sus historias quiero poner mas….. dependiendo de cómo va esta primera parte…ya tengo planes para una segunda…..si quieren…. Tengo muchas historias que me gustaría agregar…..pero tomare un pequeño descanso…full clases…..

Oh…..extraño no poner next chap… T.T…..

P.D.: muuuuuchiiiisimmmas gracias a todos los que me estuvieron siguiendo hasta el final, gracias por sus comentarios! ;) siempre me hacían seguir escribiendo! Espero este final no halla sido decepcionante…ya que…tengo planes para mas….

GRACIAS!...


	18. Epilogo

Epilogo

Enredados en New York

Meses después.

Había pasado mucho mas de un mes, desde que habían vuelto a Konoha, y ahora todos se preparaban para la gran boda Hyuga. Toda la ciudad estaba invitada al gran evento y a pesar de las grandes suplicas de la chica, no logro parar a su novio a realizar ese evento. Seria cuando todos estuvieran presentes, "aunque todos estarán aquí…."pensó la chica nerviosa. Escucho las voces de sus amigas afuera llamándola para que saliera del vestidor, al salir se vio en el espejo, todas sonrieron y aceptaban con las miradas, pero ella no, no pudo aguantar y lloro, ya que su barriga se notaba mucho mas, y resaltaba con cualquier vestido que se pusiera. Hinata, corrió junto a Tenten para abrazarla, lo hacia cada ves con mas frecuencia, dado que Neji había comenzado desde que llego a Konoha, a trabajar junto a su tío, y pasaba mucho menos tiempo en casa, por lo que la chica había aprendido a calmar a Tenten.

-lo siento chicas…..-dijo Tenten secándose la lagrimas con su mano.-no es ta tan mal a que no?-dijo la chica sonriendo forzosamente.

-esta genial déjame decirte! Es el mejor que te has probado hasta ahora….-dijo Ino sonriendo animando a la chica.

es verdad Tenten! Te hace ver espectacular….-dijo Sakura.

-si y te disimula la barriga…-dijo Hanabi.

-Hanabi!...dios…..en fin si te ves linda….-dijo Hinata sonriente.

-bien entonces este es…ya estoy nerviosa….solo falta días para la boda…solo hemos hablado de mi…..como va todo con ustedes chicas? Tu Hinata ya se como andas….

-ah…si nos vemos todos los días prácticamente…..-dijo la chica ruborizándose.

-y yo lo se por Naruto quien no hace mas que hablar de ti cuando no habla de su beca que recibió milagrosamente para estudiar leyes…..no se quien le metió en la cabeza eso de ser presidente….-dijo Sakura.

-yo Ino no lo se….como te va con el? Ya tuviste tu primera vez? O tu padre siempre logra interrumpirlos de alguna forma? Cuando será la boda? –dijo Ino causando que Hinata casi se desmayara.

-pu….pu….pues….me va bien…estamos perfectamente…y bueno….les puedo decir…que…ya….ya tuvimos nuestra primera vez en New York…desde entonces nada…digo el a estado con sus estudios y yo con los míos…ya saben que me preparo para tomar el cargo en la empresa de mi padre….y aun no planeo casarme…estamos perfectamente bien….-dijo sonriendo.

-EN SERIO!-dijeron todas sorprendidas, a excepción de Tenten quien ya lo sabia y había tenido la misma reacción que las demás chicas.

-bueno bueno y ustedes que me cuentan?-dijo Hinata cambiando de tema ya demasiado nerviosa como para seguir hablando.

-bueno….yo….-dijo Sakura feliz.-ya saben que estudio medicina….me aceptaron en la mejor escuela de Konoha….y pues….a Sasuke…..le dieron una beca para estudiar negocios internacionales en una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos….aun no sabe si ir….-dijo la chica un tanto deprimida.-pero no puedo retenerlo yo aquí…por mas que quiera no es correcto…..

-oh…..dijo Ino colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica. –que le dirás entonces?

-que valla a estudiar allá…..igual tendremos todo los veranos juntos…..navidad….vacaciones…. no puedo decirle que negué algo tan grande…..por mi…..-dijo la chica cabizbaja.-en fin…tu Ino como estas? Feliz me imagino ya que pronto llega Sai….

-sii, se le había atrasado el vuelo para venir y tuvo que quedarse meses mas….-dijo enojada.-pero ya viene! Y a pesar de que le pregunte si quería venir de verdad….el me dijo que si que no quería quedarse allá solo y que me extrañaba… y yo a el….. en fin…estoy estudiando diseño de modas….

-oh dos artísticos….-dijo Hinata un tanto romántica.-que lindos….

-si bueno….chicas ya me voy a cambiar….señorita..-dijo Tenten dirigiéndose a la chica que los atendió.- me llevare este.

-al fin…..le hare la factura…..-dijo la chica enojada alejándose.

-ok…disculpa…..-dijo Tenten riendo luego.

Todas se fueron del local donde se encontrarían con los chicos, quienes estaban juntos en un local cerca de hay, charlando de con quienes salían, por lo menos aquellos quienes no tenían una novia desde ya hace varios meses. Chouji, había empezado enseguida a estudiar cocina, donde había conocido a una chica maravillosa, de la cual se había hecho amigo, y poco a poco habían empezado a salir. Shikamaru ya había partido a New York, junto a su novia Temari, donde estudiaba criminología. Kiba había sido aceptado en una universidad a estudiar veterinaria, y Shino estaba estudiando para ser científico, como su padre. Lee entrenaba para ser futbolista famoso, junto a su entrenador favorito, Gai. Itachi, quien estaba trabajando full tiempo en la empresa había conseguido olvidar un poco su amor a Sakura, la novia de su hermano, había sido difícil para el olvidarla pero lo había conseguido poco a poco, aunque aun buscaba a la chica ideal.

-oye…..Sasuke…..que harás por fin?-dijo Naruto rompiendo el hielo.

-bueno…creo que si me iré…..Sakura me esta diciendo que no lo deje ir….asi que….si ella no le importa pues iré….aparte creo que ella sabe perfectamente que no la engañare…..

-eso no lo sabes!...-dijo Naruto, arrepintiéndose de decirlo al ver la cara de Sasuke.-bueno solo digo…..

-no lo hare…solo me gusta Sakura, a parte es la única que puede entenderme….o soportar mi temperamento.

-supongo que si es cierto.-dijo Naruto.

-y que me dices de ti? Como te trata el suegro? Ah?-pregunto Sasuke divertido.

-bueno me llevo bien con el aunque no lo creas….pero aun no eh podido tener intimidad con Hinata desde que llegamos de Konoha…..-dijo el chico un tanto deprimido.-si no es Ko el que interrumpe…..es Hanabi….y si no Neji…..-dijo mirando al chico quien lo miraba fijamente, enojado.-oh se me olvidaba que estabas aquí….-"demonios…".

-aja….y a hora menos te dejare solo con mi prima pervertido…..no dejare que la toques…..aparte….cuando estas con ella acuérdate de que estas en la casa de Hiashi….ten mas respeto por la casa de su padre…-dijo molesto.

-ya pues lo siento….-dijo Naruto nervioso.-no me refería a nada pervertido…..solo decía que no eh pasado mucho tiempo a solas con ella….en fin…..estoy bien….y tu como andas Neji? Te ves estresado.

-bueno…si…la verdad es que si….Tenten y el trabajo me tienen mal….digo…amo a Tenten pero cada vez esta mas susceptible…..y estresada…..y por otra parte mi tío me esta dando cada vez mas trabajo…

-todo un adulto….-dijo Shino.

-si de verdad que no lo aguanto…..pero en fin hay voy….-dijo dramáticamente

-y tu Chouji? Por fin con novia ah?.-pregunto Kiba al chico, quien había estado callado.

-vamos lento…..pero si…ya por fin con una novia….-dijo el chico feliz.-por fin logre superar a Kiba.

Las chicas llegaron y se ubicaron entre los chicos, donde estuvieron casi toda la tarde, ya que ese era el día libre para todos. Los días pasaron rápidos, y la boda llego, toda la ceremonia fue hermosa, y luego rápidamente llego la fiesta, donde llego casi toda la aldea. Tenten bailaba con Neji quien no podía dejar de sonreír. Hinata bailaba junto a Naruto, la chica había tomado un poco de mas por lo que estaba un tanto demasiado feliz, Naruto recordó lo que la chica había intentado hacer antes cuando estuvo borracha, por lo que en esta ocasión procuro no soltarla o dejarla sola. Ino por fin se había reencontrado con Sai, quien no la soltaba a ningún lugar que fuera, exceptuando al baño claro, la chica estaba feliz de que por fin pudiera estar con el chico. Sasuke y Sakura bailaban felizmente, habían aclarado el tema, Sasuke iría a estudiar a fuera, pero vendría cada semana o día libre que tuviera para visitarla, aunque para el su preocupación estaba en su hermano quien aun estaba sin novia, pero Sakura le aseguro de que no se dejaría conquistar por el hermano mayor de Sasuke, afirmando que solo tenia ojos para el. Todos por fin estaban por lo que podría decirse felices, ya comenzando su nueva vida, la cual a decir verdad no fue tan complicada como muchos esperaban que fuera. Habían cuadrado todos de que, si seguían en contacto para el verano siguiente, existía la posibilidad de realizar otro viaje, esta vez para otro lugar diferente, Paris, aunque eso solo si seguían aun en contacto, y si todos podían ir, claro que para ese entonces ya abría pasado un año, y en un año todo puede ocurrir, de eso todos estaban claros ya que en un mes su vida había cambiado para siempre.


End file.
